Tomato, Cherry And Salad
by sasuke fans
Summary: (ganti summary-maaf) kisah mainstrum seperti sebuah drama-drama yang sudah-sudah, pertemuan di awal menjadi sebuah kisah mereka berdua, Sasu-saku / Rate M untuk menjaga jika nantinya ada adegan yang tidak senonoh, MUNGKIN/ enjoy/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga berencana, setiap pasangan menginginkan hal itu, tentu, semuanya menginginkannya, seorang suami, istri dan beberapa anak, dua anak cukup katanya, bagaimana dengan sepasang suami istri di usia yang cukup masih muda, bagaimana mereka akan mengurus anak mereka? kesibukan masing-masing kadang membuat mereka putus asa untuk mengurus seseorang yang telah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka

Uhmm...

Jauh sebelum itu, kita akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

Awal tahun untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas Konoha, beberapa jurusan sudah mulai menyelesaikan masa orentasi mereka, mengadang beberapa pesta kecil-kecilan, hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri antara beberapa mahasiswa, junior dan senior, cafe yang cukup terkenal dan sangat dekat dengan kampus menjadi salah satu tempat favorit mereka, menghabiskan waktu dengan minum, makan, bercerita dan saling mengenal. Cafe lumayan rame, hanya ada dua fakultas kesehatan di sana, mereka lebih dulu memesan tempat, fakultas kedokteran dan keperawatan, sedikit canggung antara kedua fakultas itu, tapi para senior berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu, dokter dan perawat adalah couple yang pas di dunia kerja, mereka bisa saling bekerja sama, beberapa senior kedokteran tidak keberatan bergabung dengan senior perawat, kecuali para junior mereka, masih memikirkan jika dokter dan perawat itu memiliki batasan yang sangat jauh, ada tembok besar yang menghadangnya, ya pemikiran mereka masih dangkal, menganggap perawat itu hanya bawahan atau semacam pesuruh yang selalu mengekor seorang dokter.

Di sudut meja lainnya, gadis berambut softpink ini hanya melirik gelasnya yang belum kosong, merasa sedikit bosan dengan pesta ini, dia sudah lelah melewati masa orentasi dan ingin segera pulang ke kostnya. Melihat sekitar dan para senior-junior membaur, terutama yang cowok, mereka sibuk bergembira, Para cewek lebih memilih grub mereka masing-masing.

Haruno Sakura, junior fakultas keperawatan memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya, dia akan pulang secara diam-diam, lagi pula, dia tidak terlalu menarik siapapun atau ada seseorang yang di kenalnya di sana. Tidak menyadari jika ada gerombolan lain datang dan membuatnya tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju salah satu mahasiswa, junior atau senior, yang mana pun, gadis ini merasa sangat bersalah meskipun tidak sengaja.

"Ya ampun, kemejamu jadi kotor! Hey, kau dari fakultas mana!"

"Aku rasa junior, seharusnya sesama para junior harus lebih hati-hati."

"Baru jadi junior saja sudah bikin ulah."

Para gadis itu yang lebih nyolot dari pada pemuda yang kemejanya sudah basah, kemeja putih akan lebih cepat kotor terkena minuman, apalagi itu jus jeruk dan membuatnya sangat kuning. Sakura masih mematung, sedikit takut menatap mereka, pemuda ini di keliling oleh banyak gadis, mungkin saja para gadis ini yang terlalu senang untuk mengikuti pemuda itu, saat mendengar ucapan para gadis itu, Sakura sadar jika dia sesama para gadis ini adalah senior kecuali pemuda ini, tingkah mereka dapat terlihat, hanya para senior yang akan berbicara kasar dan tegas.

"Jangan diam saja! kau dari fakultas mana?" Ucap gadis lainnya. Suasana yang ramai menjadi hening, yang lainnya sadar jika sedang terjadi sesuatu di sana, sudut meja tempat Sakura menyendiri.

"Fa-fakultas keperawatan, maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat di hadapan mereka beberapa kali.

"Mana seniormu? Panggil ke sini, berani-beraninya mengotori baju mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran." Ucap gadis lainnya.

Gadis berambut softpink itu hanya meminta maaf dan menunduk malu, tidak berani menatap mereka, fakultas yang terasa merekalah orang-orang elit.

"Sudahlah, dia tidak sengaja, kau senior seharusnya bisa memberinya nasehat." Seseorang datang dari fakultas yang sama dengan mereka segera melerai masalah sepeleh ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa, junior?" Tanyanya kepada junior yang wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kakak-kakak senior sebaiknya tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal ini." Ucap junior itu, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, tatapannya datar saja, mata itu masih menatap gadis yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Tidak, dia harus bertanggung jawab." Para senior cewek itu masih menyalahkan Sakura.

"Dia juniorku, mungkin dia tidak sengaja, tolong maafkanlah." Akhirnya seorang mahasiswa keperawatan datang, tapi tetap tidak bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Benar-benar, sudah, jangan di permasalahkan lagi, kita harus berpesta hari ini." Ucap senior kedokteran.

"Baik, aku aka bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan berani menatap mereka, dia tidak ingin masalah sepeleh ini menjadi rumit, baru saja menyelesaikan masa orentasi dan sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Konoha, gadis ini tidak ingin mendapat masalah serius selama masa belajarnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus bertanggung jawab, maaf, aku pamit duluan." Ucap junior ini, menarik tangan gadis berambut softpink itu keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan pesta, meskipun para senior cewek memintanya untuk tetap di sana, tapi dia sudah berada di luar.

Berjalan cukup jauh dari cafe dan melepaskan pegangannya. Sakura sudah kaget setengah mati, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik pemuda dari fakultas yang berbeda dengannya, jantungnya sudah deg-degan.

"Jangan melamun, sekarang bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Ucap junior fakultas kedokteran itu. Menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Heee, ka-kau sungguh aku ingin bertanggung jawab? Tapi... uhm, aku tidak bisa menggantikan kemejamu sekarang." Ucap Sakura, dia masih butuh dua sampai tiga hari untuk mendapat kiriman di atmnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau bisa bertanggung jawab selain membeli yang baru 'kan." Ucap pemuda itu, menatap malas ke arah gadis yang tidak bisa sedikit berpikir.

"Baik-baik, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura, berwajah lesu, merasa sedikit sial untuk hari ini, seharusnya dia tidak berniat meninggalkan pesta secara diam-diam dan malah mendapat masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di kamar kost milik Sakura, dalam hati gadis ini, dia sudah meminta maaf pada ibunya berkali-kali, dan tentu ibunya tidak akan mungkin mendengar ucapannya itu, mereka tinggal cukup jauh dari kota Konoha, Sakura adalah orang pendatang di Konoha demi mencapai cita-citanya menjadi seorang perawat. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mengajak seorang pemuda ke dalam kostnya. Berada di lantai dua, ruangannya tidak begitu luas, dapur, ruang serba guna dalam satu ruangan, ruangan itu bisa menjadi ruang tamu, saat ini, terlihat meja segi empat di tengah-tengah ruangan, di sisi lainnya ada kasur melantai, Kamar mandi yang memiliki ruangan tersendiri, disisi dinding ada meja belajar Sakura , kost minimalis, setidaknya Sakura mampu untuk membayar uang sewanya.

"Si-silahkan masuk." Ucap Sakura, sedikit gugup, mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk tanpa berpikir panjang, dia sendiri pun tidak memikirkan hal terburuk yang terjadi jika sudah mengundang seorang pemuda ke dalam rumahnya dan dia hanya tinggal sendirian.

Pemuda itu berjalan masuk, melirik ruangan di dalamnya, tertata rapi, Sakura gadis yang rajin, dia suka kebersihan, tanpa ucapan apapun, gadis itu sudah membulatkan matanya, pemuda ini membuka kemejanya begitu saja, bahkan di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Ucap pemuda itu, merasa gadis di hadapannya ini selalu saja seakan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Se-setidaknya, kau bisa membuka baju di kamar mandi! Jangan membukanya secara langsung seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat malu dan panik, wajahnya sangat merona.

"Berisik, cepat bersihkan." Ucap pemuda itu, melempar kemejanya ke arah Sakura, berjalan ke arah sisi meja dan duduk di sana, tidak peduli jika pemilik rumah belum mengijinkannya, dia melakukannya dengan seenaknya, seperti rumah ini adalah miliknya.

Wajah Sakura tidak henti-hentinya merona bercampur kesal, melihat pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya di cafe, berbeda fakultas, tingkahnya yang seenaknya dan tubuhnya itu, cukup membuat Sakura sedikit salah fokus, terlihat beberapa otot pada perut dan lengannya, pemuda itu seperti seorang atlet dengan tubuh yang sangat bagus.

"Melamun lagi? Jika aku tidak mengenakan apapun, aku akan masuk angin, besok adalah kuliah perdanaku." Ucap pemuda itu dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus melihat tatapan tajamnya, sorot matanya seakan meminta Sakura untuk segera bergerak dan tidak usah mematung di sana.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah salah satu ruangan, di dalam ada mesin cuci dan kamar mandi. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu, Fakultas kedokteran memang selalu menindas fakultas keperawatan, itu yang di pikirkan Sakura. Memasukkan kemeja kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci dan menunggu pakaian itu bersih, kemeja itu akan bersih dalam beberapa menit, dia harus menunggu, berjalan perlahan keluar dan melihat pemuda itu hanya sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Uhm, anoo, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa perlu berkenalan dengan pemuda asing ini.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau junior di keperawatan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, dan kau junior di kedokteran?" Ucap Sakura, merasa jika pemuda ini cukup ramah.

"Lalu?"

"Ti-tidak." Sakura menghilangkan paniknya, berpikir jika dia ramah tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali, masih menjaga jarak, pemuda itu tanpa atasan dan membuat Sakura malu menatapnya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan pesta? Padahal aku bisa saja mencucinya setelah pesta usai." Ucap Sakura, mulai memberanikan diri berbicara dengan pemuda yang terlihat cuek itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta dan keramaian, para senior itu cukup mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke, dingin, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar para gadis-gadis senior itu mau menjauh darinya. Tidak ada tanggapan dan Sakura malah tertawa. "Apa? kau pikir ini lucu?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak senang jika di tertawakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, sejujurnya saat melihatmu bersama mereka, aku pikir kau sungguh menikmati pesta itu bersama para senior, yang menurutku mereka cukup galak." Ucap Sakura, baru saja menjadi junior dia sudah mendapat semprot dari pada senior dan itu bukan dari fakultasnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mengejek seniorku?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan datar yang sama sekali Sakura tidak bisa membaca apapun di sana.

"Eh, tidak-tidak, aku tidak mengejek mereka." _mampus kau Sakura._ Sakura panik sendiri dengan ucapan yang spontan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku mohon, jangan mengadu pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh takut untuk mendapat masalah, lagi

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku tukang ngadu." Ucap Sasuke, tidak senang di anggap seperti itu.

"Yaa, mungkin saja, kau akrab dengan mereka, aku bisa apa jika kau langsung mengatakan pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, tertunduk lesu, dia bahkan belum akrab dengan para senior di fakultasnya.

"Aku tidak akrab dengan mereka, merekalah yang mendatangiku." Ucap Sasuke. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit risih tapi membiarkan mereka.

"Aku sedikit iri padamu, kau begitu di kenal oleh para senior, padaha kita sama-sama junior." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menatap gadis itu. "Berharap aku bisa kenal dengan para seniorku juga, akan lebih mudah jika akrab dan bisa bertanya apapun tentang tugas, kau tidak akan kesulitan." Sambung Sakura, tatapannya entah kemana.

"Oh." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

Ucapannya terasa tidak di hargai, Sasuke kembali menatap layar ponselnya, Sakura bisa memperhatikan pemuda itu, menyadari satu hal, para senior cewek itu mungkin saja tertarik pada fisik Sasuke, dia cukup tampan.

"Jangan menatapku." Ucap Sasuke, menyadari pupil hijau zambrut itu terus mengarah ke arahnya.

"Kau salah sangka, aku tidak menatapmu, hmpp!" Ucap Sakura, kembali panik dan tidak ingin berkata jujur. Menghela napas sejenak, dia tidak boleh terlihat seperti gadis yang bodoh, di hadapannya ini adalah calon dokter yang mungkin saja IQnya di atas rata-rata. "Kau tidak keberatan, mau ku buatkan teh?" Tawar Sakura, tidak enak jika seseorang bertamu tanpa di suguhi apapun.

"Terserah saja." Ucap Sasuke, cuek seperti biasanya. Setidaknya gadis ini merasa aman, Sasuke bukan pemuda yang jahat, dia hanya menuntut kemejanya kembali bersih.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil beberapa teh tradisonal yang berbentuk ampas, menaruhnya sesendok dalam teko kecil dan menuangkan sedikit air panas, teko kecil itu memiliki penyaring di dalam, jika air teh di tuangkan, ampasnya akan tertahan. Membuat dua gelas teh, Sakura juga butuh secangkir teh untuk menangkan pikirannya.

Membawanya perlahan-lahan dan menaruh di atas meja, aroma melati bisa tercium langsung dari teh yang di buat Sakura, gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, ruangan kost yang tidak terlalu luas dan hanya meja segi empat itu membatasi mereka.

"Apa kau punya selimut atau sejenisnya. Aku rasa, hatcuuh..!" Sasuke menutup wajahnya sendiri, sedikit malu, dia sudah bersin dengan tidak elegannya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sakura, bergegas mencari selimut di lemari kecil bersampingan dengan meja belajarnya, mengambil satu dan memberikan pada Sasuke.

Menatap sejenak ke arah selimut itu, berwarna pink mencolok dengan desain hello kitty di sana. Sasuke menatap malas dengan selimut itu, setidaknya dia bisa mendapat selimut yang tidak kekanak-kanakan dan norak seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke akan masuk angin jika tidak mengenakannya, terdiam sejenak, selimut itu beraroma cherry, mungkin semacam pewangi pakaian yang di gunakan gadis ini. Berharap jika kemejanya nanti tidak berbau seperti itu, teman-temannya akan salah sangka jika dia sudah bersama seorang wanita.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, menatap Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat dan meminum teh hangatnya.

Hening.

Tidak pembicaraan lagi, Sakura merasa sangat canggung dalam situasi ini, Sasuke terlihat tenang dan tidak ingin berbicara atau dia malas untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau pendatang?" Tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke, selalu singkat dan membuat Sakura harus bertanya lagi.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Sakura, dia harus lebih banyak bicara lagi.

"kawasan Uchiha yang tidak jauh dari kota Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhmm, begitu yaa, di sini kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Sakura, lagi

Sasuke menatapnya, lagi-lagi tatapan tajam atau dia sudah sangat bosan untuk menjawab.

"Ba-baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menjawab, tidak usaha, heheheh." Ucap Sakura, sedikit takut jika Sasuke akan marah dengan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi, dia hanya butuh sebuah topik untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan, diam pun membuat Sakura tidak tenang.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, akhirnya Sakura bisa terlepas dari pemuda ini, kemejanya sudah bersih dan di keringkan di mesin pengering.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke, menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura yang tidak ingin menatapnya, gadis itu memilih menatap lantai. Melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan pulang. Sakura hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf, pemuda itu semakin jauh dan sudah menuruni tangga, Sakura bergegas masuk, mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya, lelah, hanya menunggu tanpa berbicara membuatnya lelah, memilih kasurnya dan segera berbaring. Penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang tidak biasanya, ada bau perfum maskulin pada ruangannya.

"Aku harus membersihkan bau ini." Ucap Sakura, mengambil parfum miliknya, menyemprotkan ke arah langit-langit agar bau pemuda itu menghilang. Mencoba menghirup udara dan bau itu sudah tidak ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Universitas Konoha, jurusan keperawatan.**

Kuliah perdana, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan diri dari semalam, dia tidak ingin terlambat di awal kuliahnya meskipun pada hari ini hanya akan ada kesepakatan antara mahasiswa dan dosen.

"Jadi, untuk indikator yang di capai, kehadiran 40%, tugas 30% dan final 30%, batas waktu terlambat hanya 15 menit, selebihnya, kalian tidak boleh masuk, paham?" Ucap seorang dosen pada para maba (mahasiswa baru)

"Baik buu..." Ucap serempak para maba.

Kelas usai, sakura berjalan keluar, menyusuri koridor fakultas, dia akan mencari informasi untuk beasiswa, akan jauh lebih mudah jika dia mendapat beasiswa dan tidak perlu menyusahkan ibunya yang seorang diri, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal saat Sakura masih sekolah, serangan jantung mendadak membuat Sakura kehilangan ayahnya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Permisi." Ucap Sakura, masuk ke dalam ruangan tata usaha fakultas.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Ucap salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di sana.

"Anoo, tanya-tanya soal beasiswa." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, beasiswa. Tunggu yaa." Ucap pegawai itu, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di dalam laci yang berada di belakangnya. "Ini persayaratan untuk beasiswa, kalau sudah membacanya, pilih beasiswa jalur apa dan kembalikan lagi formulirnya. Hasilnya akan keluar sesuai dengan jalur beasiswa yang kau ambil." Jelas pegawai tata usaha.

"Baik, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, mengambil beberapa lembaran itu dan berjalan keluar, membuka pintu dan tidak sengaja seseorang masuk dengan buru-buru, menabrak Sakura tapi tidak jatuh, sedikit terdorong kebelakang, hanya seorang gadis yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap gadis berambut gold pale, berjalan melewati Sakura dan bergegas masuk, dia sangat terburu-buru, Sakura menatapnya sejenak dan berjalan keluar.

Menyusuri koridor dan berakhir pada taman di depan fakultas, taman luas dan banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan, kursi-kursi panjang di beberapa tempat, para mahasiswa kadang akan berdiskusi di sana atau sekedar menikmati sejuknya taman kampus, taman itu sebagai pembatas antara gedung fakultas kedokteran dan fakultas keperawatan.

Duduk di salah kursi panjang di taman, Sakura mulai melihat lembaran tentang beasiswa, di kampus Konoha memberi dua jalur beasiswa, yang tidak mampu dan berprestasi, Sakura mulai membaca persyaratannya.

"Yosh, baiklah, aku bisa mengambil dua beasiswa itu. Semoga saja bisa, jika tidak, salah satunya." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai mengisi formulir. "Dengan begini, aku bisa menabungnya dan ibu tidak perlu bersusah payah."

Mengisi lembar kedua, melirik sejenak, cukup banyak mahasiswa menempati taman ini, taman kampus sengaja di buat untuk membuat mahasisawa jauh lebih nyaman jika ingin menggunakan fasilitas di luar ruangan kampus. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Sakura mengarah pada mahasiswa yang sudah pernah masuk ke kostnya, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengerumuninya, cukup ramai dan mencolok, kembali mengingat ucapannya, dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian, tapi jika di lihat sekarang, dia selalu bersama banyak orang. Tersentak, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kertas formulir, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan berbalik dan tatapan mereka sempat bertemu.

" _Bodoh! kau harus jauh lebih waspada,Sakura."_ Inner Sakura.

Kembali sibuk pada kertas-kertas itu, beberapa saat matanya terfokus pada sepatu seseorang, orang itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura dan sekaleng kopi di sodorkan ke arahnya. Mengangkat wajah dan mendapati pemuda jurusan kedokteran. Tatapan seperti biasanya, terlihat tenang.

"Untukmu, ambillah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sakura. menolaknya halus.

"Ambillah." Ucap Sasuke, menarik tangan gadis itu dan menaruh minuman dalam kemasan kaleng itu ke tangan Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, sedikit bingung, pemuda ini tiba-tiba datang ke arahnya dan memberi minuman. "Untuk apa kau memberikan ini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak beranjak dari sana, dia malah duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sebagai balasan kau sudah membersihkan kemejaku, aku tidak ingin punya utang apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bukan utang kan, lagi pula itu tanggung jawabku, aku sudah mengotori bajumu." Ucap Sakura. Menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah kertas-kertas yang di pangkunya, pemuda ini benar, dia sungguh tidak sengaja, hanya para senior-senior itu yang terlalu memutuskan apapun dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Uhm... aku pikir kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu?" Ucap Sakura, tadi sebelum ke sini, Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan beberapa orang bersamanya.

"Hanya makan siang bersama, aku belum lapar dan mampir saat melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... begitu yaa." Ucap Sakura, tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakannya lagi, dia kembali mengisi formulir beasiswanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit penasaran dengan yang di lakukan gadis ini saat dia tidak sengaja menatap ke arahnya.

"Formulir beasiswa, aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa, dengan begitu aku tidak akan mempersulit ibuku lagi." Ucap Sakura, tatapannya fokus untuk mengisi formulir. Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, menatap ke arah gadis di sampingnya, dia sibuk mengisi formulir dan Sasuke tetap fokus padanya, ucapannya membuat pemuda berwajah dingin ini tersenyum sejenak dan kembali pada wajah biasanya, mengalihkan tatapannya, melirik ke arah taman. Apa ini sebuah takdir? Dia di pertemukan dengan gadis yang sedikit membuatnya tertarik.

"Jika beasiswaku sudah keluar, aku akan mentraktirmu, aku rasa jumlahnya cukup banyak, tapi aku yang memilih tempat, bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dari formulirnya, menatap ke arah Sasuke, tatapan mereka bertemu, gadis itu malah malu sendiri, seperti ada beberapa cahaya redup dan terang mengitari wajah Sasuke, segera mengggelengkan kepalanya cepat, itu hanya ilusinya.

"Untuk apa mentraktirku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yaa, uhm.. karena kau orang pertama yang mau berbicara padaku." Ucap Sakura. Menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa dia harus merasa sangat malu sekali. Ini bukan apa-apa hanya sebuah ajakan seorang teman, ya teman.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi, dia akan ada kelas lagi.

Pemuda itu sudah jauh, Sakura menatapnya pergi. ada yang aneh, jantungnya sedikit deg-degan, tidak ada yang salah bukan? mereka hanya berbicara santai dan mulai sedikit menjadi akrab. Pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan dan kulit putihnya.

" _Fokus Sakura! Fokus_!" Inner Sakura.

Setelah mengisi formulir itu, Sakura akan mengumpulkannya ke di ruang tata usaha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester awal berakhir, Sakura cukup belajar keras dengan apa yang akan di capainya, begadang semalaman, mengerjakan tugas-tugas tepat waktu, belajar di waktu senggang. Wajahnya terlihat senang, melihat hasil nilainya, peringkat pertama, itu sungguh membanggakan untuk dirinya, tidak sia-sia dengan usahanya.

Wajah ceria itu terus melekat wajahnya, berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan tata usaha untuk melaporkan nilainya, dana beasiswanya akan di cairkan segera.

"Pak, aku ingin melaporkan nilai untuk pengambilan beasiswa." Ucap Sakura.

"Atas nama siapa? Aku akan mengecek formulirmu dulu." Ucap pria yang bekerja untuk mengurus bagian keperluan mahasiswa.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra." Ucap pria itu, mengetik nama Sakura di komputer untuk mencari datanya.

 **No File.**

Data dengan nama Haruno Sakura tidak ada di sana. Beberapa kali pun di cari tetap tidak ada.

"Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan formulir sebelumnya?"

"Sudah pak, aku sudah mengumpulkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sayangnya namamu tidak tercantum dalam data penerimaan beasiswa, apa kau yakin? Atau kau lupa jika belum mengumpulkannya? Formulir harus di kumpul sebelum nilai keluar."

"Sungguh pak, aku sudah mengumpulkannya." Ucap Sakura, merasa yakin, dia sudah mengumpulkannya dan Sakura bukan tipe orang pelupa.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Pria itu mengambil kertas-kertas formulir di lemari arsip. Mencari nama Haruno Sakura di sana dan tidak menemukannya juga.

"Mungkin saja kau lupa, lihatlah, bahkan di arsip formulir namamu tidak ada, coba cek dulu."

"Biar aku lihat pak." Ucap Sakura, mengambil kertas kumpulan formulir itu, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mendaftar, mau di cari berapa kali pun, formulir milik Sakura tidak ada. Bahkan dua-duanya tidak ada, Sakura memilih jalur berprestasi dan jalur tidak mampu.

"Sudah? Apa kau masih belum percaya?"

"Baik pak, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura. raut wajah cerianya menghilang begitu saja, rasanya sungguh kecewa, jelas-jelas dia sudah mengumpulkan formulirnya dan tidak mungkin lupa, saat mengambil formulir itu, setelah Sakura mengisinya, melewatkan jam kuliah dan dia segera mengumpulkannya.

Menghela napas, nilai tingginya pun tidak berarti apa-apa, dia ingin bisa menabung dengan uang hasil beasiswanya, namun untuk tahun ini nihil, dia harus menunggu tahun depan lagi untuk mengajukan beasiswa.

"Apa melamun itu hobimu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dia sedang berjalan pulang. Langkahnya terhenti dengan seseorang menghalanginya.

"Oh, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, tatapnya terlihat santai bahkan seperti mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa? wajahmu terlihat aneh?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Huuff...~ tiba-tiba saja formulir beasiswaku menghilang, aku rasa janji untuk mentraktirnya di tunda dulu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya cemberut.

"Aku tahu beasiswa itu sangat penting untukmu, apa kau benar-benar mengumpulkannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! aku mengembalikannya setelah di isi." Tegas Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menghilangkan formulirmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa menunduh siapa pun di fakultas, terlalu banyak orang." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada siapapun.

"Hmm... kalau gitu aku yang mentraktirmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak usah." Tolak Sakura.

"Kau akan selalu menolak jika tidak dipaksa, cepatlah, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sasuke. Menarik tas ransel Sakura, membuat gadis itu berjalan mundur.

"Baik-baik, aku bisa jalan sendiri, apa kau tidak bisa tanpa paksaan?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan tarikkan tangannya membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di sampingnya

"Itu karena kau tidak ingin menerima tawaranku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Makan akan membuatmu lebih berpikir jernih, kau bisa mencobanya lagi tahun depan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tahu, aku akan mencobanya lagi." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas pasrah.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran dekat kampus, Sasuke mulai memilih menunya, Sakura merasa restoran dekat kampus ini cukup mahal.

"Pesan saja apa yang kau suka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau selalu memaksa, baik! aku akan memesan apapun yang aku suka, jangan salahkan aku jika makanan itu cukup mahal." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke malah menahan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. melihat tingkah Sasuke, gadis berambut softpink ini menjadi malu sendiri, dia terlalu blak-blakan.

Beberapa saat, menu pesanan sudah tiba, Sakura bohong untuk memesan sesuatu yang sangat mahal, dia hanya memilih menu yang menurutnya enak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat liburan semester?" Tanya Sakura, di sela-sela makannya.

"Mungkin kembali ke kawasanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo. Enaknya bisa liburan." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencari kerja sambilan, gara-gara beasiswa tidak aku dapatkan, aku harus menabung uang kerjaku." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi terlihat menghela napas.

"Kau terlalu sibuk, aku sering melihatmu berkeliaran di perpustakaan." Ucap Sasuke. Selama masa kuliah, Sakura sibuk mengerjakan tugas, bolak-balik fakultas dan perpustakaan. Perpustakaan di sana hanya ada satu dan di gunakan oleh seluruh fakultas yang ada kampus Konoha, Sasuke akan tidak sengaja menemukan Sakura di sana, tapi melihat gadis itu sangat sibuk menulis di salah satu meja perpustakaan, Sasuke tidak jadi menegurnya, kembali bertemu di taman, dia terlihat sedang menghapalkan sesuatu, selalu saja dia akan bertemu dengan gadis berambut softpink ini, tapi dia hanya melihatnya dan mengamati Sakura.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak buku, terlalu mahal untuk membelinya, makanya aku akan selalu berada di perpustakaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hoo, setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Pulang, aku akan pulang dan beristirahat, rasanya semangatku menghilang saat tahu formulirku hilang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya kembali lesu.

"Semangatlah." Ucap Sasuke, tangan kekar itu berada di atas puncuk kepala Sakura dan menepuknya perlahan beberapa kali. Sakura mengangguk malu, seperti Sasuke memberinya sebuah kekuatan untuknya.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

new fic...

bagus?

bagus?

membosankan?

seru?

biasa aja?

uhmm..~ tambah lagi satu fic yang akan menjadi list di waktu senggang.

jangan cari-cari Sarada dulu, dia belum muncul :D :D :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan review kalau tidak keberatan... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura.

.

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **-Tolong dong, baca catatanya-**

 **catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran atau pun keperawatan, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari kedua fakultas yang author cantumkan dalam fic ini XD.

ficnya sengaja Rate M bukan berarti akan ada banyak adegan yang berbahaya, mungkin akan ada, tapi tidak selalu muncul dan munculnya pun mungkin akan lama, mereka baru saja bertemu dan konflik akan sering terjadi. author akan mencantumkan tanda bahaya jika sudah berada pada rate M :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan semester berakhir begitu saja, Sakura sudah harus kembali ke kampus, tapi dia tetap tidak melepaskan pekerjaan sambilannya, dia akan kuliah dan bekerja bersamaan, semua sudah di aturnya dan bisa kuliah tanpa kesulitan. Mengecek jadwal kuliah pada komputer fakultas, dia harus benar-benar menetapkan jadwal, jika tidak pekerjaannya dan kuliah akan bertabrakkan, dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan dan tidak ingin mendapat nilai buruk, dia akan kesulitan mengajukan beasiswa tahun depan jika nilainya anjlok.

 _Hmmp...~ aku bisa kerja pagi, hanya senin sampai kamis, itu tidak masalah, uhm.. Kuliah siang hanya ada jumat, praktek hari sabtu siang, minggu aku bisa istirahat full, tapi senin dosennya cukup kejam, kata para senior, ahh~ terserahlah, setidaknya aku punya waktu minggu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, yosh... semangat Sakura, tahun ini pun kau harus bekerja keras._

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengarkan baik-baik, untuk mata kuliah ini, ibu ingin kalian membentuk kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan akan begitu terus hingga final, mengerti?" Ucap dosen dengan mata kuliah keperawatan sistem respirasi.

"Ya bu..." Ucap seluruh mahasiswa

Dosen itu mulai menyebutkan nama-nama mahasiswa, dia yang akan membagi kelompok, setiap mahasiswa mulai berpindah tempat sesuai dengan siapa orang yang akan satu kelompok dengannya. Sakura mendengar namanya dan mengangkat tangan, nama berikutnya ikut mengangkat tangan, Sakura memilih untuk dia yang berpindah, duduk di sebelah gadis yang akan satu kelompok dengannya, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan gadis ini, mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sakura jarang untuk membaur dengan teman seangkatannya. Mungkin dia hanya mengingat gadis ini karena mereka berada di ruangan yang sama saat masa orentasi.

"Oh, namamu Haruno Sakura, mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Ino, tersenyum ramah.

"Uhm, mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sakura, mengangguk perlahan.

Gadis berambut gold pale ini menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia sangat mengingat nama gadis ini, tentu saja, apa yang telah di perbuatnya akan membuat teman satu kelompoknya ini akan sangat marah jika di mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Semester awal.**

Sakura sudah selesai mengisi formulirnya, berjalan ke arah ruangan tata usaha setelah keluar dari kelasnya. Di dalam ruangan tata usaha tidak ada siapapun, sepertinya yang bertugas sedang keluar, Sakura menaruh formulirnya di meja, mungkin akan di simpan jika pegawai tata usaha itu sudah kembali.

Tidak lama setelah gadis ini keluar, Ino berjalan masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia sudah mengisi formulirnya, jalur mahasiswa berprestasi, dia harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu, sejujurnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan beasiswa itu untuk berbelanja kebutuhannya, wajahnya terlihat senang sudah merencanakan hal ini, dengan begitu uang sakunya tidak akan tersentuh dan aman, dia bisa menggunakan uang beasiswanya. Menempatkan formulirnya di atas meja, sudah ada dua lembar formulir di sana dengan nama yang sama.

"Ada pesaing? Wah, dia bahkan mengambil dua jalur, jika seperti aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Ucap Ino, melirik ke sana dan kemari, ruangan masih sepi, Ino mengambil dua formulir itu dan berjalan keluar, Ino sudah membaca persyaratannya, jika formulir hilang maka yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa orang yang mendapat peringkat kedua untuk jalur berprestasi, Ino harus berusaha mendapat peringkat pertama, namun dia hanya mendapat peringkat kedua, tidak masalah, uang beasiswa itu tetap ada padanya, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa.

 **Ending flashBack.**

 **.**

Dosen sudah selesai membagi kelompok, materi baru akan di berikan minggu depan, dosen itu sudah berjalan keluar, Sakura mulai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan satu kelompok denganmu, katanya kau orang terpintar di angkatan kita." Ucap Ino. Seakan-akan dia beruntung.

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa kok." Ucap Sakura sedikit tersanjung.

"Oh iya, kau tidak ambil beasiswa untuk jalur berprestasi?" Basa-basi Ino.

"Sudah, hanya saja formuliku hilang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat, kembali mengingat usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Uhm... sayang sekali yaa." Ucap Ino.

"Iya, padahal aku bisa menabung untuk uang semester berikutnya, gara-gara hal itu, aku harus kerja sambilan untuk mengumpulkan uang." Ucap Sakura. Ino jadi terharu setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau sungguh orang yang hebat Sakura, untuk itu, aku akan mentraktirmu, sebagai tanda awal pertemanan kita." Ucap Ino.

"Ti-"

"-Jangan menolak." Potong Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Iya-iya, kapan-kapan saja." Ucap Ino.

 _Apa yang sudah kau perbuat Ino, kau menghilangkan formulir berharga seseorang, aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat marah dan juga aku sudah membuatnya kesusahan sekarang, huff...~ aku pikir dia hanya ingin foya-foya dengan uang beasiswanya. Kau sungguh jahat Ino._ Batin Ino.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tegur Sakura, Ino hanya melamun dan kelas hampir kosong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino, sedikit gugup.

Awal untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik, Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari jika orang yang sudah menghilangkan formulirnya berada sangat dekat dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fakultas kedokteran.**

"Woi Teme, mau makan bersama?" Ucap Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, mereka sahabat, Sasuke pun tidak abis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu, dia cukup ceroboh dan bisa lolos di fakultas kedokteran, sungguh ajaib.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil Sasuke dengan ucapan kasar seperti itu, mana tata kramamu." Tegur Neji. Anak tertua dari keluarga Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, dia hanya akan berteman dengan beberapa orang yang pintar, menurutnya, orang bodoh hanya akan menjadi beban.

"Maaf, kebiasaan. Heheheh, Sasuke, bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto, kembali menawarkan ajakan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, lain kali saja." Tolak Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan mengganggunya, kita akan pergi bersama." Ucap Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru, orang yang juga akrab dengan Sasuke. Mereka mulai akrab di awal semester. Pemuda yang kadang terlihat malas-malasan ini memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang hampir setara dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi, teman-temannya juga mulai pergi berlainan arah dengannya.

"Eh, tunggu, kalian duluan, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah berlari dengan cepat.

"Ah, dasar anak itu, sudah, kita akan menunggunya di sana saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku sedikit bingung dengan anak itu, apa dia kelewatan bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh." Ucap Neji.

"Yang mana saja, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Shikamaru. Mereka kembali berjalan.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin, melewati jalur yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, matanya menangkap seseorang dari kejauhan berjalan keluar dari fakultas keperawatan.

"SAKURA...!" Teriak Naruto, cukup keras, membuat gadis berambut softpink itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah yang meneriaki namanya.

"Na-Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Ucap Sakura, Pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata sebiru langit itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura, ngos-ngosan berlari cukup jauh, takut jika dia tidak sempat menyapa teman lamanya ini.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? kau pikir aku tidak bisa kuliah?" Ucap Naruto, merasa di remehkan.

"Tentu saja, sebuah keajaiban kau bisa berada di sini." Sindir Sakura.

"Hahaha, jangan seperti itu, kau tahu, saat SMA aku sudah belajar keras untuk bisa mendapat nilai terbaik, bahkan sampai repot-repot ikut les ini itu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit malu menceritakan usahanya dulu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan seperti biasa, Sakura akan hapal dengan cengiran khas teman SMPnya itu. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau akhirnya pindah ke Konoha juga." Tambah Naruto. Dulu mereka tinggal di daerah yang sama, setelah lulus SMP, Naruto dan keluarganya pindah ke Kota Konoha.

"Kau pikir di daerahku ada universitas, tidak mungkin, hanya Konoha yang paling terdekat, aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, aku lupa hehehe, iya...mengerti, ibumu sehat?" Ucap Naruto, dia masih mengingat insiden saat ayah Sakura meninggal.

"Uhm, ibu cukup sehat sampai-sampai dia bekerja keras untuk membuatku kuliah, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya." Ucap Sakura. sedikit mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Kau selalu saja merasa seperti itu, tandanya ibumu sangat menyayangimu, kuliahlah yang baik, dengan begitu kau bisa membalas apa yang sudah ibumu berikan." Ucap Naruto, melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat sedikit dagunya, seakan sudah memberi nasehat terbaik.

"Wah, sejak kapan kau menjadi orang sebijak ini, sejak kapan? Sejak kapan?" Ucap Sakura dan memukul-mukul lengan atas Naruto.

"Hey-hey, sudah, kau ini masih saja kasar, seharusnya ada sebuah pelukan hangat saat kita akhirnya bertemu kembali." Ucap Naruto, merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa kau mau mati? Sini kau." Ucap Sakura, kembali tangan itu memukul bahu Naruto dan tertawa. Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali, selera humor sederhana yang membuat Sakura kadang tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Tidak jauh dari reunian Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke berhenti dan tidak jadi menyapa Sakura, rencana awalnya, dia akan menemui Sakura, mungkin mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, tapi Naruto sudah berada di sana, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, Sakura akan tertawa sesekali dan tangannya itu akan selalu memukul Naruto. Cemburu atau bukan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menafsirkan perasaannya saat ini, Sakura bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, lagi pula pertemuan awal mereka cukup buruk dengan kesalahpahaman, Sakura selalu ramah padanya, mungkin sikapnya memang seperti itu, Sakura akan terlihat ramah jika sudah mengenal seseorang.

"Kau di fakultas mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu fakultasku." Ucap Naruto, menunjuk gedung fakultas kedokteran dengan bangganya.

"Heee, serius! Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau bercanda kan? Hahaha itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan perubahan Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kau ini, apa perlu aku perlihatkan kartu pelajarku dan kau baru percaya?" Ucap Naruto, buru-buru mengambil dompet di saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya. Sakura melihat kartu pelajar Naruto dengan jurusan kedokteran.

 _Serius! Ini sungguhan? Bagaimana bisa anak pemalas dan sebodoh ini bisa jadi seorang calon dokter? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia merawat pasien, mungkin mereka bukan sembuh, tapi malah tambah sakit. Ini bencana._ Batin Sakura.

"Hey, kau masih tidak percaya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang dokter, apa otakmu tergeser hingga kau berani-berani masuk ke sana?" Ucap Sakura, dan menepuk-nepuk jidat Naruto, merasa jika otak temannya itu benar-benar tergeser.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang tidak bercanda untuk masuk ke sana." Ucap Naruto, menepis pelan tangan Sakura, jidatnya bisa merah nantinya.

"Hehehe, maaf, kau sungguh berubah banyak yaa." Ucap Sakura, dia harus mengakui jika Naruto sungguh-sungguh dengan jurusannya.

"Nah, seperti itu, manusia kan juga akan berubah jika berusaha, bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto. Menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya-ya, aku percaya padamu. Jadi? Kau harus mentraktirku, pokoknya traktir." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Apa ini semacam perayaan reunian?" Ucap Naruto.

"Anggap saja, ayolah, kau harus mentraktirku, kau ini terlalu hebat sampai melangkahiku cukup jauh, kau membuatku tersanjung." Ucap Sakura, menyikut-nyuikut lengan Naruto. Dulunya Naruto sangat bodoh sampai-sampai membuat Sakura cukup kesal, Naruto tidak ingin belajar dan selalu kabur saat jam pelajaran, merasa sangat sial memiliki teman sebangku seperti itu, jika Naruto tidak ada Sakura yang mendapat teguran, padahal mereka hanya teman sebangku dan Sakura merasa tidak punya urusan apa-apa jika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari bangkunya.

"Tidak juga, aku pikir kau masih hebat seperti dulu." Puji Naruto, Sakura selalu saja belajar keras, Naruto tahu akan hal itu, semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Sakura pernah berucap pada Naruto, jika dia akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan akan membuat ibunya bahagia, bahagia sebanyak mungkin hingga kesedihan atas kehilangan itu larut di dalamnya. "Baiklah, ayo cepat, aku juga sudah lapar, eh tunggu dulu, aku akan mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku." Ucap Naruto, bergegas mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Shikamaru jika dia tidak jadi untuk makan bersama mereka.

"He? Jadi kau meninggalkan teman-temanmu?" Ucap Sakura, merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Tenanglah, kami akan selalu bertemu, tapi denganmu, itu tidak mungkin kan, kita berbeda jurusan dan pasti jadwal kuliah juga berbeda, jadi untuk kali ini saja, mereka tidak akan apa-apa tanpaku kok. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto, kembali cengiran khas itu di perlihatkannya.

"Ya sudah, aku terserah saja." Ucap Sakura, semangatnya sedikit memudar. Seakan Sakura menarik paksa Naruto dari teman-temannya.

"Ah, mukamu jadi jelek, ayo cepat, aku traktir yang enak-enak." Ucap Naruto, menarik lengan Sakura untuk cepat berjalan, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah cemberut Sakura, selalu memikirkan orang lain dan kadang bersikap tidak enakan.

Keduanya mulai berjalan, Sasuke masih di sana, mata onyx itu terus menatap ke arah mereka, sedikit samar-samar mereka bercerita sambil berjalan, hanya pembicaraan biasa, tapi kenapa dia tidak senang jika Sakura jauh lebih ceria bersama orang lain? Menutup matanya sejenak, menghela napas, kembali mata kelam itu terlihat, tatapan datar yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapapun, Sasuke memilih pergi ke tempat lain. Mungkin lain waktu dia akan mengajak Sakura.

"Hey, kau semakin tinggi saja." Ucap Sakura, dulunya dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

"Tentu, aku kan seorang pria, wajar akan cepat tinggi, dan kau, semakin pendek saja." Ucap Naruto, tidak ada ucapan dari Sakura, gadis itu sengaja mendorong Naruto, sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan temannya itu, tawa lepas dari Naruto, dia sangat mudah membuat Sakura tersinggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Naruto.**

 **Maaf, aku ada keperluan mendadak, jadi makanlah tanpaku.**

"Dia tidak jadi datang." Ucap Shikamaru, menyimpan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan Naruto.

"Oh. Eh? Sasuke?" Ucap Neji, tatapannya mengekor pada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak jadi." Ucap Sasuke. Menarik kursi di sebelah Neji dan duduk, memilih untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Kalian ini sungguh lucu ya, yang satunya akan pergi malah datang dan yang satunya akan datang malah pergi, ada apa ini?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Naruto tidak jadi makan bersama kami, dia hanya mengirim pesan." Ucap Neji.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah, kita harus mengisi tenaga dulu, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya masih melayang pada kedua orang tadi, si rambut softpink dan si rambut blonde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal pagi yang cukup bersahabat, Sakura sudah berada di cafe, bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah cafe yang dekat dengan kampusnya, membawakan pesanan beberapa pelanggan, melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 12, sebentar lagi jam kerjanya akan berakhir.

"Apa tidak ada ujian hari ini?" Ucap Fuka, wanita dengan tahi lalat di dagu sebelah kiri ini adalah manajer Sakura, dia wanita yang cukup baik dan sangat ramah.

"Tenang saja, belum ada kok." Ucap Sakura, menaruh beberapa pesanan di atas nampan.

"Oh, aku pikir sudah masuk ujian, kau bisa pulang kerja lebih awal." Ucap Fuka.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin ada kebijakan seperti itu, tidak apa-apa, aku masih atasi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik-baik, kau itu pegawai terbaikku." Ucap Fuka. Cukup beruntung menerima Sakura sebagai pegawainya.

Menit-menit berlalu dan pekerjaannya berakhir, pamit pada Fuka dan seorang pegawai yang akan bekerja setelah Sakura, gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju kampusnya, sedikit cepat, dia tidak boleh terlambat.

"Sakura...!" Teriak seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berada di kelas." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku juga baru tiba, masih ada 20 menit lagi saat dosen masuk. semester ini sepertinya kita lebih banyak satu kelas yaa." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas juga di mata kuliah ilmu biomedik II. Sayangnya... dosennya cukup killler, para senior sering mengeluh dengan cara mengajarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita harus lebih banyak bersabar saat berada di kelasnya." Ucap Ino, merangkul sahabatnya itu dan menepuk bahunya perlahan.

'Ya Kau benar, setidaknya kita bisa bersama menyelesaikan semester ini." Ucap Sakura, memeringkan kepalanya ke arah Ino, dia juga harus mempersiapkan mental saat menghadapi dosen seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam mata kuliah sore berakhir, Ino pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu, Sakura berjalan keluar kelas, menghela napas berkali-kali, untuk semester ini dia sedikit meleset untuk menetapkan mata kuliah, jadwalnya sudah bagus, hanya saja dosen yang di dapatnya, sungguh membuatnya harus lebih keras berusaha.

"Ha-Haruno." Ucap seseorang, nada suara terdengar lembut dan sedikit malu-malu, Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis, rambut indigonya dan wajahnya yang cukup cantik.

"Iya?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah gadis itu, Sakura menatapnya cukup lama, sejujurnya dia sedikit lupa nama gadis ini.

 _Dia jarang sekelas denganku, siapa yaa? Uhm,, Hyu, Hyuuga, Hyuuga siapa yaa, aku kurang mengenalnya._

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata, maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu, kita jarang sekelas jadi kau pasti tidak mengenalku." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya sering terlihat agak malu, dia hanya takut untuk menyapa Sakura, menurut Hinata, Sakura gadis yang sulit untuk di ajak berteman. Namun itu hanya pemikiran luarnya saja.

"Oh, iya, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, a-anoo, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi uhm, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu berpikir buruk tentang sikapnya, hanya saja aku tidak sengaja melihatnya." Ucap Hinata, Sakura terdiam, dia akan menunggu gadis ini menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Waktu semester lalu, aku sempat melihatmu mengeluh, formulir beasiswamu menghilang, uhm, aku kembali mengingat saat akan ke ruang tata usaha, Yamanaka keluar dari ruang tata usaha membawa kertas formulir, aku pikir itu miliknya, tapi tanpa segaja aku bisa melihat namamu di sana, Ino buru-buru pergi dan aku berjalan masuk ke ruang tata usaha. Bu-bukannya aku ingin menyebar gosip atau apapun, tapi aku sungguh melihatnya, dan hari ini aku melihatmu akrab dengan Yamanaka, apa kau tidak mengetahuinya? Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Ucap Hinata, dia sungguh takut untuk mengucapkan hal ini. Sakura masih terdiam, pikirannya sedikit bingung, jika Ino pelakunya, untuk apa dia melakukan ini padanya. Mereka baru akrab di semester ini dan sepertinya Ino tulus untuk berteman dengannya. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat hubungan kalian buruk, aku tidak punya niat seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang sudah aku lihat." Ucap Hinata, dia semakin takut, Sakura tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan bertindak sembarangan." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, membuat seolah-olah semua baik saja.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Yamanaka, aku jadi tidak enak." Ucap Hinata, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Rahasiamu akan aman, sudah yaa, aku harus segera pulang, masih ada tugas." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, dah." Ucap Hinata. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan pergi.

Hinata menghela napas, serasa dia akan persentasi di depan dosen killer, Sakura ternyata cukup baik dan ramah, kesan awal pembicaraan mereka, Hinata merasa sedikit tenang, dia sudah menceritakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari berlalu, Sakura masih bingung akan ucapan Hinata, Ino yang mengambil kertas formulirnya dan membuat dirinya tidak mendapat beasiswa, motifnya pun Sakura tidak bisa tebak, Ino cukup baik padanya. bahkan mereka sudah menjadi sahabat.

"Hey, kau melamun? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Ucap Ino, dia baru saja masuk ke kelas dan menemukan Sakura melamun di mejanya.

"Tidak. Sudah, aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Ucap Sakura.

Ino sibuk mengeluarkan buku paketnya dari dalam tas, Sakura menatap ke arah Ino, apa benar Ino yang melakukannya, itu sungguh jahat bukan.

" _Oh iya, kau tidak ambil beasiswa untuk jalur berprestasi?"_

Sakura kembali mengingat ucapan Ino saat awal-awal pertemanan mereka, pertanyaan yang akan sangat jarang di tanya oleh seseorang.

 _Untuk apa Ino menanyakan hal itu, haa, aku tidak bisa berpikir, Ino? Formulir beasiswa? Ucapan Hinata? tapi anak itu sungguh tidak berbohong, sorot matanya menandakan kebenaran, kenapa harus Ino? Bagaimana aku memastikannya? Itu hanya ucapan aku harus punya bukti._ Batik Sakura.

Sejam berlalu, kelas selesai, mengatakan jika dia ada urusan di perpustakaan pada Ino, gadis itu pergi lebih dulu, berjalan sedikit cepat menuju ruang tata usaha. Dia harus mendapat bukti, menunduh orang tanpa bukti itu tidak baik, bisa saja Sakura yang akan menjadi sasaran amarah Ino jika dia salah menuduh.

"Permisi, pak, boleh aku tahu siapa yang mendapat beasiswa tahun ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hm? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya pegawai tata usaha.

"Ha-hanya ingin tahu saja pak, hehehe." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika sudah tahu jangan minta traktir pada mereka yaa." Canda pegawai itu.

"Hahaha, tidak pak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Ucap Sakura, pegawai tata usaha ini malah berpikir lain.

"Tunggu." Pegawai itu mulai mengecek data penerimaan mahasiswa.

"Atas nama Ino Yamanaka, dia berada di peringkat kedua, wah sayang sekali, jika mengumpulkan formulirmu, kau yang akan mendapatkan beasiswanya."

Cukup terkejut setelah pegawai tata usaha itu menyebutkan siapa orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa, saksi dan bukti, semua sudah ada, Apalagi yang Sakura perlukan?

"Terima kasih pak, tahun depan akan aku coba lagi." Ucap Sakura dan pamit sopan.

"Ya, kau harus mendaftar yaa."

"Iya."

Melangkahkan kaki yang terasa sedikit berat, Sakura hanya ingin tahu alasan Ino mengambil formulirnya, memilih duduk termenung di taman, hari sudah sore. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi akan terlihat berolahraga di taman kampus.

 _Memangnya aku salah apa? Kenapa Ino begitu jahat? Jika saja dia tidak mengambil formulir milikku, aku yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa, lalu apa untungnya dia mendapat beasiswa? Aku pikir dia anak dengan kehidupan keluarga yang sangat cukup, bahkan aku sangat jauh darinya, haa..~ kepalaku pusing._

Tersentak kaget dengan seseorang yang sudah menaruh ice coffee dalam kemasan kaleng yang dingin di jidatnya. Memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di taman dan seperti orang tengah mengeluh akan sesuatu.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, apa jurusan keperawatan begitu sulit sampai mukamu menjadi jelek seperti ini, bahkan aku meneriakimu kau tidak mendengarnya." Tegur Naruto.

"Singkirkan minuman itu." Ucap Sakura, dia sedang pusing saat ini dan Naruto datang mengganggunya.

"Tidak, sampai kepalamu benar-benar dingin." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar." Ucap Sakura, menjauhkan kaleng itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku rasa otakmu itu akan sangat mudah di gunakan di jurusanmu" Ucap Naruto, duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ini bukan tentang jurusanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto

 _Masalah? Ya aku rasa ini masalah._

"Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Naruto, lagi.

 _Membantu? Uhm, yang benar saja, lagi pula, apa aku mau menceritakan masalah ini? dia berada di fakultas lain, di ceritakan pun tidak akan berpengaruh pada Naruto, lagi pula, dia juga tidak mengenal Ino, cerita atau tidak? aku rasa tidak perlu, untuk apa Naruto mengetahui hal yang bukan urusannya? Ini adalah masalahku sendiri._

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon ucapannya dari tadi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau jadi berubah, padahal dulu kau sering menceritakan setiap masalahmu, sekarang, kau jauh lebih tertutup, apa aku tidak seperti teman untukmu lagi?" Ucap Naruto, sengaja berwajah cemberut di depan Sakura.

"Jangan berbicara konyol, aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, masalah ini masih bisa aku atasi, jadi, tenang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baguslah, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya," Ucap Sakura dan terseyum.

"Apa di fakultasmu ada mahasiswa (laki-laki)?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir di keperawatan isinya hanya mahasiswi? Mahasiswa juga ada meskipun hanya beberapa." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, mereka pikir untuk apa seorang pria menjadi perawat, itu akan memalukkan bukan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, sebenarnya, perawat prialah yang paling banyak di andalkan, hanya mereka yang bisa mengangkat pasien saat keadaan darurat, seorang perawat wanita kadang tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi dalam kenyataan sebagian pria merasa rendah dengan status sebagai perawat, dasar, mereka tidak bisa berpikir jauh atau melihat seberapa pentingnya menjadi seorang perawat dalam masyarakat." Ucap Sakura,

"Wah, kau jauh lebih super Sakura, bagiamana kalau kita tukeran fakultas." Saran Naruto

 **Plaak...**

"Jangan membuat masalah denganku." Ucap Sakura, tangannya sudah menepuk keras jidat Naruto.

Naruto menggosok-gosok jidatnya, cukup lumayan sakit Sakura menepuknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto, tangannya masih berada di jidatnya, menatap ke depan dan tanpa sengaja mata pemuda sebiru langit ini melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan pulang.

"Oiii, Te- eh, Sasuke...! Sasuke...!" Teriak Naruto, mencoba memanggil Sasuke. Mahasiswa kedokteran itu berhenti dan menatap ke arah Naruto, temannya itu terus menggerakkan tangannya, memanggil Sasuke ke arahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan sedikit malas ke arah Naruto, menatap sejenak ke arah gadis di sebelah Naruto, lagi-lagi mereka terlihat bersama.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit malas dalam situasi ini.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang, dulunya kami satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas, hehehe." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, begitu juga Sakura. suasana jadi canggung. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sasuke, seharusnya dia mengucapkan 'Ya, kami sudah saling mengenal' atau sekedar saling menyapa. Naruto menatap keduanya, dia pun ikut bingung.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, hanya balasan mengangguk pelan dari Sasuke.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto, tatapan datar seperti biasanya, dia sudah pergi, menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura.

 _Ada apa dengannya? seolah-olah kami tidak saling mengenal, uhk! Dasar aneh, bukannya sikapnya mulai baik padaku? sekarang? Kenapa dia terasa seperti orang asing, tatapan yang seperti biasa, dia memang sengaja atau benar-benar melupakanku? Saat setelah liburan semester kami saling berbicara. Apa ada Uchiha Sasuke yang lain lagi? Atau saat itu aku hanya bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengannya, ah! Pikiranku jadi tambah pusing. Sikap Ino dan sekarang sikap Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update, fic ini tidak terlalu banyak so, updatenya mungkin agak sedikit cepat, kalau pun author senggang untuk kerjakan. heheheh.

waah, terima kasih, reader cukup suka fic ini. *senang* rameee..~

 **Catatan :** Fuka itu bukan chara ori yaa. kalian bisa cari sendiri di om google, dia termasuk chara di naruto.

.

.

auhtor balas review yoo, sejujurnya kalau tidak sibuk, author bakalan balas semua review. ^_^

DeShadyLady : fast update.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry : sudah update yaa. :) eh, ternyata di baca juga, hehehehe

mantika mochi : oh okey, makasih, :)

Yukihiro Yumi : yups, kita flashback dulu,

Guest : hehe, semoga suka XD

jey : terima kasih, sudah update yaa

Siswa : update.

Khoerun904 : salah, bukan sasu sih pelakunya. fans sasu? author mungkin tidak akan memasukkan fans-fans Sasu dulu, sedikit bosan kalau fans-fans gila sasu itu muncul. :D

kwon jinei : makasih, update

alif yusanto : update.

sasulovesaku : makasih, Sarada? nanti yaa, ceritain ortunya dulu.

Amamiya Rizumu : haa..~ ada yang sadar kesan baju sasuke yang kusut, hahahaha padahal author sengaja loh, ada yang perhatiin ternyata, penasarannya sudah di jawab di chapter ini. terima kasih atas tegurannya, hehehe, nggak kok, author kerjain semua fic author. *kabur sambil malu*

Guest : kilat...~

kakikuda : sabar yaa, jangan cari dulu anak mereka, hehehe

sitieneng4 : yup, fic baru lagi, (tambah-tambah pekerjaan lagi) hahahaha, semoga tetap suka fic yang ini. The Heir's karena author sudah lupa, sampai author share di google, oh yang itu, ya dulu sempat nonton, dan termasuk film korea yang menurut authtor sangat bagus. wooh, baru sadar, iya mirip saku yaa, author emang suka karakter gadis yang seperti itu, kuat dan mandiri.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa keperawatan atau pun kedokteran, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari salah satu fakultas yang author cantumkan, heheheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada apa dengannya? seolah-olah kami tidak saling mengenal, uhk! Dasar aneh, bukannya sikapnya mulai baik padaku? sekarang? Kenapa dia terasa seperti orang asing, tatapan yang seperti biasa, dia memang sengaja atau benar-benar melupakanku? Saat setelah liburan semester kami saling berbicara. Apa ada Uchiha Sasuke yang lain lagi? Atau saat itu aku hanya bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengannya, ah! Pikiranku jadi tambah pusing. Sikap Ino dan sekarang sikap Sasuke._

"Maafkan yaa, Sasuke memang kadang suka seperti itu, dia sungguh terlihat cuek dengan siapa pun, tapi maksudnya tidak buruk kok, dia orang yang baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, aku rasa dia jauh lebih cocok menjadi alat peraga tubuh manusia di Lab." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Hahahahaha, kenapa kita jadi sepemikiran begini yaa, benar-benar wajahnya itu sungguh tanpa ekspresi, dia bisa menjadi alat peraga di Lab, hahahha" Ucap Naruto, dia jauh lebih heboh setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengannya?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit penasaran, Naruto terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke, bahkan memanggilnya begitu saja.

"Sasuke? uhm... sebenarnya kami sudah bertemu sejak SMA, tapi hanya satu kelas saat kelas 3." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm.."

"Kau tahu, dia itu sudah seperti itu saat SMA, mungkin saat SMP juga, mungkin, tapi aku tidak tahu, aku sempat melihatnya bersama seorang murid cewek yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya, tapi ucapannya sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto.

" _Memangnya siapa dirimu, pergi dari sini, aku tidak tertarik padamu."_

Naruto kembali mengingat ucapan dan tatapan Sasuke saat itu, dia terlihat sangat membenci siapa pun yang mengutarakan perasaannya, gadis itu pergi sambil menangis dan Sasuke bahkan tidak merasa bersalah.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sikap Sasuke memang terkesan seperti itu, saat pertemuan pertama mereka juga, hanya ada aura dingin dan menusuk yang di pancarkan pemuda itu, mungkin hatinya terbuat dari batu, makanya dia tidak bisa menerima perasaan siapa pun.

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pulang, dah." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan pulang.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Naruto. Langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang lah, kerjakan tugasmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu kalau aku punya tugas?" Ucap Naruto.

"Setiap mahasiswa pasti punya tugas, sudah yaa." Ucap Sakura. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto juga akan pulang, dia tidak bisa bermalas-malasan, niatnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter sudah di tetapkannya.

Bersyukur dengan rumah kost yang tidak jauh dari kampus, Sakura berjalan santai sambil memikirkan apa yang akan di kerjakannya saat sudah tiba di kost. Jauh di belakang Sakura, seseorang mengikutinya, tidak terkesan seperti orang yang sedang mengikuti, pemuda itu hanya berjalan santai dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Kenapa hari ini dia merasa cukup kesal, lagi-lagi melihat mereka bersama, hal itu bukan urusannya dan bukan masalah untuknya tapi terasa cukup mengganggu untuk pemuda ini.

Gadis itu masih berjalan santai, kadang menggumamkan sebuah lagu, tangannya bergerak-gerak, mengetuk pada celana jinsnya, Sasuke masih mengikutinya, tiba di sebuah pembelokkan, Sakura berbelok, Sasuke berhenti, mata onyx itu masih tidak lepas pada seseorang di hadapannya. Aneh? Dia merasa sangat aneh sampai-sampai mengikuti gadis itu, sebuah senyum di wajahnya dan berbalik, berjalan pulang, tingkahnya cukup bodoh, untuk apa dia mengikuti gadis itu?

 _Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terlihat menghela napas lega, dia menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu, sebentar lagi tugas akan di kumpul dan hari ini dia harus diskusi dengan teman satu kelompoknya, gara-gara kepikiran dengan masalah beasiswa, dia lupa jika teman diskusinya adalah Ino.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino, saat ini mereka sedang di beri tugas mengejarkan beberapa soal dari dosen yang sudah membagi kelompok, Sakura terdiam cukup lama dan berhenti menulis.

"Tidak ada-apa." Ucap Sakura. Kembali menulis dan sesekali melirik Ino, dia ingin mempertanyakan masalah beasiswa pada Ino, tapi perasaan menjadi sedikit kesal, emosinya mungkin akan meledak-ledak jika berbicara langsung pada Ino. Beasiswa itu cukup penting untuknya.

Sakura menulis dengan tenang, sesekali Ino berbicara dan tidak di tanggapi Sakura, Ino merasa aneh sendiri dengan sikap Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura lebih banyak diam dan jarang untuk tersenyum di hadapannya.

Kelas berakhir dengan mengumpulkan tugas yang di beri dosen itu, Sakura bergegas keluar tanpa menunggu Ino, gadis berambut gold pale ini segera berjalan dan mengikuti Sakura.

"Mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Ino.

"Maaf, Ino, saat ini aku sedang sibuk lain kali saja." Ucap Sakura, berjalan cukup cepat, Ino berhenti dan hanya menatap Sakura pergi.

 _Ada apa dengan Sakura? dia, uhm... seperti menjauh dariku._ Batin Ino.

Berjalan berlainan arah dengan Sakura, dia mungkin akan pergi sendirian saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan, Sakura akan mengerjakan tugas untuk besok, dia tidak punya banyak buku dan harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum jam mata kuliah berikutnya sebentar lagi. Suasana perpustakaan yang cukup ramai tapi tenang, di sini orang-orang hanya terfokus pada buku dan menulis, tidak ada yang berdiskusi, jika ingin berdiskusi mereka harus keluar.

Pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx ini tidak sengaja menemukan gadis itu di perpustakaan, dia juga tengah menyalin sesuatu dari buku di perpustakaan, tangannya berhenti menulis, menopang dan menatap ke depan, mereka cukup jauh, Sakura yang kadang akan fokus tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar, bahkan seseorang yang menatapnya cukup lama.

Kembali sebuah senyum di wajahnya, Sasuke suka melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura, cukup lucu untuknya, dia menikmati hal ini, menatap gadis itu. Kembali menuliskan salinannya dan akan sesekali melirik Sakura.

 _Waah, dia sangat tampan,_

 _Fakultas apa?_

 _Jangan-jangan fakultas kedokteran,_

 _Benar-benar, rata-rata di fakultas kedokteran mahasiswanya tampan-tampan._

Sasuke bisa mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya, abaikan, Sasuke tidak memperdulikan semua ucapan-ucapan itu, menyelesaikan salinan dengan segera, melirik ke depan dan Sakura tengah memasukkan buku, sepertinya dia sudah selesai, pemuda ini menghentikan salinannya, mungkin lain kali akan di lanjutnya.

Sakura berjalan keluar, Sasuke mengikutinya, ingin menyapa gadis ini tapi langkahnya terhenti, merasa jika dia menyapa, Sakura akan marah padanya, kemarin lalu Sasuke berpura-pura tidak kenal padanya, bisa di lihat jelas di raut wajah Sakura jika dia merasa bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Oi, kau dari mana saja, aku mencarimu." Ucap Naruto, merangkul temannya itu dan cukup mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hanya di perpustakaan aku sedang menyalin pernyataan dari tugasku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, Sebaiknya kita ke yang lain, mereka juga mencarimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Beranjak dari depan perpustakaan, Naruto sempat melihat Sakura tadi, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. ada banyak mahasiswi di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang, hari ini Sakura mengabaikannya, bukannya cuma sekali, tapi setiap Ino ingin berbicara, Sakura buru-buru mengubah topik dan seakan-akan dia sangat sibuk, pergi dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu.

 **Tringg..~**

Sedikit malas, dia ingin tidur lagi, tapi ponselnya terus berdering.

 **:: Ino**

 **Kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?**

Sakura hanya membacanya dan menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantal, kembali menutup mata, dia ingin tidur sejam lagi, tugas semalam dia kerjanya hingga jam 3 pagi, dia akan mendapat bayaran begadangnya semalam dengan tidur nyenyak hari ini.

 **Tringg..~**

Kembali terusik dengan nada dering ponselnya.

 **:: Naruto.**

 **Sakura, apa kau ada waktu hari ini? aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama.**

 _Aah...~ mau apa dia, aku sedang tidak ingin kemana pun, aku benar-benar malas._

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Maaf Naruto, aku sedang banyak tugas, lain kali saja.**

Naruto membaca pesan balasan Sakura, membuang ponselnya di kasur dan berbaring, Sakura tidak bisa pergi hari ini.

 **Dreeet...dreeet...**

Kembali gadis ini di ganggu ponselnya, dia benar-benar kesal, akan mematikan ponselnya dan tidurnya tidak akan terganggu.

 **Ibu calling...**

Niatnya tidak jadi, ibunya yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa bu? Oh, uhm.. baiklah. Aku akan kesana." Ucap Sakura.

Meregangkan otot-otot lengannya, ibunya memanggilnya untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup membosankan di apartmentnya, Sasuke memilih berjalan keluar, mungkin saja bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, berjalan di sekitar jalur dekat kampus, hari minggu cukup ramai, kampus Konoha, berdekatan dengan pusat berbelanja. Berjalan santai dan dia menyadari tatapan beberapa gadis, mereka akan berbisik dan sekali lagi Sasuke tidak akan peduli, matanya menangkap seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh, kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, Sakura terlihat terburu-buru berjalan, menuju ke arah stasiun.

Apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia mengikuti gadis itu, hingga stasiun, mengambil tiket perjalanan yang sama, dia tidak ada rencana hari ini dan malah iseng mengikuti Sakura.

Perjalanan memakan waktu dua jam, Sasuke duduk cukup jauh dan mengamati Sakura, gadis itu terlihat mengantuk, apa dia begadang? Pemuda ini selalu saja menikmati wajah konyol Sakura, senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia tidak tahu kereta ini akan kemana, tapi dia merasa cukup tertarik untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Kereta berhenti, ini stasiun terakhir, berada di perbatasan antara kota Suna dan Konoha, Sakura tersentak kaget, dia ketiduran dan buru-buru turun, Sasuke bergegas turun juga.

Sakura sudah berjalan menuju jalanan beraspal, di sana tidak begitu ramai, pinggir kota yang tertata rapi meskipun cukup jauh dari ibu kota. Sasuke melihat sekitar, di sini adalah tempat di mana Sakura tumbuh, berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar, pemuda ini malah menikmati perjalanannya, Sakura sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana, mungkin saja itu rumahnya, Sasuke berhenti, mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang, dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu terkejut melihatnya berada di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau makan dengan cukup?" Tanya Mebuki, di sangat khawatir sekaligus merindukan anak tunggalnya ini.

"Iya bu." Ucap Sakura, saat datang, ibunya langsung memberinya bubur ayam.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya?" Ucap Mebuki. Duduk di hadapan anaknya yang makan dengan santai, sejujurnya Sakura sedikit mengantuk, tapi dia cukup lapar.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Sama, tidak ada yang membuatku sulit." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika pekerjaanmu terlalu membebani kau berhenti saja dan fokus kuliah." Ucap Mebuki, dia tidak ingin Sakura terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan dan mengabaikan kuliahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku masih bisa mengatasi semuanya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Menginaplah." Ucap Mebuki, di rumah dia hanya sendirian.

"Tidak bu, besok aku harus bekerja pagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa waktu liburmu hanya di pakai untuk kerja? Tidak bisakah kau pulang dulu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Iya bu, akan aku usahakan." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa uangmu masih ada? Jika sudah habis, kabari ibu yaa." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura berhenti makan dan menatap ibunya, memegang tangan yang mulai terlihat keriput itu, ibu Sakura bekerja cukup keras untuk menjadi seorang pegawai di salah satu kantor yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha.

"Ibu... jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang, aku akan menghubungi ibu, tenang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak menghubungi ibu, ibu hanya khawatir jika makanmu tidak cukup atau uang keperluanmu tidak cukup." Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku masih punya tabungan kok, lagi pula tahun depan aku akan kembali mengurus beasiswa. Jadi ibu harus menabung uang ibu sendiri, jika ada keperluan mendadak dan kita bisa gunakan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau putri ibu yang sungguh mandiri, baiklah, setelah ini istirahatlah, kau pulang sore saja yaa temani ibu sebentar lagi."

"Iya."

Sakura menyelesaikan makannya dan bersantai di ruang tv, tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia akan bebas hari ini.

"Ibu." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Aku bertemu Naruto disana, apa ibu masih ingat anak pak Minato?" Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, anak yang cukup nakal itu, ibu masih mengingatnya, kalian sangat akrab saat sekolah." Ucap Mebuki.

"Dia sekarang menjadi calon dokter. Aku sendiri tidak percaya, dia sangat berubah bu." Ucap Sakura.

"Wah, itu baguskan, artinya dia punya kemauan untuk berubah, lain kali kau harus mengajaknya juga." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baik bu."

Beristirahat dan bersantai, Sakura menikmati liburan kuliahnya sejenak, sudah sore hari, Sakura harus pulang, dia tidak ingin terlalu malam dalam perjalanan, Mebuki sudah membungkuskan beberapa makanan dan bua agar Sakura membawanya pulang, beberapa pakaian hangat, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Mebuki, mengecup pelan kening anaknya.

"Iya bu, ibu juga harus jaga diri, jika ada perlu apa-apa langsung menghubungiku." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu pamit dan bergegas berjalan ke arah stasiun, mengambil tiket pulang, tidak menunggu lama, keretanya sudah tiba, berjalan masuk dan di hari minggu cukup ramai tapi tidak padat, menghabiskan hari minggu bersama ibunya jauh lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke kehidupan kampus, lagi-lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Ino, jika mereka tidak bicara sekarang, sampai kapan Sakura akan bersikap seperti ini. Meminta Ino untuk menemuinya, dia ingin mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya dan kau bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Sakura, menatap dingin ke arah Ino.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Ino, dia terlihat bingung.

"Aku ingin mendengar dari ucapanmu langsung."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucap Ino, berusaha tenang, dia pun tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sakura.

"Apa kau yang mengambil formulir beasiswaku?" Tanya Sakura.

Tersentak kaget, Ino membulatkan matanya, dia tidak percaya jika akhirnya Sakura mengetahui hal ini.

"Fo-formulir? Aku-"

"-Katakan yang sebenarnya Ino, jika kau berbohong, aku akan jauh lebih marah." Ucap Sakura, tatapannya sangat serius, Ino bahkan tidak berani menatap Sakura.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak berniat melakukannya, aku pikir kau akan sepertiku, menggunakan beasiswa itu sesuka hatimu, sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, saat itu aku hanya salah sangka." Ucap Ino, menundukkan wajahnya

"Jadi?"

"Iya, aku yang mengambilnya, aku sangat menyesal dan minta maaf padamu." Ucap Ino, dia cukup takut dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia menyesali perbuatannya.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, saat ini kesalnya memuncak, mengepalkan tangannya, dia harus jauh lebih sabar dan jangan berteriak, ini area kampus, dia tidak suka menarik perhatian dan terlihat mencolok.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia tidak ingin bersama Ino dulu, perasaanya sangat tidak enak, mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah berbuat jahat padanya.

"Sakura, apa kau memaafkanku? Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar, aku ingin kita menjadi seperti biasa." Ucap Ino, dia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti, biarkan aku sendirian." Ucap Sakura. berjalan meninggalkan Ino, dia harus menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Setiap orang pun memiliki sisi jahat dan sisi baik, Ino mungkin awalnya jahat padanya, tapi seperti yang sudah di ucapkan Ino, dia hanya salah paham, untuk saat ini Sakura belum bisa kembali seperti semula seperti apa yang di inginkan Ino, dia butuh waktu.

Berjalan ke arah perpustakaan di sana jauh lebih tenang dan Sakura bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dengan mengerjakan tugasnya. Pintu perpustakaan bergeser secara otomatis, seseorang berjalan keluar, pikiran Sakura entah kemana, dia melewati orang yang menyapanya, seakan dia tidak melihat orang itu. Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan terdiam, menatap ke arah gadis itu, Sakura mengabaikannya, ada apa? apa ini semacam balas dendam karena dia sudah bersikap seolah-olah tidak kenal saat bersama Naruto? Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sikap Sakura cukup cepat untuk berubah, apa yang harus dia lakukan agar gadis itu kembali berbicara padanya? Dia sudah salah melangkah dengan mengabaikan Sakura waktu itu.

 _Ini sungguh mengganggu._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mulai membuka beberapa buku, mencari jawaban tugasnya, dia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu sebelum pulang. Tidak terasa sudah waktu sudah malam, gadis ini harus segera pulang, perpustakaan hanya akan buka sampai jam 7 malam, merapikan buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

Berjalan keluar perpustakaan, memikirkan tinggal tugas diskusi saja, langkahnya terhenti, seorang pemuda yang sudah berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya tempo hari datang dari arah depannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap Sakura, menatap sejeka pemuda ini, apa dia sudah mengingat Sakura lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya kebetulan baru pulang juga." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Oh."

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku ingin segera beristirahat." Ucapan Sakura.

"Akan aku antar." Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sakura.

"Saat malam hari cukup berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke sebagai alasan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, pemuda ini terdengar cukup memaksanya.

Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura ke kostnya, berjalan santai melewati beberapa toko.

"Jadi, uhm... kau tidak lupa padaku lagi?" Ucap Sakura, menyinggung sikap Sasuke.

"Maaf, saat itu aku sedikit sibuk dan harus terburu-buru." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang berbohong, saat itu dia terlihat santai, bahkan mendatangi Naruto dengan tenang. Apa yang membuatnya lupa pada Sakura, atau dia memang sengaja.

"Kau juga mengabaikanku tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Kapan?"

"Saat di depan pintu perpustakaan." Ucap sasuke.

 _Benarkah? Haaa..~ sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan sikap Ino dan lupa jika seseorang sudah menyapaku._

"Ta-tadi aku hanya sedang melamun jadi tidak menyadarimu, hehehe, maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kost rumah Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengingat saat pertama kali datang ke kost Sakura. Gadis itu berterima kasih pada Sasuke, suasana sedikit canggung, belum sempat Sakura masuk, lengannya di tahan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu cukup terkejut, kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit gugup dengan suasana ini. Tangan pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari lengannya, Sakura bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak biasanya, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sakura, memegang punggung lehernya, Sasuke seperti kebingungan.

"Tidak jadi, masuklah." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari pintu masuk kost Sakura, melambaikan tangan perlahan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas, Apa yang barusan tadi terjadi? pemandangan yang sungguh-sungguh langka, jika pemuda itu akan selalu menampakkan wajah tenangnya, tapi tadi dia terlihat grogi, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi di tahannya. Gadis itu segera masuk ke naik ke lantai dua, memutar kunci kamar kostnya dan berjalan masuk.

Pemuda ini berjalan santai kembali ke arah kampus, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di sana, mengibas-ngibas tangannya pada bagian lehernya, udara tidak begitu panas, tapi rasanya dia sedikit kepanasan, wajahnya merona, baru kali ini dia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mendekati seorang gadis, gadis yang membuatnya penasaran dan tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kerja pagi sebelum ke kampus, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugas dan dia akan santai bekerja. Pintu cafe terbuka dan seorang pemuda berjalan masuk, Sakura segera menghampiri orang yang masuk itu, langkahnya sempat terhenti dan kembali berjalan. Sasuke, ini sungguh kebetulan sekali.

"Ma-mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura, gugup, seharusnya dia bisa lebih santai, mengingat kembali kejadian di malam hari saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, Sakura pun penasaran dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi pagi ini Sasuke kembali seperti semula, dia terlihat tenang.

"Jus tomat dan roti sandwich." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap sakura, ramah.

"Oh dan parfait stroberi satu." Tambah Sasuke.

"Baik." Ucap Sakura.

Fuka memperhatikan sikap Sakura saat melayani Sasuke dia terlihat salah tingkah tadi, wanita itu hanya mengamati saja, menyelesaikan pesanan Sasuke dan menyuruh Sakura segera membawakannya. Gadis itu kembali berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke. Menaruh perlahan pesanan Sasuke, masih pagi dan pemuda ini sudah memesan jus tomat.

"Yang itu untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura tidak jadi menaruh parfait storberi di meja Sasuke, pemuda ini menahannya dan membiarkan parfait stroberi itu tetap di atas nampan Sakura. "Te-terima kasih." Ucap sakura. kembali canggung dan bergegas kembali ke arah Fuka. Wanita itu mencoba menggoda Sakura dan benar saja wajahnya merona.

Pekerjaannya sudah berakhir, Sakura bergegas ke kampus, pamit pada Fuka dan berjalan keluar.

"Sakura." Seseorang memanggilnya, gadis ini berbalik dan pemuda berambut raven ini berjalan menghampirinya. "Mau ke kampus?" Ucap Sasuke

"Iya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke masih berada di sekitar cafe. Ini sudah siang, apa Sasuke tidak ada kelas? Pikir Sakura.

"Bareng?"

"Boleh." Ucap Sakura.

Gedung fakultas mereka berdekatan dan bisa pergi bersama, berjalan di samping Sasuke membuat Sakura jadi malu, Sasuke selalu saja tiba-tiba ada di mana-mana.

"Baiklah, dah." Ucap Sasuke, gedung fakultasnya lebih dulu dari pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan ke arah gedung fakultasnya.

Tidak sengaja bertemu Ino, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih belum ingin menyapa Ino, gadis berambut gold pale itu terlihat sedih, Sakura menjauh darinya, dia tidak ingin seperti ini dan membuat batas dengan Sakura, dia sungguh sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ha-Haruno." Sakura menoleh dan menatap Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Ucap Hinata, dia merasa jadi tidak enak, seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengucapkan hal itu dan membuat seakan-akan Ino adalah orang jahat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan baik dengan sendirinya." Ucap Sakura. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menerima sikap Ino yang dulu. "Panggil saja Sakura, aku lebih nyaman mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau juga boleh memanggilku Hinata." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau ada kelas keperawatan sistem pencernaan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, ada, hanya aku sering duduk di belakang." Ucap Hinata, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Baguslah, akhirnya aku punya teman di kelas itu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak sekelas dengan Ino dan kadang membuat Sakura sendirian.

Berjalan bersama Hinata, mereka akan masuk ke kelas yang sama, Sakura tidak akan kesepian lagi, Hinata akan menemaninya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terlihat menopang dagunya di meja, membolak-balikkan buku yang tengah di bacanya, menguap sesekali, dia ingin cepat istirahat, tapi jika pulang cepat, dia akan terlambat mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Sasuke, saat masuk ke perpus, Sasuke sangat mudah menemukan gadis ini, keluar sebentar, membeli minuman kaleng di mesin minuman otomatis, menaruh kaleng minuman itu di hadapan Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, iya, dia sangat butuh kopi saat ini, membuka minuman kaleng itu, meneguknya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia terlihat tengah menulis tugasnya juga.

 _Apa dia seorang hantu? Selalu saja bertemu denganku tanpa sengaja, bukannya dia teman Naruto, jika kelas mereka sama, bukannya dia akan jarang terlihat seperti Naruto? pemuda yang aneh. Hari ini kami sudah bertemu dua kali._

"Tugas?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Hanya mencari pendapat di buku saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura kembali meneguk minumannya. Jauh lebih segar, gadis itu akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. "Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Sakura, sungguh aneh jika hanya Sasuke yang terlihat dan Naruto tidak pernah lagi menemuinya, berpikir jika jadwal mereka akan selalu bertabrakan dan tidak bisa sering-sering bertemu.

"Sudah tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke, tetap fokus pada tulisannya.

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia mungkin sudah pulang." Ucap Sasuke, cuek, sedikit tidak senang jika Sakura membahas Naruto sekarang, moodnya cepat berubah, menyimpan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dia akan pulang sekarang.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Sakura, padahal dia merasa cukup senang jika Sasuke bisa menemaninya sebentar.

"Hn, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Sasuke, tangan itu memegang puncuk kepala Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

 _Dasar aneh._

Pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari pintu masuk perpus, Sakura harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengingat kembali ucapan Sasuke tadi, dia harus pulang cepat, tersenyum dan memegang puncuk kepalanya, kenapa Sasuke kadang bersikap seperti itu padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan ke arah parkiran, Sasuke merasa bodoh sendiri, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Sasuke!" Suara yang tidak asing. "Ah, untunglah kau belum pulang, ayolah kita ke kedai dekat kampus, anak-anak menunggumu di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kalian saja." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kau itu jarang bersama kami." Ucap Naruto merangkul sahabatnya itu dan memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dan kau sungguh keras kepala, selalu saja tiba-tiba menghilang dari kelas." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa minum sake lagi?" Ucap Sasuke, mengikuti langkah Naruto ke kedai.

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kalian itu calon dokter dan minum-minum." Tegur Sasuke.

"Hanya sedikit kok dan tidak sampai mabuk." Ucap Naruto, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti, kenapa di saat seperti ini Sakura bertemu Naruto, Sasuke memandangi mereka berdua sejenak, Sakura mengikuti ucapannya, sekarang masih jam 6 sore dan gadis itu sudah berjalan pulang. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, bukannya tadi Sasuke mengatakan jika Naruto sudah pulang.

"Sakura! Beruntung sekali kau berada di sini, ayolah, kau juga harus ikut, aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku padamu." Ucap Naruto, menarik lengan Sakura dan memaksa gadis berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tenang saja, di kedai dekat kampus, setelahnya aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menahan Naruto mengajak Sakura, memalingkan wajahnya, egonya jauh lebih tinggi, membiarkan gadis itu di bawa Naruto, dia hanya akan berjalan di belakang mereka, Sakura menoleh sekali ke arah belakang, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tetap saja terlihat tenang.

Setibanya di kedai, Naruto mulai memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Neji dan Shikamaru, mereka terlihat ramah dan baik bagi penglihatan Sakura.

"Hyuga Neji? Apa kau ada hubungan keluarga dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura saat mendengar nama lengkap Neji.

"Ya, kami saudara kembar." Ucap Neji.

"Heee! Neji, kau punya saudara? Dan dia satu kelas dengan Sakura, kenapa tidak katakan padaku?" Ucap Naruto.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting untukmu." Ucap Neji.

"Iya sih, hehehhe, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat wujudmu dalam bentuk seorang gadis." Ucap Naruto.

"Kami tidak kembar identik. Hinata tetap terlihat seperti ibuku." Ucap Neji.

"Hooo, aku pikir dia sama persis dengan dengan mu, hehehe." Ucap Naruto.

 _Dasar Naruto, dia selalu saja payah._

"Duduklah, hari ini terasa sedikit berat, tenang saja Sakura, kita akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, Naruto sungguh keterlaluan mengajaknya untuk minum. Sedikit tidak apa-apa tapi berlebihan tidak baik. beberapa botol sake dan makanan sudah tersedia, Sakura merasa tidak masalah, dengan begini dia bisa hemat, Naruto akan mentraktirnya.

"Ayo Sakura kau juga harus minum." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku sungguh tidak kuat minum." Ucap Sakura.

"Sedikit saja." ucap Naruto.

"Sudah, kau jangan memaksa temanmu itu" Tegur Shikamaru.

"Hanya kali ini saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik-baik, dasar tukang memaksa." Ucap Sakura, mengikuti permintaan Naruto, satu gelas kecil sudah di teguknya abis.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini masih senantiasa mengawasi Sakura, dia akan bertindak jika Naruto di luar batas. Satu persatu botol sake sudah habis, Shikamaru dan Neji tahu batasan sampai mana, mereka akan berhenti, Naruto masih meneguk sake terakhirnya, mukanya sudah sangat memerah, Sakura terlihat tenang sejak tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kepalaku pusing." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya meneguk dua gelas. Sakura sungguh tidak bisa minum banyak.

"Sebaiknya kau yang membawa Sakura pulang, biar Naruto kami yang urus, jika mereka pulang bersama keadaan semakin kacau, mungkin mereka akan tertidur di jalanan." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, memegang kedua lengan atas Sakura dan mengajak pulang.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kita akan kuliah pagi besok, ayo cepat pulang! kau menginap saja di rumahku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Dasar payah, dia jauh berlebihan minum." Ucap Neji.

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua yang membawa Naruto pulang. Hari ini sudah cukup, lain waktu lagi mereka akan minum di saat hari benar-benar berat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berusaha membawa Sakura, berjalan perlahan, gadis ini sebentar lagi akan hilang kesadaran, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan diri.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Ucap Sasuke. membawa Sakura ke tempat duduk dekat jalanan, berlari ke arah mini market dan membelikannya obat penghilang mabuk. "Minumlah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah cukup minum." Ucap Sakura.

"Bodoh, ini akan menghilangkan mabukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hooo, baiklah, Sasuke, ada ufo!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke spontan menoleh ke belakang, dia tengah di kerjai, Sakura malah berlari dengan keadaan masih mabuk, larinya pun cukup berantakan hingga tiba di depan kostnya, duduk di tangga, dia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi, kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Apa kau sudah gila!" Teriak Sasuke. Dia pun ngos-ngosan mengejar Sakura.

"Shtttt...~ pelankan suaramu Sasuke, di sini yang ngekost akan marah jika kau ribut." Ucap Sakura, dia masih mabuk.

"Cih, sudahlah, sekarang kau harus masuk ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Membawa Sakura perlahan naik ke kamar kost Sakura, membuka kunci yang di beri Sakura dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Sasuke menggeser meja segi empat ke hingga ke dinding, merebah Sakura di kasurnya, dia cukup kesulitan dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini. melirik ke arah gadis itu, wajahnya masih sangat memerah.

"Tidurlah, aku akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sakura, bangun dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayupnya, dia sudah hilang kendali. "Sasuke, kau itu sebenarnya membenciku atau tidak? kau kadang terlihat baik dan kadang terlihat seperti orang asing." Ucap Sakura.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan terhadap sikapku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? benarkah, jangan bergerak dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa?"

 **Cup..~**

Ciuman singkat di bibir Sakura.

"Kau! kenapa menciu-"

Kembali bibir itu menempel pada bibir Sakura, sedikit melumatnya di sana, Sakura terdiam, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan hilang kesadaran. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan membaringkan Sakura, gadis itu sudah tertidur

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. ucapan yang sempat di tahannya, tapi dia hanya berani mengucapkannya di saat Sakura tidak sadar. Menjauhkan wajah dari telinga Sakura dan menutup mulutnya sendiri, apa ini? rasanya sungguh malu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

karena hari ini hari spesial semua fic tbc author update. karena libur ngeborong balap ngetik semua fic, oh...~ jariku mati rasa O_O

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA CHAN...~~~ :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

maaf untuk hari ini tidak ada balas review yaa, next time okey. XD

.

.

see you next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa keperawatan atau pun kedokteran, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari salah satu fakultas yang author cantumkan, heheheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah tertidur lelap, Sasuke masih berada di dalam kost Sakura, berpikir jika Sakura sudah bangun, dia akan pulang, cukup berbahaya meninggalkan Sakura dengan kamar kostnya yang tidak terkunci, meja menjadi pembatas antara keduanya, Sasuke hanya duduk, kedua tangannya berada di atas meja, mata onyx itu terus menatap gadis berambut softpink di hadapannya, kembali mengingat apa yang sudah di lakukannya tadi, mencium gadis ini dan mengucapkan pernyataan perasaannya, wajahnya kembali merona, satu tangannya naik dan menutup mulutnya, melirik ke arah lain, mungkin dia hanya terbawa suasana.

"Kapan kau akan bangun?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara setengah berbisik, sedikit lelah hanya duduk di tempat itu.

 **Tik tok tik tok tik tok**

Suasana kost sangat sunyi, bunyi jarum pada jam dinding cukup terdengar. Sakura membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling ruangan dan ini adalah kamar kostnya, dia sudah pulang, bangun perlahan, sakit kepalanya mulai menghilang, ingatan terakhirnya berada di kedai, minum bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, dia tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu.

 _Sasuke? Dia kenapa berada di kostku? Oh ya ampun, sepertinya aku cukup mabuk, syukurlah bukan Naruto yang membawaku pulang, aku bisa melihatnya sudah mabuk lebih dulu, aku benar-benar merepotkan Sasuke._

Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke, badannya akan sakit jika tidur seperti itu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, berusaha membangunkan pemuda ini.

"Ngg...~" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura yang sudah bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kostku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya menunggumu sadar, kostmu tidak akan terkunci jika aku pulang, jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Ini sudah jam 4 pagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke, menarik napas perlahan, dia harus segera sadar dan cepat pulang.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang, membuka pintu dan pemuda itu berjalan keluar, dia harus kembali ke area kampus, kendaraannya berada di sana. Memegang lehernya yang cukup pegal, hanya menjadikan meja tempat tidurnya dalam posisi duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke sudah pulang, Sakura bisa mengunci pintunya dan kembali berbaring kasur.

"Dia bahkan menungguku hingga sadar, aah...! kau sungguh merepotkan Sakura, lain kali aku tidak akan menerima ajakan Naruto." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat bersalah, membiarkan Sasuke menunggunya dan tidur tanpa kasur, badannya pasti sudah sangat pegal.

 **.**

 **.**

Pekerjaan di cafe sudah selesai, Sakura akan bergegas ke kampus, sebelumnya mampir ke perpustakaan dulu, dosen hari ini akan telat sejam, dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dulu, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati taman kampus, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, merasa jika pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil tertidur di kursi taman ini begadang semalaman dan ketiduran saat pagi hari.

 _Jam berapa dia menungguku sadar?_

Berjalan lebih cepat, mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, lagi.

"Jangan tidur seperti itu, lehermu akan semakin sakit." Tegur Sakura.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya tengah berpikir." Ucap Sasuke, berbohong demi menjaga sikapnya.

"Dasar, bahkan matamu tertutup, sebaiknya kau ikut aku." Ucap Sakura, menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk beranjak dari kursi taman kampus. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sakura, setelah mereka berjalan, tangan Sakura sudah menghilang dari lengannya, pemuda ini masih menatap lengannya yang di tarik Sakura tadi. "Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke terlihat melamun sendiri.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, matanya fokus ke depan, melihat jalan yang tengah di jalani mereka menuju perpustakaan. "Perpustakaan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, kau akan di tertawakan jika tidur di kursi itu." Ucap Sakura dan menahan tawanya, Sasuke tadi terlihat sangat lucu saat tertidur dan wajahnya menunduk.

Tiba di dalam perpustakaan, Sakura sudah mengambil beberapa buku untuk menuliskan tugasnya, Sasuke berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah di sini, jam berapa kau akan kuliah lagi?" Ucap Sakura, nada suara mereka sengaja di pelankan, di perpustakaan tidak boleh ada suara keras.

"Uhm, sekitar sejam lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sama jadwal, aku akan membangunkanmu." Ucap Sakura, mulai menulis.

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di meja, menjadikan kedua tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja menjadi bantal dan wajahnya menghadap ke Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm?" gadis itu fokus pada bukunya.

"Apa kau mengingat kejadian semalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kejadian semalam?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit bingung.

"Hn."

"Yang ku ingat hanya berada di kedai, sudah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia mabuk.

"Oh."

Sakura berhenti menulis dan menatap Sasuke, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Tunggu, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai panik.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, menutup matanya, dia ingin segera tidur. Sakura tidak ingat apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Jangan-jangan, apa aku muntah di depanmu? ya ampun, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sadar." Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh malu, jika mabuk apapun yang di lakukan di luar kendalinya, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan pemuda itu sudah tertidur, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya.

 _Mampus kau Sakura, Sasuke sudah memandang jijik padamu, saat itu aku makan cukup banyak dan tidak sadar juga minum banyak, aah, ini gara-gara Naruto._

Kembali fokus pada tugasnya, Sakura merasa jadi tidak enak pada Sasuke, pikiran tentang dia muntah membuatnya terusik.

 _Fokus.. Sakura... Fokus...!_

Sementara itu, Naruto baru saja masuk perpustakaan dan menemukan Sakura di salah satu meja, memicingkan mata dan melihat orang yang berada di sebelah Sakura, itu Sasuke. Bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan menyapanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ucap Naruto, dia sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Diam kau, aku tidak akan menerima ajakkan mu lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia cukup kesal, imejnya menjadi buruk di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau cepat mabuk." Naruto membela diri.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

"Oh iya, kenapa Sasuke berada di sini?" Ucap Naruto, Sasuke masih tertidur dan tidak merasa jika Naruto berada di dekatnya.

"Eh? Ha-hanya kebetulan, saat aku ke perpus, Sasuke sudah berada di sini, aku pikir bisa membangunkannya saat jam kuliahnya nanti." Bohong Sakura.

"Uhm... sayangnya dosen yang sejam lagi tidak akan masuk, beliau sedang ada pertemuan penting. Kau tidak usah membangunkannya, biarkan saja dia tidur sepanjang hari ini di sini, aku rasa dia terlihat lelah, pagi tadi dia menguap di kelas berkali-kali, seakan-akan begadang padahal sedang tidak ada tugas, aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya, dia sudah repot mau mengantarmu." Ucap Naruto.

 **Plaakkk.**

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto, pemuda ini tersentak kaget dan menggosok kepalanya yang habis di jitak tadi. Sakura tidak akan menceritakan jika Sasuke terus berada di kostnya, menunggunya hingga sadar dan malah ketiduran di saat sudah pagi. Sasuke pasti sangat mengantuk.

"Itu semua kesalahanmu, jangan sok minum banyak jika kau juga cepat mabuk, bodoh, Sasuke jadi kerepotan mengantarku." Ucap Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, maaf." Ucap Naruto, merasa sedikit bersalah, wajah Sakura terlihat marah di hadapannya.

 **Tringg..~**

* * *

 **:: Ketua tingkat.**

 **Hari ini dosen mata kuliah Ilmu Biomedik II tidak jadi masuk.**

* * *

Sakura bernapas lega, dosen yang terlambat akhirnya tidak jadi masuk, dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat senang sekali." Ucap Naruto, melihat raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia.

"Dosenku tidak jadi masuk, aku bisa bebas kerjakan tugas." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, baguslah, dosenku tidak jadi masuk juga, ayo kita pergi makan, ayo ayo." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, kau pergi sendiri, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya kapan-kapan." Ucap Naruto.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, pergi sana, kau menggangguku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ishh, kau ini sungguh keras kepala, biarkan temanmu ini tidur dulu, cepat sana." Ucap Sakura, menahan Naruto untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"-Sudah, pergi sana." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong Naruto.

"Ya baiklah, kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama yaa. Eh, jangan lupa sampaikan pada Sasuke. kalau dosen mata kuliah cerebro dan pancaindera I tidak masuk." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto berjalan pergi, berbalik tersenyum pada Sakura dan melambaikan tangan. Dia akan pergi mencari teman-temannya. Sakura menghela napas setelah Naruto pergi, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terusik, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, Sakura kembali fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sejam berlalu.

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan bergegas bangun, melirik ke arah jam dinding di perpus dan sudah jam 3 sore. Melihat ke samping dan Sakura fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sakura, kau lupa membangunkanku." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah tidak akan bisa masuk kelas lagi.

"Ya ampun, aku minta maaf Sasuke, aku tidak sadar gara-gara sibuk mengerjakan tugas." Bohong Sakura, dia tengah mengerjai Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat prustasi, dia tidak ingin bolos mata kuliah mana pun, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, sedikit kecolongan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu tidur tadi, dia bisa menemani Sakura hingga jam mata kuliahnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat seperti orang putus asa sungguh lucu.

"Aku bohong, dosenmu tidak masuk." Bisik Sakura.

Kedua tangan itu sudah menghilang dari wajah Sasuke, mata onxynya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, dia tidak sadar jika gadis ini mengerjainya dengan berbohong, Sakura sengaja tidak membangunkan Sasuke. kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berada di kedua pipi Sakura dan mencubitnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau." Ucap Sasuke, dengan tatapan horornya. Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangan Sasuke untuk tidak mencubitnya. Setelah puas tangan itu menghilang dan membuat pipi Sakura jadi sedikit merah, Sasuke sungguh jahat padanya.

"Kau sungguh kejam." Ucap Sakura dan menggosok kedua pipinya.

"Lain kali aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, dia tidak boleh berisik di dalam perpusatakaan, tawa itu harus di redam, Sasuke terkesan seperti anak kecil yang akan balas dendam gara-gara perbuatan iseng Sakura.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan sesekali akan meredam tawanya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan menghela napas, hari yang cukup melelahkan.

"Apa kau tidak akan kuliah?" Ucap Sasuke, Sakura masih berada di sampingnya.

"Dosenku juga tidak masuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku lapar, kita pergi makan." Ucap Sasuke, sengaja membereskan buku-buku Sakura ke dalam tas gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu." Ucap Sakura, berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke, tapi buku-bukunya itu sudah lengkap berada di dalam tasnya.

"Kalau menunggumu, akan membuatku sakit perut." Ucap Sasuke. beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik lengan gadis itu untuk segera ikut.

 _Dasar tukang maksa, selalu saja tidak mendengar ucapanku dulu. Tapi wajahnya tadi sungguh lucu, aku pikir dia mahasiswa yang suka bolos, tapi dia sangat peduli untuk setiap mata kuliahnya._

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa saja? Mau makan batu?" Canda Sasuke.

"Yang benar saja." Ucap Sakura dan memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu kasar untuk jadi seorang perawat." Kembali Sasuke bercanda dengan Sakura.

"Aku hanya akan kasar pada orang seperti mu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

Mereka terus berjalan dan sesekali berbicara ringan, berakhir dengan kesepakatan mendatangi kantin kampus. Jauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino melihat Sakura yang sibuk bersama seorang pemuda, mungkin fakultas yang berbeda, Ino masih merasa sedih, sampai detik ini pun Sakura belum berbicara dan berbaikkan dengannya.

"Oh, Ino, kau sendirian? Bisanya kau bersama Sakura kan?" Ucap seorang gadis, orang satu fakultas dengan Ino.

"Sakura sedang bersama temannya." Ucap Ino dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Uhm... aku pikir kalian sedang bertengkar, kupingku ini cukup tajam sampai mendengar jika kau penyebab Sakura tidak bisa mendapat beasiswa, kau sungguh teman yang jahat yaa." Ucap Karin, Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata ini suka ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Ino, dia cukup kesal mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Sabar, kau tidak perlu marah seperti ini, aku hanya mengucapkan fakta kan?" Ucap Karin, dia jauh lebih santai untuk sekedar mengganggu Ino.

"Terserah saja." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi, dia tidak ingin menanggapi Karin lagi.

 _Yaa pergi saja, kalian sungguh membuatku muak._

 **.**

 **Flasback.**

Semester awal.

Mata kuliah antropologi kesehatan, Sakura, Karin dan Hotaru menjadi satu kelompok untuk tugas akhir. Hotaru, gadis yang terlihat ramah dan baik ini anak fakultas keperawatan yang satu angkatan dengan Sakura begitu juga Karin.

"Minggu depan presentasi dan itu akan menjadi nilai final kalian." Ucap dosen itu.

"Baik bu." Ucap serempak para mahasiswa.

Setelah dosen keluar, semuanya mulai berkumpul secara berkelompok dan berbagi tugas.

"Aku sudah membaginya, Hotaru kau cari bagian penjelasannya, cukup banyak, jadi aku pikir kau kerja itu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagian yang ini juga?" Ucap Hotaru, menunjuk beberapa point di catatan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah dapat referensinya waktu mencari tugas kemarin." Ucap Sakura.

"Baguslah."

"Karin, tolong bagian defenisi saja dan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan pengkajian antropologi, tidak perlu ambil secara luas, cukup yang berhubungan saja." Jelas Sakura.

"Iya." Ucap Karin, dia terlihat malas untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

"Karena waktunya sampai minggu depan, kalian kerjakan saja dulu tugas mata kuliah lain, dua hari sebelum presentasi, kirim semua datanya ke emailku, aku akan menyusun dan menjilidnya." Ucap Sakura, menuliskan emailnya di buku catatan Karin dan Hotaru.

"Syukurlah, aku jauh lebih tertolong jika satu kelompok denganmu." Ucap Hotaru, dia cukup mengenal Sakura sebagai mahasiswa yang rajin.

"Ya sudah, aku ada janji, dah." Ucap Karin dan beranjak pergi.

"Jangan lupa yaa Karin, kita akan sedikit susah bertemu karena hanya dua mata kuliah yang satu kelas." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti." Ucap Karin.

"Wah, dia cepat sekali pulang." Ucap Hotaru.

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula kelas hari ini sudah berakhir kan." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, sih, aah..~ akhirnya bisa istirahat, eh mau makan di kantin sebelum pulang? Jam segini kantin masih buka loh." Ucap Hotaru.

"Okey." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu itu terasa cukup cepat, Sakura sudah menghubungi Karin tapi ponselnya terus teralihkan, besok mereka sudah harus presentasi dan Karin belum mengirimkan bagiannya. Sakura masih sibuk mengetik bagiannya.

 **Tringgg...~**

 **:: Hotaru**

 **Cek email, bagianku sudah kelar.**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Apa kau sudah menghubungi Karin?**

* * *

 **::Hotaru.**

 **Aku tadi menghubunginya, ponselnya aktif tapi tidak di angkat, aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya, entah dia membaca atau tidak, apa emailku sudah masuk?**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Oh, saat ku hubungi ponselnya teralihkan, oke, emailmu sudah masuk, jika terus seperti ini kita tidak akan kelar tepat waktu, malah jadwalnya juga pagi.**

* * *

 **:: Hotaru.**

 **Kita tunggu kabarnya hingga jam 10 malam, tenang aku akan menemanimu, jika dia tidak ada kabar, bagian Karin kita akan bagi dua.**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Terima kasih Hotaru, kau sungguh membantuhku. Baiklah aku akan menyusunnya semua dulu.**

* * *

 **:: Hotaru.**

 **Semangat..!**

* * *

Hingga jam 10 malam, Karin tidak ada kabar, Sakura sudah mengirim pesan pada Hotaru, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka akhirnya membagi dua bagian Karin dan bergegas menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Tepat jam 1 malam, Sakura bisa bernapas lega, tugas mereka selesai, besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus memprint dan menjilidnya, menatap ke arah halaman paling pertama, tugas dan nama-nama yang tertera dalam kelompok, sedikit menimbang-nimbang, mungkin Karin punya kesibukan yang sangat penting, Sakura pun merasa tidak enak jika langsung menyalahkan Karin, nama Karin tetap berada di sana, dia harus segera tidur, kelas di mulai jam 08:30.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, 10 menit sebelum dosen masuk.

"Karin, kau dari mana saja? Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselmu." Tegur Hotaru.

"Maaf, kemarin aku sangat sibuk, ayahku sakit keras dan aku harus menemaninya di rumah sakit, ponselku tertinggal di rumah." Alasan Karin, memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting tugas kita sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, membagi print out tugas yang di selesaikan.

"Terima kasih, lain kali aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi, aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahku sendirian di rumah sakit, ibuku sibuk bekerja." Ucap Karin.

Dosen sudah masuk dan masing-masing kelompok mempresentasikan tugas mereka, Karin merasa cukup senang, hasil presentasi kelompoknya cukup bagus dan langsung di beri nilai A oleh dosen. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan tugas dan mendapat nilai bagus.

"Ini sungguh tidak adil." Ucap Hotaru saat berjalan di koridor bersama Sakura, mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Hufff...~ aku tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi, tapi syukurlah nilai kita bagus." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia terlalu keenakan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu mendapat nilai bagus, kerja pun tidak." Ucap Hotaru.

"Sudah-sudah, anggap saja ini hanya masalah kecil." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, aku tidak menyukai sikapnya." Ucap Hotaru.

Hotaru dan Sakura terus berbincang, Sakura sudah memaklumi keadaan kecuali Hotaru yang sama sekali tidak bisa menerima nilai Karin, gadis itu berada tidak jauh dari Sakura dan Hotaru, dia bisa mendengar ucapan mereka, memandang remeh ke arah mereka, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun, semua berjalan dengan lancar, dia bisa pergi jalan-jalan dan berhura-hura bersama temannya yang di luar kampus, nilainya pun tetap bagus. Ayahnya baik-baik saja dan sibuk bekerja, anak yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya yang membuatnya menganggap semua itu mudah, masuk ke fakultas keperawatan hanya sekedar untuk mendapat ijasah dan hal ini permintaan ibunya yang seorang dokter, seharusnya Karin berada di fakultas kedokteran, namun nilainya hanya sanggup mendapat fakultas keperawatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas lainnya, mata kuliah Epidemiologi.

Sakura menatap malas dengan teman satu kelompoknya, di kelas ini dia tidak sekelas dengan Hotaru, tapi sekelas dengan Karin.

"Kali ini, mohon bantuannya yaa." Ucap Karin, sengaja berwajah manis di depan Sakura.

"Rin Nohara, salam kenal, karena kita jarang untuk menyapa jadi aku memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Rin pada Sakura.

"Panggil Sakura saja." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

Seperti biasanya, Sakura sudah membagi tugas dan menjelaskan pada Rin dan Karin, berharap semua berjalan lancar seperti apa yang di harapkan Sakura.

Tapi.

Hari persentasi.

"Apa-apaan ini Sakura! Kau bahkan tidak mencantumkan namaku." Ucap Karin. Melihat print out presentasi mereka. Sakura memilih diam, dia tidak ingin ribut di kelas, seluruh mahasiswa memandangi Sakura, menganggap jika Sakura sungguh keterlaluan dengan tidak mencantumkan nama Karin pada kelompok mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Berhenti menyalahkan Sakura! Kau tidak mengerjakan bagianmu, bagaimana mungkin namamu di cantumkan!" Rin sudah habis kesabaran, dia tahu jika Sakura bekerja keras menyelesaikan bagian Karin.

"Aku punya alasan untuk kemarin, aku sungguh sibuk." Ucap Karin. Dia masih membela diri.

"Jika kau sungguh sibuk di luar, sebaiknya kau berhenti menjadi mahasiswa." Ucap Sakura, nada suara terdengar santai, tatapan dingin di layangkan ke arah Karin, Sakura sudah benar-benar muak satu kelompok dengan orang yang hanya mau enak sendiri tanpa bersusah payah, saat Sakura berjalan-jalan ke kota untuk membeli buku paket, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Karin keluar dari salah satu butik terkenal di Konoha, dengan beberapa temannya, mereka terlihat sangat glamor dengan pakaian mewah dan tas-tas belanjaan bermerek yang di bawa mereka, akhirnya Sakura sadar jika selama ini Karin bohong padanya.

"A-apa! Apa hakmu untuk mengucapkan hal itu!" Bentak Karin.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa ini? Kelas ini kenapa ribut sekali?" Ucap dosen yang baru masuk, seluruh mahasiswa memilih diam pada tempatnya dan tidak ada yang akan berbicara, Karin merasa putus asa, kali ini dia tidak akan selamat. "Tidak ada jawaban, baiklah, presentasi di mulai saja." Ucap dosen itu, mulai memanggil kelompok satu.

Tiba pada kelompok Sakura. dosen itu melihat hanya dua orang yang naik, padahal dia sudah membagi rata, setiap kelompok akan ada tiga orang.

"Ada apa? hanya kalian saja?" Ucap dosen itu.

"Bu, a-aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Karin, wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu situasinya, lanjutkan saja Sakura, aku juga dulu pernah kuliah dan tidak akan memberi kelonggaran pada teman yang tidak membantu sama sekali dalam tugas." Ucap dosen itu, dia cukup tegas dalam mengajar dan sudah sangat berpengalaman sebagai mahasiswa dulunya.

Karin terlihat kesal, dia menaruh dendam pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Semester berikutnya.

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah menjadi akrab, mereka tengah berjalan di koridor, Sakura menatap sejenak kertas jadwal mata kuliahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ino.

"Ah, aku harap tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Karin, dia sungguh membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, saat semester awal sebenarnya kita satu kelas loh dan aku ingat sekali kejadian saat kau tidak mencatumkan namanya, hahaha kau sungguh berani Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Aku sudah kapok untuk mencatumkan namanya kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, apa dia berulah sebelumnya?" Ucap Ino.

"Ya, saat mata kuliah antropologi kesehatan, Hotaru sampai marah-marah padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hotaru? Gadis yang selalu terlihat sabar itu? aku tidak menyangka dia juga akan marah, hahahaha, Karin memang suka begitu, aku sering satu kelas dengannya, dia selalu banyak alasan tentang tugas yang terlambat, bahkan dia sampai meminjam tugas yang sudah selesai, mereka jadi kesal dengan Karin yang mau enak sendiri." Ucap Ino.

"Seharusnya dia tidak perlu jadi mahasiswa jika merasa kesulitan." Ucap Sakura.

Karin mendengar mereka, mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kesal ke arah Sakura dan Ino, mereka berbicara seolah-olah dia selalu menjadi pusat masalah.

 **End FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini jadwal yang satu kelompok dengan Ino, suasana semakin canggung, Sakura jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, sejujurnya dia sudah menerima Ino untuk menjadi temannya kembali, tapi Ino terlihat diam Sakura juga tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan, suasana kerja kelompok yang sangat kaku.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mencari jawaban.

Sakura minta ijin ke toilet, dia harus mencuci mukanya sejenak, menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tentang Ino, berpikir untuk berbaikkan hari ini, Sakura akan menyudahi suasana canggung ini. kembali ke kelas, Sakura menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka, tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum jam dosen ini habis.

"Kumpul sekarang." Ucap dosen itu, ketua tingkat yang bertugas mengumpulkan tugas diskusi itu. "Minggu lalu aku meminta kalian untuk mengerjakan tugas makalah, kalian tidak lupa kan?"

"Iya..."

Kembali ketua tingkat mengumpulkan makalah para mahasiswa, Sakura terlihat sibuk di mejanya, membongkar tasnya dan tugas makalahnya tidak ada, mau di cari bagaimana pun makalah itu tidak ada.

"Ketua tingkat, tolong bawa ke mejaku." Ucap dosen itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidak ada?" Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya kemarin, seharusnya tugas makalah itu berada di dalam tasnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap teman sekelas Sakura.

"Makalahku hilang." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat panik.

"Hilang, bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin kan ada yang mengambilnya, lagi pula yang berada satu meja denganmu hanya Ino."

"Tu-tunggu, meskipun kami satu meja, aku tidak pernah membuka tas Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kita tahu kalau kau tidak membuka tasnya? Semua sibuk mengerjakan tugas diskusi."

"Sakura, aku benar-benar tidak menyentuh tasmu." Ucap Ino, dia terlihat takut, Sakura menatap Ino, menghela napas dan bergegas pergi dari kelas, dia harus menemui dosen itu dan meminta waktu.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau tahu, mana ada maling yang mengaku."

Orang-orang pengadu domba itu sudah pergi dan membuat Ino kesal, dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada makalah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang dosen.

"Maaf, bu, makalahku hilang, apa ibu tidak bisa memberiku waktu." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin nilainya hancur di semester ini, beasiswa itu tidak akan di dapatnya lagi.

"Makalah hilang, kau itu mahasiswi bukan siswi lagi, alasan itu sangat familiar untuk mahasiswa yang malas mengerjakan tugas."

"Sungguh bu, makalahku hilang, aku sudah mengerjakannya, aku mohon." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk meminta kelonggaran pada dosen ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, aku cukup mendengar namamu sebagai mahasiswi yang rajin, baiklah, sampai jam 5 sore, lewat dari itu aku tidak akan menerima alasan apapun lagi, mengerti?"

"Baik bu."

"Kumpul saja di mejaku."

Sakura pamit dan bergegas berlari ke arah perpustakaan, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya kembali, sekarang sudah jam setengah 4 sore, Sakura harus bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu tepat waktu.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan kembali bertemu Sasuke.

"Jangan mengganggu dulu, aku sedang buru-buru, jam 5 sore tugas ini harus di kumpul, tiba-tiba saja tugasku menghilang." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sedang panik dan buru-buru menulis tugasnya.

"Biar ku bantu." Ucap Sasuke, mencari jawaban dari soal di tugas Sakura, gadis itu akan tinggal menulis lagi dan tidak perlu membuka buku.

Menit-menit berlalu, Sakura harus cepat.

"Akhirnya..." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah merapikan kertasnya itu dan menghekternya.

"Pergilah, buku-buku ini nanti biar aku yang kembalikan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bergegas berlari keluar perpustakaan, berlari di sepanjang koridor hingga mendapati ruang dosen, masuk ke sana, dosen itu sedang berada di ruangannya dan Sakura berhasil mengumpulkan tepat waktu.

"Lain kali tidak ada kelonggaran lagi." Ucap dosen itu.

"Baik bu, terima kasih banyak, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan pamit sopan ada dosen itu. Wajah terlihat senang, nilainya masih bisa selamat.

Buru-buru mengumpulkan tugas, dia sampai melupakan tasnya di perpustakaan, kembali berlari dan langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu gedung fakultasnya, Sasuke berdiri dan menunggunya.

"Kau melupakan tasmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura. mengambil tas miliknya dari Sasuke.

"Sudah terkumpul?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengganggu cepat dan memperlihatkan senyumnya, hari ini dia sedikit sial dan juga beruntung, tugasnya hilang tapi dia cepat mengerjakannya kembali.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat m sangat ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ada yang sengaja mengambil tugas makalahku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak mencari pelakunya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu bersikap baik." ucap Sasuke dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Ish, aku tidak bersikap baik, hanya saja aku malas untuk sekedar mencari orang yang sudah jahat padaku." Ucap Sakura, menepis tangan Sasuke dari atas kepalanya, rambutnya jadi berantakan gara-gara ulah Sasuke.

Saat di kelas tadi, memang hanya Ino yang berada satu meja dengannya, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak mempercayai Ino, awalnya memang, dia mulai tidak percaya dengan Ino akibat sikap buruknya saat awal semester, Sakura harus berpikir jernih tentang masalah ini, bisa saja pelakunya orang lain dan sangat kebetulan Ino berada di posisi pelaku itu.

"Jangan melamun." Sebuah sentilan mendarat di jidat Sakura.

"Aduh." Sakura memegang jidatnya. "Apa kau tidak ada kelas lagi?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada, aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Dah." Sakura, berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura sudah menjauh, dia cukup lelah hari ini untuk berlari mengumpulkan tugas, Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu hingga keluar dari area kampus. Tatapannya menjadi datar, Naruto terlihat dari arah samping Sakura dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sakura...~" Teriak Naruto, berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura. "Mau pulang?"

"Iya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tadi melihatmu lari-lari dari perpus ke fakultasmu, hahaha, apa kau sedang lari marthon?" Canda Naruto.

"Diamlah, kau tahu, seseorang mengambil tugasku dan aku harus menulisnya kembali, syukurlah dosen itu mau menerimanya." Curhat Sakura.

"Wah, kau masih tetap rajin." Ucap Naruto.

"Jika bukan karena nilai, aku tidak akan melakukannya, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Pulang sana." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku hanya menyapamu dulu sebelum pulang, dah." Ucap Naruto, berjalan berlainan arah dari Sakura.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura sebelum temannya itu menjauh.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto, berhenti berjalan.

"Kapan-kapan saat libur kampus, kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku? ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Bertemu bibi Mebuki? Sudah lama sekali ya. Okey." Ucap Naruto, kembali berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sakura dan Naruto akan berlibur bersama, ini membuatnya tidak senang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Melangkah kakinya, berhenti sejenak, pemuda ini mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa mendapat kebijakan dari dosen? Sial! Sial!" Ucap Karin.

Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik, gadis yang membuat Sakura kesusahan, makalahnya tiba-tiba hilang dan pelakunya berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya update...~

sorry, chapter ini flat aja, next chapter semoga ndak flat. chapter ini juga tidak ada balas-balas review yaa, soalnya tidak ada yang bertanya, hahahahah... :D

.

.

see next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa keperawatan atau pun kedokteran, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari salah satu fakultas yang author cantumkan, heheheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa mendapat kebijakan dari dosen? Sial! Sial!" Ucap Karin.

Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik, gadis yang membuat Sakura kesusahan, makalahnya tiba-tiba hilang dan pelakunya berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda ini berjalan perlahan dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah ini.

"Ehem, permisi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Ucap kesal Karin, saat ini dia sangat kesal, sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang dan memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya sedikit tadi. "Eh, ma-maksudku, iya?" Ucap Karin, wajahnya merona, pria di hadapannya ini sangat tampan.

"Aku mencari seorang mahasiswi fakultas keperawatan, apa kau fakultas keperawatan juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku salah satu mahasiswinya." Ucap Karin, tertawa garing.

"Apa kau melihat Haruno Sakura? Aku tadi menunggunya dan dia tidak kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Apa? pemuda tampan ini mencari Sakura? Memang apa bagusnya gadis gila belajar itu dan terlihat biasa saja._ Batin Karin.

"Halo, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura, tadi dia sudah pulang, iya, aku hanya melihatnya berlarian di koridor tadi." Ucap Karin, dia tidak melihat saat Sakura bersama Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata dia sudah pulang, baiklah. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, sebelum dia pergi, lengannya di tahan Karin.

"Tu-tunggu, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu? Apa kau mahasiswa kampus Konoha?" Ucap Karin, dia cukup tertarik dengan pemuda ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, iya, aku dari fakultas kedokteran." Ucap Sasuke.

"Namaku Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Karin, dan tidak sopan langsung menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Ah, salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah berkenalan, Sasuke beranjak pergi, mata gadis berkacamata ini tidak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda itu berjalan ke arah fakultasnya.

"Haa..~ dia begitu tampan, aku harus mendapatkannya. Tapi, memang dia apanya Sakura? aku harap mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa." Ucap Karin, dia sudah bertekad menjadikan Sasuke target untuk kesekian kalinya. "Karin tidak pernah akan gagal oleh pemuda mana pun." Ucapnya, gadis yang tidak pernah betah oleh satu pria, dia cukup memiliki banyak koleksi pria, setelah bosan, dia campakkan begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan semester, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengurus beasiswa, untuk semester ini Sakura sudah mengajukan diri dan dia akan mendapat beasiswanya, seharusnya ini menjadi pencapaiannya, rajin, tekun dan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, senang, tapi ada rasa mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Berjalan di sepanjang koridor, sebelum liburan semester, gadis ini akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, dia sudah tidak marah dan bahkan melupakan kejadian yang sudah lewat itu, berhenti sejenak dan berlari sedikit cepat, memeluk gadis yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

"Sakura?" Ucap Ino, bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya.

"Aku merasa seperti tengah balas dendam padamu, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura, melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Ino.

"Bukankah sebaiknya seperti itu, aku sungguh menyesal Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, aku juga benar-benar orang yang jahat, selama satu semester yang kita lalui ini rasanya seperti tengah makan sayuran tanpa garam." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kau mau memaafkanku dan selamat untuk mendapatkan beasiswamu." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, untuk masalah beberapa waktu lalu, kau sungguh tidak mencurigaiku kan?" Ucap Ino, dia masih memikirkan soal tugas Sakura yang hilang.

"Bagaimana yaa mengatakannya, aku mencurigaimu, tapi kau tahu, aku bisa melihat kapan kau berbohong dan kapan tidak." Ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Kau sampai tahu begitu?" Ucap Ino.

"Hehehe, begitulah, aku bisa dengan mudah menebak sikap orang, tapi sungguh, saat itu aku ingin memukul siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal jahat ini padaku, nilaiku benar-benar terancam." Ucap Sakura.

"Syukurlah, aku turut senang saat melihat dosen itu memberimu kebijakan, oh iya, aku butuh penjelasanmu tentang pemuda yang sering sekali berada di sekitarmu?" Ucap Ino.

"Siapa? Pemuda berambur blonde?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa itu seperti temanmu, bukan, tapi pemuda yang satunya lagi." Ucap Ino dan menyikut-nyikut lengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, dia teman Naruto, dia juga temanku, kami sedikit akrab padahal awal pesta keakraban aku sempat mendapat masalah dengannya." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai bercerita pada Ino pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke, berjalan menyusuri koridor, mereka tidak ada kegiatan perkuliahan lagi dan akan segera pulang dan besok menikmati libur semester.

"Sakura, bukannya dia Sasuke?" Ucap Ino, menunjuk ke arah taman kampus, di sana ada Sasuke dan Karin yang tengah bercerita. "Karin? Mau apa lagi dia?" Ucap Ino, ingin melabrak Karin, namun Sakura menahannya.

"Jangan, kita tidak harus cari masalah dengannya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, dia bersama Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, lagi pula aku bukan ibunya yang harus melarangnya berteman." Ucap Sakura, mereka terus berjalan keluar fakultas, menganggap tidak melihat Sasuke dan Karin.

"Hahahahaha, dasar kau ini, akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, aku sungguh merindukanmu, aku kesepian jika tidak ada teman yang sangat akrab." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari teman lain? Bodoh." Ucap Sakura, dan menjitak kepala Ino.

"Susah untuk mencari teman yang benar-benar teman, mereka rata-rata bermuka dua." Ucap Ino.

"Jangan cepat memutuskan sesuatu seperti itu." Tegur Sakura.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil berbincang, Sasuke melihat mereka, fokus pada Sakura dan seakan gadis itu mengabaikannya, apa dia membuat gadis itu cemburu jika dia bersama gadis lain? atau itu hanya perasaannya saja, lagi-lagi, Naruto merusak suasana hatinya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ucap Karin, sejak tadi dia berbicara dan tidak ada satu pun ucapannya yang di dengarnya. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan Karin mulai bercerita tentang dirinya yang kadang di tindas di kelasnya, hanya untuk membuat Sasuke merasa ibah, tapi sejujurnya Sasuke tidak serius mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke. Karin kembali berbicara dan Sasuke terus mendengar apapun yang tidak ingin di dengarnya.

Naruto berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura...~" Panggil Naruto dan segera merangkul teman kecilnya itu.

"Wah, tumben kau bersama temanmu, biasanya bersama Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, dia ikut berjalan bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Halo, namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Ucap Ino. Mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto, melepaskan rangkulannya dan menjabat tangan Ino.

"Kalau kau mencari temanmu yang bernama Sasuke itu, dia tengah bersama gadis lain." Ucap Ino dan menunjuk ke arah taman. Naruto melihatnya dan memandang malas ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, paling-paling gadis itu sebentar lagi akan menangis." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Ino.

"Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis mana pun, ucapannya juga selalu kasar jika menolak." Ucap Naruto.

"Hoo, kau benar-benar memahami temanmu itu iya." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi, aku merasa sedikit curiga, kenapa dia betah berada di sekitar Sakura yaa?" Ucap Naruto, berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan Sakura, menatap teman SMPnya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku juga jadi penasaran." Ucap Ino, mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

"Kalian mau ku pukul, ha?" Ucap Sakura, kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing wajah Ino dan Naruto, mendorongnya ke depan agar mereka berhenti berwajah curiga seperti itu.

"Ya ampun Sakura, aku akan jatuh tadi." Protes Ino, kembali ke samping Sakura.

"Hahahhaha, aku hanya sedikit curiga saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Berhenti kataku, tidak ada yang aneh dari kami, hanya sebatas teman saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura..." Panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakang Sakura, gadis berambut softpink ini menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Syukurlah masih sempat, aku ingin kembalikan buku catatanmu." Ucap Hinata, dia terlihat kelelahan, mungkin saja dari jauh dia sudah berlari atau berlari mencari Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Padahal kau bisa mengembalikannya saat masuk kuliah lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, aku hanya takut jika catatanmu hilang." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum.

Naruto tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat gadis dengan rambut darkblue panjangnya ini, dia terlihat begitu manis dan sangat lemah lembut.

"Hei, Naruto, gadis ini yang ku bilang waktu itu." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang masih fokus pada Hinata.

"Ah..~ cantiknya." Ucap Naruto spontan dan mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Ucap Sakura. Ino hanya tertawa dan Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Maaf, jadi dia saudari Neji yaa. Halo, salam kenal namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil Naruto saja yaa." Ucap Naruto dan mengulur tangannya ke depan Hinata.

"Uhm..., jadi temannya Kak Neji, salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Hinata, meskipun kami kembar, kak Neji yang lebih dulu keluar." Ucap Hinata, memilih memundukkan wajahnya, dia sedikit malu untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Sudah yaa, sekarang kau harus pergi." Ucap Sakura, dia yang berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan mendorong pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Iya-iya, dasar gadis kasar, kau akan jadi perawan tua jika tetap bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dan Kabur.

"Apa? Apa-apaan dia? di umur segini dan masih saja mengejek." Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya jika sikap nakal Naruto masih tersisa.

"Hahaha, temanmu itu lucu sekali, Jadi? Sekarang apa?" Ucap Ino.

"Kalian mau mampir ke cafe dulu sebelum pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Boleh." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum senang.

"Haa..~ pantas saja temanmu itu tidak bisa berkedip. Hinata asal kau tahu saja, para pemuda di fakultas kita menganggap kau seperti seorang dewi, cantik dan lemah lembut setiap bertutur kata." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali, di keluargaku, seorang gadis harus seperti ini, jadinya aku terbiasa." Ucap Hinata dan menunduk malu.

"Aku jadi tersinggung." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mendapat hal seperti itu di rumahnya, menjadikannya sebagai gadis kuat.

"Tenang-tenang, kau tetap yang terbaik Sakura." Ucap Ino dan merangkul manja sahabatnya itu.

Berbincang ringan dan berjalan menuju cafe dekat kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dari cafe, mereka berpisah, jalur pulang Ino dan Sakura berbeda, Hinata masih berada di cafe, Neji memintanya menunggu di sana, mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Sakura."

Langkah gadis ini terhenti dan berbalik, Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, mereka berjalan bersama di sepanjang jalur trotoar.

"Sasuke? Bukannya tadi kau bersama Karin?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, dia hanya sedang bercerita." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian terlihat akrab, aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami baru saja berteman. Menurutmu dia orang yang seperti apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Karin? Aku tidak mau berbohong padamu, dia gadis yang cukup menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin dekat dan tahu apapun tentangnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau membencinya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Benci? Apa kesal dan benci bisa di samakan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa berbeda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terserahlah, intinya kau harus berhati-hati padanya, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Ucap Sakura. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, dia benar-benar gadis yang berani, lalu? Apa kalian jadian?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, gadis ini terlihat santai mendengar ucapannya tadi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika respon Sakura biasa saja, gadis ini tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Aku menolaknya." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Sudah ku duga, seperti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto tadi, aku rasa Karin sekarang sedang bersedih._

"Kau jahat sekali." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya dulu, yaa, aku hanya tahu sikap menyebalkannya, yang lainnya aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura. Merasa dia salah dengar tadi.

"Pembelokan rumahmu sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Dah, meskipun kita berbeda fakultas, sampai ketemu di semester baru lagi." Ucap Sakura, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, berbalik dan buru-buru berjalan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, masih menatap gadis itu berjalan pergi.

Sakura berbalik dan pemuda itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin saja dia berjalan lurus.

 _Apa kupingku sedang tuli? Jelas-jelas tadi dia mengucapkan jika menyukaiku, ah tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin, hahahah, Sakura kau harus sadar, dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan semester.

Sakura akan mengambil cuti kerja dua minggu sebelum kembali masuk kuliah, gadis ini sibuk bekerja di cafe, setiap harinya, jadwalnya bisa di tambah dan dia akan bebas selama liburan semester, jadwal bertambah dan gaji pun bertambah.

"Pelayan."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura dan segera melayani para pelanggan.

Pekerjaannya akan berakhir pada jam 7 sore, Sakura bekerja cukup keras, teman yang satu kerja dengannya akan tetap masuk dan Fuka sangat terbantu jika cafe sedang ramai.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Sakura, pamit Fuka.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Fuka.

Berjalan keluar cafe, gadis ini sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang datang dari arah depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari cafe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak berlibur?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, di sini lebih menyenangkan, apa kau sudah makan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Belum sih, aku akan makan setelah sampai kost." Ucap Sakura.

"Baguslah, aku butuh teman saat ini." Ucap Sasuke dan mengajak Sakura.

Mobil Sasuke terparkir tidak jauh dari cafe tempat kerja Sakura, meminta gadis itu naik dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada di jalan raya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau suka sejenis steak?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Suka." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke salah satu tempat rekomendasiku." Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak beberapa lama, mobil Sasuke berhenti dan terpakir di sebuah parkiran restoran berkelas. Sakura mematung menatap tempat mereka pergi.

 _Kenapa dia suka membawaku ke tempat yang mahal-mahal seperti ini? dia terlalu boros jika hanya ingin mengajakku makan, mie instan dan onigiri pun sudah cukup._

"Jangan melamun, jika kita terlalu lama, kita tidak akan mendapat tempat." Ucap Sasuke, menarik pelan lengan Sakura untuk mengajaknya masuk.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain tempat ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ini keputusanku, apa kau tidak suka tempat yang ku rekomendasikan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja berlebihan, tuan." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika kau orang yang aku ajak, kau suka memesan sesuatu yang mahal kan?" Ucap Sasuke dan menahan tawanya, menyinggung kembali ucapan Sakura saat mereka pernah makan bersama.

"Aku hanya bercanda saat itu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah merona.

Masih ada beberapa meja kosong, interior seperti sebuah hotel mewah, ini hanya restoran berbintang, sikap pelayan yang profesional, Sakura merasa seperti seorang gembel yang masuk ke restoran ini. Melihat buku menu dan membuatnya cukup terkejut, harga satu steak dengan daging berkualitas di mulai dengan harga 300 ribu ke atas.

 _Aku bisa makan sebulan dengan satu harga steak di sini._

"Sa-Sasuke." Bisik Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke ikut berbisik.

"Kau yakin akan makan di sini?" Bisik Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu sih, tapi-"

"-Dua steak yang terbaik." Ucap Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

 _Selalu saja mengambil keputusan sendiri, tapi aku benar-benar ingin merasakan daging yang berkualitas, rasanya seperti apa yaa..._

"Baik tuan, harap tunggu sebentar, kami menyajikan anggur dengan kualitas terbaik, di simpan dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama sehingga anggur ini memiliki cita rasa tersendiri, mau mencobanya?" Ucap pelayan itu.

"Ah, tolong sedikit saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Pelayan itu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Sasuke dan gelas Sakura, warna merah pekat yang sangat menggoda, baunya cukup tajam, Sakura merasa ini sekali dalam seumur hidupnya dia akan mencicipi anggur berkelas dan makanan mewah.

"Enaknya...~" Ucap Sakura pelan, dia tidak ingin terlihat norak di restoran ini.

"Kau suka anggur?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak pernah mencoba anggur jenis ini." Ucap Sakura. tentu saja, gadis ini sudah sangat bersyukur bisa mencicipi minuman jenis anggur.

"Jangan terlalu banyak, anggur ini memiliki kadar alkohol lebih tinggi dari pada sake." Tegur Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, kembali meminum sedikit demi sedikit anggurnya, ada sensasi sedikit rasa pahit saat anggur itu meninggalkan lidah. Sakura tidak boleh tergiur dan terlalu banyak minuman.

Tidak lama kemudian, steak mereka sudah datang, porsi yang cukup untuk mengeyangkan perut. Sekali lagi gadis ini akan berucap 'enak', daging steak yang cukup tebal, pikirnya akan alot, tapi tidak sama sekali, matangnya sempurna dan sausnya itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memakannya terus menerus.

 _Ini yang namanya makanan mahal, meskipun dengan gajiku, aku kan tidak bisa makan enak di sini, Sasuke, kau itu sekaya apa sih? makan saja harus boros begini._

Sasuke menikmati makan malamnya, bukan karena makannya yang enak, tapi melihat wajah gadis di depannya yang begitu menikmati makanannya hingga dia benar-benar menghabiskannya.

"Tambah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Cukup, aku sudah sangat kenyang." Ucap Sakura, memegang perutnya, dia sudah sangat kenyang dengan satu porsi daging steak itu.

"Aku pikir kau masih kuat untuk makan seporsi lagi." Canda Sasuke.

"Kau ini ingin mengajakku makan atau ingin membunuhku." Ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin dua-duanya." Ucap Sauske.

"Kau tidak pandai bercanda." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu tertawa pelan, dia harus menjaga sikap.

Makan malan berakhir, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura ke kostnya. Mereka masih berada di perjalanan.

"Kau tidak pulang ke daerah asalmu? Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan liburan semestermu dengan bekerja?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah rencana akan pulang dua minggu sebelum perkuliahan di mulai." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm..."

Mobil Sasuke menepih, kendaraan ini cukup besar dan tidak bisa sampai pada jalanan sempit di kost Sakura, mobil Sasuke hanya sampai pada pembelokan yang masih memiliki jalan yang lebar, cukup sepi di saat malam hari.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, lagi-lagi kau mentraktirku, aku jadi kembali berutang traktiran padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, kau belum mentraktirku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan terus mengingatnya, tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk mentraktirmu di tempat seperti itu, sebentar lagi beasiswaku akan keluar, aku akan mentraktirmu yang enak-enak." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan tempat yang kau rekomendasikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ikut saja seperti apa yang kau inginkan hehehe." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura mulai beranjak keluar dari mobil Sasuke, gerakannya terhenti, tangan Sasuke menarik gadis itu kembali masuk.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan dari pemuda ini, dia terus menatap Sakura, memajukan wajahnya dan gadis ini segera menutup mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sekali dan kau tidak mendengarnya saat mabuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mengatakan apa?" Ucap Sakura, tangannya masih belum menjauh dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, tapi, mau kah kau memiliki hubungan khusus denganku?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Ha? Hu-hubungan khusus? Pacaran? Apa seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura dan pemuda ini mengangguk, dia tidak berani menatap Sakura, seakan-akan sangat malu. "Kau serius?" Ucap Sakura, lagi, dan kembali Sasuke mengangguk cepat, kali ini dia menatap Sakura.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana yaa, ini terlalu terburu-buru bagiku, sejujurnya, aku belum begitu memahamimu, tapi kau sedikit aneh, kenapa hanya tertarik padaku?" Ucap Sakura, dia masih sangat mengingat jelas ucapan Naruto tentang sikap Sasuke.

"Kau sedikit berbeda dari gadis lainnya, mereka terus mengejarku dan membuatku muak, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe, aku jadi sedikit tersanjung, lagi pula buat apa mengejarmu, kau itu bukan seorang dosen yang tengah menggantungkan nilai mahasiswa kan." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Benar, aku bukan dosen seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, suasana yang tadinya tenang kembali canggung. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa suka ini pada gadis mana pun, kau satu dari banyak gadis yang ku temui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau terlalu pandai menggunakan kata-kata romantis." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah merona.

"Jadi?" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat penuh harap.

"Sebelumnya dengarkan dulu, aku bukan menerimanya karena kau baik dan mungkin pandangan gadis-gadis lain, kau pemuda yang memiliki segalanya, aku.. aku uhm... menerimamu karena kau tulus padaku, hanya itu saja, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal berlebihan lagi padaku, cukup yang sederhana saja, apa boleh seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, apapun itu, asalkan bisa bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, a-aku sudah harus pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah bisa bebas dan pergi cepat mungkin, jantungnya sudah deg-degan setengah mati tadi, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya langsung, bagaimana rasanya jika dia akan bertemu Sasuke besok atau di tempat kuliah, tingkahnya akan semakin canggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu.

"Kau ke sini lagi?" Ucap Sakura, saat melihat Sasuke tengah menunggunya di luar cafe.

"Kenapa? Saat malam hari cukup berbahaya jika seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, lagi pula aku ingin menemanimu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Haa..~ aku lupa, dia sekarang adalah pacarku, kenapa waktu terasa begitu singkat, perkenalan, pertemanan, dan berakhir dengan hubungan khusus, apa langkahku sudah tepat?_

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit terkejut, ingin melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi tangan pemuda itu menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Apa bergandengan tangan membuatmu risih?" Ucap Sasuke, mereka tengah berjalan santai menuju kost Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya belum terbiasa." Ucap Sakura menunduk malu.

"Biasakanlah, aku akan sering-sering menggenggam tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar." Ucap Sakura dan menepuk pelan lengan Sasuke.

Rintik-rintik air berjatuhan, awalnya tidak terlalu deras, lama kelamaan.

"Hujannya sangat deras." Ucap Sakura, mereka sudah tiba di kost Sakura dengan berlarian sepanjang jalan, baju Sasuke dan Sakura basah. "Masuklah, sebaiknya bajumu di keringkan dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura masuk, gadis ini sudah membuka pintu dan menyalakan saklar lampunya, setelah mereka masuk dan bergegas mengunci pintu, hujan turun di sertai angin kencan. Sakura sudah mulai mengeringkan baju Sasuke, sementara itu pemuda ini hanya akan memakai selimut saja, beruntung pakaian dalamnya masih selamat dan tidak basah. Sementara Sakura mengganti baju, pemuda ini menyamankan diri di dekat meja Sakura, dia kembali mendapat aroma cherry pada selimut yang di kenakannya.

"Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?" Ucap Sakura, melihat rambut Sasuke yang masih basah. "Kau ini apa anak kecil? sini biar aku mengeringkannya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di dekatnya, mengusap perlahan rambut hitam itu dan menggosoknya sedikit agar air pada rambutnya sedikit mengering.

Kegiatan gadis ini terhenti, mereka saling berharapan dan mata onyx itu terus menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Tu-tunggulah sampai hujannya redah." Ucap Sakura, dia sedikit panik saat ini, beberapa kamar sedang sepi, mereka tengah pulang ke daerah masing-masing, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih menetap di kost dan tidak pergi berlibur.

"Kau takut padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Takut? Tidak, aku tidak takut sama sekali." Ucap Sakura. dia harus terus berpikir positif jika Sasuke benar akan melindunginya dan tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh padanya, gadis ini mulai beranjak dan menjemur handuk itu. "Jika kau kedinginan naiklah di kasur." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti perintah Sakura, duduk di lantai cukup dingin.

"Apa masih kedinginan? Maaf aku tidak punya baju yang cocok untuk ukuranmu." Ucap Sakura. melirik badan Sasuke, badan pria ini jauh lebih besar dari tubuh Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, tubuh Sasuke begitu bagus.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, mungkin jika kau berada di samping, akan lebih hangat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu, tapi ucapannya tidak di abaikan, gadis itu berjalan ke arah kasur dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aneh, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras." Ucap Sakura, mencari topik pembicaraan. Sasuke terdiam, Sakura melirik ke arahnya, pemuda ini seperti sudah menahan kantuk. "Sebaiknya kau menginap, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa saat kau menyetir pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia sedikit khawatir.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Gadis ini berbalik dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya, hanya ciuman singkat.

"Apa kau masih tidak takut padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, matanya terlihat sayup, antara mengantuk dan ingin mengganggu Sakura.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tida-"

Kembali Sasuke mencium Sakura, sedikit lama dan akhirnya menjauh. Gadis itu terdiam, mereka saling bertatapan. Ada sesuatu yang menggeletik di perut Sakura saat bibir Sasuke berada pada bibirnya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan yang lebih dari ini." Pinta Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke, kembali memajukan wajahnya. Bibir mereka saling menempel, mengecup berkali-kali satu sama lain, mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura, dan menindihnya, tidak ada kegiatan lain, Sasuke bisa menahan dirinya, dia akan melakukan seperti yang Sakura inginkan, tidak lebih dari sebuah ciuman, ciuman biasa dan lama-lama menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sakura, dia pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke pada mulut dan wajahnya, pemuda ini tidak membiarkan nafsu menyelimutinya, memberi kepercayaan pada Sakura dengan menyatuhkan kedua tangan mereka agar tidak ada pergerakan nakal dari kedua tangan pemuda ini. Ciuman panas mereka terhenti sejenak, Sakura butuh oksigen, membiarkan gadisnya itu menghirup udara sebentar dan kembali mencium Sakura hingga dia benar-benar puas.

Setelah kegiatan itu, Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Sakura, membiarkan gadis ini tidur dalam dekapannya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa, berciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai akan seperti ini, ada sensasi tertentu yang di rasakan Sasuke, bersyukur dengan Sakura yang sudah tertidur, wajahnya sangat merona saat ini, mengingat kembali ciuman keduanya dengan Sakura.

 _Apa aku sungguh mencintaimu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

untuk chapter ini segini dulu, semoga perkembangannya alur fic ini tidak terkesan terburu-buru, sejujurnya author ingin segera ada si kecil Sarada... mau ceritain kisah mereka bertiga, tapi tanpa sadar sudah sampai di chapter segini, author terlalu larut menceritakan kisah sasu-saku dulu, =_=" lumayan panjang untuk flasbacknya. berharap tidak bosan untuk tetap di ikuti..

.

.

author sedang senggang jadi balas review dulu, eh yg baca **gadis kuil dan para pengikut** nya, sudah update yo *promosi lewat*

.

Younghee Lee : Update..~

mantika mochi : makasih, XD

Dolphin1099 : sip sip makasih, okey, sudah lanjut yoo.

alif yusanto : see you next chapter lagi..

arisa kajitani : OwO itu film favorit author, sejujurnya awalnya hanya tahu dari webtoon, dan ternyata ada filmnya, hehehe, yup, author terinspirasi Cheese in trap (webtoon), suka alur ceritanya, pengen buat sifat Sasuke kayak jung, tapi kok susah banget yaa,, nanti lah, coba ambil sedikit sifat jung, doakan author semoga bisa, hahahahha :D

sitieneng4 : heheh, syukurlah tidak flat XD, di chapter ini saku-ino sudah temanan yaa.

DeShadyLady : update lagi XD

wowwoh-geegee : Sasuke bertindaknya santai aja tuh, hahahahha

sasori's babe : mereka udah jadian... :D :D

guest : update, makasih :)

sakuraishite : update. :)

bakayaroo : Sarada, moga dua chapter lagi deh, author kelamaan bikin flashback, terlalu fokus sama sasu-saku, harap bersabar yooo.

Amamiya Rizumu : iya-iya, udah santai kok, hehehehe, tapi kepikiran aja, kalau ada ide alur langsung di ketik, soalnya author tipe pelupa akut, :D :D update.

Renzki : update.

.

.

see you next chapter lagi yaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa keperawatan atau pun kedokteran, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari salah satu fakultas yang author cantumkan, heheheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa ini sudah pagi? Ya aku rasa, mungkin sebentar lagi, cafe baru akan buka jam 9 pagi, memeluk erat bantal gulingku, tunggu, bantal gulingku tidak terasa bantal yang empuk? Dan kenapa ada bau parfum maskulin dari bantalku?_

Gadis berambut sofpink ini membuka matanya perlahan, tatapannya cukup terkejut, segera melepas pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda di hadapannya, mundur secara tiba-tiba, sontak kepala dan punggungnya menabrak meja yang berada si samping kasur gadis ini.

 **Bughhtt.**

"A-aduuhh..." Rintih sakura dan meringkuk di sana.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar suara cukup keras di sampingnya, tidur menyamping dan menatap Sakura tengah memegang kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke. Hanya bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut dan membuat gadis di hadapannya merona menatap tubuh bagian atas pemuda ini.

"Ti-tidak ." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas bangun, dia lupa jika sudah tidur dan berbagi kasur dengan Sasuke. "Akan aku ambilkan pakaianmu dulu." Lanjut gadis ini dan berjalan cepat ke arah tempatnya menjemur pakaian Sasuke.

Pemuda ini masih berbaring, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, memegang jidatnya dan dia terserang demam. Sakura sudah kembali dan menatap Sasuke masih berbaring di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau harus pulang, aku akan ke cafe sebentar lagi." Ucap Sakura, menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan pakaian milik Sasuke yang sudah kering.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke pelan dan beranjak bangun, memakai kaosnya dan dan celana jinsnya, gadis ini segera memalingkan wajah saat Sasuke akan mengenakan celananya, selimut sudah jatuh di lantai dan jins Sasuke sudah pada tempatnya. "Bisa minta segelas air, tenggorokanku sedikit kering." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, iya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah dapurnya dan mengambil segelas air dari botol, kembali pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di kasur, wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit aneh. "Ini minumlah." Ucap Sakura, memberikan gelas itu, tangannya sedikit bersentuh dengan tangan Sasuke, Sakura merasa ada yang tidak beres pada pacarnya ini. Tangannya spontan naik dan memegang jidat Sasuke. "Kau demam? Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke setelah meneguk habis air minumnya.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang dan membuatmu ikut kehujanan." Ucap Sakura. Pemuda ini tersenyum menarik pelan Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"Pa-panas!" Ucap Sakura dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, masih pagi dan dia sudah mendapat sentuhan dari Sasuke, wajahnya merona. Tapi tubuh Sasuke benar-benar panas. "Apa kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Sakura, memastikan Sasuke akan bisa pulang sendiri.

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, aku masih bisa berkendara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Setelah tiba di rumah, kau harus minum obat dan istirahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku rasa kau tidak perlu memberi peringatan pada seorang mahasiswa calon dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

"Issh, aku hanya khawatir padamu, calon dokter." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sudah pulang, Sakura hanya mengantarnya sampai di depan jalur kostnya, Sasuke tidak ingin di antar sampai dimana mobilnya di parkir, gadis ini akan beres-beres sebentar dan bersiap untuk ke cafe, melipat selimutnya, yang awalnya bau cherry sekarang menjadi bau parfum milik Sasuke.

 _Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

Gadis ini masih tetap khawatir, meskipun dia tahu, mereka sama-sama mahasiswa dari bagian kesehatan, hanya saja beberapa orang suka merasa dia akan baik-baik saja, orang kesehatan pun kadang tidak luput dari kecerobohan saat mereka benar-benar sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cafe Fuka.**

Sesekali Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding cafe, membersihkan meja dan melayani setiap pelanggan yang datang. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak membiarkan Sasuke di rumah dalam keadaan sakit.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Fuka, saat Sakura tengah membawa piring dan gelas kotor.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sakura. Dia bergegas membawa piring dan gelas itu, kembali ke meja dan melapnya hingga bersih, gara-gara kepikiran Sasuke gadis ini jadi sedikit kurang fokus, Fuka menyadarinya dan sebelum kena teguran, Sakura harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dia harus bersikap profesional, sedikit tidak adil jika Fuka menggajinya dengan baik dan Sakura tidak bekerja dengan baik.

 **Pukul 19:04**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini." Ucap Fuka, Sakura, dan satu pegawai lagi.

"Eh? Kau tidak di jemput pemuda itu?" Tegur Fuka, dia melihat pemuda itu terus menemui Sakura setelah selesai bekerja.

"Oh, dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa datang, hehehe." Ucap Sakura, sedikit malu saat mendapat teguran itu.

"Jadi? Apa dia pacarmu? kalian terlihat begitu serasi." Goda Fuka.

"Be-begitulah, heheheh." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat malu dan canggung, Fuka orang pertama yang mengetahui Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"Sebaiknya kau menjenguk dia, biasanya jengukan dari pacar itu lebih ampu dari sebuah obat." Ucap Fuka. Sakura semakin di buat malu.

"Iya, nanti aku akan menjenguknya, aku duluan yaa." Ucap Sakura, membungkuk sedikit di depan Fuka dan beranjak pulang.

Berjalan menuju kostnya, cafe hari ini sangat ramai dan membuat Sakura sedikit lelah, meregangkan otot tangannya, melirik ke arah jam, merogok ponselnya dan dia cukup penasaran, seharian ini Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Langkahnya terhenti, dia jadi semakin khawatir sebelum memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja, berlari ke arah apotek untuk membeli plester obat peredah panas dalam kemasan tinggal tempel pada jidat, menatap layar ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto, jika dia menghubungi Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti akan keras kepala seperti tadi pagi dia selalu mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' dalam keadaan panas tinggi.

" _Sakura? ada apa kau menghubungiku?"_ Ucap Naruto.

"Uhm... apa kau tahu alamat rumah Sasuke?"

" _Alamat Sasuke? untuk apa kau ke sana?"_

"Itu, uhm... a-anu ada barang milik Sasuke yang sempat aku pinjam dan aku harus mengembalikannya." Bohong Sakura.

" _Barang apa?"_

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, pokoknya katakan saja dimana rumah Sasuke."

" _Iya-iya, jangan marah seperti itu, apa mau aku saja yang mengantarmu."_

"Naruto, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menunggumu, cepatlah, di mana alamat Sasuke."

" _Kau gadis yang tidak bisa lembut sedikit yaa, baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya lewat pesan, eh, kapan kau akan pulang?"_

"Dua minggu sebelum masuk kuliah, ada apa?"

" _Oh, nanti aku datang ke rumahmu yaa."_

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di rumahku saja, kau tidak lupa jalan ke tempat tinggal lamamu?"

" _Tentu saja, aku tidak akan lupa."_

"Ya sudah, dah."

Sakura sudah mematikan ponselnya, Naruto menatap sejenak ponsel miliknya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan Sakura yang ingin meminta alamat rumah Sasuke, bukan kah mereka bisa bertemu setelah liburan, merasa ini bukan urusannya, Naruto menganggap hal itu tidak penting, tapi mungkin mengajak Sasuke ke rumah Sakura akan jauh lebih baik.

 **:: Naruto.**

 **Teme, aku akan ke rumah Sakura sebelum liburan berakhir, kau mau ikut bersamaku?**

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Ok.**

"Dasar, bukan cuma cara bicaranya saja yang irit, tapi pesan balasannya pun sangat-sangat singkat." Ucap Naruto, menyimpan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan alamat Sasuke pada Sakura dan kembali sibuk bermain game Psnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah menunggu di halte bus, dia sudah membeli beberapa bahan masakan dan obat untuk Sasuke, pesan Naruto sudah masuk, alamat rumah Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh, tapi sebaiknya di tempuh dengan menaiki kendaraan umum, jika di tempuh dengan berjalan akan sangat lama.

Alamat rumah Sasuke cukup strategis dengan tempat pemberhentian bus, tinggal menyeberang dan jalan sedikit, Sakura tidak tahu jika di tempat seperti ini ada apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah, seperti sebuah gedung hotel. Pintu kaca masuk yang bergeser otomatis, ada satpam yang berjaga 24 jam di samping pintu masuk, gadis ini berjalan dan berhenti sejenak di tempat penjagaan.

"Apartemen nomer 105, nona tinggal naik lif, setelah dari lif lurus saja dan belok kanan, di sana dereten apartemen dari nomer 100." Ucap satpam penjaga itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan ke arah lif, bahkan di apartemen ini ada lif. Sesuai dari penjelasan penjaga di bawah, Sakura berjalan menyusuri apartemen dari angka pintu nomer 100, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu nomer 105, memencet bel dan menunggu orang di dalamnya untuk membukakan pintu, terdengar suara kunci yang di putar, pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah, bukan dia sedang malu, tapi panasnya semakin tinggi dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya semakin nyeri dan Sasuke memilih berbaring sepanjang hari di kasurnya.

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, aku datang tanpa katakan padamu terlebih dahulu, aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkanku datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di malam hari." Ucap Sasuke, tenggorokannya sedikit gatal dan batuk beberapa kali.

"Aku sudah terlanjur datang, apa kau akan membiarkanku di luar?" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke belum mengajaknya masuk.

"Ah, masuklah." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Ucap Sakura,

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi dia batuk-batuk.

Sakura berjalan masuk dan memperhatikan apartemen Sasuke, jauh lebih luas, ruang tamu, ruang tv, ruang dapur dan makan, kamar tidur dan kamar mandi, semuanya terlihat rapi di sini. Meskipun seorang laki-laki, Sakura tidak menyangka apartemen Sasuke akan serapi dan sebersih ini, berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan barang belanjannya, setelahnya, menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku rasa obatmu tidak berefek, gunakan ini." Ucap Sakura, mengambil sesuatu yang sudah di belinya di apotek tadi, membuka bungkusannya dan menempelkan pada jidat Sasuke. "Berbaringlah, aku jadi tidak tenang saat melihat keadaanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ba-"

"-Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, kau sakit dan itu tidak baik." Ucap Sakura, memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Haa..~ Maaf, uhm, dimana selimutmu?" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke menunjuk kamar yang pintunya terbuka, Sakura beranjak ke sana dan mengambil selimut Sasuke yang terlihat begitu berantakan di atas kasur Sasuke, mengambil juga sebuah bantal, menyelimuti Sasuke dan memberi bantal pada bawah kepala Sasuke. "Istiratlah, apa kau sudah makan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, apa kau mau makan bubur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka bubur, nasi akan jauh lebih baik." Tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh makan nasi dulu, uhm... bagaimana kalau sup?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sup? Sup tomat saja kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sup tomat? Kau ini aneh juga." Ucap Sakura.

"Nasi saja."

"Iya-iya, aku akan membuatkanmu sup tomat." Ucap Sakura, keputusan akhir, jika tidak Sasuke akan maka nasi.

Sakura mulai berjalan ke arah dapur, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakannya dari kantong, bahan yang akan di gunakan untuk membuat bubur jadinya di gunakan untuk membuat sup tomat, tapi Sakura lupa membeli tomat.

"Aku akan pergi membeli tomat dulu." Ucap Sasuke, bersiap pergi.

"Tidak perlu, tomat ada banyak di kulkas." Cegat Sasuke sebelum gadis ini keluar.

Sakura membuka kulkas Sasuke dan membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dua rak isinya tomat, hanya tomat, tomat cherry dan tomat buah, terlihat begitu segar dan merah matang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu maniak tomat." Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya mereka buah favoritku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat aneh, di saat orang menyukai buah apel, anggur, stroberi atau yang lainnya dan kau malah tomat." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Tomat itu tidak terlalu manis dan rasanya agak masam, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang manis-manis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akhirnya aku mengetahui sesuatu darimu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, selama mereka mulai pacaran, Sakura baru mengetahui keanehan pacarnya itu, dia suka tomat dan benci manis-manis, Sakura mengingat Sasuke saat memesan parfait stroberi dari cafe tempatnya bekerja dan di berikan padanya, Sasuke memang tidak suka semacam itu, dan sengaja memesan untuknya.

Sakura mulai memasak, Sasuke memilih tidur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tetap sadar, rasa kantuk mendominasi. Detik-detik berlalu Sakura mencicipi sedikit supnya dan sudah pas untuk rasanya, didihkan sedikit lagi dan mematikan kompornya, mengambilnya sedikit ke dalam mangkuk dan membawakannya pada Sasuke beserta segelas air hangat.

"Sasuke, bangunlah, kau harus makan dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Pemuda ini membuka matanya, menatap Sakura yang duduk di sofa tempatnya tengah berbaring, tangan gadis itu memegang sejenak pipi Sasuke, panasnya jauh lebih turun dari pada sebelumnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk bangun dan duduk, gadis ini memberikan mangkuk yang di beri alas agar tidak terasa panas, sup panas yang mulai menghangat.

"Apa aku tidak akan mendapatkan pelayanan dari seorang calon perawat? Kau bisa langsung peraktek padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau hanya pasien demam yang tidak perlu pelayanan khusus." Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung, berikutnya aku harus sakit lebih-"

Sakura segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang saat Sasuke akan mengucapkan sakit lebih parah.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, demam pun membuatku tidak bisa tenang, seharian di cafe dan hanya memikirkanmu." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya. Pemuda ini tersenyum, melepaskan tangan gadisnya itu dan mencium punggung tangannya, wajah Sakura sedikit merona melihat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Maaf, sudah berucap yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap makan sendiri, cepatlah, saat sup ini masih hangat, dia akan membantumu mengeluarkan keringat, demammu akan cepat turun." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak akan membuat Sasuke manja padanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai memakan supnya sedikit demi sedikit, Sakura duduk di sebelahnya, menunggu hingga pacarnya ini selesai makan.

"Enak?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, lumayan. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak, seharusnya kau sering-sering membuatkanku makanan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu bekal." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menghabiskan supnya dan kembali berbaring, Sakura masih berada di sisinya, duduk menatap pemuda ini. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk mengusap puncuk kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura, sudah sangat malam, gadis ini harus bergegas.

"Menginaplah di sini, aku akan mengantarmu besok." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang saja, besok setelah bekerja aku akan datang berkunjung lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh Sakura dan membuat gadis ini berbaring di atas dada Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku pikir kau jauh lebih keras kepala." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, dengan posisi seperti ini, dia bisa mendengar suara dekat jantung Sasuke, begitu tenang, menyamankan diri sejenak, sebelum dia benar-benar akan pulang.

Setelahnya, Sakura pamit pada Sasuke, dia akan pulang naik bis dan tidak menginjinkan Sasuke keluar untuk mengantarnya, sebuah kecupan ringan di jidat Sakura sebelum dia pergi. Gadis ini merasa sangat senang, memiliki pacar tidak buruk juga, dia hanya takut jika pacar akan mengganggu kehidupannya, hal itu yang selalu di ucapkan dari ibunya berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, sepulang kerja, Sakura kembali mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Demamnya sudah turun dan Sasuke mulai terlihat jauh lebih baik, kemarin wajahnya sedikit pucat dan kadang-kadang akan batuk.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, ini berkat calon perawat yang baik hati." Goda Sasuke dan mendapat cubit di lengannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke rumahku, apa yang kau akan lakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan? Apa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan di Konoha saja, pulang ke rumah hanya membuatku kesal, aku sedikit tidak akrab dengan kakakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kakak? Kau punya kakak?"

"Hn, dua bersaudara, serasa hanya dia yang bisa andalkan, bahkan itu ayahku, selalu mengharapkan semuanya berjalan baik, aku tidak kesal padanya, hanya iri saja, dia akan akan berbicara seakan-akan dia adalah ayah, aku tidak suka akan sikap kerasnya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku rasa kakakmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, jangan katakan seperti itu, kau tahu, aku hanya anak tunggal dan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana punya kakak atau adik, kadang selalu merasa iri." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke menatap gadis itu yang bercerita tentang dirinya. Mereka jadi saling terbuka akan keluarga masing-masing. "Ayahku sudah lama meninggal, ibuku jadi bekerja keras, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Makanya kau selalu berusaha bekerja keras dan mendapat beasiswa. Aku rasa aku sangat beruntung memilikimu." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah sana." Ucap Sakura, mencoba melepaskan Sasuke dan rangkulannya semakin erat.

"Tidak akan, terima kasih sudah merawatku." Ucap Sasuke, menyamankan dirinya di bahu Sakura. lagi-lagi ada aroma cherry di sana, Sasuke mulai menyukai bau familiar itu, meskipun bau itu terkesan manis untuknya, setidaknya itu tidak masuk pada mulutnya tapi pada penciumannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu sering-sering menjemputku, aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku selalu katakan padamu, malam hari itu cukup berbahaya, lagi pula hanya sampai kau libur saja kan, setelah itu, kita akan bertemu beberapa minggu hingga perkuliahan di mulai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi berubah yaa."

"Apa?"

"Jadi semakin cerewet, apa kau tertular Naruto?"

"Aku tidak ingin tertular orang seperti dia."

"Tapi dia temanmu kan."

"Bukan."

"Bukan?"

"Hn, dia sahabatku."

"Aku pikir apaan, dasar." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong-dorong bahu Sasuke.

 **Cup...~**

Tingkah Sakura terhenti. Sasuke menciumnya sepintas tanpa aba-aba, menundukkan wajahnya dan dia merasa malu.

"Akhirnya.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akhirnya? Apa?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu jika sedang sakit, kau akan tertular."

"Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona dan kembali mendorong keras bahu pemuda itu, berakhir dengan mereka saling berpelukkan seperti tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta berhenti di stasiun perbatasan kota Suna dan Konoha, Sakura meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, cukup lelah menunggu lama di dalam kereta, dia sampai ketiduran, Sasuke mengantarnya tadi sebelum berangkat, mendapat pelukkan sejenak dan membuat gadis ini sedikit malu, mereka hanya tidak akan bertemu beberapa hari, bukan beberapa tahun, terlalu romantis untuk di lihat beberapa penumpang di sekitar stasiun

Bergegas berjalan ke arah rumahnya, hari masih siang, ibunya masih bekerja, Sakura sudah menghubungi ibunya jika dia akan pulang hari ini, Sakura sudah membawa kunci cadangan jika sewaktu-waktu dia akan pulang.

Membuka pintu dan gadis ini memilih untuk istirahat di kamarnya, mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Aku sudah sampai.**

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Hn, selamat berlibur.**

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Sebaiknya kau pulang menengok orang tuamu.**

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Ah, akan ku lakukan nanti.**

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Itu jauh lebih baik 3**

 **:: Sasuke.**

 **Kiss & hug for you.**

 _Dasar..._

Tersenyum menatap ponselnya dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah tertidur, dia baru mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya yang benar-benar istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

Berselang beberapa hari Sakura setelah pulang ke rumahnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Ketukan di depan pintu rumahnya, Mebuki sedang kerja dan Sakura sendirian di rumah tengah beres-beres, membuka pintunya dan mendapati dua orang pemuda di sana.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, nama Sasuke duluan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, aku ada di sini, kau tidak melihatku." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku melihatmu, kenapa kau mengajak Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak enak jika berkendara sendiri, terlalu sepi makanya aku membawa Sasuke, seharus kau senang, aku membawanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto kau masuk, Sasuke aku ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Sakura, menarik Naruto masuk dan mengajak Sasuke keluar. Pintu sudah tertutup dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ya sudahlah, waah, sudah lama sekali tidak ke rumah Sakura, masih tetap seperti yang dulu." Ucap Naruto, karena rumah kosong, dia bisa seenaknya duduk di sofa dan beristirahat.

Sementara itu, Sakura membawa Sasuke sedikit jauh dari rumah dan berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bersama Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia yang mengajakku." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Dasar anak itu." Ucap Sakura, Naruto sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya jika Sasuke akan ikut. Tentu saja kalau di ajak, dia akan langsung pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau hanya berharap dia datang dan aku tidak boleh ke rumahmu?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat tidak senang.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku belum mengatakan pada ibuku, lagi pula dia akan marah besar jika aku punya pacar." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu katakan kan, cukup diam saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak senang jika kau pun ikut kena marah." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Uhuk, aku semakin mencintaimu Sasuke._

"Maaf, mungkin setelah lulus, aku baru bisa memperkenalkanmu pada ibuku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"Akan aku tunggu saat itu." Ucap Sasuke. "Tidak ada pelukkan selama datang untukku?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, di deretan sini semua mengenalku, mereka akan lapor pada ibuku jika melihat ku memeluk seorang pemuda di jalan." Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, aku akan menahannya sampai kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke dan mendapat cubit di pinggangnya

Kembali ke rumah, mereka mendapati Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Apa dia sangat kelelahan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia yang tahu jalan dan dia yang menyetir dari Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kasihan juga yaa." Ucap Sakura, "Oh kantong apa ini?" Ucap Sakura mendapati kantong besar di dekat sofa.

"Oh, katanya ibu Naruto menitipkan ini untuk ibumu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuka kantongan besar itu dan beberapa buah dan ada cake juga di sana.

"Ibu Naruto masih seperti dulu, dia selalu memberikan sesuatu seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, Naruto tinggal di mana saat masih di sini? Ibu kalian sepertinya cukup akrab." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dua deret dari sebelah rumahku, karena sering ke sekolah bersama, ibu Naruto jadi sangat mengenalku." Ucap Sakura, "Eh tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak tahu kalau kita-"

"-Tidak, dia belum tahu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah syukurlah, jangan di beri tahu, dia sungguh cerewet jika bercerita." Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm. Apa ini kamarmu?" Ucap Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam satu ruangan.

"Iya, masuklah, aku menaruh cake dan buah ini dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura, di sana di penuhi banyak barang dan cukup ramai, hal yang wajar untuk beberapa gadis, seperti biasa, Sasuke mendapati aroma khas milik Sakura, duduk di ranjang gadisnya dan melihat-lihat sekitar, ranjangnya cukup kecil dan hanya cocok untuk satu orang. Sakura sudah kembali dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengamati kamarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengubah kamarku sejak SMP, hanya seperti ini terus dan beranjak SMA semakin banyak benda yang ku letakkan di dalam." Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kamar ini mencerminkan dirimu, banyak hal dalam dirimu yang tidak bisa di ketahui oleh siapapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku seperti itu? hehehehe, aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibumu dimana?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu bekerja, dia akan pulang jam 4 sore, sekarang masih jam 2 siang, Naruto juga jika tidur seperti itu dia akan lama bangun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sungguh memahami Naruto ya?" Ucap Sasuke

"Semua kelakuannya sering aku lihat saat masih satu sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedikit iri padanya, dia jauh lebih dulu mengenal dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu? Cemburu pada Naruto?" Ucap Sakura, dia tengah menahan tawa.

 **Cup..~**

"Hn, aku cemburu padanya." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura, mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajah Sakura cepat sekali merona.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, gadisnya ini akan langsung tenang jika di ciumnya, kembali mencium singkat dan pelan bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke, ada Naruto, dia akan melihat kita." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan penutup pintu kamar Sakura, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya, semakin malu di buat pemuda ini, tangan kekarnya mengangkat dagu Sakura, menempelkan bibir mereka dan menciumnya pelan, seperti setengah mengecup, berkali-kali, hingga membuat mereka saling memejamkan mata dan hanya ada sentuh pada bibir mereka.

"Sas-" Mulut Sakura segera di tutup oleh tangan Sasuke, dia menarik Sakura untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan saling berhadapan.

"Shhtt.~ Naruto akan bangun." Bisik Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat lebih dekat mata hitam kelam itu, setelah gadisnya mengangguk, Sasuke baru melepaskan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan berlebihan." Bisik Sakura, dia semakin malu dengan posisi mereka.

"Hn, aku hanya sedikit merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat gadisnya itu. Sakura juga membalas pelukkannya.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah leher Sakura dan mengecupnya, mengecup berkali-kali dan Sakura harus menutup mulutnya, ruangan kamarnya harus tenang, kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman hanya ciuman, Sasuke tidak akan memberikan kissmark di sana atau di manapun, dia harus mengingat posisi Sakura yang tidak ingin ketahuan oleh ibunya jika memiliki pacar. Suasananya jadi berubah, tubuh masing-masing merasa sedikit panas, Sakura menghembuskan napas beratnya, dia harus tetap sadar agar bisa menegur Sasuke, kembali menyatuhkan bibir mereka, ciuman yang lebih dalam, hingga Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke untuk berhenti sejenak, menatap satu sama lain, kedua tangan Sasuke berada pada pinggang Sakura dan gadisnya ini mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Kita baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Sehari pun akan sama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau akan bosan jika terus bertemu denganku." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan bosan jika itu kau." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memajukan wajahnya.

 **Bughht...**

Terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh di ruang tamu, Sakura buru-buru turun dari atas Sasuke dan membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat ke luar di ruang tamu, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura, melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aduh..~ Kepalaku jadi sakit." Ucap Naruto, dia terjatuh dari sofa.

Sakura tertawa keras melihat temannya itu, jantungnya hampir copot jika saja mereka akan ketahuan di kamar tadi.

"Seharusnya kalian membangunkanku." Ucap Naruto, menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf-maaf, tidurmu sangat nyenyak jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Ucap Sakura dan kembali tertawa lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang berkunjung." Ucap Mebuki pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah bibi, aku juga sedikit rindu pada daerah ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian satu fakultas?" Ucap Mebuki, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Iya, dia juga teman SMAku." Ucap Naruto.

"Wah, jadi enak yaa, kau akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang akrab denganmu." Ucap Mebuki.

Mereka tengah makan malam bersama, Mebuki merasa sedikit senang, suasana rumah yang cukup ramai dengan adanya Naruto yang cukup heboh untuk bercerita dan temannya yang terlihat sangat tenang, menurut Mebuki mereka sangat cocok menjadi sahabat, si pendiam dan si ribut.

"Kalau Sasuke tinggal dimana?" Ucap Mebuki, di sela-sela makannya.

"Aku tinggal di kawasan Uchiha dan memilih mengambil apartemen di Konoha agar tidak terlalu jauh untuk pulang balik kampus." Jelas Sasuke.

"Uhm, dari kawasan yaa, kawasan Uchiha juga cukup jauh, terima kasih ya kalian sudah mau jadi teman Sakura meskipun beda fakultas." Ucap Mebuki.

"Teman Naruto, temanku juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bibi, Sakura itu harus lebih banyak berteman agar dia tidak terus-terusan berteman dengan buku-buku." Ucap Naruto dan kakinya di bawah mendapat tendangan Sakura.

"Jangan asal mengoceh." Ucap Sakura dan menatap horror pada Naruto.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Naruto.

Mebuki tertawa pelan, mereka masih terlihat seperti masih satu sekolah.

"Menginaplah di sini, masih ada kamar kosong untuk kalian berdua, kalian masih libur kan? Sasuke harus berjalan-jalan di daerah sini, sebelum pulang." Ucap Mebuki.

"Baik bibi, aku akan mengantar Sasuke mengelilingi kota perbatasan ini." Ucap Naruto semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menguap beberapa kali, dia tidak tahu jika tidur Naruto sangat-sangat buruk, berpikir jika bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tahan tidur dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam di kasurnya sendiri, saat pemuda periang itu menginap, hari ini masih hari kerja dan Mebuki sibuk di kantor, mereka bertiga akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah perbatasan ini, Sasuke baru kali ini berjalan-jalan, mereka akan singgah di beberapa tempat wisata dan tujuan utamanya adalah kebun binatang yang selalu membawa hewan-hewan baru.

"Apa kau begadang semalam?" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Lain kali aku akan mengikatnya di tiang agar tidak perlu banyak gerak." Ucap Sasuke dan memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Ha? Apa? kau mau ikat apa di tiang Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhk, aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau begitu kesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke sedang tidak mood karena kurang tidur semalam." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, benarkah, aku tidak sadar karena terlalu nyenyak. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto

 _Ya tentu saja dan kau membuat Sasuke kesusahan tidur._

 **Kebun Binatang Suna.**

"Kenapa di sebut kebun binatang Suna yaa, padahal ini masih daerah perbatasan." Ucap Sakura, dia baru saja menyadari hal itu.

"Yang aku dengar saat peresmiannya walikota Suna yang mengambil alih dan itu sudah di anggap sah oleh walikota Konoha." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm..."

Mereka terus berjalan, memperhatikan beberapa satwa liar yang di lindungi. Sakura baru lagi datang ke kebun binatang ini, terakhir saat dia masih TK untuk wisata, Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Sakura, Naruto berkeliaran melihat satwa lain.

"Uhm, anoo, apa kakak mahasiswa?" Ucap seorang gadis. Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka dan beberapa gadis-gadis bergerombolan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, aku mahasiswa Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Waah, mahasiswa Konoha." seru para gadis-gadis itu.

"Fakultas apa kak?"

"Kedokteran." Ucap Sasuke singkat, dia sendiri bingung kenapa para gadis-gadis ini mengerumuninya. Mereka heboh berada di dekat Sasuke, mengucapkan dia kak mahasiswa yang tampan, Sasuke lebih sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengamati kandang beruang.

Naruto mencari Sasuke dan menemukannya di kerumuni gadis-gadis seperti dia artis yang tengah liburan.

"Selalu saja, mau di mana pun, dia akan tetap di datangi para gadis-gadis." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, kembali fokus melihat seekor gorilla yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

kembali pada Sasuke.

"Apa kakak sendirian saja? Kenapa sampai jauh-jauh ke daerah sini, apa di Konoha tidak ada kebun binatang?"

"Aku hanya di ajak kemari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bo-boleh kami mengambil foto?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Tolak Sasuke, dia mulai muak dengan keadaan ini, berharap Naruto atau Sakura segera menyelamatkannya sebelum dia mengamuk pada gadis-gadis yang sepertinya masih SMA.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau di sini pun kau memiliki banyak fans." Ucap Sakura.

Para gadis itu terdiam dan memandangi Sakura, gadis yang terlihat biasa, tapi wajahnya cukup cantik.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kita istirahat sejenak?" Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Maaf aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke pada para gadis-gadis yang mulai membaca situasi, gadis yang memanggil kakak tampan itu mungkin saja pacarnya, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto-"

"-Hanya agar mereka cepat kecewa." potong Sasuke. Sakura ingin berbalik dan di tahan Sasuke, mungkin maksud Sasuke para gadis itu membuatnya tidak senang.

"Kau sungguh kejam." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Kau belum tahu kejamku seperti apa." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura, ada sebuah seringai yang terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, membuat gadis ini cukup terkejut. Segera melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, mengelilingi tempat ini dan berakhir pada cafenya untuk istirahat.

Mereka akan menginap semalam lagi dan pulang besok paginya, saat malam hari, Sasuke sudah siap dengan mengikat Naruto ke dalam kasurnya, ini akan membuatnya bisa tidur nyenyak, Naruto tidak akan bergerak dan menendangnya jika di gulung seperti kue gulung dalam kasur lantai.

Sakura menutup mulutnya saat melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan, meredam tawanya agar tidak ribut, ini sudah tengah malam, Sakura hanya ingin memastikan Sasuke tidur nyenyak, hanya ada kepala Naruto yang terlihat dari ujung kasur, dia pun tertidur tanpa terusik dengan posisinya yang di gulung dalam kasur.

"Selamat malam." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan cepat dan mencium sepintas bibir Sakura.

"Selamat malam." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura pergi dari kamar itu dengan wajah merona, semua sudah tidur dan tidak ada yang melihat tingkah mereka tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

kapan ada saradanya ini woii..., hahahahah, jangan tanya author dulu, ini sudah chapter 6 dan perkembangan mereka sangat-sangat lambat, tak apa, tolong nikmati saja apa yang sedang author buat. XD maaf jika abang Sasu sedikit tidak sabaran, author tahu kalian nunggu lemon kan, hayoo...~ bohong deh kalau nggak ada yang nunggu * digampar rame-rame* sabar...~ semua butuh waktu dan proses, emang Saku gadis apaan langsung main ranjang aja, mereka kuliah baik-baik dulu lah. ahahahahha *Kabur*

author balas review yang bertanya aja yaaa. ada nggak ?

Amamiya Rizumu : Pasangan buat mereka ? uhm,,, author tampung dulu.

nggak ada yang bertanya lagi okey, deh terima kasih banyak untuk...

sukasukasaku

jey

Guest

sasori's babe

Guest

DeShadyLady

VolumeKubus13

Guest

hanazono yuri

suu

Hyuugadevit-Cherry *getok biar mesumnya hilang* XD

Dolphin1099

wowwoh-geegee

mantika mochi

Yume shin

Amamiya Rizumu

Younghee Lee

sitieneng4

A panda-chan

.

.

See you next chapter... ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Ino dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu sepanjang liburan." Ucap Sakura, menepuk pelan jidat Ino.

"Ya-ya, aku hanya benar-benar merindukanmu. Bagaimana liburanmu?" Ucap Ino, mereka tengah berjalan di koridor bangunan fakultas.

"Biasa saja, aku habiskan dengan bekerja hingga waktu liburan hampir habis, aku pulang ke rumah." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak akan menceritakan saat Sasuke dan Naruto berkunjung ke rumahnya, mereka hanya orang-orang yang sepintas datang di rumah Sakura.

"Kau sungguh pekerja keras dan mandiri." Ucap Ino, dia sungguh salut pada sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya berlibur di rumah, kadang jika bosan aku akan jalan-jalan, itu saja." Ucap Ino.

"Hoo, eh, jadwal kuliahmu, coba aku lihat." Ucap Sakura, meminta kertas jadwal mata kuliah Ino, memperlihatkan kertas itu dan hanya beberapa kelas mereka akan bersama. "Ah, ini buruk, kita akan sulit bekerja sama lagi." Lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kita bisa saling bantu meskipun beda dosen." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, untuk semester ini mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Sakura, berhenti berjalan membungkuk di hadapan Ino, begitu juga Ino dan mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, mereka berdua tersenyum, saling merangkul bahu dan kembali berjalan.

Untuk hari ini masih terasa seperti awal semester biasanya, mereka hanya akan membahas kontrak perkuliahan bersama dosen, Sakura tidak sekelas dengan Ino saat ini tapi dia bersyukur jika Hinata ternyata satu kelas dengannya.

"Mo-mohon kerja samanya Sakura." Bisik Hinata.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga." Bisik Sakura, mereka tersenyum bersama, melirik ke arah sekitar dan sialnya gadis ini satu kelas dengan Karin, ini sebuah bencana baru menurut Sakura, berharap tidak akan ada tugas kelompok, kalau pun ada, Sakura tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Karin.

Kelas berakhir, sebelum keluar Sakura ingin melihat jadwal mata kuliah Hinata, hanya beberapa juga yang satu kelas. Tidak buruk juga, beberapa mata kuliah mereka bertiga akan berkumpul dan ada satu mata kuliah yang Sakura benar-benar sendirian, berharap dia bersama orang yang akrab dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Ino masih berada di kelasnya, hari pertama dan dosennya sudah mulai mengajar, Ino belum siap mental dan sudah di uji mentalnya, Sakura akan menunggu Ino di taman kampus, sesekali dia akan mengatur jadwal kerjanya dan kuliah agar tidak bertabrakan.

"Yo, Sakura-chan...~" Sapa Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak ada kelas sampai harus mendatangiku?" Ucap Sakura, tidak menatap Naruto dan tetap sibuk pada tumpukkan kertasnya.

"Jika teman melihat teman tentu saja akan saling menyapa." Ucap Naruto, duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Hanya membagi waktu kerjaku dan waktu kuliah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sangat rajin, eh, uhm... oh iya, apa kau satu kelas dengan Hinata?" Ucap Naruto, wajahnya sedikit merona dan tidak ingin menatap Sakura, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Ucap Sakura, menatap curiga ke arah Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya tanya saja, jika kau satu kelas, sering-seringlah mengajak Hinata bersamamu, kau cukup mudah aku lihat di area kampus." Ucap Naruto.

"Dengar baik-baik Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis polos dan baik hati seperti Hinata dekat-dekat denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau cukup cereboh, Hinata akan ketularan dirimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak bisa baik sedikiiiiiit saja pada sahabatmu ini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Ish, apa aku harus berusaha sendiri?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya terserah kau saja, tapi jika kau macam-macam pada Hinata, aku akan membuat wajahmu tak terlihat seperti Naruto pada umumnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku takut padamu, sudah puas?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, kau kan akrab dengan kakak Hinata, kenapa tidak mendekati kakaknya dulu." Ucap Sakura.

"Neji itu sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang coba-coba dekati adiknya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukannya padaku." Ucap Naruto, mengingat saat dia ingin meminta nomer ponsel Hinata pada Neji dan hanya di jawab 'Mati saja kau', Naruto jadi merinding sendiri, tatapan Neji seakan bisa menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika kakak Hinata tipe orang over protektif pada adiknya." Ucap Sakura.

"Makanya aku memintamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaa... Eh? Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, topik pembicaraan mereka berubah, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dari arah dekat perpustakaan bersama seorang gadis berambut merah. "Bukannya mereka sering terlihat bersama?" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" Ucap Sakura dan menoleh, mereka cukup jauh, tapi Sakura bisa melihat jika itu Sasuke dan Karin.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sering melihat mereka seperti itu, sepengetahuanku gadis itu satu fakultas denganmu kan, yaa bahkan di awal-awal semester baru ini mereka sudah semakin dekat, Sasuke juga tidak risih padanya, padahal dia itu dulunya cukup benci jika ada gadis yang sok-sok akrab padanya." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, kembali fokus dengan apa yang di kerjanya tadi.

"Apa mereka pacaran yaaa? Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran." Ucap Naruto.

 _Aku tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, dia terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar berkesimpulan, lagi pula pacar Sasuke berada di dekatnya, Naruto bodoh._

"Ada apa? Kau tidak cemburu?" Naruto menggoda Sakura dan berakhir dia mendapat jitakkan keras di kepalanya.

"Kembali ke fakultasmu! Kau hanya mengganggu." Kesal Sakura.

"Hoaa... Sakura ngamuk, kalau gitu dah... sampaikan salam ku pada temanmu itu yaa." Ucap Naruto dan pergi.

 _Dasar Naruto, selalu saja seperti itu, tapi untuk apa Karin selalu berada di dekat Sasuke? Mereka bahkan beda fakultas, apa sih yang di inginkan gadis menyebalkan itu, dia selalu mencari sensasi dan masalah di sekitarku. Ah..~ lupakan Sakura, kau harus fokus pada kesibukanmu sendiri, jangan mengurus orang lain._

"Sakura..." Panggil seseorang, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah, ini benar-benar uji mental dadakan, mana dosennya galak lagi, sepertinya aku salah mendapatkan dosen." Ucap Ino, duduk di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan punggungnya dan sedikit merosot, dia seperti sudah mendapat musibah duluan, dosen yang tegas dan displin.

"Sudahlah, jalani saja dengan ikhlas, biasanya dosen galak tapi nilainya bagus. Bukankah semester-semester lalu seperti itu, tapi tidak semuanya sih." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Ya baiklah, aku harus berusaha, eh, kau tahu dua jadwal mata kuliahku ada Karin, Tidak... musibah berkali lipat." Ucap Ino.

"Kau pikir hanya jadwal mata kuliahmu saja, aku pun begitu." Ucap Sakura.

"Padahal aku sudah berharap tidak sekelas dengan orang seperti itu." Ucap Ino, seakan dia sudah sangat dendam pada Karin.

"Sudah-sudah, anggap saja dia tidak ada, hahahaha." Ucap Sakura.

"Benar, aku setuju. Ayo kita makan sekarang, tenagaku sudah terkuras saat dosen tadi." Ucap Ino, membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, menyimpan rapi kertas-kertasnya di dalam tas dan berjalan dengan Ino ke arah kantin kampus.

Tiba di kantin kampus, di sana cukup ramai, Ino jadi tidak makan di sana dan meminta Sakura untuk makan di kedai dekat kampus, sebelum pergi, keduanya sempat melihat, lagi-lagi Karin bersama Sasuke, tapi mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada seorang pemuda lagi yang berambut putih lurus dan warna pupil ungu, dia terlihat begitu heboh di sana, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Selera makanku jadi tidak enak di sini, kita memang sebaiknya ke kedai." Ucap Ino, menarik Sakura yang melamun untuk bergegas.

Berjalan ke arah kedai yang berada di dekat gerbang keluar kampus, Sakura kembali mengingat ketika Sasuke makan bersama Karin, pikirannya melayang dan seakan-akan ucapan Naruto hampir mendekati kebenaran, mungkin, berpikir jika Sasuke memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Karin, seperti yang sudah sering Naruto katakan, Sasuke itu tipe yang risih dekat dengan para gadis, bagaimana dengan Karin? Dia sangat mudah mendekati Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu? Seakan-akan seluruh lelaki hanya miliknya, sekarang dia bersama teman Naruto yang anak kedokteran, kau tahu, anak-anak lain sering mengatakan jika Karin itu tipe playgirls, tidak ada satu pemuda yang berlama-lama dengannya, benar-benar gadis yang tidak tahu malu. Kalau tidak ingin berada di fakultas keperawatan, setidaknya dia di fakultas kedokteran saja dan menyebar kebusukkannya di sana." Ucap Ino, Sakura tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya terdiam dan terus-terusan menghela napas. "Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap Ino, Sakura terlihat aneh sejak mereka ke kantin tadi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan jadwal pekerjaanku, hehehe, aku harap tidak ada yang bertabrakkan." Bohong Sakura.

"Hoo, begitu yaa, jangan di pikirkan sekarang, kita harus pikirkan makan dulu." Ucap Ino.

Mereka sudah tiba di kedai, tidak terlalu ramai, memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka akan menunggu sambil bercerita. Sakura sedikit merindukan Sasuke, setelah liburan kuliah berakhir, mereka sempat tidak bertemu dari pengurusan mata kuliah hingga masuk kuliah, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan, dia pun masih canggung untuk sekedar mengirim pesan duluan atau menghubungi Sasuke, pemuda itu pun sama, Sakura tidak pernah mendapat pesan atau Sasuke yang menghubunginya duluan.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino, Sakura terlihat hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, iya?" Ucap Sakura, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas minumannya dan menumpahkannya pada celana seseorang yang tengah lewat di sisi meja Sakura. "Oh, maaf-maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia segera mengambli tissu dan mencoba melap, tapi tangan pemilik celana yang sudah basah itu menghentikannya. Sakura memandang ke atas dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tatapan tenangnya, seperti tatapan milik Sasuke, tapi dia bukan Sasuke.

"U-U-Utakata-senpai , maafkan dia, dia tidak sengaja." Ucap Ino, dia pun ingin membantu Sakura, tetap saja pemuda ini tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh celananya yang sudah basah.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja, aku tahu kau hanya melamun dan tidak sengaja." Ucap Utakata, hanya ada tatapan datar dan tenang di sana, dia pun tidak terlihat marah.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat di depan seniornya itu.

Utakata memilih pergi setelah Sakura benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, dia pun tidak sadar jika itu adalah senior di fakultasnya. Utakata tidak terlalu pusing dengan keadaan tadi, dia bisa mengganti celananya di rumahnya, kebetulan saat itu dia pun akan pulang.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Sakura, asal kau tahu saja, senpai Utakata itu cukup di takuti beberapa mahasiswa, dia selalu terlihat tenang dalam keadaan apapun, makanya tidak ada yang berani-berani mengusik dia, seperti pepatah mengatakan air yang tenang menghanyutkan, jika sudah semester depan nanti, kita akan memakai seragam perawat dan dia akan menjadi ketua tingkat kita untuk setiap praktek." Ucap Ino, mereka mulai menyantap pesanan mereka yang sudah datang dan minuman Sakura yang sudah tumpah tadi segera di gantikan.

"Uhm... memangnya Utakata-senpai itu seperti apa orangnya?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit penasaran.

"Kadang memberi tugas yang banyak, dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan apapun dalam praktek, jika tidak, dia akan marah besar dan menghukum dengan menggunakan tugas menghapal sampai kepalamu rasanya mau pecah, dia sungguh tegas dan displin, dua kali lipat lebih galak dari dosenku yang tadi." Ucap Ino, menceritakan setiap curhat dari beberapa senior yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Utakata.

"Kau tahu banyak juga tentang senior yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu, kau sendiri terlalu akrab dengan buku-buku perpustakaan, makanya kau pasti tidak mengetahui siapa-siapa senior di fakultas kita." Ucap Ino.

"Hehehe, aku lebih senang mengenal buku-buku perpustakaan saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Harusnya tahun lalu dia sudah tidak ada di fakultas lagi, dia sudah lulus, dan semester depan kita tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, tapi mungkin dia tetap mengambil jabatan sebagai ketua tingkat praktek, orangnya cukup jenius dan para dosen sangat mengandalkannya." Ucap Ino.

"Berdoalah dia sudah menjadi baik sekarang, mungkin saat itu, dia tertekan untuk menjadi ketua tingkat dan seorang mahasiswa yang akan lulus, semacam gangguan emosional dan malah melampiaskannya pada mahasiswa yang di awasinya." pikir Sakura.

"Mungkin saja, berharap dia tidak galak lagi." Ucap Ino.

Menghabiskan makan siang mereka, Sakura dan Ino akan berpisah di depan kedai, jalur rumah yang berbeda, Sakura akan segera pulang, dia tidak ada kegiatan lagi di kampus hari ini.

Berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalur rumah kostnya, lagi-lagi menghela napas dan wajahnya cemberut, seharusnya hari ini Sasuke menemuinya, bukan malah menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Karin, dia sungguh tidak senang dengan gadis itu.

"Merindukanku?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkul Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sakura, mencoba melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu, tapi dia tetap merangkul Sakura dan tidak ingin melepaskannya meskipun Sakura memaksa.

"Ada apa, hn?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan aksinya dan menundukkan wajah.

"Oh, apa perlu sebuah pelukkan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu, ini jalanan dan aku tidak suka di lihat orang-orang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit malu, Sasuke terlalu berani mengumbar hubungan mereka di depan umum.

"Hanya bercanda. Dari mana saja? aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi." Ucap Sasuke, pemuda ini hanya berbohong, dia sempat melihat Sakura keluar kanting dan buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya untuk segera bertemu Sakura, tidak memperdulikan Karin dan meninggalkannya bersama Suigetsu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, malas, jelas-jelas mereka bisa saling melihat di taman, tapi mungkin karena Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk bersama Karin, dia jadi tidak sempat melirik ke arah lain.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sakura, cuek.

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura terasa aneh hari ini, dia tidak biasanya akan menanggapi cuek ucapan Sasuke, gadis ini terlihat sedikit marah atau sedang memendam kekesalannya.

"Ya sudah, kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, memilih meninggalkan Sakura, dia tidak bisa menemui Sakura di saat gadis ini sedang tidak mood, Sasuke merasa dia hanya pengganggu dan malah menambah rusak suasana hati Sakura.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu pergi, dia benar-benar pergi hanya dengan ucapan 'Bukan urusanmu', Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia pun bingung sikap Sasuke begitu saja, seperti tidak peduli jika dia sedang cemburu atau semacamnya, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah dia tengah cemburu, wajahnya merona, mengambil langkah yang cepat, dia ingin segera tiba di kamar kostnya, tidak bermaksud berpikiran seperti itu, dia hanya benar-benar tidak senang jika Karin berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat gadis itu berlari secepat mungkin, seakan ingin menghindar darinya, dia pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sakura, hanya Sakura yang membuatnya tidak bisa membaca gerak-geriknya, gadis itu seakan di penuhi hal-hal tertutup dan semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran, mungkin lain waktu dia harus menemui Sakura, sesuai permintaan Sakura sebelum mereka kembali ke Konoha, gadis ini tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika mereka pacaran, Sakura hanya ingin suasana tentram di fakultasnya maupun di fakultas Sasuke, gadis ini tahu, Sasuke memiliki banyak fans di fakultasnya, dia bisa menjadi pemicu masalah antar fakultas jika mereka tahu kebenarannya, awalnya Sasuke menolak, dia tidak peduli jika hubungan mereka di tahu seluruh mahasiswa di fakultas atau pun di kampus, tapi sekali lagi, Sakura ingin semuanya aman-aman sebelum dia lulus, Naruto bisa asal ceplos pada ibunya.

Permintaan yang konyol dan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa sering-sering berdekatan dengan Sakura seperti saat liburan, mereka bisa bersama, namun saat ini Sakura hanya akan fokus pada pekerjaannya dan kuliahnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendengarkan ucapan orang yang di cintainya, dia menghargai ucapan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, Karin, apa benar kau pacaran dengan anak fakultas kedokteran yang tampan itu yaaa." Ucap beberapa mahasiswa yang sibuk bergosip dengan Karin di kelas, dosen belum masuk dan mereka akan bebas beberapa menit. Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak akan menanggapi apapun dari sekedar gosip belaka para mahasiswa itu.

Mata kuliah hari ini, Sakura sekelas dengan Karin dan sialnya tidak Hinata atau pun Ino yang sekelas dengannya, memilih membaringkan kepalanya di meja, dia harus kuat untuk semester ini, tidak ada gunanya mendengar gosip yang tidak benar.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi dia cukup baik padaku." Ucap karin, wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu, kalian sering terlihat bersama."

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang setampan itu." Ucap Karin.

Sakura memilih menggunakan headsetnya agar suara gadis gila itu tidak terdengar olehnya. informasi dari ketua tingkat, dosen hari ini tidak masuk dan mereka harus mengerjakan tugas rangkuman dan akan di kumpul minggu depan, Sakura segera beranjak dari kelas itu, suasananya terasa sesak baginya, apalagi mendengar seorang gadis yang seperti ingin merebut pacarnya, tapi dia harus tetap tenang, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya sendiri agar tidak memperlihatkan hubungan khususnya dengan Sasuke.

Memilih perpustakaan sebagai tujuannya, dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya agar tidak mengganggu tugas dan pekerjaannya nantinya, melihat beberapa buku di rak dan tanpa sangaja bertemu kembali dengan senior yang celana sudah di tumpahi minuman, beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ha-halo, senpai." Ucap Sakura, agak canggung dan menundukkan wajahnya pelan.

"Hmm." Gumam Utakata, dia terlihat seperti biasanya, tenang di hadapan Sakura.

"Uhm, anoo, apa bisa aku pinjam duluan buku itu?" Ucap Sakura, buku yang di carinya sedang di pegang Utakata.

"Ah, ambillah." Ucap Utakata.

"Terima kasih, senpai." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas menghilang dari rak itu, dia pun cukup takut dengan Utakata dan malah sudah memberi kesan buruk di pertemuan pertamanya.

Sakura mulai membuka buku itu dan menuliskan beberapa rangkuman di sana, tersentak kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ucap Utakata, dia duduk sambil menaruh beberapa buku yang di bawa.

"Ti-tidak, silahkan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa seperti tengah ujian dadakan dan di awasi dosen galak.

"Setelah selesai, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya ke rak, kau bisa memberiku langsung." Ucap Utakata, mempermudah gadis ini.

"Iya, senpai." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai fokus pada tugasnya, begitu juga Utakata dia sedang mengambil beberapa literatur untuk penjelasan di prakteknya nanti.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Ucap Utakata, sedikit mengusik kegiatan Sakura.

"Ah, iya, aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Lanjutkan saja menulismu, aku tidak masalah jika kau tetap seperti itu." Ucap Utakata, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi semester depan angkatanmu sudah harus mengenakan seragam perawat dan kegiatan kuliah akan lebih banyak di Lab rumah sakit." Ucap Utakata, rumah sakit itu berada di dalam area kampus, seperti rumah sakit untuk penelitian tapi tetap dengan tanggung jawab penuh terhadap setiap pasien.

"Uhm, iya, apa akan sulit?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa itu tidak akan sulit padamu, kau mahasiswa terpintar di angkatanmu." Ucap Utakata.

"Tidak seperti itu, aku mahasiswa yang biasa saja." Ucap Sakura, menunduk malu, sedikit tersanjung dia di puji oleh seniornya.

"Aku harap teman-temanmu seperti kau dan tidak perlu membuatku repot untuk menjelaskan berkali-kali seperti angkatan senior di atasmu." Ucap Utakata, sedikit menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu jika mereka sangat kurang minat untuk mempelajari materi sebelum masuk ke Lab." Tambah Utakata.

"Mungkin jika di beri materi dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah atau dengan cara penjelasan yang lebih di pahami mereka tidak akan kesulitan, yaa menurutku seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, dia terlalu banyak berbicara, terdiam saat menatap Utakata yang juga terdiam mendengar setiap ucapan Sakura. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengubah cara mengajar senpai." Ucap Sakura, dia terlalu blak-blakan.

"Akan ku coba." Ucap Utakata, dia seperti mendengar saran dari Sakura.

"Tidak perlu jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang senpai ingin lakukan." Ucap Sakura, merasa jika dia seenaknya memberi saran pada seniornya lebih berpengalaman dalam mengajar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini apa kau ada kegiatan?" Ucap Utakata.

"Masih ada kuliah tapi sejam lagi." Ucap Sakura, melirik jam tanganya.

"Oh, baguslah, mungkin kau ingin meihat-lihat lab di rumah sakit. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membawa buku paket, jika kau merasa tidak terganggu." Ucap Utakata.

"Tentu, aku bisa membantu senpai." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali menulis dan segera menyelesaikan rangkumannya itu, Utakata memberi saran untuk mengambil point-point penting saja, karena dia pun sudah pernah mendapat dosen dengan tugas yang sama seperti Sakura, dosen itu tidak suka rangkuman yang bertele-tele dan tidak memuat hal penting dari buku itu. Sakura mengikuti Saran dan Utakata, dia jadi bisa cepat menyelesaikan rangkumannya itu, Utakata juga sedang menyelesaikan catatan literaturnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan keluar perpustakaan, Sakura membantu membawa buku paket ke arah lab rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari fakultas kedokteran.

"Apa berat?" Ucap Utakata.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku masih bisa membawanya." Ucap Sakura, ini tidak masalah, dia sudah sering membawa barang atau pun pesanan jika sedang bekerja, anggap saja dia tengah membawa pesanan pelanggan.

Berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang melewati bangunan fakultas kedokteran, sesekali Sakura akan bertanya untuk semester berikutnya pada Utakata atau sekedar menanyakan bagaimana dosen-dosen yang mengajar di semesternya sekarang, sedikit tidak adil, Sakura mengorek informasi dari senior yang sudah lulus, Sakura hanya ingin lebih mudah mengetahui sikap masing-masing dosen.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke baru saja akan keluar dari fakultasnya, langkahnya terhenti, pintu fakultas yang hanya terbuat dari kaca dan akan menampakkan apapun dari luar, pemuda ini bisa melihat gadisnya berjalan bersama pemuda lain dan dia terlihat senang dan sesekali akan tertawa setelah pemuda di sampingnya berbicara.

"Yo, Sasuke." Sapa Naruto dan langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam. "Hmm? Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto, mencoba melihat keluar, mungkin Sasuke sedang melihat sesuatu dan membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tidak." Ucap singkat Sasuke dan melepaskan pelan rangkulan Naruto.

"Hooo, itu Sakura, ah, akhirnya dia bersama seorang pemuda, aku akan mengganggunya sebentar." Ucap Naruto, dia melihat Sakura di luar sana.

"Ikut aku sebentar ke ruang dosen." Ucap Sasuke, menarik Naruto untuk tidak menemui Sakura.

"Heee... tumben kau ingin di temani." Ucap Naruto. Mengikuti Sasuke dan tidak jadi menganggu Sakura.

"Cepatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Naruto, mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang dosen. "Oh iya, aku sering melihatmu bersama Suigetsu, ada apa ini? kau tiba-tiba akrab dengan anak itu, aku sedikit tidak suka padanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan berteman dengan orang-orang yang bisa di andalkan, lagi pula dia tidak cereboh sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Kau bahkan membandingkan ku dengannya, aku tidak suka sikapnya, dia terlalu sombong dan kasar pada siapapun, seakan-akan dialah yang terhebat, calon dokter macam apa jika sikapnya seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan pasien akan mati jika kau tangani dengan cara cerebohmu." Singgung Sasuke.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan lebih profesional saat sudah mendapat gelar dokter." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Satu hal lagi, apa kau pacaran dengan gadis berambut merah dari fakultas yang sama dengan Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Menurutmu?"Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, tidak mungkin kan, kau itu risih pada gadis-gadis seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn, sesuai pemikiranmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nah, kan, apa aku bilang, kau memang tidak bakalan pacaran dengannya, hahahaha." Ucap Naruto dan kembali menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hentikan itu, dobe!" Ucap Sasuke saking kesalnya, punggungnya jadi sakit.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Naruto, ponselnya berdering, melihat ke arah ponselnya dan sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru, mereka sedang menunggunya di ruang kelas. "Setelah ini kita akan ke kelas, yang lainnya sudah berada di sana, yaa syukurlah semester ini kita sekelas lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, kembali mengingat Sakura tadi, dia merasa sedikit tidak senang jika gadisnya akan tertawa bersama pemuda lain, mungkin untuk sekarang Naruto menjadi pengecualiannya, Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat Sakura dan tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk Sasuke.

Kembali pada Sakura dan Utakata, mereka sudah berada di area rumah sakit, seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, beberapa pasien akan terlihat di sana, rumah sakit kampus Konoha ini memiliki tingkat profesional yang tinggi, mereka tidak akan membiarkan dokter atau perawat yang memiliki kemampuan di bawah rata-rata untuk menangani pasien, kesehatan pasien menjadi target utama, tidak ada kata hanya sebagai percobaan, di dalam rumah sakit ini semuanya di tuntut untuk tidak beranggap seperti tengah praktek.

 _Luas juga di dalamnya, aku jadi tidak sabar akan berada di dalam rumah sakit ini._

"Taruh saja di situ." Ucap Utakata ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruangan dosen.

Di sana ada ruangan khusus untuk keperawatan dan pelatihan, jika tidak lolos dalam pelatihan jangan ada yang harap bisa seenaknya menangani pasien di rumah sakit ini secara langsung, sungguh ketat dan Utakata tidak mau ada kesalahan sekecil apapun, pikirnya nyawa manusia itu bukan sekedar bahan percobaan, tapi mereka harus berpikir bagaimana nyawa itu dapat terselamatkan, nyawa manusia tidak memiliki candangan, jika hilan, tidak dapat di ganti, maka dari itu Utakata sangat tegas meskipun dalam hal sepeleh, menurutnya ini demi kebaikan para calon perawat itu di kemudian hari.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke fakultas." Ucap Sakura, pamit pada Utakata.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ucap Utakata.

"Sama-sama, senpai." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan penelitian keperawatan, sesekali memandangi perawat dan dokter yang berlalu-lalang, sepertinya ada beberapa perawat dan dokter yang sudah menjadi pekerja tetap di rumah sakit ini. Mengingat Sasuke, Sakura merasa malu sendiri jika nantinya dia dan Sasuke akan segera memakai seragam dan mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju fakultas, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan jadwal kerjanya dan akan kuliah di siang hari, melirik ke arah fakultas Sasuke, dia lupa menghubunginya, tugas-tugas membuat Sakura sangat sibuk, tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sasuke keluar dari fakultasnya, dia malah buru-buru berlari masuk ke gedung fakultasnya, merasa bodoh sendiri, gadis ini tidak tahu kenapa harus menghindari Sasuke, dia pun belum menanyakan kenapa Sasuke selalu bersama Karin.

Sasuke melihat Sakura, sedikit aneh dengan gadis itu buru-buru masuk ke fakultasnya, pikirnya Sakura mungkin terlambat. Mengambil ponselnya dan akan mengirim pesan, selama ini mereka tidak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain lewat ponsel. Sasuke pun jarang melakukannya, dia jauh lebih suka saat bertemu langsung Sakura dan berbicara tanpa lewat alat komunikasi, kegiatannya terhenti, dia tidak jadi mengirim pesan pada Sakura, mereka mungkin bisa bertemu setelah kegiatan kuliah selesai, hanya saja sikap Sakura beberapa waktu lalu seakan tidak senang padanya, pemuda ini di buat kebingungan, Sasuke pun ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang bersama Sakura tempo hari, mereka terlihat sedikit akrab, Sasuke juga baru tahu kalau ada pemuda lain dekat dengan Sakura selain Naruto.

Kembali ke fakultas keperawatan, masih ada 20 menit sebelum dosen masuk. Sakura duduk di kursinya da mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya, mengerjakan sedikit tugas untuk besok, dia tidak ingin begadang dan kerja paginya terganggu.

 **Tringgg...~**

 **.**

 **:: Naruto.**

Ayo makan-makan setelah kegiatan kampus, tapi kau harus mengajak Hinata yaa.

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

Aku ada tugas, kau makan saja sendiri.

* * *

 **:: Naruto.**

Kau mengerjakan tugas setiap hari, kapan kau ada waktu?

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

Jangan menggangguku, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghubungi Hinata langsung, tapi kau harus ijin di Neji dulu. Hahahaha.

* * *

 **:: Naruto.**

Kau sungguh kejam, Sakura.

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

Sudahlah, aku sedang ada tugas.

* * *

Sakura mengakhiri pesannya dengan Naruto, teman SMPnya itu sungguh tidak menyerah untuk meminta Sakura menjadi penghubungnya dengan Hinata, hanya ada sebuah senyuman, gadis ini ingin tahu sampai mana Naruto akan bertahan dengan cara seperti itu, melirik ke arah ponselnya, Sampai sekarang dia jarang menghubungi Sasuke, Sakura ingin sekali berbicara tapi dia tidak punya waktu, mungkin jika sudah pertengahan masa kuliah Sakura akan sedikit bersantai.

 **Tringg...~**

 **.**

 **:: 018843xxxxxx**

Lab fakultas keperawatan bagian rumah sakit sedang membutuhkan asisten dosen, apa kau ingin bergabung? –Utakata-

Sakura melihat pesan dari nomer yang tidak masuk dalam kontak ponselnya, tapi di akhir pesan tertera nama 'Utakata', Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran itu, Utakata sampai repot-repot mengirimkan pesan itu.

.

 _Dari mana Utakata-senpai mendapat nomerku? Oh iya, mungkin dari data mahasiswa, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan para dosen._

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

Akan ku pikirkan.

Kembali menyimpan ponselnya, fokus pada tugasnya, di kelas ini Sakura tidak terlalu akrab dengan siapa pun, dia pun hanya akan berbicara dengan mahasiswa lain yang menemaninya berbicara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan kampus berakhir di sore hari, Sakura berjalan pulang, Ino menghampirinya dan mereka akan berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Langkah mereka terhenti, Utakata berada di luar gedung fakultas dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini formulir untuk menjadi asdos, kau bisa mengisinya kapan saja jika kau ingin bergabung." Ucap Utakata.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan senpai." Ucap Sakura dan mengambilnya.

"Wah, Sakura kau akan menjadi asdos?" Ucap Ino, dia tidak percaya dengan Sakura mulai akrab dengan Utakata, bahkan Utakata mau mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung menjadi asisten dosen.

"Belum tentu, aku masih memikirkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau menerimanya, ini kesempatan bagus." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, akan ku pikir dulu, aku takut jadwalku akan berantakan semua." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa memilih kapan kau bisa membantu." Ucap Utakata.

"Baiklah senpai, uhm, kami duluan." Ucap Sakura, bergegas menarik Ino untuk segera pergi.

"Kalian sudah seakrab ini?" Ucap Ino.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya pernah bertemu dan aku membantu senpai Utakata, menurutku dia orang yang baik, hanya sedikit tegas saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Benar-benar, kita harus bisa profesional saat di dekatnya." Ucap Ino.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang, Sakura terlihat malas untuk menatap yang memanggilnya tadi dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Kau akhirnya pulang juga, uhm, mana temanmu yang satunya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?" Singgung Ino.

"Hehehehe, bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia mencari Hinata." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura, kau ini, hahahah tolong jangan membuatku malu di depan Ino, hahahaha." Ucap Naruto, tertawa garing.

"Oh, aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, sayang sekali Naruto, hari ini kami tidak ada kelas dengan Hinata." Ucap Ino.

"Dan menjauh dariku." Ucap Sakura mendorong Naruto dan pemuda itu malah semakin merangkul Sakura.

"Aku jadi kecewa padamu Sakura." Ucap Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Sakura.

"Kau yang tidak bisa berani menjadi seorang pria." Singgung Sakura dan menjitak kepala Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aduh." Rintih pemuda berambut blonde itu, menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha, Kau harus memulainya sendiri." Ucap Ino.

"Ayolah, kalian yang bisa membantuku." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak." Ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak, setelahnya mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalian memang cocok menjadi dua sahabat yang kejam." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat dua jitakkan dari kedua gadis ini.

Mereka terus berjalan keluar gerbang kampus, Sasuke ingin menyapa Sakura, namun di sana ada gadis berambut gold pale yang selalu bersama Sakura dan lagi Naruto akan cepat menyapa gadisnya, dia bahkan terus berjalan sambil merangkul Sakura, Sasuke tidak senang akan hal ini, Naruto memang kadang suka seenaknya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa untuk diskusi besok, aku sudah mendapat semua bahan materinya, sebentar akan ku kirimkan lewat email." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, mana gadis menyebalkan itu? Aku tahu kau pasti sudah muak akan sikapnya, aku rasa dia itu sangat menyukaimu, hahahaha gadis yang aneh, jika bukan karena keluarga kalian saling mengenal, kalian tidak akan sering-sering bertemu, pada awalnya kalian tidak tahukan akan hal ini, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hanya tidak sengaja saat menemui teman di fakultas keperawatan, aku juga baru-baru ini tahu jika orang tuanya pun bekerja sama dengan orang tuaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau harus tegas pada gadis aneh itu, jika kau tidak menyukainya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hn, nanti, belum saatnya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat santai dan membuat Suigetsu bingung.

"Kau juga aneh, apa kau ketularan gadis itu? Buat dia cepat menjauh, aku tidak suka padanya, dia suka sekali marah padaku dan menganggapku pengganggu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, apa kau masih ada kegiatan lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku juga akan segera pulang." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas pagi, hari ini Sakura tidak bisa bekerja dan meminta pada Fuka untuk mengubah jadwalnya menjadi sore, siang pun Sakura harus berada di Lab rumah sakit, gadis ini menerima tawaran Utakata, sekaligus dia ingin cepat belajar di sana, dia sudah menyusun kembali jadwalnya dan tidak ada yang bertabrakan, seperti kata Utakata dia pun bebas mengatur jadwalnya sebagai asdos di lab itu, dia tidak akan turun langsung untuk menjelaskan, mengingat Sakura belum melewati semester untuk berada di lab rumah sakit, dia hanya akan membantu Utakata untuk mencari literatur pada buku, Sakura sangat cepat akan hal itu, dia sudah sering membaca beberapa di perpustakaan.

"Pa-pagi Sakura." Ucap Hinata, Sakura bersyukur dengan kelasnya pagi ini, ada Hinata di sampingnya.

"Kau seperti dewi bagiku Hinata." Ucap Sakura, maksudnya, Sakura merasa tidak akan mendapat suasana canggung dengan adanya orang yang akrab dengannya, Hinata bengong dan tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sakura.

"De-dewi?" Ucap Hinata dan sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Hahaha, lupakan saja, apa tugas yang minggu lalu akan di kumpul sekarang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak, hari ini akan penjelasan materi lagi, katanya dosen yang satu ini suka menumpuk tugas dan akan di kumpul pada akhir semester, apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, makanya aku kerjakan sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura memang sangat rajin yaa." Ucap Hinata.

"Apa kau belum menyelesaikannya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Masih ada beberapa nomer yang aku tidak bisa jawab, hehehe, jadi ku tinggalkan dulu." Ucap Hinata.

"Mau pinjam catatanku saja? jawabannya ada di sana." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura menjadikan tugas ini mudah." Ucap Hinata, dia hanya merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang membantumu Hinata, kemarin lalu kau pun membantuku dengan memberitahukan tugas saat aku telat masuk dan dosen pengganti hanya memberikan tugas." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Hinata, dan tersenyum malu, Sakura sangat baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah jam kuliah, Sakura akan ke lab rumah sakit, sebelumnya dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Ino jika dia akan pulang terlambat dan lanjut bekerja setelah selesai dari kegiatannya di kampus, mereka akan tidak bertemu di hari-hari tertentu, gadis ini tengah menunggu di taman kampus, dia merasa sedikit tidak enak jika tiba-tiba berada di lab dan di sana hanya ada para senior, Sakura sudah menghubungi Utakata dan seniornya itu akan menyusulnya setelah dari ruangan dosen.

Pemuda berambut raven ini tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu gadisnya di taman, dia terlihat santai duduk dan menunggu, entah apa yang di tunggunya, Sasuke ingin sekali menyapanya hari ini, sedikit rindu dan ingin berbicara pada Sakura, langkahnya terhenti, seorang pemuda sudah jauh lebih dulu menghampiri Sakura, mereka berbicara sejenak dan Sakura mengikuti pemuda itu pergi, pemuda yang sama saat mereka berdua melewati depan pintu masuk fakultas Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi asdos sedikit sulit bagi Sakura, dia harus lebih bekerja keras di sana, Utakata sungguh menyulitkannya, akhirnya Sakura tahu, kenapa para senior lain cukup menakuti senior Utakata, dia sangat-sangat tegas, ada yang salah sedikit pada prakteknya dan langsung di beri tugas menghapal, jika tidak mampu nilainya di beri minus, mau nangis sampai air mata darah pun Utakata tidak akan memberikan nilai bagus pada mereka. Sakura tidak menyangka di balik tatapan tenangnya itu ada sebuah bom waktu yang siap-siap meledak kapan saja, dia tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan Utakata akan sangat marah dan kapan dia akan santai, semacam memiliki dua kepribadian.

Menghela napas, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan senior gila disiplinnya itu, Sakura segera melayani setiap pelanggan, pekerjaannya berakhir pada jam 7 malam, cafe akan tutup pada jam itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau kerja jam segini? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Ucap Fuka.

"Tidak masalah, untuk mata kuliah besok aku jarang ada tugas, dosennya hanya selalu menjelaskan materi dan memberikan beberapa kuis." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau ini bukan robot yaa." Tegur Fuka dan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, menurutnya gadis ini terlalu berusaha keras.

"Baik bos, aku akan berhenti jika sudah batasnya." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan. Fuka terasa seperti kakak baginya.

Pintu cafe terbuka dan seseorang masuk.

"Maaf, cafe sudah tu-tup." Ucapan Sakura sempat terputus, sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku belu-"

"-Dia sudah selesai, cepat sana pulang." Potong Fuka dan mendorong Sakura untuk segera pulang.

"Tapi, aku belum cuci peralatan." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Fuka.

"Ta-tapi-"

"-Sudah sana." Ucap Fuka, mendorong Sakura lagi untuk segera pulang.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yaa." Ucap Sakura, dia pulang dengan merasa sedikit tidak enak, jika saja Sasuke tidak masuk ke dalam cafe, dia akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke meliriknya dan gadis ini terlihat hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sakura. Mereka terus berjalan bersama.

"Kita sudah sangat jarang bertemu." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura, gadis itu membalasnya, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika dia sangat merindukan Sasuke.

"Hmm, semakin naik semester semakin sedikit waktu kosong." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama saat liburan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ide yang bagus, meskipun itu masih sedikit lama." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat menghela napas.

"Bersabarlah." Ucap Sasuke dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu." Protes Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, mereka masih berada di jalanan menuju kost Sakura, Sasuke tertawa pelan, dia jauh lebih rileks bersama Sakura.

"Mungkin kau bisa sering-sering menghubungiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya takut jika mengganggumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika sibuk akan aku katakan, meskipun jarang bertemu, aku tidak masalah kau mengirim pesan atau telepon." Ucap Sasuke, dia sendiri pun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu duluan.

"Uhm, baiklah, kau pun begitu, tidak pernah menghubungiku." Singgung Sakura.

"Aku juga takut kau sibuk dan tidak suka di ganggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh mengambil alasanku." Protes Sakura.

"Aku rasa itu beda kalimat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, artinya sama." Ucap Sakura, menyenggol pacarnya itu dan mereka sibuk menyenggol satu sama lain, Sasuke kembali tertawa, dia tidak tahu kenapa merasa hal ini cukup lucu, seakan mereka anak-anak kecil yang sedang protes akan masalah sepeleh.

Hening, suasana kembali tenang, mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sebuah senyum lebar di wajah Sakura, gadis ini tidak tahu jika Sasuke pun akan bisa terlihat seperti pemuda lain, jarang-jarang dia akan tertawa atau tersenyum, Sasuke kembali tenang, dia tidak sadar sudah melewati sikap biasanya. Jauh dari mereka, ada dua orang yang sedang mengamati mereka.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika Sasuke itu tidak menyukaimu, cepatlah kau menjauh darinya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Ucap Karin, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan bersama dengan Sakura, padahal selama ini mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama sekali pun di kampus, terasa sedikit aneh, menurutnya ini merupakan hal kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik padanya, dia jauh lebih tertarik pada Sakura.

 _Tunggu saja, aku akan membalasmu, Sakura._

"Aku mau pulang!" Ucap Karin, pergi dengan kesal, Suigetsu tertawa puas, dia hanya ingin mengganggu Karin dan mengusirnya secara tidak langsung, pemuda ini sedikit risih pada gadis berambut merah itu, dia tidak pernah ramah padanya dan membuat Suigetsu kesal.

"Haa..~ dasar gadis aneh, aku tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini." Ucap Suigetsu, berjalan pulang.

.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka hampir sampai di kost Sakura, Sasuke sedikit tidak rela jika mereka akan segera berpisah lagi.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Semacam apa yang sudah kau lakukan di fakultasmu? Ah, maksudnya seperti apa ada hal yang menarik akhir-akhir ini kau sudah lalui?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit ingin mengetes Sasuke, apa dia akan membicarakan seorang gadis dari fakultas keperawatan yang terus bersamanya, Sakura berharap Sasuke mau menceritakan keadaan itu, menurut Sakura, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di sembunyikan Sasuke, lagi pula Sakura ingin mereka saling terbuka.

"Tidak ada, semua biasa saja." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Sakura terdiam, pikirannya meleset, Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan hal yang tengah membuat Sakura bingung, Karin selalu bersamanya.

"Oh, be-begitu yaa, hehehe." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mendengar kau bercerita." Ucap Sakura.

Tiba di depan pintu masuk kost Sakura, mereka hanya terdiam dan saling berhadapan, suasananya jadi sedikit canggung bagi Sakura, dia sudah mengajukan pertanyaan konyol sebagai tes dan hanya di jawab santai Sasuke. Sebuah pelukkan hangat dari Sasuke, merindukan orang di sukai sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik yang sudah terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura, gadis ini sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama, apa ini semacam tes atau bukan, Sakura tidak tahu, dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, berharap itu pun hanya pertanyaan biasa atau Sasuke hanya ikut-ikutan dengannya namun tidak ada maksud tertentu dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku bergabung menjadi asdos di fakultasku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura, ada sebuah senyum tipis pada pemuda berwajah dingin ini, sepertinya dia pun turut senang akan ucapan Sakura itu.

"Kau semakin sibuk." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti senyum Sasuke itu.

"Tidak, aku turut mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memeluk erat Sakura. "Aku harap tidak ada yang menggodamu di sana." Singgung Sasuke namun Sakura tidak terpancing akan ucapannya, pemuda ini menyinggung orang yang mulai sering terlihat bersama Sakura, namun gadis ini tidak sadar akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bo-doh, lagi pula, aku sudah...sudah...me-memilikimu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, memeluk erat Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda ini. Sasuke tersenyum, gadisnya terlihat sangat manis saat di goda, sebuah kecupan ringan pada puncuk kepala Sakura, setelahnya dia membiarkan gadisnya masuk ke dalam kamar kostnya dan dia pun akan berjalan pulang. sedikit lega dengan mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura akan jujur padanya, tapi dia tidak menceritakan pemuda itu. Senang dan juga merasa sedikit kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update segini aja, sorry, nggak bisa rajin-rajin update, kadang malas, kadang sibuk, kadang buntu ide, kadang malah buat fic pelarian, kadang jenuh, dan kadang-kadang lainnya.

lama-lama author kesal sendiri, ini fic kok malah menjauh dari summary :D :D maafkan author, ini masih tahap flashback yang puaaaanjang dan sudah kena teguran, sarada lama nongol, setiap mau segera ke inti fic ini malah kepikiran alur lain dan semakin banyak alur-alur baru, pas baca-baca review dan ada ide alur baru lagi, hahahahah dan akhirnya intinya belum tersampaikan, hahahahahhaha, kalau mau cari sarada ada tuh di **'Another cherryBloseem'** *malah promosi*

untuk update lagi ini tidak balas review lagi, cuma mau bilang makasih udah di tunggu dan mau di dukung ini nih fic yang summary dan alurnya belum-belum juga ketemu.

catatan : nama UTAKATA itu paling sulit di ketik :D :D kadang UTATAKA, UTAKANA, UTTAKATA, UKTATAKA, UTAKAKA. pokoknya gitulah, nama paling sulit author ketik. :D

oh iya, author sempat baca review yang sejujurnya author sangat-sangat tidak suka review OOT dan juga bahas agama, author tidak akan berani berargumen karena bahas agama cukup sensitif, author tidak akan mencantumkan agama author, kenapa? di sini author hanya akan membaur menjadi seorang author dalam fanfic bersama reader dan para author lainnya untuk menghasilkan ide-ide alur fanfic yang hanya untuk kesenangan semata, namun itu hanya di sini saja, lain halnya di kehidupan nyata author, itu akan berbeda. untuk seseorang yang nge-review tanpa menggunakan akun, terima kasih atas teguran itu, namun kita sedikit berbeda sudut pandang, so, kamu bebas mempertahankan apa yang sudah kamu utarakan dan author akan tetap dengan sudut pandang author, untuk itu, bagaimana pun juga author tidak akan pernah mengubah disclaimer author, itu sudah menjadi ciri khas penulisan author sejak awal pembuatan fic di sini, uhm,, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. lain kali nge-review ide aja yaa, biar bantu dikit, :)

yups... itu saja.

.

pokoknya makasih buanyaak untuk yang sudah ngereview. XD

.

See you next chapter. *puyeng kenapa dede Sarada lama nongol*


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** Author bukan seorang mahasiswa keperawatan atau pun kedokteran, jadi tolong tegur jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mata kuliah dari salah satu fakultas yang author cantumkan, heheheh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fakultas keperawatan, jadwal hari ini Ino dan Sakura tidak sekelas, dia tengah sibuk di kursinya dan memperhatikan gosip yang tengah beredar di website yang selalu di akses beberapa mahasiswa di kampus Konoha ini, sekedar membagi informasi dan tidak luput dari berita-berita gosip.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Ucap Rin, gadis ini bersyukur mendapatkan teman dekat Sakura, untuk menjadi teman akrabnya di kelas, menurut Rin, Ino juga termasuk orang yang dan bisa di andalkan.

"Apa kau sering membuka web kampus?" Tanya Ino.

"Kadang-kadang, aku malas membukanya, lebih banyak gosip." Ucap Rin.

"Coba kau perhatikan ini baik-baik, mau di lihat bagaimana pun foto-foto ini mirip Sakura." Ucap Ino, memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Rin, dia sedang membuka web kampus dengan gosip yang sedang ramai di bicarakan. Salah seorang mahasiswi keperawatan di kampus Konoha sengaja mendekati banyak mahasiswa, untuk mempermudah mendapat nilai bagus dan pekerjaan sebagai asisten dosen. Berita itu di muat dan ada beberapa foto di cantumkan, meskipun semua foto-foto itu di ambil dari belakang, satu foto memperlihatkan gadis itu di rangkul seorang mahasiswa, foto lainnya dia tengah berkumpul dengan beberapa mahasiswa, foto berikutnya dia berjalan bersama asisten dosen dan foto terakhir, dia tengah berjalan bergandengan dengan mahasiswa yang berbeda lagi.

"Uhm... tapi kita tidak bisa membenarkan jika ini hanya foto-foto dari belakang." Ucap Rin, tidak ingin menyimpulkannya secara langsung, dia pun butuh bukti jika itu adalah Sakura, jika hanya mirip mungkin saja orang lain dengan fakultas yang sama.

"Tapi aku yakin ini Sakura, lihatlah, kalau pemuda yang bersamanya ini mirip Naruto, dia itu teman SMP Sakura, yang ini mirip Utakata-senpai, terus yang ini mirip siapa yaa? Dia terlihat seperti Sasuke, teman Naruto, dan yang lainnya aku tidak tahu, terlalu banyak orang." Jelas Ino.

"Apa ada yang tengah iseng melakukan postingan ini, tapi siapa? Jika benar di dalam foto itu adalah Sakura, orang ini sangat jahat, Sakura gadis yang baik-baik, nilainya pun memang karena dia pintar, bukan karena di bantu pihak lain." Ucap Rin.

"Benar-benar, sebaiknya kita membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura, dia pun harus tahu." Ucap Ino.

Seorang dosen masuk, membuat Ino harus menyimpan ponselnya, mereka akan memulai kuliah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas siang, Sakura tengah berjalan santai di koridor fakultas, mengingat kembali untuk jadwal hari ini hanya tugas rangkuman dan sudah di kerjakannya, menguap sesekali, sedikit lelah, dia butuh istirahat sekarang tapi tidak ada kelas yang tengah libur hari ini atau dosennya absen untuk masuk

 **Triinngg..~**

Merogok ponselnya di dalam saku celana, pesan dari Ino.

* * *

 **:: Ino.**

 **Setelah kau selesai kuliah, temui aku di taman kampus, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dan sangat penting.**

* * *

Sakura hanya membacanya dan tidak membalas, mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit bingung, ada hal penting apa yang Ino ingin bicarakan, menghela napas, dia akan fokus untuk kuliah dulu. Tiba ruangan kelas dan berjalan masuk, suasana di kelas menjadi tenang saat Sakura masuk, beberapa mahasiswa di dalam memandangi Sakura, tatapan yang tidak begitu di mengerti Sakura, mengacuhkan hal itu, dia tidak merasakan ada yang aneh.

" _Eh, kau dengar, salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di angkatan kita ternyata memiliki sikap yang buruk."_

" _Aku rasa dia hanya pura-pura suci di depan kita."_

" _Pantas saja dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik, para pemuda itu di beri apa sampai mereka mau membantu gadis itu"_

" _Memuakkan, dia bahkan berganti-ganti pasangan."_

Semua pembicaraan itu bisa Sakura dengar dengan jelas, bisik-bisik yang terlalu mencolok, dia tidak tahu apa sudah terjadi di fakultas, auranya sedikit berbeda, tatapan itu seperti tatapan memandang jijik, entah itu di di tujukan padanya atau siapa, gadis ini tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah yang sedang ramai di bahas, selama itu tidak mengganggu perkuliahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berakhir, sesuai pesan dari Ino, Sakura berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, melawati beberapa mahasiswa dan selalu saja Sakura mendapat tatapan aneh itu, semua hanya membuatnya bingung.

"Sakura, di sini-di sini." Ucap Ino saat melihat Sakura keluar dari gedung fakultas, bergegas ke arah Ino dan duduk di kursi taman.

"Ada apa? pesanmu sedikit aneh, memangnya apa yang penting?" Ucap Sakura.

"Coba lihat ini." Ucap Ino, memperlihatkan gosip kampus yang sedang heboh, bukan cuma di fakultas keperawatan tapi seluruh fakultas yang berada di kampus Konoha ini mengetahuinya.

Sakura memegang ponsel Ino, alisnya berkerut bingung, setelah membaca judul yang tertera, mengskroll layar ponsel Ino, beberapa kalimat dan di sertai foto-foto yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Tu-tunggu, apa ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Seseorang tengah memposting gosip ini, aku tidak tahu apa motifnya, aku cuma penasaran kenapa dia melakukan hal ini, jadi menurutmu ini apa?" Ucap Ino.

Sakura terdiam, terlihat tengah menghela napas berat, secara tidak langsung namanya sudah tercoreng dengan gosip palsu itu, merasa sedikit tidak enak, Sakura sangat hapal siapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang bersamanya di dalam foto itu, bahkan salah satu foto adalah fotonya bersama Sasuke saat mereka pulang bersama.

"Ini jelas-jelas tidak benar, mau mereka sengaja mengambil foto dari belakang aku sudah itu aku, pakaian yang biasa aku pakai, haa..~ ini sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit stres akan hal ini.

"Aku pun sangat marah saat melihat postingan ini, bagaimana? Aku akan membantumu menyelidikinya." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak Ino."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jika kita melawan, sama halnya kita mengikuti arus mereka, atau memang mereka sudah sengaja untuk memancingku dan menambah-nambah masalah, jika kau sudah tahu itu aku dan pemuda-pemuda yang di sana kau pun mengenalnya, kita tidak harus perlu menyulut api lagi, biarkan postingan itu hanya menjadi gosip semata dan perlahan-lahan menghilang, sejujurnya ini juga membuatku marah, mereka menjadikan Naruto, Sasuke dan lainnya sebagai korban." Jelas Sakura, kembali menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kebenarannya, kau itu memang pintar dan baik, tapi ada satu foto yang membuatku penasaran, ini jelas-jelas Sasuke dan kalian bergandengan tangan." Ucap Ino, memperlihatkan foto yang paling terakhir.

"I-itu, bagaimana menjelaskannya yaa, hehehehe, aku belum bisa cerita padamu." Ucap Sakura, wajah sedikit merona.

"Hoo..~ aku benar-benar curiga akan kalian berdua, jadi kalian itu-"

"-Stop Ino, yaa anggap saja seperti apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, tapi tolong di rahasiakan, ada banyak hal yang membuatku harus menyembunyikan hal ini, dan sekarang kau bisa lihat sendiri, dia pun ikut terseret." Ucap Sakura.

Ino merangkul sahabatnya, menepuk-nepuk perlahan bahunya. "Mungkin jika kau memilliki waktu senggang untuk berbicara, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Ucap Sakura, sedikit lega dengan adanya Ino di sampingnya, saat ini perasaannya cukup kacau dengan postingan itu, tapi dia tidak ingin membebani siapapun, berusaha melupakan postingan itu, Sakura harap tidak ada berdampak padanya dengan gosip palsu itu, kepikiran akan sesuatu, Sakura menyimpulkan sikap aneh orang-orang di fakultasnya mungkin karena postingan itu, dia harus lebih bersabar lagi untuk menjalani kegiatan kampus esok harinya. "Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang?" Lanjut Sakura.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku uhm... aku harus mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, kau saja duluan pulang." Ucap Ino.

"Mau aku temani?" Tawar Sakura.

"Ti-tidak usaha, kau pasti lelah'kan, kerja dan kuliah, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat." Ucap Ino, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

"Oh, baiklah, dah." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari kursi, keluar gerbang kampus.

Ino masih menatap Sakura hingga gadis itu benar-benar sudah keluar gerbang kampus, beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah fakultas kedokteran, berharap dia bisa menemukan Naruto di sana, seperti sebuah keberuntungan, Naruto sedang bersama teman-temannya dan mereka sedang berjalan keluar fakultas, gadis berambut gold pale ini bergegas menghadang Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara, tapi sebaiknya tidak di sini." Ucap Ino.

"Bicara? Apa ada yang penting? Eh, mana Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sangat penting, Sakura sudah pulang, hal ini menyangkut Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Kami juga harus ikut?" Ucap Shikamaru, menunjuk dirinya dan Neji.

"Tentu." Ucap Ino.

Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru saling menatap sejenak, mereka pun tidak ada kegiatan lagi dan mengikuti ucapan Ino, berjalan keluar gerbang kampus dan memilih salah satu kafe yang tidak jauh dari kampus sebagai tempat mereka.

"Jadi, sebelum membicarakannya aku ingin kalian melihat postingan di website kampus." Ucap Ino.

Neji, Shikamaru, dan Naruto mengambil ponsel mereka masing-masing, membuka web kampus dan melihat apa yang di minta Ino. Mereka cukup terkejut dengan salah satu postingan yang tengah ramai di perbincangkan.

"Ini jelas adalah kami." Ucap Neji, memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis dengan beberapa pemuda di sampingnya, foto itu di ambil dari samping dan blur pada bagian wajah.

"Benar, aku masih mengingatnya, tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali, kalau tidak salah saat semester dua." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Di hari itu kami mengajak Sakura hanya untuk saling mengakrabkan diri." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu, foto-foto ini pun kadang membuat beberapa orang akan salah tanggap, tapi semua rata-rata adalah Sakura yang sangat kebetulan sekali bersama beberapa mahasiswa." Ucap Ino.

"Bukannya foto ini kau pun ada." Ucap Naruto pada Ino, memperlihatkan foto dari belakang, seorang pemuda tengah merangkul seorang gadis, saat itu mereka bertiga tengah bersama.

"Tentu saja, mereka sengaja memotongnya." Ucap Ino, dia sudah sangat kesal tapi masih di tahan.

"Uhm, aku mengerti, seseorang sengaja ingin menjatuhkan Sakura dengan membuat postingan ini, seperti yang kau ceritakan Naruto, Sakura mahasiswi terpintar di fakultasnya, mungkin saja ada yang tidak senang." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Postingan ini secara tidak langsung ikut mencemarkan nama baikku, aku tidak bisa terima ini." Ucap Neji. Dia termasuk dalam foto-foto itu dan melihat dari judulnya saja beranggap jika seluruh foto yang di postingan itu, mencap mereka pemuda bodoh yang mau saja ikuti perintah seorang gadis, Neji ingin tertawa tapi dia bukan tipe seperti itu, mereka membuat postingan sampah dan hanya membuat pemuda ini ikutan kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku sudah berbicara pada Sakura, dia tidak ingin mengurusi masalah ini dan membiarkannya, tapi sejak tadi banyak komentar buruk yang terpampang di sana, mereka seperti mencap seseorang tanpa mengetahui fakta sebenarnya." Ucap Ino

"Ah, kami tahu, untuk saat ini, kau cukup tenang saja, biar kami yang melakukan sesuatu untuk orang bodoh ini, betul-betul merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku pun begitu, orang ini harus mendapat ganjarannya karena sudah menjatuhkan sahabatku." Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku punya kenalan untuk masalah seperti, dia handal untuk menghaker akun." Ucap Neji.

"Kalian, terima kasih banyak, padahal hanya Sakura yang kalian kenal, oh iya, namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." Ucap Ino meskipun terlambat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hyuuga Neji." Ucap Neji.

"Wah, kau saudara kembar Hinata? pantas saja kalian terlihat mirip." Ucap Ino.

"Panggil saja Shikamaru." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku sedikit lega bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Ino.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Ino pamit untuk pulang duluan, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji masih bersantai di kafe, sesekali menatap layar ponsel mereka dan kembali melihat postingan itu, Naruto merasa ada yang tidak biasanya dari semua foto itu, terutama foto terakhir.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari jika foto terakhir ini mirip Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, penasaran.

"Hanya di lihat dari belakang tidak membuktikan apa-apa." Ucap Neji.

"Aku rasa itu Sasuke, hanya foto itu saja mereka terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah, kau malah ikut bergosip, sangat jarang sekali untuk melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis, yaa kecuali gadis berambut merah yang seperti lalat di sekeliling Sasuke, dia terus bersamanya padahal beda fakultas." Ucap Neji.

"Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering bersama Suigetsu." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu." Ucap Shikamaru dan terkekeh.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli! Hanya saja sikap Suigetsu cukup buruk, aku tidak ingin dia mempengaruhi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita membuat rencana, komentarnya semakin panjang, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk mereka berhenti." Ucap Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, masih hari sibuk, akan banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang terlihat di area kampus, Sakura tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan, hari ini mulai terasa aneh, beberapa teman kelasnya tidak mengabari jika dosennya tidak masuk, Sakura sudah berusaha tiba di kelas tepat waktu dan kelasnya kosong, berpikir jika mereka pindah ruangan tapi jawaban dari ketua tingkatnya hanya 'lupa mengabarinya' untung saja hanya beberapa kelas, selebihnya dia masih punya Ino dan Hinata, mereka akan selalu mengabari hal penting pada Sakura.

Beberapa hari terakhir pun Sakura jarang bertemu Sasuke, sedikit merindukan pacarnya itu, segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia harus fokus belajar, jika sudah liburan mereka bisa bersama, melirik ponselnya dan kembali teringat akan postingan kemarin, masih terasa damai menurut Sakura, tidak ada dampak aneh dari postingan itu padanya, berkesimpulan jika itu hanya postingan bualan semata yang akan laris kemarin dan besok tidak akan laku lagi, Sakura sangat berharap akan hal itu, kecuali tatapan beberapa teman kelasnya yang masih memandang aneh.

"Sakura." panggil seseorang, Sakura menoleh, Utakata menghampirinya.

"Ada apa senpai?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kelasmu sudah berakhir?" Tanya Utakata.

"Belum, aku masih ada kuliah, kira-kira setengah jam lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, baiklah. Setelah itu kau ke lab rumah sakit, aku perlu sedikit bantuan." Ucap Utakata.

"Iya, aku akan ke sana setelah kuliahku selesai." Ucap Sakura.

Utakata hanya mengembalikan buku perpustakaan dan kembali ke lab. Sakura segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, tinggal 15 menit untuk jam kuliah berikutnya, gadis ini bergegas kembali ke fakultas, langkahnya terhenti dan melihat Hotaru yang sepertinya akan ke perustakaan.

"Hotaru." Panggil Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ucap Hotaru, rautnya terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Kita jarang sekali sekelas setelah beberapa semester." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, be-begitulah." Ucap Hotaru, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau akan perpustakaan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku akan ke sana. Oh iya, Sakura, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Hotaru, Sakura bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Hotaru, ada rasa kesal dan sedih di sana, tangannya mengepal. "Ah, maaf tidak jadi, aku harus buru-buru ke perpustakaan." Ucap Hotaru dan bergegas pergi.

Sakura terdiam, Hotaru tidak seperti biasanya, dia gadis yang tegas dan periang tapi kali ini Sakura merasa Hotaru sangat berbeda saat pertemuan pertamanya, sedikit rasa penasaran, mungkin saja Hotaru sedang ada masalah dan tidak tepat untuk berbicara dengannya saat ini. Gadis berambut softpink ini bergegas ke fakultasnya, dia harus fokus dan merasa tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang lain, urusannya sendiri pun belum terselesaikan.

Masuk ke ruangan kelas dan lagi-lagi tatapan itu belum menghilang, Sakura menganggap hal ini mulai mengganggu, mengacuhkannya, Sakura tidak akan ambil pusing, mereka hanya mempercayai hal yang di karang-karang seseorang.

Kelas berakhir, Sakura harus ke lab lagi, Utakata masih menunggunya di sana, seseorang tengah memandangi Sakura dari jauh, itu jalur ke lab dan wajahnya tidak terlihat senang, merasa jika Sakura terus-terusan bersama Utakata.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan hal ini semakin menjadi-jadi, Sakura sudah berusaha menahan diri tapi kali ini tidak lagi, dia selalu mendapat informasi yang salah, jika tidak sekelas dengan Ino atau Hinata, dia sudah terancam mendapat banyak absen, para ketua tingkatnya sudah di luar batas, dan hari ini menjadi puncak kekesalan Sakura, tidak ada yang mengabarinya tentang tugas dan dia mendapat nilai nol untuk tugas itu.

"Kau ketua tingkat kan? Seharusnya informasimu merata, kenapa hanya padaku kau tidak memberikan informasi tugas?" Protes Sakura.

"Ah, maaf Sakura, aku lupa." Ucapnya.

"Lupa? Jadi apa kau akan lupa terus sampai aku mengulang untuk mata kuliah ini!" Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Sakura, sudahlah, dia hanya lupa, kenapa marah-marah."

"Benar, kau saja yang tidak rajin bertanya padanya, ketua tingkat manusia biasa juga, mereka kadang akan lupa."

"Tunggu, hanya lupa? Bukan hanya satu dua kali, apa lupa mengabari jika dosen sudah masuk itu juga tidak apa-apa? ini sungguh aneh, kalian mendapat informasi dan aku tidak?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja, nilaimu tetap akan bagus meskipun tidak mengerjakan satu atau dua tugas."

"Apa! Apa maksud kalian? Tidak mengerjakan tugas, tidak ada nilai, tidak ada nilai sama saja nilai ku akan berkurang. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ucap Sakura.

"Berhenti Sakura, kau ini selalu ingin terlihat mencolok yaa."

"Kau sudah pintar dalam segala, termasuk pintar membodohi para mahasiswa di kampus ini."

 **Plaaakk...!**

"Jadi kau sudah cukup sombong untuk makan gosip murahan, dasar, untung saja Sakura pintar, dia tidak memperdulikan gosip itu, dan aku rasa hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau termakan hal itu. Untuk kali ini saja aku menahan diri, besoknya jika aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sakura, aku jamin rumah sakit kampus akan menjadi tempat pulang kalian." Ucap Ino dan ancaman darinya, segera menarik lengan Sakura keluar dari kelas yang mulai tak terkendali itu.

Ino terus menarik Sakura hingga mereka keluar gedung fakultas. Sakura tidak menyangka jika Ino akan masuk ke kelasnya dan malah menampar mahasiswi yang sudah mengucapkan hal buruk tentang.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menahan diri sejak awal, tapi ucapan mereka tidak ada yang mau berhenti dan malah menjadi-jadi." Ucap Ino, sebelumnya dia sudah berencana untuk mengajak Sakura ke kantin bersama, ruangan kelas Sakura masih tertutup, Ino ingin menunggu, tapi dari luar mulai terdengar suara-suara yang Ino pun tidak senang mendengarnya, seakan-akan mereka menyalahkan Sakura sepenuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino, sejujurnya aku ingin pergi saja tadi, tapi rasanya begitu kesal." Ucap Sakura

"Gosip itu masih beredar dan menjadi trend topik, bahkan komentarnya sudah ribuan, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka sangat rajin untuk mengurusi kehidupan orang lain?" Kesal Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Haaa...~ jika ini tidak berakhir, beasiswaku akan terancam dan aku harus bekerja ekstra, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Fuka, seenaknya menentukan jam kerja." Ucap Sakura.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, tapi aku harap kau tetap tenang, jangan terpancing oleh mereka, jika seperti tadi lagi, biar aku yang menampar mereka." Ucap Ino dan terkekeh.

"Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura." Suara Hinata, dia berlari ke arah Sakura dan Ino, kelasnya mungkin sudah selesai dan menemukan dua orang yang sudah di anggapnya teman.

"Untunglah." Ucap Hinata, dia ngos-ngosan dan malah terlihat imut dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, dia habis berlari.

 _Mau bagaimana pun dia terlihat seperti dewi._ Batin Ino dan Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Ucap Sakura.

"A-anoo, kak Neji memintaku untuk mengajak kalian ke kafe, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan, kalau bisa Sakura juga harus ikut." Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada kuliah lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan keluar area kampus, kafenya cukup jauh dan harus berjalan beberapa meter ke sana, sesekali mereka bertiga akan bercerita, Ino menceritakan masalah Sakura pada Hinata, gadis ini merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang mulai mendapat perlakukan buruk dari teman-teman kelasnya, Hinata pun berusaha membantu Sakura, dia rajin untuk memberikan informasi pada Sakura.

"Yo. Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Di sana sudah ada Shikamaru, Neji, dan Naruto. Ketiga gadis ini berjalan menghampiri mereka, Naruto berniat memberikan tempat duduk untuk Hinata di sampingnya, tingkahnya itu terbaca oleh Neji, berakhir dengan Hinata duduk di tengah-tengah, antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mengajak kalian ke sini." Ucap Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino.

"Kami sudah menemukan orang yang memposting hal itu, dia hanya mengatakan jika itu adalah suruhan, kami akhirnya menemukan orang yang menyuruh itu, tapi ada hal yang aneh, orang itu tidak berada di ruang lingkup kampus, aku rasa dia pun tengah berbohong menjadi pelakunya, motifnya sungguh aneh, hanya ingin menjatuhkan Sakura, masalah yang sangat simpel, saat kami bertanya dia memiliki masalah apa dengan Sakura, tatapannya mudah terbaca, dia terdiam beberapa detik, hal itu bisa menandakan seseorang tengah mencoba membuat cerita bohong." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Wah, Shikamaru, kau memang sangat pintar menganalisis apapun, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau itu orang yang hanya memikirkan otot, jika kami mengajakmu, sudah pasti orang itu babak belur sebelum kami bisa mendapat informasi yang jelas." Ucap Neji

"Mereka hanya membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk masalah ini kau memang tidak perlu ikut, Naruto." Ucap Ino.

"Apa? kalian ini, aku ingin melindungi Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto memang baik." Ucap Hinata.

"Hehehe, tentu saja." Ucap Naruto, malu di puji Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba merasa senang saat Hinata memujimu." Ucap Neji, brotherconnya kumat.

"Hahahaha, Kau bisa mengubur Naruto hidup-hidup Neji." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa arah pembicaraannya jadi berantakan begini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Cukup." Ucap Sakura. Semua terdiam dan menatap ke arah Sakura. "Hentikan hal ini sekarang juga, Ino aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak bertindak, jika saja mereka kembali membuat hal yang lebih parah dari ini, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi mereka?" Ucap Sakura. kekecawaan melandanya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku hanya ingin membersihkan namamu, tolong jangan tolak bantuan ini." Ucap Ino.

"Ah benar, aku pun merasa tercoreng saat melihat foto yang mereka katakan sebagai bukti." Ucap Neji.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin semuanya menganggap itu bukan masalah dan tidak perlu di permasalahkan lagi, kalian hanya akan menambah masalah, apa kalian pikir orang-orang seperti itu akan sadar setelah mendapat gertakan? Tidak, mereka akan kembali memikirkan hal buruk lainnya." Ucap Sakura. Tidak ada lagi pertahanan, semuanya runtuh, Sakura merasa bagaikan benteng yang tengah di hancurkan. "Maaf. Tapi tolong hentikan, tambahnya dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Sakura tidak akan berhenti meskipun Ino atau Naruto meneriaki namanya, Neji menahan pergerakan Naruto, membiarkan Sakura untuk sejenak memikirkannya.

"Hari ini dia cukup kacau." Ucap Ino, dia sudah cukup mendengar ucapan Sakura, seakan teman-temannya mulai memberi hukuman pada Sakura, hal itu tidak pantas, Sakura tidak bersalah.

"Biarkan dia sendiri sejenak." Ucap Shikamaru.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bertindak secara diam-diam, Sakura tidak menyetujui hal yang di lakukan mereka.

Gadis berambut softpink ini memilih untuk pulang ke kostnya, hari yang buruk, pikirannya kacau, teman-temannya mulai ikut campur, kuliahnya cukup berantakan dan dia tidak memiliki ide untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang tengah di landanya, tiba di jalur kostnya, seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari, suara langkahnya terdengar oleh orang yang sejak tadi berdiri sana, berbalik dan sebuah pelukan mendarat ke arah, pelukan erat dan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda ini.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung. Hari ini dia ingin menemui Sakura, dia tidak menemui gadisnya di fakultas, beranggap jika Sakura sudah pulang, tapi kostnya masih terkunci. Pelukan gadis itu mengerat, ada suara isak tangis di sana, Sasuke membalas pelukan itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, gadisnya sangat aneh dan tidak biasanya, tubuh Sakura bergetar, dia tengah menangis. Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang membuat Sakura seperti ini, beberapa lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Sasuke mengajaknya pergi.

Sakura tidak ingin kemana-mana, Sasuke membawanya ke apartemennya, di sana jauh lebih baik dari pada harus berdua di kost Sakura yang cukup sempit, memberikan segelas air minum pada Sakura, setelahnya, mengusap wajah gadis itu, matanya mulai memerah, dia menangis cukup lama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke. mereka hanya duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat dalam masalahnya sendiri.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku katakan, aku hanya sedikit lelah untuk kegiatan di kampus." Ucap Sakura dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku pikir kau gadis kuat yang tidak akan mudah menyerah." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak pandai menghibur.

"Mungkin aku sudah pada batasnya." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat menghela napas.

"Saat hari minggu kita akan pergi bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak, aku akan bekerja." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku akan minta ijin pada bosmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak enak pada Fuka, sudah seenaknya mengatur jadwal kerja dan sekarang ingin minta jam kosong." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk pergi.

"Huu, dasar, seenaknya saja tiba-tiba pergi." Ucap Sakura, memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Meminta Sakura untuk naik ke mobilnya, sudah jam 7 malam, suasana di kota akan semakin ramai, cahaya lampu jalan, bangunan-bangunan turut memperindah kota dengan berbagai macam warna cahaya, pejalan kaki akan memenuhi setiap penyeberangan, biasanya di dominasi orang-orang yang tengah pulang kerja atau sekedar mereka akan berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota. Sakura memperhatikan sekitar, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, beberapa hari ini sudah membuatnya cukup setres, masalah sepeleh dan malah menjadi-jadi, sedikit kesal dengan Ino yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, Sakura tahu, hal itu di lakukan Ino karena dia pun tidak suka jika ada yang akan menyakitinya, tapi gadis ini tidak ingin ada hal yang sampai di luar batas lagi, tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau seperti banyak pikiran saat ini." Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh sejenak dan kembali melihat pemandangan kota lewat kaca jendela mobil, membalas genggaman Sasuke, berharap pemuda di sampingnya itu tidak sadar akan masalah yang tengah di landanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang jenuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu untuk menghibur seseorang, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk menghindarinya sampai dia bisa kembali menemukan moodnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengingat saat dia marah dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja, mulai memahami pacarnya ini, Sakura hanya salah paham. "Pantas saja, kau pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke. "Saat itu, aku pikir kau sedang marah, maaf jika kata-kataku sedikit kasar, aku hanya uhm.. ha-hanya cemburu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya mulai merona.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti secara mendadak, Sakura sampai terkejut dan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun panik, Sasuke mengerem mendadak.

Mobilnya kembali melaju dan hanya ada suara tawa, Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke pun akan bisa tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke hanya berkesimpulan jika Sakura tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, dia hanya cemburu dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang lucu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Tidak ada, tapi siapa yang membuatmu cemburu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, berhenti tertawa, kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Se-sebagai pacarmu wajar saja aku cemburu kalau kau lebih rajin bersama gadis lain." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya kembali merona.

"Karin?" Ucap Sasuke, sontak membuat Sakura cukup terkejut.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sakura, menghindari tatapan Sasuke, memilih kembali menatap ke jendela.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya fokus pada jalanan.

Kembali menatap Sasuke, Sakura hanya bingung, apa dia harus mempercayai Sasuke atau tidak sama sekali, hubungannya selama ini masih dalam hubungan yang terlihat santai, bahkan pertengkaran pun sangat jarang terjadi pada mereka, kurangnya bertemu atau komunikasi selama masa kuliah membuat hubungan mereka sedikit renggang, Sakura merasa belum benar-benar memahami Sasuke, mempercayai apa yang di lihatnya tanpa bertanya lebih detail pada Sasuke, kecurigaan sepihak.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak, aku percaya, aku percaya." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, keraguannya harus di buang jauh-jauh.

"Kalau kau masih belum percaya, ucapanmu untuk menutupi hubungan ini sebaiknya kau hentikan saja, aku tidak peduli siapapun yang mengetahui hubungan kita." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar melemah, seakan dia pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi, jika pada akhirnya hubungan ini akan berakhir, mungkin itu adalah masa depan mereka.

Mobil Sasuke menepih, masuk ke dalam sebuah parkiran dan berhenti, mereka belum turun, Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, memintanya untuk menatapnya, wajah Sakura mulai merona, cukup malu jika harus berhadapan langsung.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, memastikan ucapan Sakura.

"A-aku percaya." Ucap Sakura, gugup, mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan mengalihkan tatapanmu." Ucap Sasuke, membuat si gadis berambut softpink ini segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata onyx itu.

 **Cup...~**

Ciuman sepintas di bibir semakin membuat wajah Sakura merona, tingkahnya mulai panik, menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke, menempatkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku pun percaya." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha menahan tawa, sedikit menggoda pacarnya.

"Sudah, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, menjauhkan tangannya perlahan dari wajahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan keluar dari mobil, Sakura bisa melihat sebuah bangunan kecil berbahan kayu dan sisi lainnya seperti dermaga, terdengar sesuatu yang sangat familiar, suara ombak kecil, angin bertiup perlahan, suasana malam membuat Sakura tidak sadar jika mereka tengah berada di sebuah kafe dekat pinggir pantai, mungkin jika siang hari, bisa terlihat pemandangan laut, malam hari hanya ada pemandangan lampu-lampu dari kapal yang tengah berlayar atau lampu warna merah yang berkedip beberapa kali di area laut, sesekali akan terdengar suara kapal yang akan bersandar.

Masuk pada area kafe, lantai kayu, tidak ada dinding, tidak ada atap, kafe bertemakan _outdoor_ , mungkin bangunan di dekatnya adalah dapur, hanya ada pilar-pilar di setiap sisi, area berbentuk persegi panjang dan cukup luas, meja-meja kayu begitu juga kursinya, namun terasa nyaman dengan bantalan duduk yang empuk, di bawah lantainya sudah berada pada area laut, pilar-pilar itu yang menyangga lantai kayu ini agar tetap berdiri kokoh, angin yang tidak terlalu kencang, meskipun malam, lampu-lampu pada setiap pilar yang menjulang tinggi membuat area itu menjadi sangat terang.

Sakura mulai duduk dan menikmati suasana malam di pinggir laut yang damai, suara ombak tidak begitu mengganggu, sebuah lilin aroma terapi berada di setiap meja, seorang pelayan datang dan menyambut ramah mereka, memberikan buku menu dan menawarkan beberapa _dessert_ yang cukup ringan untuk di konsumsi, ada pun makanan utama dan lebih pada menu _seafood,_ Sakura tidak begitu lapar dan hanya memesan _dessert_ mereka, parfait menjadi pesanan Sakura, Sasuke memilih secangkir ice coffee, dia hanya ingin menemani Sakura.

"Aku jadi tidak enak padamu, lagi-lagi kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Apa ini tempat yang berlebihan?" Ucap Sasuke, menyederhanakan ucapan yang biasa akan Sakura katakan, seperti 'mewah'.

"Aku masih berutang traktiran padamu." Ucap Sakura, kembali mengingat jika dia belum mentraktir Sasuke kembali.

"Aku pikir kau lupa untuk membuatkanku masakan buatanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu, mungkin di lain waktu, saat ini tidak ada waktu kosong untukku." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas, waktunya begitu sedikit dan harus melakukan banyak hal dalam sehari.

"Jika setelah kelas berakhir aku bisa menjemputmu, kau bisa menggunakan dapurku lagi." Ucap Sasuke, penuh harap, lebih menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura.

"Kau ini terlalu memaksa." Ucap Sakura.

"Terakhir kau hanya membuatkanku bubur." Singgung Sasuke, membuat gadisnya kembali mengingat saat dia menjengkuk Sasuke yang tengah sakit.

"Uhm, akan aku usahakan." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu, Sasuke selalu bertindak sesuai keinginannya, gadis ini sampai tidak punya celah untuk sekedar menolak.

Tidak beberapa lama pesanan mereka tiba, Sakura menghabiskan parfaitnya dan Sasuke cukup menatap horror pacarnya yang mampu mengahabiskan makanan mengerikan itu, hanya menurut pandangan Sasuke, dia sungguh tidak suka akan makanan yang manis-manis, tapi makanan yang manis pun sangat baik untuk meningkat mood seseorang asal dengan takaran yang wajar dan tidak berlebihan.

Sakura merasa jauh lebih senang setelah di ajak Sasuke, menghabiskan waktu bersama di kafe dan berakhir Sasuke harus mengantar Sakura ke kostnya, gadis ini tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke jika harus menginap, lagi pula besok dia harus bekerja.

"Sakura." Sasuke membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur sejak perjalanan pulang, pikirannya yang campur aduk, menjadikannya cukup lelah, hari yang benar-benar lelah.

"Nggg...~ hooaam..~ ah maaf, aku ketiduran." Ucap Sakura, mereka sudah tiba di jalur dekat kost Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, rasanya sedikit rileks, maaf sudah membuatku sedikit kebingungan tadi." Ucap Sakura, dia malu akan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dan menangis.

"Hn, kapan pun jika kau sedang bermasalah, kau bisa datang padaku." Ucap Sasuke, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura, rona memerah menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Se-selamat malam." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

 **Cup...~**

Ciuman balasan dari Sakura di pipi Sasuke, gadis itu mulai membuka pintu mobil dan pamit untuk bergegas masuk ke kostnya, pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum tipis, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura hingga gadisnya sudah masuk ke dalam kost, memegang pipinya, tadi bibir Sakura menempel di sana, ada sedikit rasa yang menggelitik perutnya, rona memerah menghiasai wajahnya, menghela napas perlahan.

 _Ahh..~ aku sungguh mencintai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hari-hari berlalu, semua tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran Sakura jika mereka akan berhenti, kasus dalam postingan masih tetap menjadi pembahasan, Sakura tetap menganggapnya bukan masalah, dia hanya perlu kuliah dengan baik, jika terjadi lagi kasus seperti ketua tingkatnya tidak memberikan informasi, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan hal ini, merasa tidak adanya keadilan, beberapa teman-teman seangkatannya itu sangat keterlaluan, menyandingkan masalah perasaan mereka dengan kuliah, Sakura tidak pernah berpikiran seperti yang terjadi pada postingan palsu itu.

Ino memilih diam, dia tetap ingin membantu Sakura dan tidak perlu memberitahukannya, hal ini sudah mereka bicarakan saat Sakura tiba-tiba pergi dari kafe tempo hari, Shikamaru yang menyarankannya agar tetap tenang, anggap saja mereka benar-benar sudah berhenti melakukan penyelidikan ini.

"Apa mereka masih mengganggumu?" bisik Ino. Mereka tengah di kelas, dosen sedang menjelaskan.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menuliskan sesuatu pada kertasnya.

 ** _Bicaranya nanti saja, aku sedang fokus._**

Ino mengambil pulpennya dan menulis di bawa tulisan Sakura.

 ** _Baiklah, maaf._**

Setengah jam berlalu, kelas berakhir, menyimpan kembali buku-buku mereka di ke dalam tas, Sakura tidak ingin membahas tentang masalah itu lagi, meminta Ino untuk tidak membicarakannya, setelah kuliah yang melelahkan, memilih kantin kampus sebagai tempat istirahat mereka.

"Maaf jika sudah membuatmu marah." Ucap Ino, di sela makannya.

"Sudah, ini terakhir kau membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan membahas sesuatu yang sedang membuatku penasaran?" Ucap Ino.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Bisik Ino.

Uhuk uhuk.

Sakura sampai harus tersedak, Ino bergegas memberikannya air.

"Aku tidak tahu jika reaksimu akan sekacau ini." Ucap Ino.

"Pertanyaanmu yang terlalu mendadak." Panik Sakura.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf." Ucap Ino, menahan tawanya. "Jadi?" Lanjut Ino, dia masih penasaran.

"Yaa, kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, sedikit malu.

"Uhm, kalian bahkan tidak terlihat sebagai pasangan, apa kalian tidak pernah bertemu?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku terlalu sibuk, kami bisa bertemu kapan saja, tapi tidak di dalam area kampus." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, agak sulit jika harus bersama mahasiswa yang cukup populer, aku ingat sedikit tentangnya, saat pesta keakraban di kafe, fakultas keperawatan dan fakultas kedokteran bersamaan, dia selalu saja di kerumuni para senior perempuan dan junior perempuan cukup menatap saja, mereka takut untuk ribut dengan para senior mereka, tapi aku cukup terkejut jika tahu dia malah memilihmu, hahaha, bagaimana reaksi para fansnya yaa." Ucap Ino.

"Cukup Ino, aku dan Sasuke sudah sepakat untuk mengumbar hal ini, jika kuliahku sudah berakhir..." Sakura terdiam.

"Jika kuliahmu sudah berakhir... apa?" Ucap Ino penasaran.

"Sudahlah, aku pun tidak tahu takdir kami akan bagaimana." Ucap Sakura dan wajah sedikit merona.

"Ah, aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih."

Menghabiskan istirahat bersama, jadwal perkuliahan Sakura sudah berakhir hari, Ino masih ada kelas lagi, mereka berpisah di depan gedung fakultas, Sakura harus ke ruang lab di rumah sakit, Utakata sudah menghubunginya jika tidak ada kegiatan perkuliahan lagi.

Mengetuk pintu lab beberapa kali, suara dari dalam meminta Sakura untuk masuk, gadis itu membuka pintu perlahan, Utakata memintanya untuk ke salah satu meja, di sana ada beberapa buku, seperti biasa Sakura akan mencatat beberapa literatur sesuai permintaan Utakata.

"Maaf, hari-hari ini aku jarang ke lab." Ucap Sakura, dia sibuk berada di perkuliahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengganggu perkuliahanmu." Ucap Utakata.

"Terima kasih, senpai." Merasa sedikit lega, Utakata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Uhm, akhir-akhir ada hal yang tengah ramai di perbincangkan beberapa mahasiswa di fakultas kita, aku sampai mendengar mereka bergosip di tengah jam lab, aku sudah melihat hal yang mereka bicarakan, itu tampak sepertimu, Sakura, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka sampai harus membicarakan hal yang belum pasti benar adanya." Ucap Utakata.

Sakura terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya, wajahnya tertunduk sedih, bahkan hal ini bisa sampai pada ke seniornya, dia bingung harus membicarakan hal ini bagaimana, Utakata adalah senior yang cukup di hormatinya, ini adalah masalah pribadinya yang tidak bisa begitu saja di ceritakan pada orang lain.

"Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi." Ucap Sakura, semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf jika aku sedikit ikut campur, salah satu foto dengan keterangannya cukup membuatku tidak senang, itu adalah kita saat pergi ke lab, orang-orang ini sudah sengaja mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam dan membuat berita palsu." Ucap Utakata, di sangat marah setelah mendengar semua postingan itu dari angkatan senior.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, gara-gara aku, Utakata-senpai jadi ikut-ikut terlibat masalah ini, mereka pun pasti berpikiran hal buruk tentang senpai." Ucap Sakura. dia sungguh merasa bersalah, orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi terlibat.

"Tidak perlu, yang harus meminta maaf itu adalah orang yang membuat postingan palsu itu." Ucap Utakata, dia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, semua ini adalah kesalahan seseorang yang membuat berita itu. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lanjut Utakata.

"Aku tidak tahu, selama ini aku hanya mendiamkan mereka saja, aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah lain lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Langkahmu memang sudah benar, semakin kau mengusik mereka, semakin mereka ingin menambah masalah, hanya saja masalah seperti ini tidak terselesaikan, semakin banyak mahasiswa yang membicarakannya, salah satu komentar sampai mengatakan jika orang dalam foto itu menampar temannya sendiri." Ucap Utakata.

"Apa? itu tidak benar." Ucap Sakura mengangkat wajah, menatap serius ke arah Utakata.

"Dia bahkan memposting wajahnya yang memerah." Ucap Utakata lagi.

Sakura mengingat jika hal itu bukan perbuatannya tapi Ino yang sudah menampar salah satu dari mereka, Sakura tidak tahu jika masalahnya akan di buat serumit ini.

"Ini semakin kacau saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku harus membawa masalah ke wakil dekan kita, jika seperti ini, mereka bisa membuat nama baikmu semakin hancur." Ucap Utakata.

"Tidak senpai, jangan lakukan, aku tidak ingin gara-gara masalah ini ada yang kena masalah lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"kau terlalu baik Sakura." Ucap Utakata.

Kembali sibuk mencari literatur, mengabaikan Utakata, meskipun tidak sopan, dia sudah tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, mau di lupakan dan Utakata kembali membahasnya. pemuda itu menatap juniornya, dia terlihat tidak ingin terlibat semakin luas, seperti masa bodoh akan masalahnya, Utakata tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi Sakura adalah murid terpintar dan berprestasi di angkatannya, seseorang bisa mencap buruk dirinya gara-gara postingan palsu yang masih beredar.

 **.**

 **.**

Membantu Utakata sudah selesai, gadis berambut softpink ini berkali-kali menghela napas, berjalan di koridor kampus, sekedar mencari Ino, mungkin dia sudah selesai kuliah atau masih menatap di kelas, langkahnya terasa berat seakan beban tengah menarik salah satu kakinya, postingan itu tidak juga meredah, Sakura hanya membukanya sekali dan tidak ingin melihat postingan itu, ada pro dan kontra, tapi lebih banyak cacian di sana.

"Sa-Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

"Hotaru?" Sakura tidak menyangka jika Hotaru akhirnya mau berbicara dengannya setelah sikap anehnya tempo hari.

"Uhm, teman kelasku sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya di kafe, cukup jauh dari area kampus, a-aku... aku kurang akrab dengan mereka, tapi tidak enak jika menolak, kau bisa menemaniku ke sana?" Ucap Hotaru, Sakura masih merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Hotaru, masih seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sakura saat berbicara.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, jika kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Hotaru.

"Kapan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebenar, jam 8 malam, ti-tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa, mungkin aku pun tidak perlu ke sana." Ucap Hotaru.

"Baiklah, kebetulan malamnya aku sedang _free_ dan bebas tugas, sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tidak ingin mereka menganggapmu orang yang pelit untuk bergaul, Hotaru'kan orang yang baik." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Hotaru tersentak kaget, terasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, dia tahu jika Sakura tidak mungkin seperti di ceritakan dalam postingan itu, meskipun dia bersama Utakata, Sakura hanya terlihat bersama senpai itu jika dia sedang menjadi asdos, selebihnya Sakura sibuk sendiri, kebingungan sedang melanda pikirannya, antara ingin percaya dan tidak percaya, merasa Sakura sudah merebut seseorang yang cukup di kaguminya sejak menjadi mahasiswa keperawatan, Hotaru menyukai Utakata.

"Y-ya sudah, aku harus bertemu dosen dulu, kita bertemu di sana, ini alamat kafe itu, cukup berjalan lurus saja setelah belok ke kiri dari gerbang kampus." Ucap Hotaru, memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama kafe itu.

"Okey."

Hotaru buru-buru pergi, Sakura menatap nama kafe itu, menghela napas, setidaknya Hotaru mau berbicara dengannya, Sakura pikir Hotaru pun ikut-ikutan seperti teman kelasnya yang mempercayai postingan konyol itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kampus, Sakura bergegas pulang, sekedar membersihkan diri, cukup gerah dan dia harus ke kafe untuk menemani Hotaru.

Cukup jauh dari area kampus dan kostnya, Sakura berjalan hingga 25 menit dan dia baru tiba, suasana kafe cukup ramai, banyak orang di dalam, beberapa orang yang tidak di kenal Sakura, kafe ini seperti sudah di sewa oleh seseorang, semua saling mengenal.

"Wah, Sakura, mana Hotaru?" Ucap salah satu gadis, Sakura hanya mengenal gadis itu sebatas teman seangkatannya.

"Aku pikir dia sudah berada di sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hoo, sepertinya Hotaru akan telat, tungguh saja, dia sebentar lagi akan datang."

Sakura mengangguk, merasa suasana asing di area kafe, para gadis itu mengajak Sakura untuk duduk, menawarkan minuman dan memintanya menunggu, hanya para gadis itu yang Sakura tahu, salah satunya yang sudah di tampar Ino, Sakura meminta maaf padanya, tapi gadis itu seakan merasa itu bukan masalah, mereka seperti sudah lupa akan hal itu, semakin ramai dengan suara beberapa orang.

Kembali Sakura di tawarkan minum, entah sudah berapa kali, gadis ini hanya menuruti mereka, agar tidak bosan menunggu, mereka terlihat ramah dan sesekali bercerita tentang dosen yang galak, Sakura mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka, lama kelamaan kepalanya sedikit pusing, dia tidak sadar sudah minum berapa banyak, dan itu bukanlah sebuah minuman bersoda biasa, gelas-gelas di kafe ini di penuhi minuman beralkohol, Sakura hampir hilang kesadaran, Hotaru pun di lupakannya, gadis itu tidak akan pernah datang. Teman-teman seangkatan Sakura mulai memandang aneh pada gadis berambut softpink itu, tatapan yang merasa jijik pada gadis sok pintar, wajah mereka yang ramah berubah menjadi tatapan licik, ini rencana yang cukup bagus untuk mengakhiri gadis yang sangat mengganggu bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kafe lain, Suigetsu memandang risih pada gadis di sampingnya, gadis berambut merah itu selalu saja mengikuti mereka, Sasuke sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Suigetsu, sejak pulang kuliah mereka masih berada di sana dan Karin terus-terusan mengekor Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikuti kami?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu, aku tidak mengganggumu kan, lihatlah, bahkan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja." Ucap Karin, mencoba tenang menanggapi Suigetsu, dia hanya pura-pura agar terlihat baik di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke hanya menghormati keluargamu karena orang tuanya, bukan peduli padamu." Singgung Suigetsu.

"Kau ini..-"

"-Hentikan Suigetsu, jangan mengganggunya, lagi pula Karin hanya diam saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak senang jika sedang fokus dan malah ada suara ribut-ribut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Karin, dia merasa sangat senang sudah di bela Sasuke, ponselnya berdering, Karin sibuk menatap ponselnya, pesan yang muncul lebih menarik dari pada sekedar terusik ucapan Suigetsu.

Sugietsu bisa melihat perubahan sikap Karin, dia bahkan tersenyum licik melihat layar ponselnya, sedikit iseng, merampas ponsel Karin dan melihat apa yang sedang membuat gadis berambut merah ini tersenyum aneh.

"Suigetsu kembalikan!" Protes Karin, dia bahkan berteriak marah, merampas kembali ponselnya hingga mejanya terbentur pada lututnya, Karin tidak peduli, yang dia cemaskan jika Sasuke pun ikut melihat apa yang sedang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Berhasil merampas ponselnya, dia kembali duduk tenang, sempat memukul keras bahu Suigetsu, Sasuke menatap mereka berdua, terkesan seperti anak-anak kecil.

"Suigetsu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Maaf-maaf." Ucap Sugetsu.

Karin sudah hampir ingin mencekik Suigetsu jika saja rencananya terbongkar, tangannya gemetaran menatap ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ucap Siugetsu.

"Dasar, pergi saja sana, berharap ada yang menguncimu." Ucap Karin, dia masih kesal.

Suigetsu hanya tertawa, sengaja meletakkan secarik kertas ke arah Sasuke, Karin tidak menyadarinya, dia hanya sibuk kembali mengamati ponselnya. Setelah Suigetsu pergi, detik berikutnya Sasuke juga ke toilet. Di sana, Suigetsu sudah menunggu Sasuke, memegang kunci mobil pemuda itu dan memberikan padanya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, tapi sebaiknya kau menemui Sakura, dia berada di kafe X yang cukup jauh dari area kampus, Karin sepertinya sudah merencanakan hal ini, teman-teman Karin membuat Sakura mabuk, dia bahkan di kerumuni oleh para pria yang bukan dari fakultas kita, aku melihat semua itu dari foto yang di kirim teman-teman Karin." Ucap Suigetsu.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Suigetsu, Sasuke bergegas, dia bahkan berlari meninggalkan kafe, terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menginjak gas cukup dalam hingga mobilnya berjalan lebih cepat. Sugietsu kembali ke meja mereka, dia terlihat cukup santai, melihat hasil kerja Sasuke, masih ada sedikit yang belum di ketiknya, melanjutkan sisa kerja teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sasuke dimana?" Ucap Karin, merasa sedikit aneh, Sasuke sangat lama kembali dari toilet.

"Aku rasa dia sedang sakit perut, hahahaha." Ucap Suigetsu dan tertawa riang.

"Berbicara denganmu cukup membuatku muak." Ucap karin, jauh lebih menyenangkan memperlihatkan sikap aslinya jika hanya bersama Suigetsu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau bersama gadis yang memiliki kelicikan yang busuk sepertimu." Ucap Suigetsu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, kau sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Karin.

"Ya, sombongkan saja harta orang tuamu, aku pun tidak peduli." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dasar, jangan berbicara lagi padaku." Ucap Karin, dia semakin kesal.

"Hahaha, baiklah." Ucap Suigetsu, sedikit menyenangkan untuk mengganggu Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke menepih, dia tidak main-main untuk sekedar membalap kendaraannya, mendorong pintu kafe itu dengan keras, semua yang ada di dalamnya cukup terkejut, pintu kafe yang terbuat dari kaca itu sampai pecah, Sasuke tidak mendorongnya dengan tangan, melainkan menendang pintu itu, beberapa gadis yang sudah mengerjai Sakura terdiam, mereka melihat Sasuke dan segera mengirim pesan pada Karin, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, tidak ada yang berani melihat ke arah pemuda itu, tatapannya menggelap dan seakan bisa mematahkan rahang siapapun yang berani melawannya. Di sudut ruangan, salah satu sofa, di sana Sakura tengah di biarkan terbaring di atas meja, pakaiannya sedikit berantakan seperti sengaja di biarkan kusut, bergegas ke arah Sakura, wajah gadis itu memerah, dia sangat mabuk, Sasuke mengangkatnya ala bridal style, keheningan melanda tempat itu, mereka terus terdiam dan terpaku hingga Sasuke keluar membawa Sakura.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Ucap seorang pria, salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar, dia Uchiha, ah aku tidak berani melawannya, orang tuanya cukup berpengaruh." Ucap pria lainnya.

"Kalian kenapa tidak menyembunyikan Sakura?" Ucap teman Karin.

"Tidak sempat, kau lihat kan, si uchiha itu sangat marah, kami tidak tahu jika gadis itu akrab dengan Uchiha."

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Uchiha itu."

"Ah sudahlah, pesta ini sudah berakhir kan, kami pulang."

Para pria itu bergegas meninggal pesta ini, mereka tidak berani untuk ikut campur, mereka hanya menikmati pesta dan tidak tahu ada rencana terselubung.

Sasuke sudah membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya, berkendara dengan perasaan yang cukup kacau, dia bisa melihat saat masuk tadi, para pria mengerumuni gadisnya, Sakura tidak sadarkan diri, dia tertidur, jika saja Suigetsu tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sakura.

Sementara itu, Karin yang masih menunggu Sasuke dan Suigetsu hampir menyelesaikan tugas milik Sasuke, dia cukup terkejut setelah mendapat pesan dari temannya, Sasuke datang dan sangat marah, dia bahkan memecahkan pintu kafe.

"Ada apa Karin, wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ucap Suigetsu, memasang senyum liciknya, dia yakin jika rencana Karin sudah gagal, berharap Sasuke tidak mengamuk di sana.

"Sasuke dimana?" Ucap Karin, dia mulai panik.

"Sasuke? Mana aku tahu, kami hanya berpapasan di toilet." Ucap Suigetsu, masih dalam sikap yang tenang.

"Cih, sial!" Umpat gadis berkacamata itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kau tidak ingin menunggu Sasuke?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku ada urusan lain." Ucap gadis itu, melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jika Sasuke tahu kau adalah dalangnya, haa..~ aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, mungkin akan jauh lebih kacau dari keadaan Sakura sekarang. Dah...~ hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Suigetsu dan tersenyum.

Karin menatap kesal ke arahnya dan bergegas pergi, memikirkan setiap ucapan Suigetsu membuatnya ketakutan sendiri, bagaimana nantinya jika Sasuke marah besar padanya.

Kembali pada Sasuke, dia sudah tiba di apartemennya, menidurkan Sakura ke kasurnya, menyadari satu hal jika pakaian Sakura sengaja di robek, mengambil pakaiannya di laci, duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sakura." Berusaha membangunkan gadis ini.

"Nggg...~ apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku melihat Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, membuka matanya meskipun kesadarannya belum pulih, dia masih mabuk, Sasuke bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut gadis ini, mereka sungguh keterlaluan dengan sengaja membuat Sakura mabuk hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ganti pakaianmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sakura, gadis ini malah memeluk Sasuke. "Apa kau benar Sasuke? Bukan para pria yang di kafe? Mereka memaksaku melakukan hal aneh." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, tangannya mengepal. "Tenanglah, kau sekarang aman." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukan Sakura, rasanya dia ingin kembali ke kafe itu dan memukul semua pria yang ada di sana.

"Kau sungguh masih ingin bersama gadis yang sudah di sentuh pria lain?" Ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar dia sudah menangis, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, wajahnya memerah, tatapan sayup tapi air mata itu sudah tidak bisa tertahan dan mengalir pada pipinya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Mereka menyebarkan berita palsu, mereka sengaja berbuat baik padaku dan mereka sengaja memaksaku untuk bersama pria lain! Memangnya mereka siapa! Berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupanku!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat marah, bahkan nada suaranya meninggi. Sasuke terus menatap gadisnya yang sudah hilang kendali, ada rasa sesak pada dadaknya, seakan dia pun ingin meledak dan melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya ini pada orang-orang yang sudah berbuat jahat pada Sakura, selama ini Sakura terus diam dan tidak menceritakan masalahnya. "Sasuke, apa kau pun sama seperti mereka, sengaja baik padaku?" Ucap Sakura nada suaranya meredah, menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Kembali Sakura menangis, kali ini bukan hanya meneteskan air mata, dia sudah cukup lelah untuk menahan perasaannya, sangat lelah, tubuhnya bergetar, hal ini sudah terlalu berlebihan dari sekedar membuat cerita bohong, mereka bahkan tega membuat Sakura seperti gadis yang gampangan untuk di sentuh, Sasuke di buat bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, memeluk erat gadisnya, hanya itu yang di lakukannya, mengusap perlahan punggung Sakura dan mengecup keningnya.

"Sakura, tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke, menghela napas, dia akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka yang sudah membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Gadis itu terdiam, melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata, Sasuke harus segera menggantikan pakaian Sakura, dia masih belum sadar dari mabuk, Sasuke tidak tahu mereka memberikan minuman pada Sakura berapa banyak, jika sudah sadar nanti, Sasuke memilih diam, dia tidak ingin menceritakan jika Sakura menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan istirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan bajunya, melepaskan bajunya yang sudah robek pada lengan, bagian dada, bahkan belakangnya pun robek, gadis ini terlihat seperti pengemis dengan baju compang-camping, mereka sungguh kejam melakukan hal ini, Sasuke tahu jika dia belum sadar, bahkan membuka baju dengan santainya di depan Sasuke, pemuda ini bisa melihat jelas pakaian dalam gadisnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, tatapannya tidak lepas sekedar menatap wajah memerah Sakura.

"Uhm?" Gadis ini menatap Sasuke, dia terlihat mengantuk.

Sasuke terdiam, tangannya kembali mengepal, dadanya terasa bergejolak, dia ingin segera membalas mereka, membuat perhitungan pada para pria di kafe tadi. Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipi Sasuke, Sakura berusaha tersenyum meskipun dalam dirinya dia sedang berteriak, mengecup perlahan bibir Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan membalas siapapun, aku sudah lelah dengan banyak masalah." Ucap Sakura. memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya, berusaha menarik kesadarannya dari pengaruh alkohol, menatap mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam, pikiran pemuda itu menggelap, emosinya tengah meluap, Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang terus mengepal. "Sasuke." Panggilnya, berharap Sasuke jauh lebih tenang.

"Tidak Sakura, mereka pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Sasuke, emosi sudah menguasainya.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan diri, kepalanya sedikit sakit, menarik pemuda itu untuk berbaring di atasnya, dia harus menenangkan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin pacarnya ini akan mengamuk dan membuat orang lain kena masalah, jika itu terus terjadi, masalahnya akan semakin luas dan tidak ada penyelesainnya, Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, meraih wajah pacarnya dan menciumnya lagi dan lagi, Sasuke melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya pada Sakura, bukan dalam bentuk sebuah kekerasan, emosinya menjadi sebuah rasa obsesi, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh gadisnya lagi, menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya seutuhnya. Keadaan tidak terkendali lagi, perasaan kacau dan pikiran mereka yang saling membutuhkan, malam ini mereka terus bersama hingga Sakura akan menjeritkan nama Sasuke, kesadarannya mulai memudar dan gadis ini tertidur, mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Sasuke menatap sejenak wajah gadis yang telah di tindihnya, masih memerah dan dia sudah tertidur. Sasuke menghela napas berat, dia harus meminta maaf pada Sakura jika sudah melakukannya, napsu telah menyelimutinya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Berdiri dari ranjanganya, memakaikan pakaiannya pada Sakura, besok dia sudah merencanakan banyak hal, merebah diri di sebelah Sakura, mencium kening gadis itu sejenak dan ikut tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

UPDATE...! sorry kelamaan, pada akhirnya lama ngetik chapter ini, duh jadi baper, chapter ini sedang konflik, author malas buat chapter ini, tapi ini cukup wajib, konfliknya rada ribet dan membuat author kesal sendiri untuk ketik, hahahahaha, aneh, sudah ah. makasih udah mau di tunggu yaa, author kebanyakan khilaf buat oneshoot dan berakhir pada fic TBC yang lama untuk di selesaikan, kalau pun ada yang request fic oneshoot tolong di PM aja, biar author mudah balasnya. hehehe, jika sedang senggang bisalah, buat dikit-dikit oneshoot.

khusus kali ini author panjangin deh, biar puas bacanya plus di bikin penasaran *ketawa jahat*

uhuk, kira-kira ada yang sadar nggak jika Sasu-saku itu udah khilaf, hahahaha.

tolong jika tidak keberatan, tandai typo XD

mau bahas apa nih, nggak ada kayaknya, author balas review aja sekedar menyapa reader.

.

fujiwaraa : Akhirnya update, sorry ini nggak bisa kilat. XD

CEKBIOAURORAN : Mereka perlu di tabok agar sadar jika itu keliru, hahaha,

mikaeMooo : semangat...~ sudah update.

Jeyhwasukasasu23 : apa di chapter ini abang sasu udah posesif ngga?

sitilafifah989 : dekat-dekat buat cari perhatian, eeeaaa..~

wowwoh-geegee : Update, jangan ikutan baper, hehehehe.

polar13 : terima kasih buanyak, author udah usaha update nih.

Guest : makasih udah mau jadi reader yang pengertian, *author terharu*

ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni : ya author cepat jenuh, soalnya idenya sudah jauh di pikiran author, dan pas mau di ketik malah keburu mager. =_= berharap laptop mengetik sendiri dan author hanya perlu berpikir, wow, keren banget kalau punya laptop pintar XD

Dolphin1099 : yaa. sekali-kali nggak mesra dulu lah, bosen mesra mulu, heheh *kabur*

Amamiya Rizumu : Teetottt... sepertinya ucapanmu sedikit meleset, ohohohohho. *ini termasuk kena spoiler untuk chapter depan* hahahahahahahah. sorry nggak fast yoo.

sitieneng4 : sankyuu...~ udah update nih.

DCherryBlue : update.

lacus clyne : terlalu santai kerjakan nih chapter, sarada tenggelam, masih belum muncul, update yaa.

Tri-chan : uhm.. author sudah pernah coba membagi waktu seperti Sakura, kerja sambil kuliah, dan itu sulit, hahahaha jadi intinya bagi waktu Sakura ini hanya bisa terjadi ada fic author. hohohohoh, sudah update... uhm... author ini cowok atau cewek yaa.. menurut kamu? hayoo..

cherry : makasih, update.

.

.

udah, segitu aja,

see next chapter,


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang begitu tenang, Sakura tidak bisa merasakan adanya sinar cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kecil di kamar kostnya seperti biasa, ada aroma familiar pada indra penciumnya, itu seperti Sasuke, membuka matanya, dia tidak sedang di kamar kost, ini kamar milik Sasuke, dia tengah berada di apartemennya, tidak ada suara lain, terasa begitu sunyi, gadis ini bangun dan meregangkan otot tangannya, kemarin adalah hari yang cukup lelah, dia lupa akan hal yang terjadi setelah dari kafe, hanya mengingat kepalanya yang pusing, melihat ke arah pakaiannya, ini baju milik Sasuke, celananya masih utuh, hanya bajunya saja, samar-samar Sakura mengingat kejadian semalam, kembali merebah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku mengikuti keinginan Sasuke, kami hanya sedang dalam emosi yang meluap-luap, bahkan kami sudah melakukan hal 'itu', kau sungguh bodoh Sakura." Menghela napas, Sakura tidak bisa mengulang waktu itu lagi, dia sudah di jalan yang salah, tapi kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke semalam, dia akan bertanggung jawab jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura, bingung, antara senang dan cukup kecewa, jika ibunya tahu apa yang telah di lakukannya bersama pemuda yang masih berstatus pacar dengannya, ibunya mungkin akan segera membunuhnya.

Bergegas bangun, berusaha mencari Sasuke, apartemennya benar-benar kosong, hanya ada selembar kertas di meja makan, berisi sebuah catatan dari Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **Aku ada kuliah pagi, sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap di rumahku saja, pakaianmu sudah ku buang, mereka sungguh keterlaluan dengan merobek bajumu, aku membelikan baju baru untukmu, pakailah dan habiskan sarapanmu, aku tidak bisa masak dan hanya memesannya dari luar, pintu apartemenku akan terkunci otomatis jika di tutup jadi tidak perlu menguncinya.**_

* * *

Sakura menatap baju baru yang Sasuke belikan, baju kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru gelap, memikirkan jika pacarnya itu memilih baju sesuai warna kesukaannya sendiri, gadis ini tersenyum, menatap di sebelah baju itu ada sarapan dan juga segelas teh hangat yang mulai dingin. Mengikuti catatan Sasuke, dia akan bersiap, memakai baju pemberian Sasuke, cukup pas, sesuai dengan celana jins yang dia tengah kenakan, menghabiskan sarapan dan membersihkan piring makannya, hari ini Sakura tidak ada kuliah pagi dan akan bekerja. Berjalan ke halte untuk menaiki bus menuju cafe Fuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fakultas kedokteran.**

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa di percayainya, Naruto menceritakan masalah yang telah terjadi pada Sakura, Shikamaru dan Neji pun berada di sana, mereka tengah duduk dan berkumpul di salah satu kelas yang sedang kosong.

"Kami sudah menemukan orangnya dan akan menyerang balik postingan orang itu." Ucap Neji, dia tinggal memberikan aba-aba pada kenalannya yang sudah menyiapkan postingan baru, cukup membuat tersangka utama itu akan kapok.

"Aku sungguh kesal pada mereka!" Ucap Naruto, tangannya mengepal.

"Yo, apa aku terlambat?" Suigetsu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ha? Apa yang lakukan di sini?" Ucap Naruto, dia sudah kesal dan bertambah kesal lagi setelah melihat Suigetsu datang dengan santainya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke menegur temannya itu untuk tidak ribut dengan Suigetsu hari ini.

"Kenapa kau harus mengajaknya?" Protes Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji memilih untuk diam dan tidak terusik dengan adanya Suigetsu, mereka pikir Sasuke punya maksud tertentu untuk memanggil Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kau ini sungguh tidak bersahabat denganku yaa." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita lanjutkan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita akan satukan informasi dulu. Siapa dalang dari masalah yang cukup konyol ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Seorang gadis dari fakultas yang sama dari Sakura, dia berkacamata dan rambutnya berwarna merah." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Wah, kalian hebat juga, padahal dia sudah membayar mahal orang-orang yang mau melakukan hal konyol itu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia bahkan bertepuk tangan beberapa kali.

"Informan milikku lebih akurat, mereka akan mudah menemukan hal semacam itu." Ucap Neji, dengan latar belakang Hyuuga yang cukup terpandang, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang mudah mendapatkan informasi.

"Kemarin dia berulah lagi, dia bahkan berani membiarkan para pria mengerumi Sakura." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **Brakk...!**

Naruto terlihat marah, dia bahkan memukul meja, membuat teman-temannya cukup terkejut. Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak ingin mengingat hal kemarin yang membuatnya lepas kendali.

"Sialan! Biar aku memberikannya pelajaran, dia sudah sangat berlebihan." Geram Naruto, dia sangat marah, mencoba keluar dari kelas, Shikamaru dan Neji segera menahan Naruto untuk tidak keluar.

"Cukup Naruto, jika kau memukul gadis itu, masalah akan berbalik padamu, sekarang kita harus membersihkan nama Sakura, bukan memperkeruh keadaan." Tegur Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun, Naruto, kau jauh lebih berlebihan, apa kata mereka nanti jika melihatmu memukul seorang gadis." Ucap Suigetsu, dia menikmati Naruto yang sedang meluap-luap.

"Apa katamu-" Kesal Naruto.

"Naruto, tenanglah." Tegur Sasuke, lagi, dia tahu jika sahabat Sakura itu sangat marah, dia pun marah, tapi menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa, Sasuke mengingat setiap ucapan Sakura saat mereka bersama kemarin malam, Sakura tidak ingin ada masalah baru lagi, Sasuke pun ingin memukul gadis itu, tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan jalan keluar yang benar.

"Lakukan saja apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman pada wajah Neji, dia akan membalas perbuatan gadis yang membuatnya ikut terlibat, mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada kenalannya itu, segera saja sebuah postingan baru muncul, beberapa orang mulai melihat berita terbaru yang bahkan tanpa sensor wajah. Menyebutkan jika seorang gadis rela membayar berapa pun untuk menjebak salah satu teman seangkatannya, motifnya cukup pasaran, hanya gara-gara masalah temannya adalah gadis yang pintar, sedikit membubuhi cerita palsu juga, Neji meminta hal itu pada kenalannya, Suigetsu membacanya dan hanya tertawa, dia pun punya versi lain, hanya gara-gara cemburu pada Sasuke, kembali pemuda itu tertawa membuat Naruto risih akan suara tawanya, dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan Suigetsu.

Beberapa foto pada postingan itu dan ada bukti rekaman transaksi gadis yang berkacamata, tanpa sensor sedikit pun, menyebutkan nama 'Karin' berkali-kali, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, melihat postingan lain yang dimana Sakura sengaja di biarkan mabuk, Naruto menatap kedua temannya itu, Shikamaru dan Neji memilih mengalihkan wajah mereka, itu adalah rencana yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui Naruto, sejak awal Neji meminta salah satu orang terpercayanya untuk mengawasi Sakura kemarin, jika Naruto datang lebih dulu ke tempat itu, maka rencana mereka akan sia-sia, Naruto mungkin akan menghancurkan tempat itu beserta siapapun di dalamnya, yang berada tidak jauh di TKP hanya orang-orang Neji, mereka akan menyelamatkan Sakura setelah mendapat bukti, tapi rencana mereka terhenti, mengabari pada Neji jika Sasuke datang dan membawa Sakura pergi, Neji menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke, merasa jika temannya itu mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura, dia lebih dulu bertindak.

Komentar mulai bermunculan, mereka malah balik mencaci Karin, anak manja kaya raya yang tidak berotak dan lainnya, tidak henti-hentinya cacian itu meluncur, baru saja di posting dan beritanya meledak begitu saja. Utakata yang tengah mengawasi para mahasiswi, mereka malah kedapatan sibuk memegang ponsel, Utakata menyitanya hingga mereka selesai lab, dia sempat membaca yang tengah terpampang di layar ponsel mahasiswi itu, kembali postingan yang tidak bermutu, tapi Utakata membacanya hingga habis, postingan itu seakan ingin membersihkan nama Sakura, meminta temannya, asdos lain untuk berjaga, Utakata akan menyampaikan hal ini pada wakil dekannya, ini sudah termasuk pencemaran nama baik salah satu mahasiswi terbaik dan postingan baru itu bisa menjadi sebuah bukti.

Hotaru ikut membaca postingan itu, menutup mulutnya dan menahan tangis, dia sudah sangat bersalah untuk membuat Sakura dalam masalah, dia pun ikut terlibat, melihat foto Sakura yang di buat mabuk dan bahkan banyak pria di sana, Hotaru merasa dia pun tidak jauh beda dengan Karin, sebelumnya yang meminta Hotaru untuk mengajak Sakura adalah teman-teman Karin, mereka berbohong dengan mengatakan akan sedikit memberi teguran pada Sakura, namun itu bukanlah sebuah teguran, melainkan hal yang jauh lebih parah, mereka bahkan tega membuat Sakura seperti gadis jalang, Hotaru berlari sepanjang koridor, berusaha mencari Sakura.

Di salah satu kelas, dosen mereka belum datang, para mahasiswa pun sibuk sendiri, Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan saat membaca postingan baru, mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Syukurlah.." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku harap gadis itu mendapat ganjarannya." Ucap Ino, akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega, postingan itu bahkan tanpa sensor dan mereka akan mudah menemukan pelakunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karin yang tengah berjalan ke arah gedung fakultas, langkahnya terhenti, bahkan melempar ponselnya ke jalan begitu saja, postingan baru yang tengah di membuatnya cukup terkejut, berusaha untuk meredam emosinya, hari ini pun dia bisa membunuh Sakura sekarang juga, melirik ke arah lain, menemukan Sasuke yang seperti biasa akan berjalan bersama Suigetsu, mencoba melupakan postingan itu, berlari cukup cepat hingga menghampiri Sasuke, menampakkan wajahnya cerianya, dia kesal tapi harus tetap berakting.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika kau berani datang pada kami." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kenapa? Aku sering bersama kalian kan, nah Sasuke." Ucap Karin, berwajah sok manis yang membuat Suigetsu ingin tertawa tapi di tahannya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Karin, kembali berjalan, menganggap gadis itu seperti tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Karin. "Ada apa denganmu? Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku." Bentak Karin.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Karin, cukup dekat, Karin sangat terkejut tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang sedang di lihatnya, mata onyx pemuda itu benar-benar kelam, Karin sampai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, takut, dia takut melihat tatapan Sasuke saat ini.

"Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi, jika tidak, kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya." Ancam Sasuke, menahan amarahnya, berlalu begitu saja setelah memberi sebuah peringatan pada Karin.

"Dah, Karin." Ucap Suigetsu, dia terlihat begitu ceria.

Gadis berkacamata itu terduduk di jalanan, jantungnya berdegup kencan, yang di lihatnya tadi tidak seperti Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Karin menahan diri, dia pun tidak akan menangis, berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke arah kampusnya, dia akan mencari Sakura, pikirnya jika Sakura yang membuat postingan baru itu, Karin tidak menemukan Sakura, dia malah di panggil oleh wakil dekan.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau mahasiswi dari fakultas kami dan mencoba membuat masalah, kau tahu apa akan terjadi pada temanmu itu, dia akan di musuhi bahkan akan mendapat masalah dengan berita palsumu, Haruno Sakua memang mahasiswi berprestasi, jika kau iri padanya, kalahkan nilainya, bukan dengan membuat berita seperti itu." Wakil dekan sangat marah dan menegur keras Karin.

"Bu-bukan aku pelukanya." Bela Karin.

"Jika kau bukan pelakunya, beberapa orang dalam postingan di _website_ kampus itu akan di panggil dan menjadi saksi, apa kau mau ingin mengelak hal ini?"

"Ta-tapi pak, itu berita bohong juga, mereka sengaja menuduhku." Karin masih membela diri.

"Beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam postingan itu sudah kami panggil dan jika kau terbukti bersalah, tolong panggil kedua orang tua agar kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, untung saja Haruno Sakura tidak menuntutmu atas pencemaran nama baik dan perencanaan tindakan asusila, kau bisa di penjara Karin."

Gadis itu terkejut, dia hanya mengikuti keegoisannya sendiri, siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya? Semua teman-temannya menjauh, mereka pun takut di tuntut, orang tua Karin, akan jauh lebih marah jika mengetahui tingkah laku anaknya sendiri.

"Ini sudah melewati batas Karin, jika kami di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan, kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari fakultas ini dan akan melindungi Haruno."

"Ha? Hahahaha, yang benar saja pak! Aku pun membayar uang kuliah, kenapa harus di keluarkan dari fakultas?"

"Nilaimu pun tidak bisa menunjang, kau bahkan harus mengulang beberapa kali mata kuliah."

Karin terdiam, dia tidak punya alasan apa-apa lagi, kesal dan sangat marah, dia ingin kembali membalas Sakura, namun ucapan Sasuke kembali di ingatnya, dia menjadi takut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu tentang kejadian postingan yang cukup membuat heboh _website_ kampus, namun tak lama kemudian, kedua postingan itu di hapus secara tiba-tiba, Karin tak terlihat, orang tuanya sangat malu dan mengeluarkan sendiri anak mereka, membawa Karin ke luar negeri untuk kuliah di sana, mereka ingin meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah menjadi korban anaknya, namun gadis itu cukup sulit di temukan, kata beberapa temannya dia orang yang sibuk, mereka hanya menitipkan dana untuk perkuliah gadis itu hingga selesai, gadis ini tidak tahu hingga sekarang jika kuliahnya gratis hingga semester akhir.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, duduk di taman kampus dan membaca bukunya sekedar menghapal sesuatu dari buku itu, angin berhembus perlahan, suasananya begitu damai. Sebelumnya gadis ini sempat bingung dengan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba datang padanya dan meminta maaf, Sakura memaafkannya dan menganggap jika Hotaru pun di manfaatkan, suasana fakultas yang kembali tenang, para mahasiswa sudah melupakan postingan itu, mereka hanya kadang kesal jika mengingat perbuatan Karin yang sangat keterlaluan, orang-orang yang bersama Karin memilih membaur dan merasa merasa tidak ikut terlibat, Sakura juga ingin melihat postingan kedua itu namun sudah terhapus, Ino, Hinata bahkan Rin tidak ingin menceritakannya, mereka hanya memperlihatkan wajah senang dan meminta Sakura untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Naruto jadi aneh, memintanya untuk menghubunginya jika Sakura tengah dalam masalah.

"Apa ini sudah berakhir?" Ucap Sakura, matanya fokus pada bukunya, dia akan terlihat sedang membaca buku. "Haa..~ semoga, jika ada masalah lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, setidaknya teman-teman kelasku mulai kembali seperti semula, informasi yang merata, mereka tidak lagi menjauhiku atau sekedar iseng lupa mengabariku." Lanjut Sakura.

Tersentak kaget, seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin dalam kemasan kaleng pada pipi Sakura, menoleh ke samping, pemuda yang berbeda fakultas dengannya.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke, memberikan minuman itu pada Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi kau mentraktirku." Ucap Sakura.

"Anggap saja hadiah." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ingin berdebat masalah traktiran lagi.

"Dasar, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dosennya tidak masuk dan aku bebas sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, baiklah, jangan mengusikku, aku sedang menghapal." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dan malah mengusap-ngusap rambut Sakura.

"Hentikan itu, aku tidak ingin di lihat mahasiswa lain." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka melihatnya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Ah, kau sungguh menyebalkan, setelah kegiatanmu selesai, kau harus ke rumahku dan membuatkanku makan malam." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh? Makan malam? Apa tidak terburu-buru?"

"Kau jauh lebih sibuk dari pada seorang presiden, aku sulit untuk menyesuaikan jadwalmu, hanya saat kuliah berakhir dan tidak ada kerja _part-time_ , kita bisa bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan hal itu saat liburan." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu terlalu lama." Ucap Sasuke, merasa sangat gemas dengan pacar keras kepalanya ini.

"Ya sudah, setelah kuliah jam 4 sore berakhir." Ucap Sakura, mencubit pipi Sasuke, dia terlihat cemberut. "Maaf." Tambah gadis itu dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit menyempatkan waktu, namun sangat berharga bagi Sasuke, mengajak Sakura ke apartemennya, menunggu gadisnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa masakan.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke meja makan." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke memberi sedikit bantuan, membawa beberapa masakan yang sudah jadi, hari ini Sakura akan menepati janjinya. Saat pulang kuliah, Sasuke menemaninya berbelanja, dapurnya yang tidak terpakai kini penuh dengan beberapa cipratan, potongan yang berserakan atau bahan-bahan yang di potong, cukup kotor.

"Sejujurnya aku kadang memasak lebih bersih dari ini." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa garing, dapur Sasuke sudah di buat kotor olehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa membersihkannya setelah ini." Sasuke menahan tawa.

 _Aku pikir dia akan mengatakan, "tenang saja, aku yang akan membersihkannya."_ Batin Sakura. Pikirannya itu meleset, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan seperti apa yang di pikirkannya, sibuk menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya, wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membersihkannya." Bisik Sasuke. gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menatap kesal Sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke! Jangan tiba-tiba." Protes Sakura.

 **Cup**.

Sebuah kecupan singkat membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Se-sebaiknya kau menunggu di meja makan." Gugup Sakura.

Ucapan gadis ini tidak di dengar, pemuda di hadapannya malah memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Bunyi bel membuat keduanya terkejut dan menjauh, Sasuke bergegas menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang sudah merusak suasana hatinya.

"Oii Teme, kau ada di rumah?"

Sasuke mengumpat kesal, itu suara Naruto, kenapa di saat seperti ini Naruto malah datang? Belum membuka pintu, kembali ke dapur, berbisik pada gadis itu jika Naruto yang datang, sontak gadis berambut _softpink_ itu benar-benar panik, dia tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui segalanya, berlari ke sana kemari, segera saja tangan Sasuke menariknya, menahannya untuk tidak panik dan berkeliaran seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Biarkan saja dia tahu." Sasuke sengaja memelankan suaranya.

"Dia tidak bisa di percaya, dia akan lapor pada ibuku." Sakura pun memelankan suara, melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, melirik kamar pemuda itu, tempat bersembunyi yang mungkin aman, bergegas berlari ke dalam kamar Sasuke, menutup dan menguncinya.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, berjalan malas membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau lama sekali membuka pintunya." Ucap Naruto. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, namun wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kesal lebih membuat Naruto takut, seakan ada aura hitam di sekeliling pemuda berambut raven itu. "A-apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Naruto, takut-takut, dia pikir ini waktu yang tepat mendatangi Sasuke, tapi yang terlihat dia seperti ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Untuk apa kau datang sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa, bukannya hari ini waktu pembuatan tugas, ingat kita satu kelompok." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, tidak biasanya dia lupa akan jadwal tugasnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau melupakannya, apa kau ini benar-benar Sasuke? Kau itu selalu teliti." Ucap Naruto. penciumannya menangkap sesuatu, bau masakan dari dalam apartemen Sasuke. "Apa kau memasak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku bisa masak?" Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hahahahah, itu tidak mungkin, tapi bau masakan ini dari dalam apartemenmu." Naruto menerobos masuk, berlari ke arah meja makan, di sana sudah tertata beberapa masakan, dapur Sasuke pun cukup kotor, seperti habis di gunakan. "Aku tidak kau akan belajar masak." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, pertama bukan aku yang masak, kedua jangan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah orang." Kesal Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang masak?" Naruto merasa penasaran menatap Sasuke, namun mata onxy kelam itu sulit memperlihatkan apapun, ekspresi Sasuke tidak bisa terbaca.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau membawa seorang gadis?"

"..." Pemuda ini memilih diam.

"Ayolah, apa kau membawa seorang gadis? Siapa? Pacarmu?" Naruto masih penasaran.

"Jika kau masih banyak bicara, aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Kesal Sasuke.

"Tapi kita harus menyelesiakan tugas segera atau kita bisa makan dulu, aku pun sudah lapar." Ucap Naruto, terlihat senang dengan masakan yang di lihat. Melihat ke arah Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu menggelap, dia semakin kesal, hari ini adalah rencana makan malamnya bersama Sakura, tapi Naruto merusak segalanya.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau pulang, biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya seorang diri." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha mengusir Naruto.

"Jangan seperti itu, kita ini kelompok." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah berharapnya.

Sasuke ingin menendang keluar temannya itu, mencoba mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sakura, berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tapi terkunci, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sakura yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke semakin panik dan berusaha bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke.

"Sakura, buka pintunya." Bisik Sasuke, tapi gadis itu terlalu jauh dari pintu dan tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Pintu kamarmu macet? Aku bisa bantu mendobraknya." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo lakukan bersama." Naruto sudah bersiap dan mulai mendobraknya, Sasuke terus melarang pemuda bersemangat itu namun akhirnya dobrakan kedua pintu itu terbuka, pintu kamar Sasuke rusak. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti dengan baru, bahaya juga jika ada yang terkunci di kamarmu." Tambah Naruto.

 _Kau yang merusaknya, bodoh!_

"Tunggulah di luar, aku hanya ingin ganti baju." Ucap Sasuke, mendorong cepat Naruto untuk keluar dari kamarnya, pintu kamar Sasuke pun tidak bisa di tutup kembali, pemuda itu harus berdiri bersandar di belakang pintunya. Naruto yang sedang berada di luar, memilih ke meja makan. Sementara di kamar, Sasuke memanggil Sakura untuk keluar, gadis itu mendengarnya, keluar perlahan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura masih memelankan nada suaranya.

"Dia tidak akan pergi, aku lupa jika ada tugas dengan Naruto hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain waktu saja, sebaiknya kalian segera makan, aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, keputusan terakhir, dia jauh lebih takut jika Naruto melapor.

Sasuke hanya pasrah, memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk manis di meja makan, sementara Sakura bersiap untuk pulang.

"Boleh aku memakannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengan satu syarat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Bersihkan dapur."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membersihkannya?"

"Tinggalkan makanan itu dan kita kerja tugas hingga selesai."

"Jika selesai kita makan?"

"Tidak, kau harus pulang."

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkannya." Ucap Naruto, mulai menyantap beberapa makanan, sendoknya berhenti, merasa jika ada bunyi dari pintu depan. "Aku rasa ada seseorang keluar." Naruto bergegas berjalan ke ruang tamu, namun di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cepatlah makan dan kita akan mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Sasuke, merebah dirinya di sofa, suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Naruto, berjalan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Aku kenyang melihatmu makan." Nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Ouh..~ kau begitu manis Sasuke." Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan jika Sasuke amat sangat kesal padanya sekarang.

"Berisik!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha." Naruto malah sibuk menertawakan temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, beberapa minggu lagi ujian akhir semester akan di mulai, Sakura sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik pada semester di tahun ini, dia bahkan hampir kehilangan beasiswanya, menatap buku catatan kecilnya, dia sudah mengumpulkan tugas, hari ini masih ada kuliah terakhir salah satu mata kuliahnya.

Saat pagi hari perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, sudah dua hari berturut-turut Sakura merasa kelelahan, tidak biasanya, dia biasa bertahan hingga menyelesaikan kerjanya hingga jam malam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi Sakura tidak menyadarinya, masih berjalan menuju bangunan fakultasnya, berhenti sejenak, kepalanya terasa pusing, detik berikutnya gadis ini hilang kesadaran.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

 _Rasanya tubuhku begitu berat, aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak, rasanya suara yang memanggilku begitu familiar, siapa? Kenapa seperti begitu banyak orang mengetahui namaku. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun._

Ino dan Hinata yang ingin menyapa Sakura saat mendapati gadis itu berjalan menuju fakultas, namun tidak ada sapaan di pagi hari, kedua gadis itu berlari dan terlihat panik, Sakura tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya di jalanan, Naruto pun melihatnya dan berlari hingga menghampiri Sakura, mengangkat gadis itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit kampus, saat melewati fakultas, Sasuke berada dekat pintu keluar fakultas melihat mereka, mengikuti Naruto bersama beberapa teman mereka.

Mereka sedang menunggu setelah seorang dokter datang dan melihat keadaan Sakura, tidak lama kemudian, dokter itu keluar, dia meminta siapa yang bertanggung jawab atau bisa menjadi wali dari Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke kompak mengajukan diri mereka. Sasuke sedikit risih dengan temannya itu, dokter itu tidak keberatan dan meminta mereka masuk ke ruangannya, sementara itu teman-teman Sakura masih menunggu.

"Haruno tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan dan sebaiknya dia mengkonsumsi obat penambah darah." Saran dokter itu.

Keduanya bernapas lega, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan secara berlebihan.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih penting lagi."

Keduanya menatap serius ke arah dokter.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Naruto terlihat bingung. Hubungan khusus? Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah bisa di katakan seperti itu, mereka berteman cukup lama, orang tua mereka mengenal satu sama lain.

"Naruto, keluarlah." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Keluar." Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Pemuda berambut blonde itu kebingungan, dia pun ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang penting yang akan di katakan dokter itu.

"Katakan saja, pak." Ucap Sasuke, dia sengaja mengunci pintu ruangan itu agar Naruto tidak masuk.

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu apa Haruno belum cek kondisi tubuhnya?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia sedang hamil 3 bulan, syukurlah bayinya tidak apa-apa, kau harus menegurnya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dan membuatnya kelelahan." Jelas dokter itu.

Awalnya Sasuke cukup terkejut, tapi dia pun sudah berjanji pada Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya.

"Aku cukup mengenalmu Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau pun akan belajar di gedung rumah sakit, jadi apa ini sebuah kecelakaan? Kau pun belum memiliki hubungan yang resmi dengan gadis itu." Ucap dokter yang juga merupakan dosen di lab rumah sakit dari fakultas kedokteran.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadari jika hal ini terjadi" Ucap Sasuke, cukup malu dengan dosen yang mengenalnya.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada teman-temannya jika kau akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Ucap dokter itu.

"Hn, aku akan segera meresmikan hubungan kami." Tegas Sasuke.

"Nah, baguslah, haa.. kau ada saja-saja Sasuke." Ucap dokter itu, menepuk keras bahu Sasuke, tidak menyangka jika mahasiswa terbaik memiliki kelakuan seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan bersamaan, dokter itu sudah menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Sakura kecuali dia hamil, sementara Sakura akan di biarkan di ruang inap sampai kondisinya membaik. Teman-teman Sakura menjenguknya sebentar dan kembali ke fakultas, Naruto masih ada kuliah dan merasa ingin bolos, tapi dokter itu menatap Naruto untuk cepat kembali ke kelasnya. Beruntung sekali Sasuke tidak ada kelas dan dia bisa tetap berada di ruangan Sakura.

"Apa hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini? Apa dia juga menyukainya, hahaha, kalian seperti sebuah drama saja." Ucap dokter itu.

"Naruto dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak lama, jadi mereka sangat akrab, Naruto akan cepat bertindak jika ada masalah sedikit saja yang menimpah Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Uhm... ya sudah, kau bisa jaga pacarmu, aku masih ada pasien lagi." Ucap dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Sasuke.

Dokter itu melangkah keluar ruangan Sakura, Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi, duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. sebuah infus terpasang pada lengannya, wajahnya terlihat pucat, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan hanya melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Ini dimana?" Ucap Sakura, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Rumah sakit kampus, merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sedikit khawatir.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Ucap Sakura.

"Istirahatlah."

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku terlambat masuk." Ucap Sakura, berusaha bangun dan segera kedua bahunya di tahan Sasuke, membuat gadis itu kembali berbaring.

"Ino dan Hinata sudah menyampaikan surat ijin istirahat dari dokter pada dosenmu, kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum infus di botol ini habis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, aku lupa, kau itu akan menjadi seorang dokter." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum meskipun wajahnya masih tetap pucat.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, dia takut jika Sakura akan marah dan menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, sikap Sasuke tidak biasanya.

"Kau siap mendengar hal ini?" Sasuke memastikan dengan apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Katakan saja."

Sebuah hembusan napas perlahan dari Sasuke, menatap serius pupil hijau zambrut itu. "Kau hamil."

Tatapan Sakura melebar, dia pun sampai bingung harus berkata apa, masih memandangi Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk, hal yang terlintas pertama adalah wajah ibunya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yang akan mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu bisa memukulmu, dia akan sangat marah." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika dia memukulku, aku akan menerimanya, yang terpenting adalah kita akan segera menikah."

"A-apa! Menikah! secepat itu!"

"Hn, ini demi kau, kita akan menikah besok."

"Besok?"

"Aku akan mempersiapkan apapun besok, kau masih harus di rumah sakit, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi-"

"-Kita harus cepat sebelum perutmu semakin kelihatan, aku tidak ingin ada yang berpikiran hal buruk terhadapmu, kau gadis yang baik-baik, jika kau sudah mendapat sebuah status yang jelas, tidak akan ada yang berani mengolokmu." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali kehilangan kata-kata, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, Sasuke sudah memutuskan segalanya, sangat terburu-buru, tapi ini adalah janji Sasuke.

"Pertama kita akan menemui ibumu dan berikutnya aku akan mengenalkan keluargaku padamu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak perlu ada yang meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah membuatku kerepotan dan kesulitan."

"Ini adalah masalah yang cukup besar, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku pun minta maaf dengan mengganggu masa perkuliahanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Memeluk Sakura perlahan, gadis itu tidak bisa berbohong, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sejujurnya dia sangat takut dengan keadaannya sekarang, apalagi ibunya yang akan paling terpukul jika mengetahui anak semata wayangnya tengah mengandung dan belum menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan gadisnya itu,

Membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Seperti sebuah masa depan telah menjadi tujuan hidup mereka. Sasuke akan terus bersamanya selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pernikahan yang di akan di laksanakan secara sederhana, hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura, tak lupa seorang pendeta yang akan mengesahkan ritual yang sakral ini, tidak ada gaun pengantin yang terlihat, mereka hanya menggunakan kimono, melakukan acara pernikahan secara tradisional, ini permintaan Sakura, dia tidak terlalu menyukai gaun pernikahan, Sasuke tidak mempersalahkan apapun, dia sudah siap akan hal yang akan di lakukannya hari ini, sejujurnya dia pun sedikit gugup tapi wajah tenangnya tidak menampakkan apa-apa, Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar dengan hal ini.

Siang berganti malam, meskipun mereka sudah sah sebagai suami istri, Sakura tetap memilih untuk tinggal di rumah kostnya sampai masa kontraknya habis, awalnya Sasuke menolak dan meminta Sakura tinggal bersamanya, wanita itu jauh lebih keras kepala. Tidak ada yang nama malam pertama, setelah acara pernikahan itu, Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali ke kostnya, sebuah kecupan lembut di jidat istrinya, langkahnya terlihat berat, dia bahkan ingin menginap tapi Sakura segera menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok paginya.**

 **Dreeet...dreeettt...**

Sakura terkejut dan segera mencari ponselnya.

 **Ino calling.**

"Nnggg..~"

 _"Apa? Kau belum bangun? Apa kau lupa jika hari ini jadwalnya di ubah jadi jam pagi?"_

"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa!"

 _"Cepatlah, untung saja dosennya akan terlambat 15 menit."_

"Iya-iya, aku akan bersiap."

Sakura segera bangun, tidak peduli dengan kasurnya yang berantakan, bergegas berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap secepat kilat, dia tidak ingin ada absen kosong, terburu-buru memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, membuka pintu dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja tiba dan ingin mengetuk pintu kostnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku harus bergegas." Ucapnya, mengunci pintunya, berjalan keluar dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Kau terlambat bangun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lupa dengan jadwal untuk siang hari ini di ubah menjadi pagi." Ucap Sakura, dia sungguh lupa, semalam dia baru akan tidur tepat jam 2 pagi, memikirkan jika dirinya sekarang sudah memiliki suami dan dia adalah orang yang di cintainya. "Maaf aku duluan, kita akan bertemu nanti." Lanjut Sakura dan segera berlari.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menatap istrinya yang berlari seperti seorang anak sekolahan yang takut jika pintu gerbang sekolahnya akan di tutup, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya di pagi ini, dia ingin segera tinggal bersama Sakura, terdiam sejenak, dia pun harus menyusun rencana untuk menemui ibu Sakura dan juga membawa Sakura pada keluarganya. Senyumnya menghilang dan Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, dia tidak menyadari dengan apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan tadi, dia berlari tanpa sadar jika dia sedang hamil. Sasuke bahkan melupakan hal itu.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Ucap seseorang, berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke terlihat malas untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya selalu kesal.

"Kebetulan aku sedang meninjau sebuah toko yang di sebelah sana, mereka menjual tokonya dan aku sudah punya rencana untuk perombakan toko itu."

"Oh." Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan pria yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya mirip namun pria itu jauh lebih terlihat dewasa.

"Kami merindukanmu di kediaman, kau bahkan tidak pulang saat liburan semester." Ucap Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku? Bisa kita hentikan saja permasalahan ini? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara pandanganmu terhadapku, aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang-"

"-Cukup, aku harus ke kampus." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan kakak tertuanya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu setelah kegiatan kuliahmu selesai? Aku bisa menunggu."

"Mau menunggu sampai kapan pun, aku tidak berniat bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dingin, berlalu begitu saja.

Raut wajah Itachi terlihat sedih, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adiknya, apapun yang di lakukannya membuat Sasuke marah padanya, dia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menyingkirkan adiknya, Itachi tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti orang yang lebih baik darinya, tapi tanggapan Sasuke selalu negatif terhadapnya. Menghela napas dan kembali berjalan, Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya...~" Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sekedar meregangkan otot-otot lengannya yang pegal, jadwal kuliahnya sudah berakhir, dia akan bekerja sore harinya, melirik ke arah fakultas Sasuke, pria itu tidak terlihat, Sakura pikir Sasuke belum selesai dengan kelasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika dia akan bekerja.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku akan bekerja hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau ini sebuah robot? Aku saja sudah lelah, apalagi dosen mata kuliah yang terakhir, membuat bokongku pegal, dia hanya menjelaskan semua yang ada di buku, kenapa tidak menyuruh kita membaca saja." Ucap Ino.

"Setidaknya dia memberikan penjelasan meskipun sedikit." Ucap Sakura.

"Hmm... tapi ingat, kau harus sering istirahat, apa kau lupa yang sudah terjadi padamu saat pingsan di depan fakultas, kata dokter kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Tegur Ino.

"Iya-iya." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melambaikan tangannya pada Ino, ponselnya beberapa kali di hubungi Sasuke namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya, dia belum mengaktifkan nada dering ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan keluar fakultasnya sedikit terburu-buru, namun tidak menemukan Sakura di area kampus atau pun di luar gerbang, dia harus ke kafe Fuka dan menegur Sakura untuk berhenti bekerja, saat ini Sakura sudah menjadi tanggungannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Ucap Suigetsu .

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ke lab sekarang kata pak Orochimaru." Ucap Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe Fuka**

Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerjanya, Fuka hanya terdiam, dia menatap ke salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Coba kau lihat pria di sana, dia sudah duduk berjam-jam dan tidak juga bosan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap Fuka.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat pria itu, seorang pelanggan datang dan mulai di layaninya. Sakura menoleh sebentar sambil menunggu pelanggan itu untuk memesan, namun pria itu duduk membelakangi dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, setelah menuliskan pesanan, Sakura mendatangi Fuka dan menyebutkan pesanan pelanggan itu.

"Apa dia terlihat mencurigakan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir buruk terhadap pria itu, tapi ada yang aneh, dia sangat mirip dengan pacarmu." Ucap Fuka, di sela-sela menyiapkan menu pesanan.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Uhm, tapi dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada Sasuke."

"Jangan-jangan."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membawa pesanan dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah mengantar pesanan, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi pria yang di sebutkan Fuka itu.

"Ma-maaf." Suara dari Sakura membuat pria itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Wanita ini cukup terkejut, mereka memang terlihat mirip, Sakura menebak jika pria ini adalah kakak Sasuke. "Apa anda Uchiha Itachi?" Tanyanya, sekedar untuk memastikan, Fuka menatap Sakura dari jauh, dia melihat salah satu pegawainya yang cukup berani untuk mendatangi pria asing yang baru saja mendatangi kafe Fuka.

"Benar, aku adalah Uchiha Itachi, anda?"

"Sakura, Uchi eh, ma-maksudku Haruno, Haruno Sakura." Sakura hampir keceplosan menyebutkan jika dia sudah menjadi 'Uchiha Sakura'.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, dia merasa jika Sakura hampir menyebutkan marga keluarganya. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Ucap Itachi, sedikit penasaran dengan wanita yang menghampirinya.

"Dari Sasuke, kami cukup mengenal satu sama lain, dia pernah mengatakan jika memiliki seorang kakak, aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Sakura.

"Cukup berbicara informal saja." Ucap Itachi, dia terlihat begitu ramah, menatap gadis itu baik-baik, tidak biasanya adiknya akan akrab dengan seorang wanita, apalagi sampai menceritakan jika dia memiliki kakak, Itachi pikir Sasuke sangat membencinya hingga tidak pernah mengungkit jika dia memiliki saudara, Itachi sangat hapal dengan sikap adik bungsunya itu, dia bahkan akan menyuruh para wanita untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja, jika ingin menunggu Sasuke, silahkan saja, biasanya dia akan datang ke kafe ini." Ucap Sakura dan pamit sopan pada Itachi.

Itachi menatap wanita berambut _softpink_ itu, dia pikir tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya di area sini, tapi adiknya sudah menceritakan dirinya pada seorang wanita, dia pun baru saja tahu jika Sasuke sering mengunjungi kafe ini, Itachi hanya asal memasuki kafe secara random sekedar menunggu, kafe Fuka menjadi tujuannya, beberapa orang sering merekomendasikan kafe milik seorang wanita yang memiliki nama sama dengan kafenya, menunya pun cukup di sukai banyak pengunjung, Itachi merasa rekomendasi itu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada pada kafenya, orang-orang nyaman untuk berlama-lama di dalamnya.

Penglihatan Itachi menangkap seseorang yang di kenalnya berjalan terburu-buru dan masuk ke dalam kafe, dia sedikit terkejut, yang di ucapkan pegawai di kafe ini benar, tidak beberapa lama Sasuke datang, Itachi tidak memanggilnya dan menunggu apa yang Sasuke lakukan di kafe ini, dia berjalan lebih cepat, menghampiri wanita yang berbicara dengannya tadi, mereka terlihat serius, Sasuke sampai memanggil wanita pemilik kafe ini dan membisikkan sesuatu, wanita itu terlihat terkejut dan wanita yang bernama Sakura terlihat gugup dan malu, Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus segera memecatmu Sakura." Ucap Fuka, jalan satu-satunya agar Sakura berhenti bekerja.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin di pecat. Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak masalah jika hanya bekerja seperti ini, kita masih belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan masih berstatus mahasiswa, tanggung jawabmu masih belum berlaku selama orang tuamu yang masih memberikanmu nafkah, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku masih memiliki tabungan yang cukup." Ucap Sasuke.

"Simpanlah, kau bisa menggunakannya jika sedang terdesak."

"Jadi? Aku pun merasa setuju dengan Sasuke, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat Sakura, aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada anakmu, dan juga, kalian sungguh keterlaluan tidak mengatakan padaku jika kalian sudah menikah."

"Menikah?"

Spontan membuat Sasuke terkejut, itu adalah suara kakaknya, berbalik dan mendapati Itachi menatapnya serius seakan meminta semua penjelasan. Fuka segera menutup mulutnya, dia terlalu keras mengucapkannya, pelanggan lain tidak akan pusing dengan ucapan Fuka tapi pria yang berada di hadapan Sasuke, terasa seperti akan ada masalah, Fuka memilih diam. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia pun terdiam dan merasa takut dengan tatapan Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

semalam mau update tapi udah nggak sanggup begadang, hahaha jadi pagi baru bisa update...

seperti yang sudah author katakan di fic "Another" tapi bagi yang baca saja, author menikmati liburan sampai benar-benar berlibur untuk tidak membuat fic dalam beberapa minggu, efeknya beberapa konsep fic terlupakan =_= XD okey, sudah update yooo... hari ini nggk balas review dulu... cuma mau katakan pada salah satu reader. aduh... ini khusus buat kamu deh... terima kasih kritikan pedas dan tidak membangunnya. uhm... kesal sih, tapi pas mikir ngapain juga kesal, hahahaha nggak ada guna XD jadi untuk ucapan-ucapannya author jadi masukan deh, sudah ganti summary XD tapi kata untuk " **lebih baik hilangkan saja cerita ini"** maaf itu tidak bisa author buat fic mainstrum dan mudah ketebak ini buat reader lain yang emang nunggu kelanjutannya, kalau nggak suka ama fic ini tinggalkan, nggak usah baca aja, mudah kan, kok masih di baca, dasar reader tsundere, udah marah-marah ama fic ini tapi masih di baca juga, hehehehhe...~ Hinata cantik kok dan emang karakternya begitu kan, sirik amat sama hinata. hahahha. oh satu hal lagi, author tipe pelupa, jadi suka tidak sadar memasukkan scene yang sama berkali-kali di setiap fic author, jadi bakalan nemu scene yang sama dan begitu terus menerus menerus. ya sudah, semoga nggak ada yang review aneh-aneh seperti ini lagi... sebenernya bingung kenapa beberapa suka meninggalkan review yang kesanya seperti ingin menjatuhkan para author..., author pun tidak sempurna, kadang khilaf dan lain-lain, ini aja udah berusaha buat sebaik mungkin fic tapi tetap ada yang nggak sesuai dengan pemikiran reader, kalau ingin sesuai dengan pemikiran reader, kenapa nggak buat fic sendiri? buat fic yang sesuai keinginan sendiri? kenapa? ini jadi semacam ceramah, XD

ada yang tanya "Lemon" ? apa chapter yang kemarin termasuk lemon? eheheh.. nggk pandai buat. cari aja fic lain, banyak kok fic sasu-saku yang lemon.

.

.

sudah yaa.. see next chapter lagi...,


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 10 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe Fuka sudah tutup beberapa menit yang lalu, Fuka membiarkan mereka, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke untuk berbicara, Sasuke ingin segera pulang dan tidak ingin berbicara apapun pada Itachi, tapi ini permintaan Sakura, dia ingin mereka berbicara tentang pernikahan mereka yang secara mendadak, Sakura tidak ingin ada masalah apa-apa di kemudian hari jika keluarga Sasuke tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Kau mengambil keputusan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada ayah dan ibu." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke berada di samping Sakura dan di hadapan mereka Itachi yang tengah menatap serius.

"Jika kau ingin mengaduh pada ayah dan ibu aku tidak peduli, kau selalu seperti itu, bukan? Selalu terlihat ingin menjadi yang terbaik di depan ayah." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak senang saat ini.

Sakura tidak berani menatap Itachi, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dia sungguh takut saat ini.

"Sasuke!" Geram Itachi, wajahnya terlihat marah, detik berikutnya, dia menenangkan diri, menatap baik-baik gadis di sebelah Sasuke. "Setidaknya kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Itachi. Sontak membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Itachi.

"A-a-aku-"

"-Kau tidak perlu berbicara apa-apa Sakura." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, apa kau bisa tenang sedikit?" Ucap Itachi, kesabarannya bisa habis jika meladeni cara bicara Sasuke yang sangat tidak ramah padanya.

"Dia istriku dan aku berhak apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berbicara dengannya adalah hal buruk, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menarik Sakura, bergegas keluar dari kafe Fuka, meskipun Sakura berusaha menahan diri, dia tetap tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke terlihat marah dan terus menariknya hingga keluar kafe.

Itachi ingin menahan mereka, namun melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia akan semakin tidak mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sikapnya akan seperti itu, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi melihat Sasuke seperti itu, dia sungguh keras kepala." Ucap Fuka, dia baru saja mendapatkan sisi lain Sasuke yang sebenarnya, selama ini dia terlihat baik.

"Aku sudah terbiasa olehnya, terima kasih sudah memberi kami tempat untuk berbicara." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula Sakura pun sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika adikmu itu sangat serius untuk bersama Sakura, aku sungguh salut akan sikap tegasnya terhadap wanita." Ucap Fuka.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan akan hubungan mereka, aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit dengan Sakura, mengingat aku pun sudah menjadi kakak iparnya, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak senang terhadapku, bahkan dia seperti memberi kesan buruk pada Sakura akan sikapku." Itachi terlihat menghela napas.

"Datanglah kapan-kapan ke sini, mungkin aku bisa membuat waktu untuk kalian berbicara." Tawar Fuka.

"Ah, terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Itachi, pamit dan beranjak pulang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih berjalan, menarik Sakura sejauh mungkin dari kafe.

"Sasuke." Sakura merasa sedikit kesakitan pada pergelangannya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, terlihat dia tengah menghela napas, tidak menatap Sakura dan membiarkan dirinya membelakangi istrinya itu.

"Aku akan mendengar setiap ucapanmu, tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu pada kakakmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita akan ke rumahku, besok hari libur." Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, ucapannya terabaikan, mungkin saat ini berbicara dengan Sasuke bukan waktu yang tepat, Sakura hanya bergumam dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke, dia akan bermalam dia rumah Sasuke, berharap bisa menenangkan suaminya yang sangat kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, malam hari yang cukup singkat, tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa setelah mereka tiba di rumah Sasuke, membersihkan diri, makan malam bersama dan akhirnya tertidur, Sasuke terlihat lelah, dia terdiam dan meminta Sakura untuk cepat beristirahat.

 **Krinnggg...~**

Sebuah pesan di ponsel Sakura, mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di meja sebelah tempat tidur, Sasuke masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di sebelah Sakura. Sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tidak di ketahui Sakura, tapi saat membaca isinya, Sakura tahu jika itu adalah dari kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

* * *

 **:: 0980XXXXXXXXX**

 **Jika kau sedang tidak sibuk, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi di kafe Fuka, aku harap Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. (Itachi)**

* * *

Setelah membacanya, membalas jika dia bersedia bertemu dengan Itachi dan segera menghapus pesan itu, Sakura tidak ingin jika Sasuke sampai tahu jika Itachi mengirimnya pesan.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Ngggg...~"

"Bangunlah, aku harus pergi." Ucap Sakura, berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

"Kau akan kemana?" Ucap Sasuke, membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Sakura yang sudah turun dari kasur mereka.

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke supermarket, sejam lagi kita bertemu di stasiun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak pergi bersama?"

"Uhm, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu." Bohong Sakura, dia sudah berencana akan bertemu dengan Itachi hari ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sangat penting. Dan kau harus bersiap, kita harus ke rumahku, ibuku harus tahu akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Sakura sudah bersiap, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring, sebuah lambaian memanggil dari Sasuke, dia tidak ingin istrinya pergi begitu saja, sebuah kecupan di bibir dan memeluk erat Sakura hingga akhirnya membiarkan istrinya itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf tiba-tiba mengubah tempat untuk bertemu." Ucap Sakura, berjalan mendorong trolinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, selama masih bisa berbicara denganmu." Ucap Itachi, dia seperti sedang menemani Sakura berbelanja di salah satu supermarket di Konoha. "Apa Sasuke mengetahuinya?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika aku bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Sakura, mulai membiasakan diri dengan Itachi, kesan pertama pada Itachi membuatnya salah paham, namun setelah berbicara baik-baik, Sakura menyadari jika Itachi orang yang sangat baik dan sangat memperdulikan adiknya.

"Kau bebas memanggilku sebagai kakak."

Sakura terkekeh dan mulai berhenti di beberapa rak sayuran yang terlihat segar dan tertata rapi.

"Kejadian ini begitu cepat, kami hanya terbawa suasana dan Sasuke harus menanggungnya, aku rasa aku cukup egois." Sakura terlihat murung.

"Aku berpikiran lain." Wanita itu menatap Itachi. "Apa kalian bahagia?" Tanya Itachi.

Sebuah senyum malu menghiasi wajah Sakura. "Aku sudah sangat bahagia bersamanya." Jawab Sakura, kembali mendorong trolinya.

"Aku senang mendengar hal itu."

"Apa kak Itachi keberatan akan hubungan kami?"

"Tidak-tidak, ahk, aku yakin Sasuke sudah mencuci otakmu agar selalu memikirkan hal negatif tentangku, dia masih saja kesal padaku." Ucap Itachi.

"Dia sempat menceritakan hubungan kalian, yaa, aku pun tidak sepenuhnya terima akan ucapan Sasuke, sejujurnya aku sangat iri padanya, dia memiliki saudara dan aku hanya tunggal, aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki saudara."

"Tapi sekarang kau pun sudah memiliki Saudara." Ucap Itachi dan menunjuk dirinya.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Jadi, kalian akan ke rumah ibumu?"

"Uhm, aku harap ibu bisa menerimanya." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sempat tidak percaya diri jika dia harus segera memberitahukan kabar tentang dirinya yang sudah menikah dan sedang mengandung.

"Dan setelah itu, kalian akan ke kediaman?"

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat takut." Ucap Sakura. wajahnya terlihat murung lagi.

"Tenanglah, ibuku sangat baik, hanya saja, kau harus bertemu dengan ayahku yang memiliki sikap tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, aku yakin kau sudah tahu seperti apa adikku itu, aku rasa sikap ayahku turun padanya."

"Benarkah! Aku harus siap mental, awalnya Sasuke terkesan seperti pria yang sangat arogan, egois dan sulit untuk di dekati."

"Sampai sekarang pun dia seperti itu, aku sampai tak yakin jika dia bisa mendekati seorang gadis, mengingat dia sudah menolak banyak gadis yang mendatanginya, kau sungguh beruntung bisa menjinakkan anak itu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Itachi, seperti pawang yang sudah mengendalikan ularnya, Sasuke menjadi luluh padanya, pertemuan awal yang cukup kacau dan berakhir dengan mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, Sakura kembali mengingat akan hal-hal yang sudah lama terjadi.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tegur Itachi, mendapati adik iparnya itu melamun.

"Hanya mengingat pertemuan awal kami." Ucap Sakura dan tidak hentinya untuk menahan tawa.

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada bajunya, aku sampai takut saat itu, kemudian kami kadang tidak sengaja bertemu, dia selalu memaksa ingin mentraktirku dan akhirnya tanpa di sadari kami menjadi akrab, Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak membantuku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalian sudah melewati banyak hal, aku senang Sasuke bersama gadis yang tepat." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah, maaf, aku harus segera ke stasiun." Ucap Sakura, mendorong trolinya ke kasir, dia sudah cukup mengambil beberapa bahan untuk di bawa ke rumahnya.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Ti-tidak usah." Tolak Sakura.

"Anggap saja aku memberi hadiah untuk ibumu, kita sudah menjadi keluarga, bukan?" Ucap Itachi.

Sakura merasa cukup tidak enak dengan menerima bayaran dari Itachi, tapi kakak tertua Sasuke itu terus memaksa dan tidak ada pilihan lain.

Setelah berbelanja, Sakura pamit untuk pergi ke stasiun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari supermarket itu, menolak ajakan Itachi untuk mengantarnya, Sasuke akan tahu dan bisa marah besar padanya.

Di stasiun, Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura, tidak peduli akan tatapan beberapa wanita, dia masih tenang untuk duduk dan menunggu, Sakura pergi lebih lama dari yang di ucapkannya, hampir dua jam, Sasuke sampai merasa bosan menunggu, ingin menyusul Sakura, namun dia tidak tahu istrinya itu pergi kemana. Wajah beberapa wanita terlihat merona menatap pria yang tengah duduk sendirian, ingin mendekati pria berambut style emo itu dan tidak ada yang berani, semuanya terpaku untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap Sakura, ngos-ngosan berlari hingga stasiun.

"Kau pergi lebih dari sejam." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup kesal saat ini, berdiri dan merangkul istrinya.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Bisik Sakura, merasa cukup malu saat ini, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana dan bisa melihat mereka.

"Apa tidak boleh merangkul istri sendiri?" Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Sakura semakin malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku risih di tatap mereka." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, pria itu tetap terlihat tenang, wajah yang seperti biasanya, sulit untuk menebak akan tingkahnya, Sasuke hanya ingin membuat para wanita itu berhenti menatapnya. Sakura menutup mulut dan menahan tawanya, sisi lain dari sikap Sasuke, sedikit melirik ke arah lain, beberapa wanita memandang kecewa ke arahnya, mereka pikir Sasuke adalah pemuda lajang, mengingat wajahnya masih sangat muda, namun setelah mendengar dia berucap 'istri', antara akan percaya dan tidak percaya jika dia sudah menikah dan istrinya pun masih muda.

Mulai terdengar suara kereta dengan tujuan yang akan mereka tuju, Sasuke berhenti dengan tingkahnya, mengajak Sakura untuk menaiki kereta yang sudah para penumpang

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

Suasana di ruang tamu begitu tegang dan canggung, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Mebuki, ibu Sakura, beliau menatap mereka tanpa berbicara apapun, semuanya sudah di jelaskan Sasuke dengan sejujur-jujurnya, Sakura tidak berani angkat suara dan menunggu keputusan ibunya.

"Aku harap bibi merestui hubungan kami." Ucap Sasuke.

Mebuki masih terdiam, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur, setelahnya kembali dan seperti sebuah serangan mendadak, sebuah tongkat sapu di pegangnya kuat-kuat dan memukul Sasuke, Mebuki terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal ini pada anakku! Apa-apaan kau! seenaknya bersikap dan berbicara seperti itu! Apa kau tidak malu! Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari untuk menjaga kehormatan seorang gadis!" Geram Mebuki, berkali-kali sapu itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Sakura cukup terkejut dan membeku seketika, dia hanya menduga ibunya akan berbicara dengan baik, tapi kenyataan ibunya marah besar dan memukul Sasuke tanpa ampun, Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar dan membiarkan tubuhnya terus di pukuli, Sakura segera menyadarkan dirinya, bergegas memeluk Sasuke, melindungi suaminya yang mungkin akan pingsan sebentar lagi, pukulan Mebuki terhenti, anaknya sedang hamil dan Mebuki tidak berani memukul anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah ibu, hentikan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Minggir kau, ibu sudah tidak akan mempercayai setiap ucapanmu!" Mebuki berusaha menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, namun wanita berambut _softpink_ itu memeluk erat Sasuke, tidak ingin Sasuke terluka lagi.

"Sudah cukup ibu. Biarkan hubungan kami."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu! Dari mana kau belajar dengan mudah mengambil keputusan! Apa dia sudah merusak pola pikirmu! Ha! Sakura, jawab ibu!"

"Tidak bu, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan ini keputusan yang sudah ku buat." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu sungguh kecewa padamu!" Ucap Mebuki, melempar sapu yang di pegang eratnya begitu saja, berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu. Suasana hatinya begitu kacau, marah dan sangat-sangat kecewa, Mebuki sangat terpukul mendengar kabar dari anak gadisnya itu, ralat dia sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi, melainkan seorang wanita yang sudah berstatus menikah dan sedang mengandung.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, cukup khawatir.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa, aku rasa ini cukup pantas mengingat ibumu sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha duduk perlahan, wajahnya memar dan ada beberapa luka lecet pada wajahnya.

"Aku rasa ini akan sedikit berbekas sementara waktu." Ucap Sakura, membantu Sasuke duduk di kursi, mengambil kotak obat dan mulai memplester beberapa luka di wajahnya. "Aku akan masak sebentar, apa kau bisa menunggu, dan setelah itu kita akan pergi, aku yakin ibu tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat cukup sedih, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah marah ibunya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke, merangkul lembut istrinya, dia tidak tahu jika keputusan yang di ambilnya tidak semudah yang di bayangkan.

"Kenapa tidak menahan pukulan ibu? Kau bisa mati tadi." Ucap Sakura.

"Anggap saja impas." Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke. Sakura memeluknya perlahan, dia cukup takut melihat tindakan ibunya tadi, berpikir jika dia akan lebih cepat menjadi seorang janda jika tidak menghentikan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Mebuki memilih menenangkan diri di sebuah kedai langganan, para pegawainya adalah tentangganya, mereka cukup akrab dan sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah Mebuki, seharusnya kau bangga, anakmu sudah memiliki pasangan dan dia pun bertanggung jawab." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku hanya syok mendengar kabar dari mereka, tiba-tiba saja menikah dan sudah mengandung, apa mereka tidak berpikir jika mereka masih memiliki orang tua, dasar anak jaman sekarang, hanya memikirkan keegoisan mereka saja." Gerutu Mebuki.

"Apa? anakmu sudah menikah?" Ucap tetangga lainnya yang kebetulan mendatangi kedai itu.

"Bagaimana suami Sakura? Apa dia tampan? Atau memiliki status sosial?"

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam! Aku sangat marah padanya saat ini! Anak itu apa tidak bisa menghargai ibunya sendiri!" Ucap Mebuki kesal.

Terasa baru sebentar tapi hari sudah menjadi malam, Mebuki minum beberapa sake, tapi tidak sampai mabuk, pulang dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit marah, namun rumah begitu kosong, berpikiran jika mereka sudah pulang, bahkan lampu tidak di nyalakan, Mebuki berjalan masuk, menyalakan saklar lampu, di atas meja ruang tamu sudah terhidang beberapa makanan kesukaannya, ada selembar kertas terselip di salah satu mangkuk di atas meja.

* * *

 **Maaf ibu, aku sungguh minta maaf, jika keputusan ini membuat ibu sangat marah, aku akan menanggung segalanya, ibu tidak perlu memberikanku biaya apapun lagi, aku akan bekerja keras dan hidup mandiri mulai sekarang. Kami akan berusaha menjadi sebuah keluarga yang baik dan harmonis, terima kasih untuk selama ini.**

 **Sakura.**

* * *

"Dasar anak bodoh." Ucap Mebuki, suasana hatinya berubah menjadi haru, meneteskan air mata setelah membaca pesan dari anaknya itu, tidak ada bisa di lakukannya lagi, anaknya sudah siap untuk hidup mandiri tanpa adanya pegangan tangan darinya lagi, saat ini, uluran tangannya itu sudah di gantikan oleh pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya, cukup terpukul, tapi dia masih sangat menyayangi anaknya.

"Ibu juga minta maaf."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Masakan Sakura selesai saat sore hari, perjalanan kembali mereka ke Konoha tiba saat malam hari, Sakura sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak lagi, kakinya lemas, masih terbayang-bayang wajah ibunya yang marah dan Sasuke yang di pukul habis-habisan.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura yang hanya berbaring di kasurnya, tidur menyamping dan membelakanginya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Sakura perlahan.

Memberikan waktu untuk istrinya, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa, punggung, lengan dan wajahnya masih terasa sakit, dia pun akan pergi ke kampus besok dengan keadaan wajah yang cukup kacau, memarnya mulai terlihat, beranjak dari sofa dan mencoba mengopres memar-memar itu, samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamarnya, dia tahu jika Sakura pun cukup terpukul dengan tanggapan ibunya, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, Sasuke merasa dia menjadi penyebab retaknya hubungan keluarga ini, tapi dia pun tidak bisa mengambil tindakan lain, seketika terbayang olehnya wajah kedua orang tuanya, memikirkan jika bagaimana Sakura di perkenalkan pada kedua orang tuanya, selama ini mereka terus bersikap baik, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko apa-apa, memilih untuk diam dan orang tuanya tidak perlu tahu hingga Sakura melahirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, angkatan Sasuke maupun Sakura mulai memasuki masa praktek, memakai pakaian seragam yang di berikan kampus. Semuanya cukup terlihat senang mendapat seragam maupun baju lab, kecuali Sakura.

"Mungkin aku harus perlu mencari ukuran yang lebih besar." Ucap Sakura, memandangi baju seragam yang tengah di kenakannya, sangat sesuai, tapi tidak pada perutnya sudah mulai membesar.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai cuti." Saran Sasuke.

Saat ini, masa kontrakan Sakura di kostnya sudah habis, Sasuke membawa Sakura untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya.

"Aku tidak mau cuti, aku tidak mau sendirian dengan para junior untuk praktek, aku ingin praktek bersama Ino, Hinata dan yang lainnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menutupi itu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk perut Sakura.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Protes Sakura.

" _Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?"_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya kau cuti, ini tidak akan lama, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Apa selama ini teman-temanmu tidak curiga?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mulai memakai pakaian besar dan juga kadang menaruh tas ranselku di depan, mereka tidak menyadari apapun." Jelas Sakura.

"Uhm... kau cukup jenius juga."

"Uhk! Kenapa di saat praktek harus cuti? Ini tidak adil!" Rengek Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pun akan cuti bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu, aku tidak keberatan jika cuti." Ucap Sakura, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, dengan begitu dia mungkin akan tertinggal satu semester dari teman-temannya.

Sebuah pelukan dari suaminya. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus terlambat satu semester." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, kau harus tetap kuliah dan cepatlah menjadi seorang dokter, setelahnya kau harus menunggu perawat pendampingmu." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Hn, sesuai keinginanmu, nyonya." Ucap Sasuke dan memeluk manja istrinya.

 **Brak-brak-brak.**

"Sasuke! ini aku." Teriak Naruto dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Na-Naruto! Gawat, aku harus sembunyi." Ucap Sakura, panik, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian, langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke memegang tangannya erat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Jika dia membocorkannya di kampus, aku akan menghajarnya." Ancam Sasuke dan sebuah senyum licik di wajahnya, dia akan merasa sangat senang jika harus memukul Naruto.

Detik berikutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Gerutu Naruto.

"Maaf aku sedikit sibuk tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

Beranjak dari pintu depan, membiarkan Naruto masuk, kali ini Naruto ingin meminjam beberapa buku dari Sasuke, dia cukup malas untuk mencarinya di perpustakaan.

"Duduklah aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto duduk santai sambil menunggu, seseorang berjalan ke arah ruang tamu membawa sebuah nampan, sekedar menyajikan teh untuk Naruto dan cukup membuat pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu sangat terkejut.

"Sa-Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, berdiri dari sofa dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku tinggal sini." Ucap Sakura, malu-malu.

"Apa? tinggal bersama Sasuke. Kenapa? Apa kau perlu uang untuk kost? Aku bisa membantumu? Atau kiriman ibumu terlambat? Serahkan padaku." Ucap Naruto, tidak bisa terima jika Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"Diamlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, dia istriku dan tentu saja dia boleh tinggal di rumahku." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah datang dengan membawa beberapa buku.

Membeku sejenak, Naruto mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke, istri? Tinggal serumah, Naruto memandangi Sakura dan terfokus pada bagian perut Sakura yang menonjol.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat, Sakura tertawa canggung, dia pun tidak tahu akan respon sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi! Sakura! katakan padaku! kenapa kalian bisa menjadi suami-istri! Dan apa yang ada di perutmu! Apa kau menjadi gemuk akhir-akhir ini? Atau kau sedang sembelit." Ucap Naruto dan malah mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya, Sakura cukup kesal dengan kata 'gemuk' dan 'sembelit' dari Naruto.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan, Naruto meringkuk di sofa dan masih tidak bisa percaya jika Sakura, Sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah menikah dan sedang hamil dan masih tidak percaya lagi jika Sasuke yang sudah membuat Sakura hamil dan juga tetap tidak percaya jika Sasuke bisa bersama seorang wanita, semuanya masih mustahil untuk Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau membenci para gadis!" Protes Naruto.

"Aku benci akan sikap mereka yang mendekatiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus Sakura? Kau bisa bersama wanita lain!" Protes Naruto, lagi.

"Berisik, ambil buku ini cepat dan pulanglah." Perintah Sasuke, lama-lama Naruto membuatnya kesal.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ini rencana Sasuke? Apa dia sedang menjebakmu?"

"Pulang atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Tenanglah Naruto, ini juga keputusanku, aku senang bisa bersama orang yang aku sukai." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan, Sasuke itu seperti apa, aku curiga dia benar-benar menjebakmu."

"Pulang!" Sasuke menarik Naruto dan mendorongnya keluar dari rumahnya, setelah Naruto di luar, melempar buku-buku miliknya juga ke arah Naruto dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau pasti sudah menjebak Sakura." Ucap Naruto dan menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Dia akan membuatku semakin marah." Ucap Sasuke.

Suasana di depan pintu menjadi tenang, Sasuke membuka pintu untuk memastikannya, tapi sahabatnya itu cukup keras kepala, dia hanya duduk di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke dan tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya belum bisa menerimanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sungguh ingin di hajar." Ucap Sasuke dan mulai mengangkat kepalang tangannya.

"Jangan berkelahi, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Sakura.

Keadaan menjadi terkendali oleh Sakura, Naruto kembali masuk dan duduk tenang, meskipun suasana hatinya sedikit kacau dan masih tidak percaya, memandangi Sakura yang sedang hamil, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu senang, Naruto selama ini tidak menyadari apapun, kedekatan mereka dan hubungan mereka.

"Apa ibumu mengetahuinya?" Ucap Naruto.

Raut wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Ibunya menolak hubungan kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahahahaha." Tawa lepas dari Naruto, kembali mendapat jitakan keras dari Sakura.

"Ibu hanya marah, tapi aku yakin suatu saat ibu akan tetap merestui hubungan kami." Ucap Sakura.

"Dan bagaimana keluargamu Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu membahasnya, mereka akan menerima apa yang sudah ku putuskan." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersadar setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, selama ini Sasuke belum membuatnya bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, kecuali Itachi yang sudah menerima hubungan mereka.

"Kau benar Naruto, aku harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengutuk Naruto yang terlalu blak-blakan, rencana untuk tidak memperkenalkan Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya menjadi hal yang di inginkan Sakura.

"Mungkin nanti setelah kau sudah melahirkan." Ucap Sasuke, memandang horror ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu cukup terkejut mendapati tatapan Sasuke seakan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Naruto pamit untuk pulang setelah mendapat buku yang di inginkannya dan juga kabar baik, namun menurut Naruto itu adalah kabar buruk, dia pun di ancam untuk tidak menyebarkannya di kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester baru dan mulainya praktek.

Sakura sudah mengajukan cuti dan tanpa di sadari oleh teman-temannya. Dia pun hanya akan berdiam diri rumah sambil menunggu bulan kelahiran, kadang Sasuke akan menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk cek kondisi kehamilannya, semua berjalan dengan baik dan bayinya sehat.

Sasuke sedang kuliah, Sakura tengah bersantai di ruang tv, bunyi bel cukup membuatnya terusik, beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan-lahan, perutnya sudah semakin besar. Membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita dan seorang pria memakai pakaian serba hitam berdiri di belakang wanita paru baya itu.

"Eh? Aku yakin ini apartemen Sasuke." Ucap wanita itu.

Sakura menyadari jika wanita di hadapannya tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan dia sudah tinggal bersama.

"I-ini benar apartemen Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, gugup.

"Benarkah? Lalu Sasuke dimana? Dan siapa kau?"

"Sasuke sedang kuliah dan aku uhm... istrinya."

"Apa? istri? Sasuke sudah menikah?" hampir saja wanita itu pingsan.

"Nyo-nyonya!" Pria di belakangnya terlihat panik, menahan wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang itu yang sedikit menjatuhkan diri.

"Masuk saja, silahkan-silahkan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun cukup terkejut mendapati respon wanita itu.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" Ucap wanita itu, dia sudah duduk di sofa dan pria yang bersamanya senantiasa berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura terdiam, menatap wanita itu dan dia terlihat mirip Sasuke.

"Dengar, aku adalah ibu Sasuke, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia sudah menikah."

Syok.

Sakura sangat syok mendengar ucapan wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Sasuke, kenapa di saat seperti ini, di waktu yang tidak tepat dia harus bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya.

"M-maafkan kami yang tidak sempat menyampaikan kabar ini." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah takut saat ini.

Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto menatap wanita muda di hadapannya dengan teliti

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Mikoto, nada suaranya terdengar sedang tidak bersahabat dan semakin membuat Sakura takut.

"U-Uchiha Sakura, aku uhm... aku mahasiswi keperawatan di kampus yang sama dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura. memandang takut-takut ke arah Mikoto.

"Hoo, satu kampus dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu jika berbeda fakultas."

"I-itu itu... kami sempat ketemu saat acara keakraban antara fakultas kesehatan." Sakura sampai bingung memilih ucapan yang tepat.

"Uhm..., apa ini bukan karena kecelakaan? Anak itu, bagaimana bisa di berbuat seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam ini."

Ucapan Mikoto sangat membuat Sakura terkejut, seakan hubungan mereka hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman dan kehamilan Sakura kecelakaan biasa yang terjadi pada anak remaja, memilih diam, dia pun tidak berani berbicara apa-apa. Mikoto masih memandangi wanita itu. Sebuah senyum di wajahnya dan seketika senyum itu menghilang.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah kecelakaan kecil, gugurkan dan aku bisa membayarmu berapa pun." Ucap Mikoto.

Seperti sebuah petir menyambar, Sakura tidak percaya mendengar ucapan itu dari ibu Sasuke, apa ini hal yang di maksudkan Sasuke jika nanti saja mereka bertemu orang tuanya. Mata wanita itu membulat menatap ibu Sasuke.

"Gu-gugurkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng... *musik***

APA! DI GUGURKAN!

berasa kek drama gimana gitu...

ups...

pertama-tama, halo..., sasuke fans akhirnya bisa update lagi, *maaf* udah cukup lama tidak bisa update apa-apa, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya author sibuk, susah banget update dan sedang di usahakan.

sorry untuk chapter ini dikit dan mungkin terburu-buru, kapan tamat yaa? author juga berharap ini segera tamat, sebenarnya alasan agar cepat terlepas dari fic TBS, HAHAHAHAHA..

untuk sementara nggak balas apapun, tapi terima kasih buanyaaaak sudah meninggalkan review, semangat, teguran atau apapun, eheheh. makasih pokoknya. penulisan dan Typo seperti biasanya, masih sulit di perbaiki, author berasa tidak berkembang selama bertahun-tahun... tapi yang penting, reader suka alurnya. tolong kalau ada typo kabari yaa, author kerja ini dari jam 12 malam, udah ngantuk-ngantuknya, hahahaha.

udah. gitu apa aja...

dan... apa kah yang terjadi setelah ini?...

 **jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng... *musik***

tunggu saja kelanjutannya

see you next chapter,

semoga nggak lama, semoga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 11 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Kampus Konoha.**

Ino terdiam sejenak, buku jurnal untuk tugas laboratoriumnya belum di isi apapun, menatap Hinata yang sibuk menulis buku jurnalnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura?" Ucap Ino.

"Sakura?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ino. "Kau benar, selama awal semester praktek, Sakura tidak pernah terlihat." Ucap Hinata.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku." Ucap Ino.

"Apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Mungkin, sebaiknya kita mengunjungi kostnya."

"Aku akan ikut."

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicara?" Ucap Rin yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Sakura?" Ucap Ino.

"Sakura? Aku rasa dia tidak mengikuti semester ini. Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Rin.

"Kami akan mengunjungi kostnya setelah jam kuliah selesai." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Rin.

Menyelesaikan kegiatan menulis jurnal mereka dan bergegas mengumpulkannya. Ino cukup khawatir, Sakura sudah mulai jarang mengabarinya, sebelumnya, Sakura juga terlihat sedikit aneh, Ino merasa Sakura tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia akan cepat pulang, pola makan yang cukup banyak dan merasa jika Sakura sedikit kegemukan, atau pakaiannya saja yang terlihat besar, semuanya masih membuat Ino penasaran.

Tiba di kost Sakura dan mengetuk beberapa kali, tapi yang membuka kamar kost itu bukan Sakura, melainkan mahasiswi lain.

"Haruno Sakura? ah, orang yang menempati kamar ini sebelum aku, dia sudah lama sekali pindah." Ucap seorang gadis, dia mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengan Ino namun berada pada jurusan Ekonomi.

Pada akhirnya Ino, Rin, dan Hinata mendatangi sebuah kafe, Sakura tidak memberitahu jika dia pindah kost.

"Sakura sudah lama pindah, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap Rin.

"Kita masih bisa menghubunginya dan mengatakan dia tinggal di mana sekarang." Ucap Ino.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ponsel milik Sakura tidak tersambung.

"Ponselnya sedang tidak aktif." Ucap Ino.

"Mungkin saja sedang di _charged_ " Ucap Rin.

"Uhm. a-anoo... aku punya usul, Naruto sahabat Sakura kan, bagaimana kalau hubungi Naruto saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu hanya menyebutkan nama Naruto?" Ucap Ino, sedikit menggoda Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, wajahku tidak me-memerah." Ucap Hinata, gadis polos yang sulit menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Hahaha, dasar Ino, jangan mengganggu Hinata, kau sangat usil." Ucap Rin, melihat tingkah Hinata yang mulai panik.

"Besok saja, kita bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, lagi pula angkatannya juga tengah praktek." Ucap Ino. "Asiknya bisa bertemu calon dokter Naruto." Tambah Ino dan menyikut-nyikut Hinata.

"I-ino, a-a-a-apa-apaan sih." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya semakin Merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaa...~ aku lelah." Naruto mulai mengeluh, membaringkan kepalanya di meja, praktek pagi hingga siang, sorenya mereka harus mengerjakan laporan. "Sasuke kau ini apa sih? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga lelah, jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, dia sibuk mengetik tugas laporannya pada _notebook_ nya. Mereka tengah berada di kelas yang sedang kosong, sekedar mencari ruangan yang damai untuk mengerjakan laporan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa aku bisa mengunjungi setiap hari?"

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukannya."

"Dia itu sahabatku!" Tegas Naruto.

"Dia itu istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaannya, kau harus sadar jika Sakura itu masih sangat muda."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan menggangguku."

"Arrghh... kau sunggu menyebalkan, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto, Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap mengetik.

"Ah, rupanya kalian di sini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Untung saja suara Naruto terdengar jelas." Ucap Neji.

Berjalan masuk ke kelas dan mulai menduduki kursi yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? kalian bertengkar lagi, seperti pasangan yang sering berantem." Sindir Shikamaru dan terkekeh.

"Aku tidak terima Sasuke tidak membiarkan ku mengunjungi-"

 **Plaakk..!**

Sasuke benar-benar memukul Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Ucap kesal Sasuke, hampir saja Naruto membocorkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Sakura marah besar.

"A-aduuh... kenapa kau memukulku!" Protes Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah di katakan saat kau mendatangi apartemenku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi sulit untuk fokus pada tugasnya.

"Eh? Hahahahahhaha. Aku sungguh melupakannya." Ucap Naruto dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yag sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Shikamaru menatap serius ke arah mereka.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, maklum kita ini pasangan yang sering berantem." Ucap Naruto, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati tatapan horror sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu segera." Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan super dingin dan datarnya.

"Ha-hanya bercanda, heheheheh." Ucap Naruto, cukup takut dengan wajah Sasuke saat ini, dia sedang tidak bercanda.

Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa. Pintu kelas terbuka dan seseorang berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke, aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Nah, dan sekarang selingkuhan Sasuke sudah datang." Neji ikut larut dalam drama percintaan mereka.

Kembali Shikamaru akan tertawa dan Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya dengan kehadiran Suigetsu.

"Maaf, aku duluan." Ucap Sasuke, menutup layar _notebook_ nya dan berjalan pergi bersama Suigetsu.

Kini kelas hanya tinggal Neji, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang merasa di campakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan cemburu seperti itu, praktek berikutnya di mulai sejam lagi." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak cemburu, sudah, jangan membicarakan hal konyol itu lagi, lagi pulanya apa salahnya mengunjungi sahabat yang tengah hamil." Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia sudah keceplosan.

"Hamil? Siapa?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sahabatmu itu, Sakura?" Tebak Neji.

"Ti-tidak, tidak, hehehe kalian salah dengar." Ucap Naruto.

Namun ucapannya tidak menjadikan Shikamaru dan Neji puas, keduanya menatap Naruto seakan menuntut sesuatu, Naruto masih bertahan hingga dia benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan diri, Neji dan Shikamaru memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa membunuhku sekarang juga." Ucap Naruto. Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk pasti. "Jadi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah, Sakura pun sedang mengandung anak Sasuke, yaa seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kecurigakaanku memang benar, aku rasa mereka punya hubungan." Ucap Neji, mengingat saat Sasuke pergi untuk menolong Sakura.

"Dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab." Ucap Shikamaru. Merasa keputusan Sasuke cukup berat namun tetap di jalaninya.

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan apa yang sudah aku ucapkan." Ucap Naruto.

Ketiganya tidak menyadari jika seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas mendengar setiap pembicaraan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit kampus Konoha.**

Utakata sedang sibuk menjelaskan materi untuk praktek hari ini, sesekali dia akan melirik ke arah orang-orang yang mungkin akan duduk bersama Sakura, namun junior berambut _softpink_ nya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah, apa sudah jelas? Aku tidak ingin ada yang ceroboh, ingat kalian harus bersikap profesional, jangan menganggap ini hanya praktek, tapi anggaplah kalian benar-benar sedang bersama para pasien." Ucap Utakata, tegas. Seluruh mahasiswa menjawabnya dengan tegas juga, mereka cukup takut untuk menyepelehkan ucapan Utakata yang terkenal sangat serius dalam praktek.

Semuanya mulai sibuk untuk praktek, Utakata berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang yang menurutnya selalu bersama Sakura.

"Yamanaka Ino." Panggil Utakata.

"A-ada apa senpai?" Ucap Ino, tidak ada angin maupun hujan, Utakata malah menghampirinya, dia sudah cukup takut jika mendapat sebuah teguran.

"Apa Haruno Sakura tidak masuk?"

Ino terlihat bernapas legah, Utakata tidak membicara masalah prakteknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak terlihat pada semester ini, kemungkinan Sakura cuti, tapi dia pun tidak mengabariku." Ucap Ino. Utakata terdiam, merasa jika Sakura tidak perlu melakukan cuti jika dia bisa cepat menyelesaikan perkuliahannya. "Oh iya, apa Utakata-senpai tahu sesuatu? Aku pikir Sakura menjadi asisten dosen di sini." Lanjut Ino.

"Sebenarnya Sakura sudah berhenti, dia mengundurkan diri secara mendadak." Ucap Utakata.

"Apa Sakura tidak mengatakan alasannya?" Ucap Ino, dia pun penasaran.

"Tidak ada, ini sedikit aneh, dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dan cuti, apa ada lain lagi?" Ucap Utakata.

"Dia juga pindah kost." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, aku hanya merasa sangat tertolong dengannya, tapi aku pun tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan untuk mendatangi ruanganku di lab." Ucap Utakata dan pergi.

"Baik senpai." Ucap Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam berlalu, praktek fakultas keperawatan sudah selesai untuk bagian kelas Ino. Sesuai rencana, Hinata dan Rin juga bersama Ino, mereka mencoba mencari Naruto di area rumah sakit, biasanya para calon dokter itu akan berkeliaran, tidak ada pada bagian pemeriksaan, berjalan ke arah kantin rumah sakit dan menemukan Naruto bersama teman-temannya di sana. Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke pun ada.

"Untunglah menemukanmu di sini." Ucap Ino.

"Kakak." Ucap Hinata, melihat ke arah Neji

"Ada apa?" Ucap Neji.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto." Ucap Hinata.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sahabat Sakura, kau pasti tahu Sakura sekarang berada di mana?" Ucap Ino.

 **Uhuk-uhuk.**

Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri. mereka kompak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa ada yang jauh lebih tahu dari Naruto." Ucap Ino menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih diam dan kembali tenang meminum minumannya.

"Hey, jangan mengabaikanku!" protes Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap datar ke arah Ino.

"Issh, dasar, Naruto apa kau tahu Sakura dimana? Dia pindah kost tanpa mengabariku, dia tidak masuk semester ini dan bahkan dia mengundurkan dari sebagai asisten dosen." Ucap Ino.

"S-Sakura, Sakura..." Naruto pun bingung harus mengatakan apa, melirik ke arah Sasuke seperti memberi kode ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya namun tatapan itu seakan ingin membunuhnya. "A-aku juga tidak tahu, hehehehe, aku belum bertemu dengannya, hehehhe." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada kalian." Ucap Ino dan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kakak." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri, dia pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sasuke menghalanginya. Shikamaru dan Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka akan diam seperti permintaan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Rin masih berada di perpustakaan, Ino berjalan sendirian untuk bergegas pulang, langkahnya terhenti sejenak melewati taman kampus, mendengar seseorang yang menyebutkan nama Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke sudah menikah."

"Apa! Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku juga, yang aku dengar salah satu mahasiswa dari fakultas keperawatan yang menggodanya."

"Apa Sasuke di jebak?"

"Hahaha, pasti gadis itu menjebaknya, mungkin saja dia sudah merencanakannya agar Sasuke mau menikahinya, dasar wanita jalang."

"Siapa nama gadis itu, aku jadi penasaran."

"Haruno Sakura, dia seangkatan dengan Sasuke."

"Sakura? aku merasa pernah mendengar nama gadis itu."

"Bukannya itu gadis yang pernah mendapat masalah di website kampus?"

"Dia lagi? Apa dia memang suka mencari masalah?"

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi dengar baik-baik temanku itu, Sakura, adalah gadis baik-baik." Ucap Ino, dia tidak terima mendengar semua ucapan dari keempat mahasiswi itu.

Mereka terdiam dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Hey, tunggu aku belum selesai bicara!" Ucap Ino, namun mereka berlarian untuk bergegas menjauh. "Menyebalkan! Kenapa mereka malah kabur." Ucap Ino, kesal, kembali berjalan pulang, di kepalanya mulai menumpuk berbagai macam pertanyaan dari apa yang sudah di dengarnya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menikah, beranggap jika Sakura tengah mengalami hal semacam hamil dan membuat Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab, itulah yang Ino simpulkan, mengingat kembali ekspresi Sasuke saat dia berbicara, bahkan Sasuke terkesan menutupi sesuatu saat itu.

 **Triiinggg...triiinggg...**

 **Sakura calling...**

Akhirnya Sakura menghubunginya.

" _Ada apa Ino? Maaf aku mematikan ponselku kemarin."_ Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana? Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika kau sudah pindah kost!"

" _Ah, ma-maaf, aku tidak sempat mengatakannya."_

"Sekarang kau berada di mana? Apa kau tengah mengambil cuti? Bahkan Utakata-senpai mencarimu."

" _A-aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, uhm, iya aku sedang cuti, Utakata-senpai? Tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku padanya, aku benar-benar harus berhenti sejenak untuk menjadi asisten dosen."_ Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." Ucap Ino, merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Sakura.

" _Bertemu? A-aku-"_

" _Sakura."_ Ucapan Sakura terputus, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Itu, seperti suara Sasuke." Ucap Ino, dia pun terkejut mendengar suara pria itu.

"Ah, bu-bukan, kau salah dengar, sudah yaa, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar panik dan segara mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Ino semakin penasaran, dia cukup hapal dengan suara bariton khas pria itu. Mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura jika dia ingin bertemu besok siang.

Sementara itu, Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, Ino ingin bertemu dengannya di sebuah kafe.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke lagi, dia baru saja pulang dan mendapati istrinya di dalam kamar. "Ada apa? kau tidak mendengar panggilanku?"

Buru-buru Sakura menyimpan ponselnya dan berpura-pura sibuk merapikan pakaian.

"A-aku tidak mendengarnya, heheheh, maaf." Ucap Sakura, Canggung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja merasa Sakura terlihat sedikit aneh tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Ino melongo dan bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sakura memenuhi permintaannya untuk bertemu dan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang, seorang wanita hamil, dan dia adalah sahabat Ino.

"Sungguh, kalian benar-benar menikah?" Ucap Ino, dia masih tidak percaya.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum malu.

"Ini bukan sebuah jebakan atau hal apapun bukan?" Ucap Ino.

"Kau terdengar seperti Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, kami benar-benar memutuskannya bersama." Ucap Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kebenarannya, dan sekarang kau tinggal bersama Sasuke?"

"Uhm, Sasuke tidak ingin kami tinggal terpisah."

"Dan ibu?"

"Aku rasa ibu cukup syok mendengar kabar ini, dia sampai marah besar padaku dan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Tentu saja, aku pun jika sebagai ibumu akan memukul Sasuke." Ucap Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Itulah yang ibuku lakukan, dia memukul Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahahaha, keinginanku terwujud, aku pun ingin memukulnya."

"Hey, dia itu suamiku."

"Baik-baik, aku sudah merasa lega, aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Terima kasih Ino, tolong jangan sampaikan hal ini pada siapapun, kau tahu, aku ingin Sasuke tidak mendapat hal buruk apa-apa setelah statusnya yang sudah menikah, para senior Sasuke cukup mengerikan, mereka itu seperti preman pasar yang kasar pada siapapun."

"Ya-ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu, baiklah aku tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi asal kau tahu saja, hal ini sudah beredar di fakultas Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, beberapa mahasiswa menceritakan Sasuke yang sudah menikah dan yang cukup membuatku marah mereka pikir kau menggoda Sasuke untuk memaksanya menikah." Ucap Ino, dia menceritakan apapun yang di dengarnya.

"Apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa hal ini bocor. Uhm... hanya satu orang yang tahu akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan jika sahabatnya itu yang membocorkan.

"Siapa?" Ucap Ino, penasaran.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura.

"Naruto?" Ino mengucapkan kembali nama orang yang pernah dia tanyainya, namun dia hanya berbohong.

"Uhm. Dia sudah mengetahuinya."

"Aku rasa tidak, Kau tahu saat aku mencarimu, dia hanya mengatakan tidak tahu, meskipun terlihat sangat canggung dan dia bingung mau menjawab apa, mungkin saja ada yang mengetahuinya."

Sakura menghela napas sejenak, masalah lain kembali menghampiri dirinya, dia pun harus mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain jika tidak dia ceritakan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ino."

"Sama-sama, aku harap bayimu akan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat." Ucap Ino.

Keduanya pamitan, Sakura akan bergegas pulang dan Ino harus kembali ke kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Su-sumpah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Naruto, tangan dan kakinya di ikat dan dia hanya bisa meringkuk di lantai, menatap takut pada Sasuke yang tidak segan akan memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan dingin dan menusuk itu semakin membuat Naruto merinding.

Sakura terdiam dan tengah duduk di sofa, menatap Naruto yang masih memohon, Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto, dia hanya mengancamnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku hanya menceritakannya pada Neji dan Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi" Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. "Tolong lepaskan aku, apa seperti ini kau memperlakukan temanmu sendiri." Lanjutnya degan berlinang air mata.

Sakura ingin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tapi wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat serius, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Sepertinya ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kubur saja dia hidup-hidup?" Ucap Sasuke, tangannya sudah gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke! kau begitu kejam padaku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan yang membuat siapapun takut menatapnya.

"Aku pikir masalah ini di abaikan saja, lagi pula aku tidak berada di kampus." Ucap Sakura, beranggapan untuk tidak memperbesarkan masalah ini.

"Aku akan membantu apapun, jika ada yang berani mengatakan hal buruk padamu aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya." Ucap Naruto, bersemangat.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tidak berbicara pada tempatnya." Ucap Sasuke, kesal dan menepuk keras punggung Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto, mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

Setelah kegiatan introgasi yang membuat Naruto cukup malu, dia akhirnya di lepaskan, Sakura akan melupakan masalah ini dan meminta Sasuke untuk tidak perlu bertinda apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, Sakura akan cek kesehatan janinnya, Sasuke sedang kosong untuk jadwal kuliah, mengantar istrinya itu ke rumah sakit, tidak biasanya mobil mereka berbelok ke arah yang lain.

"Kita akan kemana? Bukannya arah rumah sakit pusat di sebelah sana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit kampus." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Ta-tapi di sana banyak mahasiswa, apalagi seniormu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini akan membuat semuanya jelas dan tidak akan ada yang berani berucap apa-apa lagi." Ucap Sasuke dan memperlihatkan seringainya, tidak seperti ucapan Sakura, Sasuke akan bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

Sakura menghela napas, Sasuke jauh lebih keras kepala, jika apa yang di lakukannya, dia harus melakukannya tanpa ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Mobil mereka menepih di parkiran kampus, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk turun dari mobil, berjalan menuju rumah sakit kampus, beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka, tentu saja mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu cukup mengenal Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang ramai di perbincangkan mahasiswi. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ini tidak membuatnya takut, dia hanya benar-benar malu.

Sampai tiba di dalam bangunan rumah sakit, mahasiswa yang tengah praktek menyapa Sasuke, mereka semuanya adalah senior satu angkatan di atas Sasuke, mereka sangat mengenal Sasuke yang di katakan sebagai junior berbakat.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ada praktek hari ini?" Ucap salah satu mahasiswa senior.

"Tidak senpai, hari ini aku kosong untuk jadwal kuliah dan praktek." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka terfokus pada seorang wanita hamil yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Dia, siapa?" Ucap yang lainnya, mereka sangat penasaran.

"Dia istriku." Ucap Sasuke, _to the point_ dan cukup membuat para seniornya terkejut, mereka lebih tua dari Sasuke dan saat ini Sasuke terasa lebih jauh melangkah dari mereka, dia sudah memilik istri dan tengah hamil.

"Keberuntunganmu sungguh baik yaa." Ucap senior itu, antara memuji dan merasa iri.

"Ah, apa dia yang ramai di bicara para gadis-gadis di fakultas?" Ucap senior yang lain.

"Yang mereka bicarakan hanya gosip, kami sudah lama pacaran dan akhirnya menikah, tidak ada masalah di antara kami dan aku sangat mencintai Sakura." ucap Sasuke, tegas.

Ucapannya itu membuat Sakura semakin malu, dia tidak banyak bicara dan cukup canggung terhadap para senior Sasuke.

Para senior itu semakin iri, Sasuke menikahi pacarnya dan merupakan orang yang di sukainya, wajah mereka ikutan memerah, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mencintai istrinya secara terang-terangan.

"Kami harus menjadikanmu sebagai panutan." Ucap mereka.

"Makanya jangan memutuskan pacarmu secepat itu, hahahahha." Mereka jadi heboh sendiri untuk membahas masalah hubungan yang tidak berakhir dengan baik.

"Hey kalian, sekarang jadwal praktek! Cepat ke ruangan!" Teriak seorang dokter pengawas, melihat mahasiswanya malah asik bercerita.

Pamit pada pasangan suami-istri dan mereka terburu-buru kabur dari dokter pengawas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau hanya membuatku malu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona dan tidak berani menatap suaminya.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke, menggoda istrinya cukup membuatnya terhibur.

"Merasa lebih baik? dengan begini mereka tidak mengatakan hal buruk lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, merangkul lembut lengan suaminya itu.

Kembali berjalan menuju ruangan dokter anak. Mereka baru pertama kali mendatangi rumah sakit kampus untuk cek kesehatan janin Sakura, Sasuke jadi harus memperkenalkan Sakura pada beberapa dokter yang mengajarinya, beberapa dokter cukup terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah memilih membangun rumah tangganya di saat di masih menjalani masa kuliahnya.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, meminta istrinya untuk menunggu, Sasuke di minta ke ruangan salah satu dokter yang berada di kelas Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di ruang tunggu, melihat sekeliling rumah sakit, sedikit merindukan kesibukannya di ruang keperawatan, mengingat Utakata, sedikit malu tapi dia pun ingin menyapa senior yang sangat tegas itu, mendatangi ruangan Utakata dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, sebuah suara memintanya masuk. Saat pintu terbuka, Utakata bisa melihat seorang wanita hamil yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Haruno Sakura?"Cukup terkejut dengan orang yang mendatangi ruangannya.

"Selamat siang senpai." Ucap Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Utakata.

"Maaf, tidak memberitahukan senpai yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Duduklah dulu." Utakata beranjak dari kursi dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. "Jadi, apa karena hal ini kau mengundurkan diri?" Ucap Utakata, menunjuk perut Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa di tutupi lagi, Sakura mengangguk malu. "Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku untuk acara besarmu." Tegur Utakata.

"Ka-kami tidak mengadakan acara apapun, hanya meresmikan hubungan." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa? Apa salah satu mahasiswa dari fakultas kita?"

"Dia dari fakultas kedokteran, seorang mahasiswa yang seangkatan denganku."

"Oh, ternyata fakultas tetangga, aku turut mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap Utakata.

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali, Sasuke, menungguku." Ucap Sakura, pamit sopan pada senpainya.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan Utakata, beberapa mahasiswi keperawatan menatap ke arah Sakura, merasa tidak asing dengan wanita itu, tapi mereka pun merasa takut jika salah orang. Sakura terus berjalan, tidak bisa untuk berbicara lebih lama dengan Utakata, tiba di area menunggu, beberapa meter dari sana, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke di kerumuni oleh beberapa mahasiswi kedokteran, mereka jelas terlihat senang saat bertemu Sasuke di rumah sakit, sekedar menyapa Sasuke dan bercerita tentang dosen-dosen yang sedikit galak saat mengajar di rumah sakit, Sasuke akan menanggapi ucapan mereka dengan santai.

" _Dia akan selalu populer."_ Batin Sakura dan tersenyum melihat suaminya itu. Tatapannya sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dan menunjuknya, spontan para mahasiswi yang mengerumuni Sasuke melihat ke arah yang di tunjuknya. Sakura langsung berpura-pura tidak lihat, tapi dia bisa mendengar jelas jika Sasuke memanggilnya.

" _A-apa yang di lakukannya? Ini semakin membuatku malu."_ Batin Sakura, mau tidak mau dia harus mendatangi Sasuke, tangannya bergerak memanggil Sakura.

Dia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantar pulang istriku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura bisa melihat wajah kecewa para gadis itu, seakan dia sudah mengalahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan kampus yang cukup padat, Bersyukur dengan satu hari Sasuke bisa tinggal di rumah untuk bersantai, tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bermanja pada istrinya, duduk di sofa panjang bersama Sakura, sekedar menonton acara hiburan yang di tayang di tv, Sasuke duduk pada sisi sofa dan membiarkan istrinya akan bersandar dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau cukup kejam pada Naruto, minta maaflah besok." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kejadian saat Naruto di introgasi seperti seorang penjahat.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, dia sangat bodoh untuk membeberkan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke, cuek. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama kau uhm... hamil?" Tanya Sasuke, sekedar ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura selama dia tidak pernah ada di rumah.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang di katakan dokter saat kita cek up, dia pun tidak terlalu menyulitkanku." Ucap Sakura.

Mengecup perlahan jidat istrinya itu, Sakura menyamankan dirinya yang bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke, waktu untuk berdua yang hanya sebentar namun cukup berarti untuk Sakura, dia pun tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke untuk terus mengurusnya.

 **.**

 **Ending Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit, kampus konoha.**

Kembali pada kesibukan praktek, para mahasiswa kedokteran berjalan menuju ruangan praktek mereka, tak luput dari tatapan beberapa mahasiswa kedokteran lainnya dan juga mahasiswa keperawatan, menatap para calon dokter itu, yang menarik perhatian ada beberapa mahasiswa kedokteran yang menarik perhatian mereka, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke, ke empatnya terlihat seperti _boyband_ yang beranggotakan 4 orang.

"Yaa, aku rasa kita ini memang populer yaa." Ucap Naruto, besar kepala, dia bisa mendengar setiap bisik-bisik para mahasiswi itu.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku benci di tatapan mereka. lagi pula aku harus mengawasi Hinata." Ucap Neji.

" _Dasar kakak yang terlalu overprotectif."_ Batin Naruto, menatap malas ke arah Neji, lagi pula dia merasa hanya dia yang akan mendekati Hinata, tapi orang yang harus di lewatinya adalah Neji, Naruto bisa di hajar habis-habisan oleh _brother-con_ itu.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, lagi pula dia pun sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya, ralat, menjadi dua orang, istri dan calon anaknya, merogok ponsel di saku lab dokternya, ponselnya terus-terusan berdering beberapa kali.

 **Itachi calling.**

Sasuke hanya menatap layar ponselnya dan tidak ada niatnya untuk mengangkatnya. Ponsel itu akhirnya berhenti berdering namun kembali lagi berdering hingga beberapa kali, masih nama yang sama, lama-lama hal itu membuatnya kesal, menonaktifkan ponsel hingga prakteknya berakhir, dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh kakaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Perkuliahan berakhir, Sasuke beranjak pulang, dia ingin segera istirahat, menangani beberapa pasien membuatnya cukup kelelahan, anehnya para pasien lebih memilihnya untuk memeriksa terhenti saat mendapati Itachi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali, bahkan mengirimmu pesan tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan membacanya." Ucap Itachi, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah cukup lelah dan malah harus meladeni kakaknya.

"Berusaha mencegah apa yang akan ibu lakukan." Ucap Itachi.

Mata Sasuke melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi, ibunya datang berkunjung. "Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke, tidak percaya, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, mencari Sakura namun nihil, di dalam rumahnya kosong, tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini? ayah dan ibu harus tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan." Ucap Itachi.

 **Graaab...!**

Mencengkeram kerah Itachi, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah saat ini. "Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sasuke menuntut penjelasan dari kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan ibu jika dia akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu, aku pikir kau ada di sana, mencoba menghubungimu tapi sepertinya kau tidak peduli, kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu, saat aku mendatangi rumahmu, mereka sudah tidak ada, ibu dan Sakura, aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Itachi.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, tapi kau harus tahu ini, saat aku menghubungi pengawal ibu, aku bisa mendengar ibu berbicara dengan Sakura, ibu menyuruh Sakura unutk menggugurkan kandungannya." Ucap Itachi.

Kata-kata Itachi cukup membuat Sasuke sangat terkejut, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke bergegas keluar dan mencoba mencari Sakura dan ibunya, jika perlu dia akan segera kembali ke kediamannya untuk mencari Sakura.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Aku akan membantumu mencari Sakura." Itachi berusaha mengejar Sasuke, mengikuti adiknya itu yang sudah melajukan mobilnya segera, Itachi pun ikut mencari, dia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update..., kebutulan punya waktu, maaf jika kadang ada kalimat yang kurang lengkap atau ada kata yang ngga nongol pada tempatnya. ini mau di baca berapa kali pun tetap ada yang ketinggalan.

ini ceritanya mundur sih, semoga di pahami, next baru di jelasin kenapa mami Mikoto jahat,

uhmm... apa hari ini sedang malam minggu yaaa, author upadate buat temani yang nggak kemana-mana, :D *tabok rame-rame*

terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, terutama dukungan, jadi mudah ketebak sepertinya, semoga nggak membosankan deh alurnya, kalau bosan tinggalin aja, XD

so. nggak balas review lagi yaa..., berusaha membuat fic di tengah kesibukan, soalnya author selalu kepikiran ini kapan tamatnya? eh ada ide alur lagi, hahhaha. nggak terasa ini udah terlalu panjang dan dede Sarada masih on going *emang film* pffffff...~

.

.

see you next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 12 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini hanya amarah yang tengah menyelimutinya, Sasuke berkendara dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main, sangat cepat, tujuannya adalah kediamannya, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apapun, dia berusaha untuk segera tiba dan akan menggagalkan apa yang ingin di lakukan ibunya, berusaha menghubungi Sakura namun ponsel milik istrinya itu tidak juga aktif, putus asa dan sangat ketakutan, tidak habis pikir setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi tentang rencana ibunya.

Ponselnya berdering, Sasuke mengerem mendadak di tengah jalan, menatap layar ponselnya dan nama Itachi yang tengah menghubunginya, dia sudah cukup kapok dengan mengabaikan panggilan kakaknya itu.

" _Sasuke, Aku menemukan mereka, ibu berada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha bersama Sakura."_ Ucap Itachi. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, memutar mobil dan kembali melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka pintu rumah sakit dan berlari di sepanjang lorong, akhirnya menemukan Itachi.

"Sakura, ada dimana dia!" Teriak Sasuke.

Itachi bisa melihat wajah panik adiknya itu.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah tiba?" Ucap Mikoto yang baru saja dari toilet.

"I-ibu? Ibu, kenapa ibu melakukan hal ini padaku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"He? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap Mikoto, dia pun bingung melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa ibu tega meminta Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya! Dia adalah anakku bu, aku baru saja akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengepal.

Mikoto terdiam, Itachi menikmati hal ini, adiknya yang terlihat sangat-sangat panik.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Itachi pun sama, kalian ini apa-apaan." Ucap Mikoto.

"Salah paham?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih belum mengerti ucapan ibunya.

"Begini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

"Anggap saja ini sebuah kecelakaan kecil, gugurkan dan aku bisa membayarmu berapa pun." Ucap Mikoto.

Seperti sebuah petir menyambar, Sakura tidak percaya mendengar ucapan itu dari ibu Sasuke, apa ini hal yang di maksudkan Sasuke jika nanti saja mereka bertemu orang tuanya, mata wanita itu membulat menatap ibu Sasuke.

"Gu-gugurkan?" Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya menjadi takut.

"Iya, kau harus melakukannya, lagi pula aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah memiliki istri, dia belum mengenalkannya pada kami, aku anggap dia belum sepenuhnya memiliki pasangan." Ucap Mikoto, menatap serius wanita berambut _softpink_ itu.

Sakura terdiam, sejujurnya saat ini dia sangat marah, jika bukan wanita di hadapannya adalah ibu Sasuke, mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah memukulnya atau pun memberinya pelajaran agar tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin akan di lakukannya.

"Maaf, meskipun di mata anda kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkan anakku, bahkan jika anda memisahkanku dengan Sasuke, silahkan, anda berhak atas anak anda, tapi aku pun berhak atas anakku." Tegas Sakura, dia bahkan berdiri dan menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan marah yang masih di tahannya, ibunya selalu mengajari untuk sopan dan menghargai orang yang lebih tua, Sakura akan mengingat hal itu.

Hening...~

"Haa..~ aku tidak menyangka akan lebih cepat menjadi seorang nenek, bahkan anak pertamaku sama sekali tidak mencari jodohnya dengan cepat." Ucap Mikoto dan sebuah senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"A-apa maksud anda?" Ucap Sakura, dia di buat bingung.

"Kau terlalu formal, mulai detik ini juga panggil aku ibu, bukankah kalian sudah menikah, aku kan ibu mertuamu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi yang anda eh, maksudku i-ibu ucapkan tadi."

"Hanya bercanda, tenanglah, aku hanya tengah menguji jika kau benar mencintai anakku dan anakmu, wanita lain mungkin akan benar-benar menggugurkan kandungan mereka demi uang atau pun harta, Sasuke sungguh pandai memilih seorang istri, maaf aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dari yang sudah aku ucapkan." Ucap Mikoto dan tertawa pelan, sedikit menggoda menantunya itu dan dia sangat terhibur, sangat jarang Sasuke tidak pulang ke kediaman, bahkan saat liburan, Mikoto sudah di suguhi dengan hal yang membuatnya terkejut, menantu dan juga cucu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku selama ini, dia sampai jarang pulang ke kediaman." Ucap Mikoto, wajahnya cemberut, anaknya tidak mengunjungi ibunya lagi.

"Maaf jika aku berkata kasar, aku pun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya tengah membela diri." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia sudah sangat malu, ucapan dan tingkahnya tadi sungguh tidak baik di tiru oleh menantu yang baru saja bertemu mertua, kecuali dalam konteks percakapan mereka tadi, Sakura benar-benar perlu melindungi anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu Sasuke saja, jam berapa dia akan pulang?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Biasanya akan pulang sore, a-aku akan menyajikan teh untuk ibu." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari ruang tamu namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura terlihat kesakitan.

Mikoto melihat tingkah menantunya itu yang sedikit aneh, dia bahkan merintih, memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membantu menuntun Sakura, Mikoto pun khawatir dan bergegas membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke dan ponselnya tidak tersambung. Memilih untuk menghubunginya nanti, Sakura menjadi hal utama saat ini.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kata dokter ini hanya gejala alami mendekati proses melahirkan, jadi mungkin tinggal menghitung hari Sakura akan segera melahirkan." Ucap Mikoto, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura yang di tunjuk Mikoto, melihat istrinya yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, melihat wajah suaminya yang sangat aneh, dia seperti orang yang mengalami gagal dalam ujian.

Sasuke terdiam, berjalan ke sisi ranjang Sakura, duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang dan membaringkan kepalanya di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku sedikit lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih menatap bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, kepikiran akan ucapannya, dia lelah saat kuliah, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura, membiarkan suaminya itu, mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi dan Mikoto mengintip dari sisi pintu.

"Ibu sungguh keterlaluan, aku pun sampai salah tanggap." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa? kalianlah yang terlalu berlebihan. Ya sudah, ibu mau kembali pulang, kau juga, cepatlah cari pasangan, adikmu sudah melangkahimu, apa kau tidak malu?" Singgung Mikoto.

"Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya, bu." Ucap Itachi, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka beranjak dari pintu kamar Sakura, berjalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Sampai kapan ibu akan menunggu, kau sudah tidak muda lagi nak, sebentar lagi kau pun akan menjadi paman." Kembali singgungan dari Mikoto.

Itachi kehabisan kata-kata, dia pun bingung akan berucap apa pada ibunya, semuanya benar, dia sangat tertinggal jauh dari adiknya, yaa dalam urusan pasangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

3 bulan berlalu.

Sasuke menatap bayi perempuan yang tengah di gendongnya, wajah putihnya dan rambut hitamnya, dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, wajah Sasuke merona, untuk pertama kalinya dia menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Sakura, aku akan ke kampus." Ucap Sasuke, menunggu istrinya untuk selesai mandi.

Hening, tidak ada suara apa-apa dari kamar mandi.

"Sakura." kembali memanggil istrinya namun wanita itu tidak juga mengucapkan apa-apa.

Meletakkan perlahan Sarada di atas kasur, nama bayi perempuan itu, sedikit aneh, Sakura tidak membalas ucapannya, berdiri depan kamar mandi dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sakura nampaknya baru selesai mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sakura.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sakura, dia tidak terlihat seperti Sakura yang biasanya, ceria dan begitu bersemangat, wajahnya terlihat meredup dan seakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku akan ke kampus, hari ini ada ujian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke, duduk di sisi ranjang.

Belum beranjak dari kamar, Sasuke harus memastikan semua baik-baik saja sebelum dia pergi, menghampiri Sakura dan berlutut di hadapan istrinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik saja-saja." Sakura seperti mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tatapan aku saat aku berbicara." Ucap Sasuke.

Perlahan namun terlihat enggan, Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kembali mengulang ucapannya.

"Katakan jika sesuatu tengah terjadi." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, sebuah kecupan ringan di jidatnya, Sakura berusaha tersenyum agar Sasuke tidak mencurigai hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

Sebuah pelukan dari Sakura. "Cepatlah pulang jika ujiannya sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku akan segera pulang, sepertinya Naruto ingin ke rumah, dia ngotot ingin bertemu dengan Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukan istrinya, pelukan erat dan akhirnya melepaskannya perlahan.

Beranjak dari sisi ranjang, berjalan ke arah bayi mungilnya, Sarada pun akan mendapat kecupan sayang dari ayahnya. Setelah Sasuke benar-benar sudah pergi, Sakura segera mencari ponselnya dan menghubungi siapapun yang bisa membantunya sekarang.

10 menit berlalu.

Sakura hanya terdiam di sofa seperti orang yang kebingungan. Fakultas keperawatan telah melewati masa ujian, Ino mengajak Hinata dan Rin untuk melihat anak Sakura. Selama ini hanya Ino yang mendatangi Sakura, masalah yang cukup serius tengah melanda Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukan terapi Sakura." Saran Rin.

"Aku tak yakin hal itu akan bekerja." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia terlihat sangat imut." Ucap Hinata, menatap bayi mungil itu.

"Benar, bayi ini sangat imut, bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan anakmu sendiri, apa Sasuke tidak menyadari hal ini? Sebaiknya kau pun harus membicarakannya dengan Sasuke." Ucap Ino, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

Dua bulan yang lalu, setelah Sakura melahirkan, sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan sangat menyayangi Sarada, beberapa minggu berikutnya hal aneh terjadi, Sakura seperti takut untuk menggendong anaknya, seakan takut akan menjatuhkan anaknya, semua pemikiran negatif itu membuatnya depresi dan tidak berani menyentuh anaknya hingga sekarang, berbohong pada Sasuke jika dia tidak bisa memberi ASI pada Sarada, Sasuke akhirnya mengurus Sarada dengan memberi anak mereka susu formula, selama ini Sasuke masih belum menyadari apapun.

"Sasuke akan marah besar padaku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya tertunduk, dia benar-benar takut jika mengatakan sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan berbuat seperti ini terus pada Sarada? Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya." Ucap Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau meminta tolong pada ibumu?" Ucap Rin.

"Ibuku? Sejak kami menikah, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku, dia sangat marah besar pada kami." Ucap Sakura, kembali mengingat kejadian saat dia dan Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya.

"Ibu mertuamu?" Ucap Rin lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi hanya ada rasa takut.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela napas, Sakura mengalami sindrom _babyblues,_ perasaan yang takut berlebihan terhadap anaknya, tidak ada rasa ingin menyayangi anaknya lagi, Sakura ingin bebas dari mengasuh anak dan segera menjalani kehidupan mahasiswa, namun hal itu tidak mungkin di lakukannya, Sarada akan tinggal sendirian di rumah, tetap saja semuanya akan kembali pada tanggapan Sasuke yang merasa Sakura menyia-nyiakan anaknya.

"Kau belum siap memiliki anak, Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap teman-temannya, hanya ada tatapan kecewa dari mereka. "Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, mungkin aku bisa mendengar saran kalian, akan aku berusaha melakukannya." Lanjut Sakura, namun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide apapun.

"Kami juga akan berusaha mendukungmu, Sakura." Ucap Hinata.

Mereka pun tidak bisa berlama-lama, sejam berlalu, kini tinggal Sakura sendirian dia rumah, Sarada di biarkan di dalam kamar, Ino sudah membaringkannya di ranjang, Sakura duduk termenung di ruang tamu, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Tersentak kaget, Sarada menangis, Sakura menutup telinganya dan tidak berniat menenangkan anaknya itu, tangis Sarada semakin keras.

Bunyi bel, Sakura bergegas ke arah pintu, siapapun yang sedang bertamu, Sakura harap bisa membantunya menenangkan anaknya. Membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, yang di lihatnya adalah Itachi.

"Tolong aku!" Ucap Sakura dan berlinang air mata.

Itachi kebingungan menatap adik iparnya itu.

Setelah menenangkan Sarada yang kini di gendong Itachi dan sebuah botol susu tengah di berikan, Sarada sudah cukup lapar, Sakura duduk cukup jauh dari Itachi.

"Katakan saja apa yang sudah terjadi, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dari Sakura.

"Aku sudah mencarinya di internet, hanya sebuah sindrom untuk ibu yang sudah melahirkan, aku... aku jadi takut pada Sarada." Ucap Sakura, menjelaskan hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Sasuke mengetahuinya?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak berani mengatakannya." Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Aku harap jika ibu Mikoto tidak keberatan, aku ingin Sarada di asuhnya, aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi." Ucap Sakura, kembali wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia seakan pasrah, anaknya lebih baik di asuh oleh wanita yang bisa menjaga anak dengan baik, tidak dengan keadaan Sakura yang cukup kacau.

"Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab, aku mohon, katakan pada ibu Mikoto." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke, aku tidak berani mengambil keputusan sendiri." Ucap Itachi.

Berbicara pada Itachi pun tidak ada gunanya, Itachi hanya sebentar berkunjung, jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore, Sasuke baru saja pulang, Sarada tertidur setelah di beri susu oleh pamannya, Sakura masih tetap pada tempat teramannya, di sofa ruang tamu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapati keadaan yang sama setiap dia pulang dari kampus, Sakura akan termenung di sofa, jika dia sudah pulang, Sakura akan berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat, seakan lama menunggunya untuk pulang, padahal hanya berselang beberapa jam saja.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura, mengajak Sasuke untuk di sofa.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ibu Mikoto mengurus Sarada." Ucap Sakura.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, untuk apa Sakura menyarankan Sarada di asuh ibunya.

"Aku tidak akan menginjikannya, Sarada masih bisa kita asuh, lagi pula kau masih cuti semester." Ucap Sasuke, menolak permintaan istrinya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin Sarada bisa mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih." Ucap Sakura, sekedar alasan belaka.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun masalah asuh mengasuh, Sarada akan tetap kita besarkan bersama." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tegas akan keputusannya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi. "Aku tidak bisa, sungguh aku merasa hal ini sangat berat, aku mohon padamu, bawa Sarada ke kediamanmu, terserah kemana saja, asal jangan berada di sini, aku benar-benar takut padanya." Ucap Sakura, air matanya menuruni pipinya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia belum mendapat penjelasan apa-apa dari Sakura.

"Aku takut pada Sarada, aku sangat takut jika melakukan hal buruk pada Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu sedih dan merasa sangat depresi.

Memeluk erat Sakura, Sasuke mulai memahami keadaan ini, sikap Sakura selama ini, keputusan memiliki anak dan kesiapan Sakura yang belum matang, dia sama sekali belum bisa mengasuh anaknya sendiri, hal ini akan terjadi pada beberapa ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan, Sasuke harus mengurus Sarada, belajar untuk ujian dan juga menenangkan Sakura, istrinya sudah tertidur, dia tertidur di sofa, Sakura tidak akan berada di ranjang jika Sasuke tidak menjadi pembatas untuk mereka.

Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, mencoba mencari ide untuk mengubah keadaan istrinya, seseorang harus bisa membantu Sakura agar terlepas dari masalah yang tengah di hadapinya, siapa lagi yang bisa di andalkan Sasuke, seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura, muncul sebuah ide.

Beranjak dari meja belajarnya, mengangkat istrinya ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di sisi ranjang, Sarada akan di sisi sebelahnya, Sasuke sudah menaruh bantal besar untuk menjaga Sarada, Sasuke akan tidur di tengah-tengah. Sakura tidak bisa tidur jika dia berada di dekat anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, Sakura tidak berani berucap apapun, sofa di hadapannya tengah di duduki oleh seseorang, wajahnya terlihat tenang, Sasuke tengah menggendong Sarada, menunggu ibu mertuanya berbicara, sebelumnya Sasuke ke kediaman Sakura, dia meminta ibu Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke Konoha, awalnya Mebuki tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke, setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya itu, Mebuki akhir mau di ajak Sasuke.

"Ibu sudah katakan, kau bahkan tidak siap untuk anakmu sendiri." Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, bu." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya, tapi hal itu pun demi anaknya.

Mebuki bisa melihat wajah anaknya, begitu murung, bahkan tubuhnya tampak semakin kurus, Sakura mengalami depresi seperti yang di katakan Sasuke pada Mebuki.

"Sejujurnya ibu sudah tidak marah padamu lagi atau pun Sasuke, ibu bisa menerima keadaan kalian, namun ibu tidak berpikir jika keputusan kalian tidak berjalan dengan mulus seperti apa yang aku pun harapkan-" Mebuki beranjak dari sofa, menghampiri Sasuke dan menggendong cucunya itu. "Kalian bebas memilih, ibu bisa mengasuh Sarada, tapi kalian tidak akan bertemu dengannya hingga kalian benar-benar menyelesaikan masa pendidikan, haa..~ setidaknya aku sudah membantu kalian, pilihan lainnya, Sarada tetap tinggal pada kalian." Lanjut Mebuki, mencoba membantu anaknya itu.

Sasuke tidak ingin di pisahkan dari anaknya, namun mengingat kondisi Sakura, Sasuke pun harus memutuskan sesuatu yang bijak saat ini, merasa Sarada jauh lebih baik di asuh oleh ibu mertuanya dari pada ibu kandungnya sendiri, Sasuke tidak ingin tiba-tiba ayahnya mempertanyakan siapa anak bayi yang di bawa ibunya, selama ini Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa pada ayahnya dan Mikoto tidak membocorkan apa-apa atas permintaan Sasuke, setelah dia memegang gelar dokternya, Sasuke berjanji akan membawa Sakura beserta anaknya untuk di perkenalkan di kediaman Uchiha.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia berharap banyak pada ibu mertuanya.

"Apapun keputusan ibu, aku tidak akan membantahnya." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah pasrah akan keadaannya, satu-satu jalan terbaik Sakura harus di pisah dengan anaknya.

"Nah, itu lebih baik, kemasi barang-barang Sarada." Ucap Mebuki.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan ibu mertuanya, mengemasi barang-barang anaknya, hari ini juga Mebuki akan membawa pergi Sarada, Sakura hanya mematung di sofanya, menatap ke arah ibunya yang terlihat senang menggendong-gendong Sarada, putri semata wayangnya pun terlihat ceria, dia sangat mudah akrab dengan siapa saja yang di gendongnya.

Pakaian dan keperluan Sarada sudah siap di dalam tas yang cukup besar, Sasuke akan mengantar kembali Mebuki ke kediamannya, Sakura menatap Sarada sebelum pergi, sedih, dia merasa cukup sedih, mengutuk akan sindrom aneh yang di deritanya, Sakura tidak bisa memeluk bahkan menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sangat malam." Ucap Sasuke, sebelum beranjak dari pintu apartemennya.

"Uhm, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah kecupan dari Sasuke, suaminya akan pergi mengantar, Mebuki tidak ingin banyak bicara pada Sakura, dia sudah merasa cukup puas melihat keadaan anaknya, sedikit ibah namun Mebuki tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ini adalah hasil dari keputusan anaknya sendiri, membantunya adalah langkah yang lebih baik.

"Tolong jaga Sakura dengan baik, aku tidak menyangka dia akan seperti itu." Ucap Mebuki pada Sasuke, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang sibuk mengenakan seragam perawatnya, seragam itu kini menjadi pas pada tubuhnya, Sakura harus kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya, rasa bersalah sedikit menyelimutinya, Sarada, bayi kecilnya tidak bersama mereka lagi, Sakura sungguh membenci keadaannnya sekarang, mematung cukup lama di depan cermin, dia tidak menatap dirinya yang sesuai dengan seragam itu namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang Sakura, pelukan itu mengerat, membuat wanita berambut _softpink_ ini segera menyadarkan dirinya

"Apa kau marah akan keputusanku?" Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya masih terlihat tenang.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Hal itu sudah lama berlalu, aku sungguh tidak masalah jika ini bisa membantu keadaanmu lebih membaik." Ucap Sasuke, mengecup perlahan bahu kiri Sakura.

"Aku uhm... takut, aku sungguh takut kau akan marah." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan marah, aku janji, sebaiknya kau bergegas, aku pun akan pulang agak terlambat." Ucap Sasuke. Melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terlambat satu semester, dia akhirnya bisa mengikuti semester berikutnya, seragam perawat sudah di kenakannya, jadwalnya ada di rumah sakit kampus, Sakura baru akan mengikuti praktek di lab rumah sakit, beberapa mahasiswa dari angkatannya sedang mulai mengikuti KKN dan di tempatkan di beberapa rumah sakit di area Konoha maupun di luar Konoha.

"Jadwalnya tidak sepadat kuliah, tapi, huffff...~ tugas laporannya akan semakin banyak." Ucap Sakura, menatap papan informasi di lab keperawatan.

"Haruno Sakura?" Panggil seseorang.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Utakata tidak jauh darinya.

"Ha-halo senpai, apa kabar?" Ucap Sakura, canggung, sekedar menyapa kembali seniornya.

"Baik, kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Kau baru akan praktek?" Tanya Utakata.

"Ah, aku sempat ketinggalan untuk semester lalu." Ucap Sakura.

"Semoga kau betah untuk praktek di lab rumah sakit." Ucap Utakata, sebagai sebuah peringatan untuk juniornya itu.

"A-aku akan berusaha." Ucap Sakura, isu tentang Utakata sebagai senior yang tegas sudah menjadi lagenda tersendiri di fakultas keperawatan, tapi, dia pun memahami dengan pola mengajar senpainya itu.

"Sampai ketemu di lab." Ucap Utakata, berjalan ke arah ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantin kampus.**

"Akhirnya bisa melihatmu lagi di kampus." Ucap Ino, serasa cukup lama Sakura tidak pernah mendatangi kampus selama masa kehamilannya.

"Jadi, Sarada di bawa oleh ibumu?" Ucap Rin. Sangat di sayangkan, mereka tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan bayi mungil nan manis itu lagi.

"Sindrom seperti itu cukup berat juga yaa." Ucap Hinata, merasa kasihan akan hal yang di alami Sakura.

Sangat kebetulan Sakura bisa bertemu dengan ketiga temannya itu, mendatangi kantin kampus dan bisa bercerita bersama.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, ibuku cukup baik untuk mengasuh Sarada, bersyukur beliau sudah tidak marah lagi pada kami, tapi saat itu pun aku sangat takut, ibuku tipe orang yang tegas, aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas sejenak.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Ino.

"Dia hanya mengikuti keputusanku saja, aku rasa dia pun sedikit tidak rela jika Sarada di bawa pergi." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami harap kau segera membaik." Ucap Ino, Rin dan Hinata pun mengangguk pasti sekedar menyemangati temannya itu.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, baiklah, aku harus tepat waktu, Utakata-senpai bisa menghukumku jika terlambat." Ucap Sakura, bergegas ke bangunan rumah sakit.

"Semangat!" Sorakan semangat dari ketiga temannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan meninju langit, untuk semester ini dia akan berusaha dan cepat menyelesaikan masa perkuliahannya, kadang Sakura melupakan tujuan utamanya selama menjadi mahasiswa di kampus Konoha, tujuan untuk membahagiaan ibunya sedikit meleset dari apa yang di rencanakannya, sekarang Sakura harus memperbaiki keadaan itu dan mencoba kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengan ibunya. Kepikiran akan anaknya yang semoga saja senang bersama neneknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang di perkirakan Sakura, dia akan satu kelas dengan para junior, ada beberapa senior hanya Sakura tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, junior mendominasi kelas Sakura. Utakata sedang menerangkan praktek mereka hari ini, Sakura terlihat antusias untuk mengikutinya, sejenak menyibuki diri dengan perkuliahan, hanya meninggalkan satu semester semakin banyak mahasiswa yang baru saja di lihat Sakura, dia seakan menjadi mahasiswa baru yang tak kenal mahasiswa lainnya.

"Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan tolong bekerja samalah, di kelas ini tidak ada yang namanya perlombaan siapa yang mendapatkan nilai tinggi, tapi hasil dari praktek kalian yang menentukan." Ucap Utakata.

Semua mahasiswa mulai bergerak sesuai kelompok yang di bagikan, Sakura harus satu kelompok dengan junior, Utakata membagi kelompok secara acak.

"Rinji, mohon kerja samanya, senpai." Ucap seorang mahasiswa, menyebutkan namanya dan dia hanya satu tingkat di bawah Sakura.

"Panggil Sakura saja, mohon kerja samanya juga." Ucap Sakura, ramah.

Beberapa kali mereka akan terlihat bersama sekedar untuk membahas tugas kelompok, tugas itu akan terus di lakukan bersama hingga semester ini berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perpustakaan kampus Konoha.**

Sakura tengah sibuk mencari jawaban untuk tugas jurnal mereka sebelum masuk ke dalam lab, seseorang di sebelahnya pun ikut sibuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika bisa satu kelompok dengan senior terpintar di angkatan senpai." Ucap Rinji. Setelah bertanya-tanya pada beberapa senior dan mereka mengatakan jika Sakura adalah mahasiswi dengan nilai IP yang cukup tinggi dan memegang peringkat pertama.

"Tidak perlu membahasnya, aku pun masih mahasiswi biasa." Ucap Sakura, cukup malu jika di sanjung, dia hanya berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa semata.

"Aku harap tidak menjadi beban untukmu di semester ini, nilai praktek akan berpengaruh pada satu kelompok." Ucap Rinji.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan mendapat nilai yang bagus, kau harus rajin juga." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, sekedar menyemangati juniornya. "Ah, aku rasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku senpai, kau bisa memanggil namaku saja, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu nyaman." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hee? Apa tidak apa-apa? aku seperti kurang menghormatimu." Ucap Rinji.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak sungguh tidak suka mendengarnya." Sakura terlihat serius untuk meyakinkan Rinji.

"Ba-baiklah. Sakura, apa boleh seperti itu?"

"Tentu, aku jadi merasa punya teman satu angkatan, hehehe." Ucap Sakura.

Kembali sibuk dengan tugas mereka hingga selesai, beberapa menit lagi akan masuk lab, Sakura dan Rinji bergegas, Utakata tidak akan menunggu mereka dengan senyuman, mereka harus lebih dulu berada di ruangan lab dari pada Utakata. Berjalan keluar perpustakaan, bergegas ke rumah sakit kampus.

Sementara itu, praktek para calon dokter baru saja selesai, mereka cukup terlihat letih dengan laporan dan pemerikasaan.

"Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar, aku ingin makan yang banyak saat ini." Ucap Naruto, memegang perutnya, dari pagi hingga siang ini dia belum menyentuh makanan, para dokter yang mengajar mereka meminta mereka untuk datang tepat waktu.

"Jangan makan terlalu banyak, ingat setelah ini kita ada praktek lagi." Tegur Shikamaru, menguap beberapa kali.

"Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak begadang, kau tahu setiap detik kau menguap." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak begadang, hanya saja tugas laporannya belum selesai. Hoaaamm..~" Shikamaru terlihat mengantuk.

"Jangan sebut-sebut laporan saat ini, aku pun masih belum menyelesaikannya." Ucap Neji, dia sangat sibuk untuk membantu Hinata mengejarkan laporan, tidak tega melihat adik kembarnya yang masih menatap laptopnya hingga jam 4 pagi dan dia harus masuk praktek lagi di pagi harinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak yakin kau akan terlambat mengerjakan laporan, bukannya kau yang sangat rajin?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku membantu Hinata." Ucap Neji, menatap ke arah lain, itu adalah kesalahannya, tugasnya masih menumpuk dan dia jauh lebih memilih membantu Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakan adikmu sendiri." Singgung Naruto.

"Aku tidak memanjakannya, aku hanya membantunya." Ucap Neji.

"Kalian sungguh berisik." Ucap Shikamaru, saat ini dia butuh tidur.

Hanya mereka bertiga yang sibuk berbicara, Sasuke tetap tenang seperti biasanya, dia menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan cepat, tidak ada masalah yang membuatnya harus menunda tugasnya, Sakura pun bisa mengerjakan sendiri tugasnya, istrinya itu jauh lebih mandiri. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, Sakura tengah berjalan menuju rumah sakit kampus, sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sebelahnya, Sakura bahkan tidak sadar jika Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak begitu jauh darinya.

"Sakura, sepertinya dia akan praktek juga, siapa yang ada di sebelahnya?" Ucap Naruto, menyadari tatapan Sasuke ke arah mana, dia hanya menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Mungkin junior, Sakura terlambat satu semester,kan?" Ucap Neji.

"Ah, kau benar, Sakura harus bersama para juniornya." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau akan mematung saja di situ, kita harus bergegas." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak akan ambil pusing dengan siapa pun yang berada di sekitar Sakura, lagi pula wanita itu adalah istrinya yang sah, tidak ada yang bisa merebut Sakura darinya.

"Ouuhh..~ aku pikir kau akan cemburu." Ucap Naruto, sekedar mengganggu Sasuke.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, terus berjalan dan menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan kampus berakhir, merebah diri di kasurnya yang empuk, melirik jam dan menutup matanya, sudah jam 7 malam dan Sakura baru saja tiba di rumahnya, lelah untuk berpikir dan praktek, Utakata sangat tegas, beberapa kali Sakura harus terkejut dengan junior yang di tegur atau di usir dari lab akibat ulah mereka yang tidak fokus pada praktek.

Suasana rumah yang masih sepi, Sasuke belum pulang, dia sudah berpesan jika akan pulang agak terlambat, saat ini Sasuke sibuk dengan membantu para dokter untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien.

 **Tringggg...~**

Ponsel Sakura berdering, satu pesan dari Rinji.

"Wah, cepat sekali dia mendapat jawaban dari jurnal berikutnya." Ucap Sakura, membaca pesan dari Rinji, dia sudah mengirim jawaban jurnal ke email Sakura, merasa sangat terbantu, Sakura bersyukur untuk mendapatkan tim kelompok yang rajin, tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura terus bermasalah gara-gara tugas kelompok.

Beranjak dari kasur untuk sekedar membersihkan diri, tubuhnya cukup gerah. Menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya dan menyiapkan makan malam, memikirkan Sasuke yang akan pulang telat dan mungkin akan terlambat makan.

Menjadikan ruang tamu sebagai tempatnya untuk sibuk dengan tugas-tugas, tidak ingin mengganggu meja Sasuke yang cukup banyak kertas di sana, bisa saja tugas mereka akan tercampur dan membuat mereka kebingungan sendiri.

"Sakura."

Membuka matanya perlahan, cukup terkejut, memandangi jam dinding, sudah jam 10 malam dan Sakura tertidur cukup lama.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Ucap Sakura.

"sekitar sejam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau bahkan tidak membangunkanku." Ucap Sakura dan menepuk keras lengan Sasuke, menatap ke arah suaminya sudah mengenakan kaos dan celana selututnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah dan aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu." Ucap Sasuke, duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja tertidur." Ucap Sakura, ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Lanjut Sakura.

"Hn, aku sudah memakannya." Ucap Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, merangkul manja pinggang istrinya. "Aku cukup lelah hari ini." Tambah Sasuke.

"Semester ini benar-benar menguras tenaga." Ucap Sakura, dia pun lelah dengan laporan.

 **Dreeetttt...~**

Sasuke melirik sepintas ke arah layar ponsel Sakura yang menyala, ada 2 pesan dengan nama yang sama, Rinji, tidak memperdulikan pesan itu, mengeratkan rangkulan pada pinggang istrinya. Sakura menatap ponselnya, mungkin Rinji hanya mengirim pesan jika dia sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya dari tugas laporan yang mereka buat, mengabaikannya sejenak, sedikit merindukan sentuhan suaminya, membiarkan Sasuke bermanja-manja pada dirinya.

"Kita tidur sekarang?" Bisik Sasuke, mengecup sesekali leher Sakura.

"Apa? tidak-tidak, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sekarang." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan kembali menuju laptopnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, istrinya membuka pesan itu dan membiarkan layarnya mati begitu saja, membaringkan diri di sofa, dia harus berpikir jernih saat ini, dia hanya lelah dan pikiran jelek mulai mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan laporanmu?" Ucap Sakura, jarinya mulai bergerak untuk mengetik.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kapan kau melakukannya? Aku saja baru akan mengerjakannya saat di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Saat istirahat dan di sela-sela waktu kosong." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat rajin, apa Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan laporannya?"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya." Ucap Sasuke, cuek, dia tidak ingin mendengar Sakura membahas orang lain saat membahas dirinya.

Hening, memilih untuk mengabaikan sikap Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya, Sakura tidak ingin begadang dan akan tidur lebih awal.

"Aku merindukan Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

Jari yang sejak tadi sibuk berada di atas _keyboar_ itu berhenti, Sakura terdiam, tidak ada kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

 **Triinggg...~**

 **Rinji calling.**

Mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang tamu. Sakura sampai kebingungan, sejujurnya dia mulai nyaman dengan keadaannya tanpa adanya Sarada, namun hal itu salah, Sakura harus berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan statusnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Melirik ke arah Sakura, dia menjauh untuk mengangkat ponselnya, samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar nama Rinji dari percakapan Sakura, menghela napas, mungkin hanya bertanya tentang tugas atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kuliah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, hey, Saaasuuuukeeee...!" Teriak Naruto, berkali-kali Naruto harus memanggil Sasuke dan pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. "Apa kau tuli? Atau kau tengah mengalami radang pembengkakan pada gendang telingamu?" Tambah Naruto. Mereka sibuk mengerjekan tugas di dalam ruangan kelas, Naruto akan menyampaikan pendapatnya dan Sasuke hanya mematung beberapa detik, dia bahkan tidak menuliskan apa yang tengah di ucapkan Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke kurang fokus dan sering terlihat mengabaikan siapapun.

"Apa katamu? Aku sudah berbicara sampai mulutku berbusa-busa dan kau tidak mendengarnya." Protes Naruto.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya, katakan pendapatmu sekali lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku lelah mengatakannnya. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Ucap Naruto. menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, tidak biasanya sahabat cerdas dan rajinnya itu tidak memperhatikan apapun sejak tadi.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita istirahat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Istirahat? Tidak biasanya kau akan mengucapkan kata itu, yaa aku rasa kau pun sudah pada batasnya, mereka pun begitu." Ucap Naruto, melirik ke arah kursi belakang, di sana ada Neji dan Shikmaru yang memilih tidur sejenak, mereka benar-benar lelah. "Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Sakura?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia cukup sibuk." Ucap Sasuke, beberapa pesannya tidak di balas, Sakura sungguh sibuk saat di kampus.

"Kau benar, dia harus mengejar ketinggalannya, Sakura itu akan belajar sungguh-sungguh agar mencapai apa yang di inginkannya. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Sarada? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu, semenjak Sarada di bawah oleh ibu mertuanya, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan anaknya, mengingat kembali akan ucapannya pada Sakura, bahkan istrinya itu tidak menanggapi apa-apa, Sasuke cukup kecewa, Sakura seakan tidak ingin mengakui Sarada, merindukannya pun tidak, dia hanya giat menjalankan kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswi dan melupakan kewajibannya yang lain sebagai seorang ibu, apa sindrom yang di alami Sakura hanya sebagai alasan atau istrinya itu memang belum bisa merawat seorang anak, memijat pelan pelipisnya, tugas, praktek, Sarada dan sikap Sakura, cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Haa...~ aku ingin semester ini cepat berakhir." Ucap Sasuke, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Kau benar, aku pun ingin segera berakhir." Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Praktek selesai, Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan segera istirahat, Sasuke tidak terlihat saat praktek berakhir, dia seperti terburu-buru untuk pulang.

"Naruto."

Berbalik dan mendapati Sakura, dia pun seperti akan pulang.

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Ucap Naruto.

"Iya, apa kau juga?"

"Tentu, rasanya aku ingin segera tidur." Ucap Naruto.

"Sangat kebetulan kita selesai bersamaan, uhm... dimana Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, tidak biasanya Naruto sendirian, dia kadang akan bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Dia sudah pulang tadi, apa kalian tidak pulang bersama?"

"Aku hanya sempat membaca beberapa pesan darinya, tapi tidak ada pesan untuk mengajak pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah dasar, dia bahkan tidak menunggumu."

"Tidak masalah, ya sudah, aku akan pulang naik bus saja, dah."

"Apa mau aku antar?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Sakura, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto, dia pun tahu jika Naruto terlihat kelelahan.

Sakura bergegas ke halte, dia bisa menemui Sasuke di saat tiba di rumah.

Namun.

Tiba di rumah, Sakura hanya sendirian, mobil Sasuke tidak terparkir di tempat biasanya dia akan parkir atau di tempat manapun, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Sasuke sudah pulang, menempatkan tasnya di sisi meja dan merebah diri di sofa.

"Apa dia masih berada di rumah sakit?" Ucap Sakura, memikirkan jika Sasuke belum pulang dan masih sibuk bersama para dokter.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

 _Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif._

"Ponselnya mati?" Melempar ponselnya di sofa, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menunggu, Sasuke pun tidak mengabarinya jika akan pulang terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih untuk reviewnya, author sampai lupa untuk mengupdate fic ini saking sibuknya.

mungkin segini aja dulu, semakin ke chapter berikutnya semakin author melenceng dari konsep awal, karakternya berkembang ke arah lain, wkwkwkkwkw... semoga tetap enjoy dengan alur fic yang cukup berubah ini, sejujurnya chapter ini sudah memasuki inti dari masalah yang ingin author jelaskan sejak chapter awal. tapi masalahnya agak berubah, bergeser sedikit, ini akibat author kurang konsisten dan suka lupa, berharap tidak ada reader yang kabur atau mulai benci akan alur fic, semoga, dan... sampai kapan fic ini akan tamat! author mulai jenuh dan entah kenapa fic ini belum bisa sampai pada akhir alur...

ya sudah,

tidak bisa membalas review atau rajin balas-balas review seperti biasanya, waktu dan kesibukan membatasi kegiatan author sebagai tukang ngetik fic... =_=" Ini malah curhat.

sudah.

sudah.

see next chapter..


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 13 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bergegas ke halte, dia bisa menemui Sasuke saat tiba di rumah.

Namun.

Tiba di rumah, Sakura hanya sendirian, mobil Sasuke tidak terparkir di tempat parkir yang di sediakan apartemennya, dia akan parkir empat biasanya atau di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat biasanya, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Sasuke sudah pulang, menempatkan tasnya di sisi meja dan merebah diri di sofa.

"Apa dia masih berada di rumah sakit?" Ucap Sakura, memikirkan jika Sasuke belum pulang dan masih sibuk bersama para dokter.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

 _Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif._

"Ponselnya mati?" Menaruh ponselnya di sofa, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menunggu, Sasuke pun tidak mengabarinya jika akan pulang terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Haruno.

"Kau bahkan rela sampai datang kemari." Ucap Mebuki, menatap menantunya yang sibuk menggendong anaknya, perjalanannya cukup jauh dari Konoha hingga ke kediaman Haruno, namun tidak ada lelah untuknya menengok anaknya.

"Serasa baru saja di tinggal sebentar, dia sudah tumbuh sebesar ini." Ucap Sasuke, Sarada sudah bisa melihat dan menatap pria yang tengah menggendongnya, wajahnya tersenyum seakan dia mengetahui siapa pria yang terlihat senang menggendongnya.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar pada Sakura?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula saat aku selesai dengan kegiatan kuliah aku langsung ke sini, aku rasa Sakura pun tidak akan senang meskipun aku mengunjungi Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, kalian ini sungguh aneh, saat kalian datang dan membuatku marah, terasa begitu terikat, sekarang seakan kalian menjadi acuh tak acuh satu sama lain, ingat Sakura masih anakku dan jangan menghukumnya karena keadaannya tengah buruk." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit menegur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, hanya saja aku ingin sekali bertemu Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku pun tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih, ibu sudah menjaganya dengan baik." Sasuke merasa beruntang budi pada Mebuki.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula dia cucuku, aku pun sedikit bersalah akan sikapku saat itu, tapi aku benar-benar marah pada kalian, bersikap seolah-olah kalian tidak mempunyai orang tua dan memutuskan segala sendirian." Ucap Mebuki, mengingat saat mereka meminta restu.

"Aku akan menjaga mereka." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Mebuki, ini adalah keputusannya.

"Menginaplah, kau bisa pulang besok, kau bisa menempati kamar Sakura." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang, besok pagi ada praktek di rumah sakit dan cukup sulit untuk tidak hadir." Ucap Sasuke, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sungguh tidak lelah, Konoha sangat jauh dari sini, kalau begitu istirahatlah, setelah Sarada tertidur, bisa menemaniku sebentar." Ucap Mebuki.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, setelah Sarada tertidur, Mebuki mengajak Sasuke di kedai sederahana, tempatnya menjadi ramai dengan hadirnya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya jika dia ini menantumu." Ucap seorang wanita, dia kenalan Mebuki.

"Pantas saja anaknya begitu cantik, ayahnya begitu tampan." Ucap lainnya.

"Jadi kau merestuinya karena wajahnya yaa... hahahahah."

"Sudah-sudah jangan mengganggunya, ini hanya perayaan kecil dariku untuk meminta maaf, minum saja sepuasmu, apa kau ingin memesan makanan?" Ucap Mebuki, seakan memanjakan anak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, kedatangannya kali ini di sambut begitu hangat oleh Mebuki, dia sudah di restui dan di terima keluarga Haruno.

"Apa kau punya suadara setampan dirimu?" Para ibu-ibu ikut menggoda Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, hey, kalian harus ingat umur." Ucap Mebuki dan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan mereka.

"Kami pun ingin mengetahuinya, hahahahaha, siapa tahu menjadi jodoh."

"jangan sampai suami kalian akan marah setelah ini, hahahah." Ucap pemilik kedai dan di tanggapi dengan tawa lepas oleh para ibu-ibu.

Kedai pun semakin ramai, Sasuke hanya meminum seperlunya dan memakan makanan yang di pesankan Mebuki, dia cukup lapar setelah dari kampus dan berkendara jauh.

Sambutan yang berakhir tengah malam, beristirahat sejenak sebelum dia akan kembali berkendara, menatap anak semata wayangnya yang tertidur lelap di kamar Sakura, kini kamar itu menjadi milik Sarada sekarang.

"Dia anak yang pandai, bahkan tidak pernah rewel, aku jadi tidak kesulitan saat menjaganya." Ucap Mebuki.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, aku sudah sangat lelah, kau bisa pulang jika kau mau, tidak perlu pamit padaku." Ucap Mebuki, memilih untuk segera tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap jam dinding, tepat jam 5 pagi, Sakura menggeliat pelan, menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dan bukan tidur di sofa, melirik ke samping namun tidak menemukan Sasuke di sebelahnya, bergegas bangun berusaha menemukan suaminya, di ruang tamu Sasuke fokus menatap layar _notebook_ nya.

"Aku tidak menyadari kau sudah pulang." Ucap Sakura, ingatan terakhirnya dia tertidur di sofa.

"Jam 2 pagi aku baru tiba di rumah." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit sibuk tengah mengetik laporannya.

"Dari mana? Bahkan kau pulang begitu lama." Ucap Sakura, cukup khawatir, berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk tugas kelompok." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ada alasan lain yang lebih cocok, jauh lebih baik mengatakan hal tentang kampus dari pada di harus mengatakan jika dia sudah mengunjungi Sarada.

Sakura merasakan perubahan sikap Sasuke, dia menjadi lebih dingin, seperti awal mereka bertemu tanpa mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tidak tidur? Kau seharusnya istirahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Kembalilah tidur, aku pikir kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini." Ucap Sasuke, tetap fokus dengan apa yang di kerjakannya.

Melirik ke samping, Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapannya dan malah memintanya untuk tidur, hari ini Sakura memang tidak ada kegiatan untuk ke kampus, tapi dia perlu mengerjakan laporannya dan harus ke perpustakaan.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Tolak Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih kembali untuk tidur, dia lelah, Sasuke tidak ingin di bantu, sia-sia mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke, seakan dia di abaikan, Sasuke menatap istrinya pergi dengan gerakan tubuh yang malas, menghela napas, sejujurnya dia cukup lelah saat ini, menghentikan kegiatannya, beranjak ke dalam kamar, Sakura sudah berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Sakura merasakan ranjang yang bergerak, ingin menoleh namun pergerakannya terhenti, Sasuke sudah berbaring dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu istrinya, dia butuh istirahat.

"Bangunkan saat jam 7 pagi, aku ada praktek." Ucap Sasuke dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Uhm." Jawaban singkat dari Sakura, pelukan suaminya mengerat, Membiarkan posisinya seperti itu, dia harus tetap berpikir positif tentang sikap Sasuke, mungkin dia pun lelah, mengingat Sasuke terus praktek bersama para pasien, keadaan yang sama yang di lakukannya, memaklumi posisi mereka yang akan segera mendapat gelarnya masing-masing.

Memilih untuk tidak tidur, Sakura akan terjaga hingga pagi, dia sudah cukup tidur dan akan membangunkan Sasuke tepat waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit kampus Konoha.

"Ini bagian untukmu." Ucap Utakata, memberi selembaran tugas cek untuk Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatap kertas itu, sejujurnya dia sedang tidak ingin atau bahkan meresa tidak bisa mendapat bagian pada perawatan anak.

"Ada apa?" Tambah Utakata, merasa jika Sakura hanya menatap kertasnya dan tidak merespon apapun.

"Apa aku bisa di tempatkan di ruangan lain?" Ucap Sakura, berharap senpainya itu berubah pikiran.

"Tidak." Tegas Utakata. "Aku sudah membagi ruangan dengan para mahasiswa lainnya, jika kau ingin mengganti ruangan, semua yang aku susun akan kacau, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak senang ada yang membantah apapun di area rumah sakit ini." Ucap Utakata, tidak biasanya ada yang mengeluh tentang pembagian tugas.

"Baiklah." Ucap pasrah Sakura, mau tidak mau dia harus bisa menangani pasien yang di dominasi balita atau bayi.

Berjalan keluar ruangan Utakata.

"Sakura." Sapa seseorang.

"Rinji, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai, aku ingin mengajak makan siang di kantin kampus." Ucap Rinji, wajahnya terlihat senang hari ini, beberapa hari lalu dia menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama Sakura, semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang di minta Utakata dan mereka berhasil mendapat nilai A, Rinji merasa sangat terbantu, lagi pula seperti yang di katakan mahasiswa seangkatan Sakura, Sakura adalah mahasiswi yang pintar dan rajin.

"Uhm." Sakura terlihat tidak bersemangat, masih memikirkan ruangan perawatan yang di berikan padanya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Rinji, penasaran dengan sikap Sakura yang tak biasanya, dia selalu terlihat bersemangat.

"Bu-bukan masalah kok, ah, aku sudahlah lapar, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kantin." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dengan berbicara santai bersama Rinji, dia harus bisa menjadi perawat yang profesional, tidak memandang umur dari pasiennya, hanya saja merawat anak-anak mengingatkannya pada Sarada, Sakura pun menjadi sedikit trauma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantin kampus.**

Sakura tengah makan dan mencoba membaca beberapa catatannya, kali ini dia harus membeli beberapa alat untuk praktek selanjutnya.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa alat yang untuk praktek minggu depan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau bertugas membawanya?" Ucap Rinji.

"Ah, kau benar, tiba-tiba saja Utakata-senpai menunjukku." Ucap Sakura, pasrah.

"Sama, aku pun di tunjuk dalam kelompokku, kita bisa pergi bersama untuk membeli alat." Ucap Rinji, praktek berikutnya dia tidak sekelompk dengan Sakura, ini bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk bersama Sakura, akhir-akhir ini, Rinji jadi sering memandangi senpainya itu.

"Benarkah, aku jadi sedikit tertolong."

"Apa perlu aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu, apartemenku sedikit jauh dari kampus." Ucap Sakura, merasa dia cukup kesulitan dengan jarak kampus dan apartemen Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, memikirkan jika dia bisa pindah kost di sekitar kampus seperti dulu dan tidak perlu sibuk menaiki bus yang akan sangat ramai di pagi hari.

"Sakura?" Tegur Rinji, Sakura terlihat melamun.

"Ki-kita bertemu di halte dekat kampus saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Jam 10 pagi." Ucap Rinji.

Sakura mengangguk pasti, menyelesaikan jadwal makan siang mereka, Rinji masih ada kuliah di siang hari, mereka berpisah di koridor kampus, Sakura akan mendatangi perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan laporannya, keadaannya kembali seperti semula di mana Sakura hanya mahasiswa biasa yang gila belajar dan sibuk mencari prestasi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari kost saja." Gumamnya perlahan, mengingat kembali apa yang di pikirkannya saat di kantin kampus, menulis-nulis point-point penting untuk bab yang akan di ketiknya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke sini lagi." Ucap seseorang, mengalihkan fokus Sakura dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pikir aku sudah akan bebas dengan laporan-laporan, bagaimana denganmu, sebentar lagi kau akan wisuda." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Masih belum, aku baru saja akan mengajukan proposal, aku rasa Sasukelah yang akan lebih cepat wisuda." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian tidak bersama?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia sibuk bersama Suigetsu, aku tidak suka dengannya." Kesal Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau jadi cemburu Sasuke lebih senang berteman dengan Suigetsu." Goda Sakura.

"Aku tidak cemburu, apa kau tidak cemburu jika su-"

"Shhhttt...! pelankan suaramu." Tegur Sakura dan menepuk keras bahu Naruto agar diam.

"Aku keceplosan." Bisik Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, kebetulan kau ada disini, bisa menemaniku mencari kost baru?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kost? Kau akan pindah?"

"Tentu saja, apartemen Sasuke cukup jauh, apa kau tahu, aku harus naik bus setiap harinya, jika tinggal di kost dekat kampus akan lebih mudah, aku tidak perlu naik bus dan hanya berjalan kaki." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan suka dengan hal itu." Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak setuju jika Sakura tinggal sendirian lagi.

"Dia akan mengijinkanku jika aku mengatakan alasannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau cukup keras kepala." Ucap Naruto, beranjak dari kursinya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura jika dia akan menemaninya.

Sakura merapikan buku-buku dan menyimpan buku catatan miliknya ke dalam tas, menyimpan kembali buku-buku tebal itu ke dalam rak dan berjalan bersama Naruto keluar perpustakaan.

Mendatangi kost lama Sakura, namun semuanya penuh, tidak ada kamar lagi, mendatangi area lain yang tetap tidak jauh dari kampus, pada akhirnya menemukan satu kamar kost yang masih kosong, areanya pun masih sama dekatnya dengan kost lama Sakura.

"Setelah ini, katakan pada Sasuke, jangan sampai dia marah dengan keputusanmu seperti ini." Saran Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Aku istrinya, dia tidak akan marah padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Berikutnya,

Sakura hanya terdiam, Sasuke terlihat lelah dan segara tidur saat tiba di apartemen, tidak ada waktu untuk Sakura mengatakan rencananya, dia butuh waktu Sasuke sebentar, tapi apa yang di lihatnya, Sasuke sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Mungkin lain kali saja." Ucap Sakura, ikut berbaring dan menyamankan diri di dekapan Sasuke, dia pun harus istirahat untuk praktek besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengintip dari balik pintu rawat inap, wanita berambut _softpink_ ini belum juga masuk dan mengecek pasien di setiap kamar sesuai tugasnya, menghela napas, jika mengabaikan tugas ini, Utakata akan marah besar padanya, tapi, kembali melirik, jantungnya mulai deg-degan, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi anak-anak sebanyak itu.

"Ah, suster, tolong cek anak saya, demamnya belum turun-turun juga." Ucap seorang ibu saat menemui Sakura di depan pintu masuk.

Sakura cukup terkejut, menenangkan diri dan berbicara baik-baik pada ibu itu.

"Ba-baik, akan saya periksa." Ucap Sakura, gugup, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya, melihat raut wajah ibu itu, Sakura menjadi tidak tega dengan mengabaikan tugasnya.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia harus mengendalikan setiap situasi, harus menjadi seorang perawat yang profesional, awalnya dia cukup takut untuk menangani pasien anak kecil itu, seorang dokter baru saja masuk dan menemani Sakura untuk cek kondisi setiap pasien anak di sana, dokter pria itu terlihat cukup tua dan sangat ramah, dia bahkan akan bercerita sedikit pada anak-anak untuk memeriksa mereka, tidak ada yang menjadi takut, mereka bahkan senang jika dokter itu memeriksa mereka, apa yang di lihat Sakura sedikit membuka pikirannya tentang anak-anak, traumanya yang fatal harus segera perlahan-lahan di obatinya, salah satu cara dengan merawat dan membiasakan diri dengan pasien anak-anak seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter itu saat mereka selesai memeriksa.

"Sakura, dok." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura yaa..., aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku dokter yang menangani bagian ruangan tadi, di sini aku sering di panggil dokter jenggot, hahahaha, dasar mereka, namaku Tazuna, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama ke depannya." Ucap dokter itu dengan ramah.

"Mohon bimbingannya, dokter." Balas Sakura dengan sopan.

 **.**

 **.**

Menyelesaikan kegiatan prakteknya, semuanya berjalan dengan baik tapi cukup melelahkan, langkahnya terhenti saat akan keluar area rumah sakit, di dekat resepsionis, Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan beberapa dokter, suasana di antara mereka sedikit meregang, kesibukan masing-masing dan jarangnya ada pembicaraan, begitu di kampus, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Sasuke, dia terlihat sibuk bersama para dokter itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Ucap Rinji dan cukup mengagetkan Sakura yang hanya fokus pada suaminya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, menenangkan dirinya.

"Besok jangan lupa." Rinji kembali mengingatkan jadwal berbelanja alat mereka.

"Tentu, aku bukan tipe orang yang lupa." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"Ke perpustakaan, aku masih belum menyelesaikan bab ke 3." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga akan ke perpustakaan." Ucap Rinji.

Keduanya berjalan bersama keluar rumah sakit, Sasuke bisa melihat istrinya yang tengah berjalan dengan mahasiswa yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat bersama istrinya, apa mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja atau ada lain, setiap harinya dia hanya melihat Sakura dari jauh, memastikan keadaan istrinya baik-baik, Sakura mulai sibuk dengan prakteknya dan mereka mulai jarang berbicara atau sekedar saling menyapa, padahal mereka berada di dalam bangunan yang sama dan jarak antara ruangan kedokteran dan perawat tidak begitu jauh, khususnya untuk mahasiswa, Sakura bahkan tidak menyapa saat bertemu di rumah sakit, Sasuke menjawab sopan setelah para dokter itu beranjak pergi.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa kau tidak bersama si anak hiu itu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit menyindir Suigetsu.

"Dia manusia dan bukan ikan, kenapa kau tidak bisa akur dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku benci cara dia berbicara denganku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hey, apa kau tidka bertemu Sakura, aku sempat melihatnya bersama dokter jenggot memeriksa ruangan anak." Ucap Naruto.

"Dokter Tazuna, jangan ikut-ikutan mereka memanggil nama dokter seenaknya." Tegur Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau yang protes, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang sering mereka panggil."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula Sakura sudah pergi bersama mahasiswa lain." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajah yang nampaknya tidak senang.

"Mahasiswa lain? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, kenapa tidak bersama Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruangan."

"Hey, apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu." Ucap Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sejujurnya Sakura melarangku mengatakannya padamu, tapi mungkin dia sudah berbicara padamu, Sakura ingin tinggal di kost dekat kampus, aku sedikit penasaran, apa hanya alasan apartemen yang jauh saja membuat dia ingin pindah? Aku pikir kalian sedang bertengkar, yaa... sebagai teman kalian, aku pun khawatir." Ucapan Naruto dan sukses membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, hanya itu saja." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan, dia pun baru mendengar itu dari Naruto, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Sasuke.**

Sakura sudah lebih dulu berada di rumah, tugas dan laporannya sudah selesai, dia akan bersantai malam ini, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam, Sasuke belum juga pulang, ingin menghubunginya namun sedikit membuat Sakura tidak enak jika saja Sasuke masih sibuk berada di kampus.

Membaringkan dirinya di sofa, pintu apartemen terbuka, Sasuke sudah pulang dan membuat wanita berambut _softpink_ ini berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang lebih malam lagi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum senang di hadapan suaminya.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke, beranjak dari hadapan Sakura, menyimpan tasnya dan memilih untuk mandi sebelum istirahat.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Atau kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tidur." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini, dia terkesan cuek dan bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke sudah berbaring di kasur dan menutup matanya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Sakura, sedikit ragu, menatap Sasuke yang hanya menutup matanya, duduk di atas ranjang tepatnya di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah berbaring.

"Katakan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku uhm...besok aku akan pergi membeli alat praktek." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura, hanya tatapan dingin yang di lihat wanita ini, Sasuke berpikiran jika Sakura akan mengatakan dia ingin menempati kost baru, namun hanya ucapan ijin yang di dengar.

"Pergilah, kau bahkan tidak perlu ijin dariku." Ucap Sasuke, tidur menyamping membelakangi Sakura.

Sesuatu memang telah terjadi dan Sakura menyadarinya, respon Sasuke tetap saja aneh, ikut berbaring dan memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Kau terkesan seperti sedang marah." Ucap Sakura, memeluk manja Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau berbalik." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, sekedar ingin menggoda suaminya.

Sasuke menghela napas, bukan waktunya untuk marah pada Sakura, dia sedang ingin mendapat waktu istirahatnya, memilih untuk berbalik dan memeluk istrinya, Sakura membalas pelukan suaminya, rasanya seperti kembali mendapat Sasuke yang biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah selagi hangat." Ucap Sakura, mulai sibuk memakai pakaiannya, sedikit terlambat, dia pun bangun tidak tepat waktu begitu juga Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas singkat Sasuke, dia bahkan masih tanpa busana dan bagian bawahnya tertutupi oleh selimut, semalam meskipun lelah dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura yang sudah sangat jarang sekali mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan pulang sekitar 2 jam lagi, apa hari ini ada kegiatan di kampus?" Ucap Sakura, selesai berpakaian dan menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya akan di rumah seharian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Sakura, melangkah ke sisi ranjang sekedar mengecup bibir Sasuke, gerakannya terhenti saat akan beranjak, Sasuke kembali menarik lengannya dan ikut membalas kecupan istrinya, rona memerah menghiasi wajah Sakura, Sasuke membuatnya malu.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke kembali berbaring, dia masih ingin tidur, mengambil ponselnya di meja dekat ranjang, _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampakkan wajah putri semata wayangnya yang tersenyum bahkan belum ada gigi di sana, merindukan Sarada, bergegas untuk bersiap, mengunjungi anak sendiri jauh lebih baik dari pada di harus tertidur sepanjang hari.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semua sudah lengkap?" Ucap Sakura, memastikan tidak ada alat praktek yang mereka lupa beli.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Ucap Rinji.

Sakura menatap jam tangannya, kegiatan belanjanya lebih cepat selesai dari waktu yang di perkirakannya, Rinji memperhatikan gerak-gerik seniornya itu, hari masih sangat siang dan jalan-jalan bersama akan segera berakhir, memikirkan untuk mengajak Sakura ke tempat lain, dia pun ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan setelahnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Ucap Rinji pada Sakura.

"Sibuk? sejujurnya aku tidak sibuk hari ini, setelah ini aku hanya akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi, apa aku bisa mengajakmu?" Ucap Rinji, wajahnya bahkan sempat merona.

"Aku tidak keberatan, karena hari kau sudah menemaniku, aku bisa menemanimu juga." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak keberatan, seakan membayar bantuan Rinji hari ini.

"Baguslah, kita akan ke sana." Ucap Rinji dan menunjuk sebuah restoran, Sakura melirik ke arah yang tunjuk Rinji. "Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Wah, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku tidak keberatan membayar makananku sendiri."

"Tidak-tidak, aku mohon, ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku juga, kau cukup banyak membantku, aku jadi merasa merepotkan senior sendiri." Ucap Rinji dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh hoo..~ kau begitu baik pada senior, apa tidak ada maksud tertentu?"

"Tidak ada, sungguh aku tulus melakukannya."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia hanya tengah menggoda juniornya itu, terkesan seperti pemuda yang polos, berjalan bersama menuju sebuah restoran, Sakura mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke jika dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan dan melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, hanya sebuah pesan dari Sakura, dia pun tidak berada di rumah dan membiarkan istrinya untuk bebas melakukan apapun, seperti memberi hari liburan untuk Sakura, dengan begitu Sasuke akan bisa berlama-lama bersama Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang di sebuah restoran, Sakura tidak tahu jika Rinji kembali mengajaknya ke beberapa tempat, alasannya hanya dia tidak pernah berjalan-jalan selama kuliah di Konoha, Rinji termasuk mahasiswa pendatang, melirik jam tangannya dan sudah jam 7 malam, tidak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan Sakura sangat-sangat terlambat untuk pulang.

"Sebaiknya aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini." Ucap Rinji, di menikmati setiap waktunya bersama senior yang mulai menarik perhatiannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik bus saja."

"Tolong untuk permintaan terakhir hari ini, aku sudah mengajakmu ke banyak tempat, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Rinji.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, jangan lupa untuk tugas besok." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik senpai." Ucap Rinji dan terkekeh.

Setengah jam berlalu, area tempat mereka pergi cukup jauh dan mobil Rinji sudah menepih, Sakura menatap ponselnya sejak tadi, Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya bahkan pesan untuk terlambat pulang pun tak di responnya.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar dari mobil Rinji.

"Selamat malam." Ucap Rinji dan kembali melajukan mobilnya, hari ini dia cukup puas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, memikirkan jika yang mereka lakukan tadi seakan kencan.

Sakura sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemennya, membuka pintu dan di dalam cukup gelap, tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu, mencari Sasuke pun dia tidak ada, menghela napas, Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan keluar rumah, dia bahkan tidak mengabarinya, menaruh semua alat praktek di atas meja ruang tamu, hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah, namun Rinji sangat baik padanya, mentraktirnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang ramai di kunjungi orang-orang sebagai tempat untuk berlibur, rasanya Sakura ingin pun ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersama Sasuke dan... Sakura teringat kembali akan Sarada, memikirkan bagaimana sekarang nasib anaknya, dia terlalu egois dan begitu membenci akan dirinya sendiri yang memiliki masalah aneh ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun di pagi hari, tubuhnya terasa pegal, Sakura menunggu Sasuke di ruang tamu dan malah tertidur di sofa, dia masih berada di sofa dan Sasuke tidak pulang, aneh, bahkan hingga pagi Sasuke masih tidak ada, melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 7 pagi dan Sakura mulai bersiap, dia harus berada di rumah sakit tepat jam 9 pagi.

Mengambil ponselnya, tidak ada pesan atau pun sebuah panggilan tak terjawab, memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, namun hanya ada suara jika ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif, mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

" _Ngg...~ ada apa Sakura kau menghubungiku sepagi ini, hoaam...~"_ Ucap Naruto, dia terbangun setelah mendengar nada ponselnya yang cukup berisik.

"Apa kau bersama Sasuke?"

" _Tidak, kami tidak bertemu dari kemarin, soalnya libur, ada apa?"_

"Sasuke tidak berada di rumah, dia bahkan tidak pulang hingga sekarang." Ucap Sakura, khawatir.

" _Mungkin dia pulang ke kediamannya, hoaam..~ sudah yaa, aku sangat mengantuk, hanya hari ini saja aku bisa tertidur pulas, dah."_

Naruto segera menutup ponselnya, dia benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini.

Memikirkan akan ucap Naruto, mungkin benar dia mengunjungi kediamannya, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Sakura bisa ke kampus dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Apa kau sudah mengabari Sakura jika kau menginap di sini?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Sudah bu, aku sudah mengambarinya." Bohong Sasuke.

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia untuk menengok anaknya."

"Tidak perlu, dia hanya sibuk mengurus kampus dan tidak mengingat anaknya, aku sedikit tidak suka akan sikapnya yang egois." Ucap Sasuke, sejujurnya saat ini dia cukup marah pada Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian berbicaralah dulu baik-baik." Nasehat Mebuki.

"Apa ibu tahu, dia bahkan ingin menempati kost baru tanpa mengatakannya padaku." Curhat Sasuke, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakannya padanya dan malah mengatakan hal itu pada temannya sendiri. "Jika bukan karena Naruto, aku mungkin tidak tahu dia tiba-tiba sudah menetap di kost dan tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Kalian ini, baru saja membentuk sebuah rumah tangga dan sudah kacau seperti ini, mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami dan mana tanggung jawab Sakura sebagai seorang istri, hubungan suami-istri itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di lakukan, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa menjalin hubungan yang berlanjut terus menerus hingga masa tua kalian."

Sasuke terdiam, dia benar-benar mendapat nasehat sekaligus teguran dari ibu mertuanya itu, menatap anaknya yang masih senantiasa di gendongnya, bayi kecil itu tertawa melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Apa aku bawa saja Sarada kembali ke rumah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk menahan keinginanmu itu, tapi tolong lihat kondisi Sakura, aku tidak ingin cucuku terlantarkan kembali." Ucap Mebuki.

"Ibu benar, mungkin belum saatnya aku membawa kembali Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, mengurungkan niatnya itu, dia sungguh ingin bersama Sakura dan Sarada dalam satu atap lagi, dia ingin melihat Sakura menggendong dan menyayangi anaknya, tapi semua hal itu tergantung dari mana kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Kau tidak pulang? Bukannya aku mengusirmu." Ucap Mebuki.

"Besok, aku akan pulang besok, hari ini pun aku tidak ada tugas apa-apa di rumah sakit."

"Uhm... kabari lagi Sakura jika kau masih akan menginap di sini."

"Tentu bu."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, apartemen terasa sunyi, Sakura tidak menemukan Sasuke di rumah sakit dan bersama teman-temannya, menghubungi kembali Naruto dan dia masih memiliki jadwal kosong hari ini, Sasuke tidak pulang lagi ke rumah, menghubunginya lagi dan nomer Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tersambung, seakan dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya sepanjang hari, memikirkan ibu mertuanya dan mencoba menghubungi Mikoto.

" _Sasuke? Dia tidak pernah pulang ke kediaman, anak itu, padahal aku berharap dia membawamu dan Sarada ke sini."_ Ucap Mikoto, akhir-akhir ini Mikoto pun cukup sibuk menemani suaminya di perusahaan yang berada di luar Konoha dan sudah jarang mengunjungi menantu dan cucu yang tidak di ketahuinya jika tengah berada di Mebuki

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih bu." Ucap Sakura, kecewa.

Berbaring di sofa, menatap layar ponselnya, Sasuke tidak berada di kediamannya dan Sakura tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, ponselnya pun tidak aktif, menghela napas, dia sungguh khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari berlalu, Sakura seperti hidup sendirian di apartemennya, tidak mendapat kabar Sasuke dan membuatnya cemas selama di kampus, pada akhirnya, Sakura sudah mendapat sebuah kost yang jauh lebih dekat dari kampus dan hanya tinggal meminta ijin pada Sasuke, berjalan menuju rumah sakit kampus, Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, mempercepat langkahnya dan seseorang menahan lengan Sakura.

"Kau akan kemana? bukannya rumah sakit ke arah sana." Ucap Rinji.

"Rinji? Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu." Ucap Sakura, dia terburu-buru, bisa saja dia tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke yang sibuk.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Rinji, seakan tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ini.

Sakura terlihat bingung, ingin menemui Sasuke dan Rinji masih menahannya, menghela napas, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu Sasuke dan memilih ke rumah sakit kampus.

"Tidak jadi ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Rinji, Sakura mengubah arah tujuannya.

"Aku lupa jika sudah meminjam buku yang akan ku cari." Bohong Sakura.

Berjalan bersama Rinji menuju rumah sakit, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar perpustakaan melihat Sakura yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang mahasiswa, lagi-lagi mahasiswa yang sama yang akan bersama Sakura, Sasuke pun lupa memberi kabar pada Sakura jika ponselnya mati dan dia harus membuat cerita bohong dari mana saja dia beberapa hari.

Memasuki area praktek, Sakura menjadi kurang bersemangat, suaminya tidak pulang-pulang dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Senpai, aku ijin ke toilet." Ucap Sakura pada Utakata.

"Hn, cepatlah." Ucap Utakata.

Sakura berjalan keluar perlahan dan bergegas mencari ruangan praktek untuk fakultas kedokteran, saat di koridor dia hanya bertemu teman-teman Sasuke, kata mereka Sasuke tengah bersama dokter memeriksa beberapa pasien, niatnya lagi-lagi tertunda ingin membicarakan rencananya yang akan pindah ke kost, memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya sebelum Utakata mencarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan praktek untuk fakultas keperawatan berakhir, Sakura terburu-buru untuk kembali ke ruangan fakultas kedokteran untuk mencari Sasuke, namun hanya ada mahasiswa lainnya yang tidak begitu di kenal Sakura, teman-teman Sasuke pun tidak terlihat.

Mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto yang kadang bersama Sasuke.

" _Jadwal kami sudah berakhir, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pulang, kau sebaiknya pulang saja."_ Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar kesal di buatnya, Sasuke bertingkah aneh dan tidak juga memberi kabar padanya, mereka suami-istri tapi tidak saling mengetahui ada dimana satu sama lain.

"Sakura, apa kau akan pulang?" Lagi-lagi Sakura harus bertemu Rinji.

"Iya, aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura, junior hyperaktifnya itu selalu saja menemukannya berada di mana.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama." Ucap Rinji.

"Mungkin lain waktu, aku harus ke sesuatu tempat." Tolak Sakura, saat ini dia hanya ingin pulang secepatnya dan tidak perlu melibatkan siapa-siapa saat ini.

"Aku tidak masalah untuk menemanimu." Ucap Rinji, selalu saja mendapati situasi yang tidak bisa di bacanya.

Sakura tengah berada di depan area rumah sakit kampus, yang ada di kepalanya hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Rinji terus bertemu dengannya.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang, Sakura dan Rinji pun menoleh dan melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian jas dokternya.

"Sasuke? Kau! Kau dari mana saja! Aku mencoba menghubungimu dan ponselmu tidak aktif, ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Sakura, kesal, dia sungguh kesal saat ini.

Rinji melihat reaksi Sakura, seakan tidak senang pada pria yang sepertinya dari fakultas kedokteran.

"Apa dia mengganggumu?" Ucap Rinji pada Sakura.

"Dia sungguh mengganggu dan membuatku kesal." Ucap Sakura, tidak memahami apa yang di pikirkan Rinji.

"Hey, kau, aku tahu jika kau adalah calon dokter, tolong bersikap lebih baik pada Sakura." Ucap Rinji.

Sakura hanya bengong setelah mendengar ucapan juniornya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti kenapa mahasiswa itu seakan menegur sikapnya.

"Aku memberimu peringatan, sebaiknya kau jaga sikap pada Sakura." Ucap Rinji.

"Dengar, aku tidak mengenalmu dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu istri orang." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam pada Rinji.

Rinji terdiam, kata terakhir Sasuke membuatnya belum mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Istri?" Ucap Rinji.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Dia istriku dan aku berhak atas apapun." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tidak malu untuk merangkul bahu Sakura, wanita itu menundukkan wajah dan tidak berani menatap Rinji, dia sangat malu dengan Sasuke yang berbicara blak-blakan pada juniornya.

"Apa! Sakura? kalian? Suami-istri!" Rinji mulai menyadarinya dan ucapannya hanya di balas anggukan pasti dari Sasuke.

"Itu benar Rinji, aku wanita yang sudah berkeluarga." Ucap Sakura, meskipun malu, dia harus mengakui jika statusnya bukan seorang gadis lagi, tapi istri orang.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini, maaf telah mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Ucap Rinji dan bergegas pergi, kenyataan pahit yang baru saja di alaminya, senior yang di sukainya sudah memiliki suami.

Suasana kembali tenang, hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura dan sudah mengambil jarak, dia butuh penjelasan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan senang jika tahu akan kemana." Ucap Sasuke, ucapannya terdengar ambigu bagi Sakura, bisa saja dia selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan membuat Sakura tidak akan pernah rela.

"Apa kau menyukai wanita lain?" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, ucapannya tidak di mengerti Sakura, dia tidak sedang selingkuh atau bersama wanita lain, memang benar dia bersama wanita, tapi itu adalah ibu mertuanya dan juga seorang bayi perempuan yang bukan lain adalah anaknya.

"Aku mengunjungi Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sakura, menepis semua pikiran buruknya tapi tidak cukup senang mendengar kebenarannya. "Hari ini aku akan berkemas dan tinggal di kost, aku sudah mendapat kost yang sangat dekat kampus." Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa tinggal di kost lebih penting?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sarada? Apa itu tidak penting?"

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura, suasana hatinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk membahas Sarada.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana, sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang lagi dan memilih mendatangi kost Suigetsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kost Suigetsu.**

"Kalian seperti drama-drama pertengkaran suami-istri." Ucap Suigetsu dan tertawa.

"Sakura itu wanita yang sangat pintar, aku bahkan mengakui kepintarannya, tapi dalam sebuah situasi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memilah mana yang lebih penting dan tidak penting, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak memikirkan yang lain." Sasuke sudah jenuh akan masalah keluarganya.

"Meskipun aku belum berkeluarga, tapi aku sedikit memahami keadaanmu, kalian harus saling berbicara dalam kepala dingin, kau tipe yang temperamen Sasuke, Sakura pun seperti tidak bisa mendengar satu pihak saja, dia pun ingin di dengar." Ucap Suigetsu, hanya bisa memberikan saran terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu. "Bertemulah di sebuah kafe atau restoran, atau kalian cobalah jalan-jalan saat liburan, aku yakin kalian mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, tugas dan jadwal kampus semakin banyak saja, aku pun pusing dengan tugas-tugas itu." Tambah Suigetsu.

Sasuke terdiam, merencanakan sesuatu dan akan mencoba berbicara dengan baik pada Sakura, situasi saat pulang kampus adalah waktu yang sedikit fatal, keadaan mereka sama-sama lelah dan butuh istirahat dari pada harus berbicara serius.

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang dan mendapati apartemen yang kosong, secarik kertas kecil di atas meja makan, Sakura pamit untuk pindah di kost barunya, hanya menambah perasaan kesal bagi Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo, semoga masih ada yang berniat membaca fic ini, karena kelamaan update dan lebih rajin buat oneshoot, akhirnya fic ini tidak update-update satu tahun lamanya, padahal cuma lewat beberapa bulan saja, hehehehe.

terima kasih untuk reader yang masih rajin nge-review dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, rencana awal fic ini akan tamat di chapter ke 13, tapi kok malah nggak tamat-tamat juga... =_= berharap fic ini segera selesai, author pun ingin membuat fic TBC yang baru dan seru lagi, sayangnya harus tahan diri, tapi tetap saja masih update fic baru, HAHHAHAHAH, emang cari masalah yaa, buat fic baru dan pada akhirnya numpuk updaten fic lagi. *bodoh emang*

akhir kata see next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **-Tolong dong, baca warningnya-**

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tomato, cherry dan salad~**

 **[ Chapter 14 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 07:30**

Masih menatap langit-langit kamar kostnya, Sakura hampir lupa jika dia sudah menempati kost barunya, tidak ada ranjang yang lebih empuk dari ranjang Sasuke dan tidak ada lagi yang akan tidur bersama, keputusannya sudah bulat dengan tinggal di kost baru, Sakura akan segera menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dan kembali lagi tinggal bersama Sasuke.

Menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari dan bersiap, hari ini pun Sakura harus masuk lebih pagi mengecek setiap pasien di ruangan anak-anak, tugasnya selama ini di jalaninya dengan baik dan dia mulai terbiasa bersama anak-anak sakit itu, apalagi dengan dokter Tazuna yang penuh humoris.

Hampir sejam Sakura bersiap, berjalan keluar kost dan menguncinya.

"Yo, selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa Naruto, dia yang paling pertama tahu kost Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau mendatangiku pagi-pagi begini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan jika ingin mendatangimu." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Kita bicara sambil berjalan saja." Ucap Naruto, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kampus. "Kau ternyata melakukannya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Pindah ke kost."

"Aku rasa ini keputusan yang tepat."

"Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. "Aku rasa dia juga setuju." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya tidak terlihat yakin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, kemarin Sasuke sangat marah besar." Ucap Naruto, mengingat kemarin Naruto mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan dia hanya ngomel-ngomel akan sikap Sakura yang sangat-sangat keras kepala.

wanita itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto.

"Dia sepertinya tidak setuju akan keputusanmu ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku begini hanya untuk menyelesaikan masa perkuliahan dan tidak lebih." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Setelah ini aku janji akan kembali ke apartemen."

"Aku tidak yakin akan apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, kalian ini seperti bertolak belakang yaa, padahal dulu aku merasa kalian begitu kompak."

"Sudahlah, nanti jika bertemu di rumah sakit aku akan berbicara dengannya, dia pasti mau mendengarkanku."

"Baiklah, aku harap kalian tidak terus bertengkar."

"Ka-kami tidak bertengkar!" Protes Sakura.

"Iya-iya, hanya kelihatannya saja."

Berikutnya.

Sakura selesai dengan tugasnya dan tidak sengaja bertemu Sasuke di koridor rumah sakit, mereka tidak di perbolehkan untuk sibuk berbicara di rumah sakit, Sasuke masih koas dan dia benar-benar harus menjaga sikapnya sebagai calon dokter, Sakura meminta Sasuke mengikutinya ke arah tangga darurat, di sana mereka bisa bebas berbicara. Hal yang aneh sedikit mengganggu Sakura, tatapan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, kali ini tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut, Sasuke menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat sibuk dan cepatlah." Ucap tegas Sasuke, dia masih marah akan keputusan Sakura, tapi saat ini dia tengah di rumah sakit dan harus menahan amarahnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan setuju, aku sungguh hanya akan melakukan masa perkuliahanku dan setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke apartemenmu, lagi pula bulan depan kau sudah harus sibuk dengan mengurus ujian sidang." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Jika kau pikir ini cara halus untuk berpisah, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak katakan saja?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang yang tak bisa di tebak.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke terutama pada kata 'Berpisah'. Pada akhirnya dia pun mulai berani menatap Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kita berpisah."

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, lakukan apa yang kau suka dan juga jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen, tidak apa-apa, aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, mematung dan syok mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia terasa begitu dingin bahkan ucapannya seperti ingin menjauhkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sakura akan berpapasan dengan Sasuke, tapi pria itu akan sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan tidak peduli jika dia melewati Sakura, perubahan sikap Sasuke membuatnya merasa sedih dan juga kesal, Sasuke terkesan kekanak-kanakan yang tidak memahami maksud dari keputusan Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya jika akhirnya kalian akan bercerai." Ucap Naruto, santai

 **Braak...!**

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau sudah bosan hidup, aku bisa menghajarmu kapan saja." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Saat ini Sakura masih tidak bisa bertemu teman-temannya yang mulai sibuk untuk menyelesaikan KKN mereka dan ada yang sudah sibuk mengurus skripsi, saat ini di kantin rumah sakit, hanya Naruto yang bisa di temui Sakura.

"Ha-hanya bercanda, melihat sikap Sasuke beberapa hari ini, dia pun semakin tidak peduli padamu, tapi Sasuke memang seperti itu kan? Dia selalu cuek pada siapa pun. Heheheh." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa garing.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia sampai harus berpikir jika aku ingin berpisah? Rasanya aku ingin menghajar wajah sahabatmu itu!" Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Dia sahabatku, tapi dia suamimu, kalian jauh lebih dekat."

"Terserah, aku pun sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya."

"Harus ada yang mengalah, setidaknya kau mengalahlah, apa kalian mau seperti ini selamanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Sasuke semakin jauh." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya bahkan menunduk sedih.

"Aku tahu cara agar kalian kembali bersama lagi." Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Cara seperti apa?" Ucap Sakura, menatap tidak yakin pada Naruto.

"Kau harus mendatangi Sarada."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kalian berbaikan lagi hanya anak kecil itu."

Sakura terlihat murung, dia pun tidak merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Kau harus dengar ini. Kau tahu, selama ini Sasuke selalu mengunjungi Sarada, dia ayah yang sangat baik, meskipun sedang lelah dan di saat teman-teman fakultasnya memilih beristirahat seperti aku, Sasuke akan pergi ke rumahmu untuk menemui anaknya." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah menceritakan apa yang selama ini Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa kau lupa? Coba ingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke itu sering tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak mengabarimu, artinya dia sedang di sana."

Sakura kembali terdiam, Sasuke sempat mengatakan jika dia pergi mengunjungi Sarada saat Sakura menanyakannya yang tidak pulang beberapa hari, menghela napas, bukan saatnya Sakura harus menemui Sarada, saat ini dia pun hampir selesai dengan masa prakteknya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto, aku akan mencoba melakukannya." Ucap Sakura, hanya sekedar untuk membuat Naruto tenang dan di anggap memiliki ide yang bermanfaat.

"Aku harap kalian akur kembali." Ucap Naruto, dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura di tempatkan pada bagian ruangan anak-anak, saat ini dia tengah melakukan masa KKNnya, hanya tinggal seminggu lagi dan dia akhirnya bisa mengajukan proposal dan mengikuti ujian sidang, KKN kali ini, Sakura dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya, mereka di tempatkan di salah satu rumah sakit di kota Suna, cukup jauh dari Konoha, beberapa bulan ini pun Sakura sudah tidak melihat atau bertemu Sasuke, kadang menatap layar ponselnya dan Sasuke pun tidak pernah menghubunginya, seakan mendapat hukuman, hukuman yang berat, Sakura sendiri tidak berani untuk menghubungi Sasuke duluan.

 **Ibu Mikoto calling.**

Sakura terkejut dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya, mencoba untuk tidak gugup dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, bu." Ucap Sakura, menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sedih.

" _Apa kabarmu?"_

"Baik bu, ibu sendiri?"

" _Aku juga baik-baik saja. Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungi kalian, tapi ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif, apa kalian tengah bersama? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke."_ Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak bu, saat ini aku tengah KKN jadi kami terpisah, Sasuke pun sedang sibuk ujian sidang. Apa ibu sudah tidak sibuk lagi?"

" _Ah iya, aku lupa, kalian sebentar lagi akan wisuda, tidak terasa yaa, uhm.. aku sudah tidak sibuk lagi, aku harap kalian ke kediaman dan membawa Sarada, eh, tapi jika kalian sama-sama sibuk, bagaimana dengan Sarada?"_

"A-aku menitipkannya pada ibuku." Alasan Sakura.

" _Wah, ini curang, kalian juga harus titipkan dia padaku, ayah Sasuke ingin melihatnya."_

"Eh? A-ayah Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut, selama ini Fugaku tidak pernah di beritahukan.

" _Aku sudah menceritakannya, cepat atau lambat hal ini pun harus di ketahui olehnya, tenang saja, dia pun ingin bertemu dengan cucunya."_

"I-ini cukup membuatku terkejut." Ucap Sakura, jantungnya sudah deg-degan.

" _Jangan takut seperti itu, ayah Sasuke yang orang baik dan penyayang, dia hanya terlihat tegas di luar."_ Ucap Mikoto dan tertawa. " _Aku menunggu kalian, jangan lupa yaa."_

"Baik, bu."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Sakura sudah berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya, sedikit senang mendapat respon baik dari ayah Sasuke, tapi Mikoto tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, Sakura merasa bersalah, selama ini sudah membohongi Mikoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Setelah sukses dengan ujian sidangnya, Sasuke hanya tinggal menyelesaikan semua berkasnya untuk mengajukan wisuda dan ikut melakukan sumpah untuk para calon dokter, saat ini dia pun sibuk mengepak beberapa pakaiannya.

"Kau akan berapa lama di sana?" Ucap Naruto, dia tengah mendatangi apartemen Sasuke.

"Sebulan."

"Kau menghabiskan masa liburanmu di sana?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Ucapan Naruto, membuatnya Sasuke berhenti mengepak pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita yang keras kepala itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa ucapanmu seperti itu?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana sekarang Sakura, dia terlihat begitu berbeda." Ucap Sasuke, berhenti mengepak dan duduk di sofa.

"Kalian yang terlihat berbeda. Apa Sakura tidak berbicara padamu?"

"Kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi, dan sekarang dia tengah KKN di luar kota."

"He? Aku pikir kalian sudah berbicara, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar saranku." Ucap Naruto, merasa ucapannya sia-sia.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika dia sangat keras kepala."

"Aku tahu, tapi kalian tidak bisa seperti ini."

"Mungkin kita benar-benar harus berpisah."

"Apa! Jangan membuat keputusan yang aneh, aku pikir selama ini kalian begitu saling mencintai, kenapa harus berpisah?"

"Aku rasa itu sudah tepat, Sakura pun sudah tidak peduli akan hubungan kita."

"Tidak-tidak, pokoknya aku tidak setuju jika kalian berpisah, Sasuke kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik, jangan bertindak gegabah, selama ini Sakura begitu sedih, apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Sasuke menjadi tenang, sorot mata yang menandakan dia pun ikut sedih akan hubungannya dengan Sakura yang semakin rentang, sebuah kesalahpahaman dan keputusan yang selalu tiba-tiba, mereka hanya kurang berkomunikasi dan lagi Sasuke masih tidak terima akan sikap Sakura yang menyia-nyiakan Sarada.

Menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak akan bertindak jika Sakura sendiri yang akan mengatakannya, aku pun tidak ingin membuatnya seperti tertekan akan hubungan ini, Sakura masih muda, dia pun harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan di usianya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu bijak di saat seperti ini."

"Aku akan pergi dan jika Sakura sudah kembali, aku ingin kau menemainya, berbicaralah dengannya."

"Tentu, aku pun mungkin akan menjewernya agar mendengar ucapanku baik-baik."

"Hey, dia masih istriku dan jangan melukainya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, issh...aku pikir kau sudah tidak peduli pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto, menatap malas pada Sasuke.

"Aku masih peduli padanya, dia hanya perlu di beri hukuman agar menyadari kesalahannya."

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan."

"Sudahlah, aku harus bergegas."

"Baik, sampaikan salamku untuk bibi Mebuki dan juga Sarada, aku pun merindukan gadis kecil itu, sekarang dia sudah bisa apa?"

"Dia sudah bisa merangkak dan duduk, kata ibu mertuaku gerakannya begitu lincah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu kembali dengannya." Ucap Sasuke, masa-masa sibuknya sudah berakhir dan akhirnya dia bisa mengunjungi Sarada kembali.

"Sudah-sudah, kau membuatku iri saja, aku akan segera melamar Hinata!"

"Benarkah? Jangan lupa kau harus melangkahi Neji." Ucap Sasuke dan tertawa meremahkan.

"Diam kau! Aku akan berusaha!" Tegas Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh, tapi semua itu terbayar saat Sasuke tiba di rumah mertuanya, gadis kecil yang mulai mengenal siapapun itu merangkak ceria ke arah Sasuke, dia ingat pada ayahnya.

"Kau merindukan ayah?" Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat Sarada dan menggendongnya.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa"

Sasuke terkejut, Sarada sudah mulai berbicara di umurnya yang terbilang masih sangat kecil untuk seusianya bisa berbicara.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap Mebuki.

"Selamat siang, bu. Aku akan menghabiskan masa liburku di sini."

"Lagi-lagi kau sampai repot, tapi baguslah kau akhirnya datang."

"Hn? Ada apa bu?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku akan berwisata, aku sampai akan membatalkan perjalanan itu demi Sarada."

"Uhm, ibu pergi saja, nikmatilah liburan, aku akan menjaga Sarada di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan kalian? Apa kau sudah bisa mengurus Sarada?"

"Tenang saja bu, aku bisa mengurusnya, dan juga bagaimana dia sudah bisa berbicara?"

"Aku pun terkejut, dia tiba-tiba berbicara, pa-pa-pa-pa dan beberapa kata lainnya, mungkin itu bahasa bayi." Ucap Mebuki dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangkat Sarada sedikit menjauh dan menatap putrinya itu, rambut hitamnya sudah mulai lebat dan mata kelam yang sangat terlihat.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa!"

Sarada bahkan tersenyum gemes melihat Sasuke, seperti dia sadar jika yang di lihatnya adalah ayahnya.

"Kau akan menjadi anak yang pintar kelak." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali memeluk Sarada, dia sungguh merindukan putrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia bahkan sudah tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi."

"Sakura tengah KKN dan berada di kota Suna."

"Hoo, baiklah, dia pun sangat sibuk." Ucap Mebuki, sedikit kecewa tapi dia harus tetap mendukung pendidikan anaknya.

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu, Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arah ibu mertuanya yang sudah siap naik ke bus, dia pun akan pergi berwisata bersama teman-temannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi tampan...~." Ucap serempak teman-teman Mebuki, mereka sangat kagum akan menantu Mebuki yang tampan.

Sarada menangis ketika melihat Mebuki pergi, tangannya bergerak gelisah, menggapai ke arah Mebuki, seakan anak kecil itu tahu jika neneknya akan meninggalkannya dan tidak ingin dia pergi, Sasuke menenangkan gadis kecil itu, memeluknya dan mengatakan jika Mebuki akan pulang. Sarada mulai terdiam, menatap Sasuke dan memegang wajah ayahnya, air matanya masih menetes tapi tangisannya menghilang, Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah Sarada yang imut, melap air mata anaknya dan mencium pipi Sarada.

"Sekarang kita masuk." Ucap Sasuke.

Pelajaran singkat di dapatnya Mebuki selama dua hari yang lalu, dari makanan Sarada, cara memandikannya dan mengganti bajunya, semua Sasuke lakukan dengan hati-hati, dia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan anaknya, hal yang selama ini di inginkannya, kadang jika menatap Sarada, Sasuke pun akan teringat Sakura, sejujurnya dia pun merindukan Sakura, tapi selama ini Sakura tidak menghubungi atau mencoba memperbaiki sikap egoisnya itu, Sasuke merasa Sakura sudah tidak peduli akan hubungan mereka yang benar-benar terancam.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma."

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut, ada kata lain yang di ucapkan Sarada.

"Mam-ma-ma-mam."

Terdengar seperti dia mengucapkan mama, tapi itu hanya bahasa anak bayi, Sasuke tidak percaya jika Sarada mengucapkan itu.

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya, apa kau tahu jika ibumu sangat cantik? Aku rasa kalian sama-sama cantik."

Sarada hanya tertawa, meskipun dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya, Sarada tetap merespon ceria.

"Mam-ma-ma-mam."

"Aku harap, dia datang dan menjemputmu, menggendongmu dan menyayangimu." Ucap Sasuke, menutup matanya dan tamparan kecil mendarat di wajahnya, Sarada menggapai wajah Sasuke dan di tepuk-tepuk, tidak sakit, tapi Sasuke terkejut dan dia tertawa sendiri mendapat respon lain anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang di awali dengan memberi makan untuk sarada, dia masih minum susu dan juga bubur khusus bayi, Sarada kadang akan menyembur dan membuat wajah Sasuke kotor, pria itu harus lebih bersabar, tidak biasanya Sarada jahil padanya, bayi itu kadang sangat tenang saat makan, kadang-kadang dia akan tertawa dan memperlihatkan isi mulutnya yang penuh bubur, Sasuke semakin gatal ingin mencubit keras pipi Sarada.

Makan berakhir, Sarada harus di mandikan dengan suhu air yang pas, lagi-lagi dia menjahili ayahnya, air dalam baskom itu di tepuk-tepuk olehnya dan membuat cipratan air dimana-mana, baju Sasuke jadi basah begitu juga wajahnya, Sasuke menatap malas pada Sarada, tapi tawanya kembali membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, serasa tidak tega ingin memarahi anaknya.

Memakai pakaian yang imut, Sarada sudah selesai, menempatkan anaknya pada karpet dan menaruh beberapa mainan, Sarada mulai bermain dan Sasuke akhirnya bisa beristirahat sejenak, ucapannya untuk bisa menjaga Sarada cukup membuatnya lelah, tanpa ibu mertuanya sekarang Sasuke harus bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian.

Perutnya lapar, sejak pagi dia hanya mengurus Sarada dan belum juga sarapan atau mandi, menaruh Sarada dalam box bayi, memastikan jika dia tidak akan keluar, Sasuke akan mandi dengan cepat, rasa takutnya lebih besar jika anaknya tiba-tiba bisa keluar dari box bayi. Menyelesaikan mandi dan membawa Sarada ikut sarapan bersamanya, dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menyiapkan apa-apa, dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa masak.

Mendatangi sebuah kedai, ada beberapa masakan yang sesuai untuk selera Sasuke, Sarada berada di kereta bayi dan terdiam, dia anak yang paling penurut, bahkan tidak rewel saat ayahnya sibuk makan. Beberapa gadis menatap ke arah Sasuke dan juga melihat kereta bayi di sampingnya, mereka terfokus pada jari Sasuke, benar saja, di sana sudah ada sebuah cincin, tapi mereka pun tidak hentinya menatap wajah seorang ayah yang menurut mereka sangat-sangat tampan.

"Sarada! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ucap seorang gadis, suara cemprengnya membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjangnya tengah berjongkok di hadapan kereta bayi Sarada.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja melihat gadis itu, bahkan dari nada bicaranya dia seperti sudah akrab dengan anaknya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, terdiam sejenak, apa yang sekarang di lihatnya membuat wajah gadis itu merona. "Tampan!" Ucap Ayame spontan, Sarada sendiri tertawa di dalam keretanya, dia pun mengenal Ayame yang suka datang ke rumah untuk bermain dengannya, dia anak salah satu teman kerja Mebuki.

"Ha?" Sasuke menatap bingung akan gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku seperti itu." Ucap Ayame, dia jadi salah tingkah, bergegas berdiri dan melirik ke arah Sarada. "Aku sudah lama kenal Sarada, biasanya aku datang ke rumah bibi Mebuki untuk bermain dan menemani Sarada jika bibi Mebuki sedang ada keperluan." Jelas Ayame.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa anda pengasuh baru selama bibi Mebuki pergi?" Ucap Ayame, dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia pun tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke.

"Aku ayah Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, tetap dalam posisi makan dan tidak peduli untuk menatap gadis itu.

" _A-apa! Ayah Sarada! Pria tampan ini ayah Sarada! Sarada! Kau sangat beruntung! Ayahmu sangat-sangat tampan, ah...~ sayang sekali, padahal aku langsung jatuh cinta saat melihat wajahnya."_ Batin Ayame.

"Pantas saja Sarada sangat cantik, pasti turunan dari ayahnya." Ucap Ayame.

Sasuke tidak peduli, menyelesaikan makanannya, bergegas membayar dari menarik kereta bayi Sarada.

"Tunggu, apa aku bisa tetap mendatangi Sarada? Dia sudah menjadi teman bermainku." Tegas Ayame.

"Ha? Umur berapa kau sampai terus bermain dengan anakku?"

"Ihhk, teman bermain itu tidak ada batasan, lagi pula Sarada balita yang pintar di ajak main."

"Lakukan apa yang kau sukai, tapi jangan membawa dampak buruk pada anakku." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar mengancam sebagai ayah yang overprotektif pada anaknya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sarada!" Protes gadis itu, dia merasa di remehkan dan di cap buruk.

Sasuke mulai berjalan, dia tidak ingin meladeni gadis yang menurutnya seperti bocah di usianya yang mungkin sama dengan usia Sakura. Gadis itu ikut berjalan, dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Tahun ini aku baru pindah ke sini, soalnya ibuku bekerja di sini, saat tahu bibi Mebuki punya cucu, aku jadi sering mengunjunginya, aku pun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sakura, apa Sakura juga ada?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan istriku?" Ucap cuek Sasuke, dia sedang malas untuk berbicara, gadis itu tiba-tiba mulai pembicaraan dengannya dan hal yang tidak ingin di bahasnya adalah Sakura.

" _Uhk! Dia ayah yang galak, tatapannya juga seperti kutub utara saja. Apa sikapnya memang seperti itu? Tapi dia sangat tampan, aku jadi tidak bisa marah akan sikapnya yang angkuh."_

"Jika kau tidak ada keperluan, pulanglah, jangan mengikuti kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini tidak bersikap lebih ramah? Aku hanya penasaran dengan anak bibi Mebuki."

"Istriku sedang sibuk dengan pendidikannya."

"Hoo, aku pikir kalian datang bersama untuk mengunjungi Sarada."

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat kembali hubungan mereka sekarang yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Sakura belum juga mengunjungi Sarada semenjak Sarada di bawa pergi Mebuki, menyayangkan akan sikap Sakura, berharap sikap istrinya itu segera berubah.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Ayame, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dan gadis ini penasaran.

"Pulanglah."

"Aku akan pulang jika aku mau." Protes gadis itu, dia hanya ingin berjalan bersama Sasuke dan melihat Sarada yang tertawa melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya gadis itu, akan terus datang berkunjung, sekedar ingin bersama Sarada, awalnya Sasuke cukup risih pada Ayame, dia terus-terusan datang dan mengganggu privasinya dengan anaknya sendiri, lama-kelamaan Sasuke menjadi malas untuk menegur Ayame dan membiarkan gadis itu terus datang, sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit tertolong, jika dia sedang akan pergi makan atau mandi, Ayame bisa menjaga Sarada sejenak.

"Aku harap Sakura pun bisa menggendong Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi ada teman untuk berbicara, menatap Ayame yang sangat pandai menggendong seorang anak kecil, membuatnya iri, dia ingin Sakura pun pandai menggendong Sarada.

"Kenapa? Bukannya setiap ibu akan menggendong anaknya." Ucap Ayame.

"Sakura sedikit memiliki masalah untuk menyentuh Sarada, Jadi selama ini Sarada tidak begitu tahu sosok ibunya."

"Ha! Itu sangat jahat, bagaimana mungkin balita semungil ini tidak bisa bersama ibunya, Sakura memang jahat, aku tidak suka akan sikap seorang ibu seperti itu." Ucap Ayame, dia pun kesal sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ini hanya sebuah dari keterbiasaan, aku tidak tahu jika Sakura akan menjadi salah satu ibu yang mengalami hal semacam itu, aku pikir mungkin ini karena usianya yang terlalu muda."

"Kalian sangat cepat menikah."

"Aku tidak sesali akan pernikahan kami, aku hanya tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Yaa, aku cukup kesal pada Sakura, tapi aku harap Sakura segera bisa terbiasa dengan anaknya, lagi pula Sarada itu anak yang baik dan sangat menggemaskan." Ucap Ayame.

Sarada hanya tertawa girang, pikirnya dia tengah di ajak bermain, seorang balita yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, mematikannya, dan menyalakannya lagi, dia bingung sendiri akan keadaannya sekarang, masa KKNnya sudah selesai, Sakura tengah mengepak barang-barang miliknya, begitu juga dengan mahasiswa lainnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, berpikir jika memang benar Sasuke ingin hubungan mereka berakhir, Sakura semakin sedih.

" _Kau tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kalian berbaikan lagi hanya anak kecil itu."_

Mengingat kembali akan ucapan Naruto, dia harus menemui Sarada, meminta maaf pada ibunya dan mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dia masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus di selesaikan.

Sebagai tanda perpisahan, para mahasiswa yang tengah KKN di rumah sakit Suna itu, mengadakan pesta kecil untuk pelepasan mahasiswa KKN, dan esoknya mereka akan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di Konoha tepat jam 10 pagi, Sakura bergegas pulang ke kost dan tidak membuka kopernya, dia segera keluar dan mendatangi apartemen Sasuke, menatap pintu apartemen yang sudah cukup lama tidak di datanginya, Sakura masih mengingat akan dirinya yang untuk pertama kali datang ke apartemen Sasuke dan menatap pintu itu, mengenang masa lalu hanya membuatnya semakin rindu pada Sasuke, tegas pada dirinya, memencet bel dan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang tengah berada di dalam, mengetuknya pun tidak ada tanggapan, Sakura masih hapal akan _password_ pintu itu, menekannya dan membuka pintu, di dalam begitu gelap.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura, namun tidak ada jawaban, menyalakan lampu dan ruangan apartemen itu begitu sepi, tidak ada siapapun, rumah dalam keadaan rapi dan seperti sudah tidak di tinggali beberapa hari.

Sakura berkeliling di dalam, di kamar, kamar mandi dan dia setiap ruangan tidak ada Sasuke, menghela napas, Sasuke sedang tidak ada di rumah. Duduk di sofa dan mengambil ponselnya, memikirkan Naruto yang mungkin saja akan bersama Sasuke.

" _Sakura? Ada apa?"_

"Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha, apa kau tahu Sasuke ada di mana?"

" _Wah, akhirnya kau kembali juga, kita harus bertemu ada hal yang ingin aku katakan, kita bertemu di kafe yang ada di sebelah apartemen saja."_

"Uhm, baiklah."

Sakura berjalan keluar apartemen, Naruto tidak mengatakan Sasuke ada dimana, dia hanya ingin mereka bertemu.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe tempat janjiannya bersama Naruto, Sakura tengah memesan minumannya dan menunggu Naruto, sekitar 20 menit, Naruto baru tiba.

"Untuk apa kau ingin kita bertemu? Kau cukup mengatakan Sasuke ada dimana." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin menegurmu, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti ucapanku, dasar kau ini, sekarang Sasuke ada di rumahmu, dia menghabiskan waktu liburannya di sana, bulan depan kami sudah akan wisuda." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa? Sasuke ada di rumahku?"

"Iya, dia berada di sana sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dia bahkan mengirim foto Sarada padaku kemarin." Ucap Naruto, dia memperlihatkan foto Sarada yang tersenyum. "Sarada makin besar saja dan sekarang dia selalu di jaga dan di rawat Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Tolong antar aku sekarang juga ke sana."

"Benarkah? Apa kau ingin bertemu mereka?"

"Uhm, aku ingin menyelesaikan segalanya." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat tenang.

Naruto merasa senang akan ucapan Sakura, dia akan rela mengantar Sakura demi hubungan mereka yang kembali membaik, Naruto pun ingin kedua sahabatnya itu kembali utuh menjadi sebuah keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tidak banyak bicara, dia memikirkan hal apa yang baiknya di bicarakan bersama Sasuke, seharusnya ucapan yang tepat adalah meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan juga dia harus meminta maaf pada anaknya meskipun dia hanya anak kecil.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh, tapi Sakura tidak lelah untuk segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Naruto tengah memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi. Sakura tidak perlu mengetuk untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, berusaha untuk berwajah tenang, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia sudah siap, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis tengah berada di dalam rumahnya dan juga menggendong anaknya, Sakura terkejut, gadis itu bahkan berani bermain dengan anaknya, mengambil langkah yang cepat dan merebut Sarada dari gadis itu.

"Siapa kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" Marah Sakura, dia sudah menggendong Sarada dan memeluk erat anaknya, memikirkan jika gadis itu akan mengambil anaknya.

Ayame sangat terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan datang dan malah merampas Sarada dari tangannya. Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke? A-apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau bersama wanita lain dan juga kenapa kau hanya mengenakan handuk!" Ucap Sakura, semakin marah, baru saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan sekarang suaminya sudah memilih wanita lain untuk merawat anaknya.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kau salah paham!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap Naruto yang baru saja masuk dan mendengar suara ribut Sakura.

"Naruto, lihatlah apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia pria yang sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, ingat! Kau masih memiliki seorang istri yang sah! Apa begini caramu menghukumku! Kau sangat keterlaluan!" Ucap kesal Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau sangat tega." Ucap Naruto, dia pun ikut salah paham.

"Kalian berdua sudah salah paham." Sasuke pun ikut kesal.

"Te-tenanglah dulu, kita bicara baik-baik." Ucap Ayame, merasa sumber masalah ada padanya.

"Mana ibu? Kenapa hanya kalian berdua berada di rumah, dengar yaa, aku istri Sasuke, jangan coba-coba mengganggu suamiku dan jangan menyentuh anakku! Sasuke kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana! pakai pakaianmu!" Ucap Sakura, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh salah paham!" Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya.

Sakura segera menutup telinga Sarada agar anaknya tidak mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, Sakura sibuk menatap Sarada, dia baru saja merasakan tubuh anaknya yang mulai terasa berat, Sarada sudah semakin tumbuh tanpa di ketahuinya, memandangi balita mungil yang juga menatapnya. Sarada sempat terdiam cukup lama, balita itu tidak mengerti akan situasinya, saat melihat Sakura berbicara dan menatap padanya, Sarada tersenyum, dia bahkan ingin di peluk lagi oleh Sakura.

Detik berikutnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf jika keadaan tadi hanya menambah masalah kalian, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubungan kalian, aku hanya senang menjaga Sarada, Sasuke hanya meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya sebentar." Ucap Ayame, dia sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Sakura malah tidak peduli dan terus menatap anaknya. Sasuke pun ikut memperhatikan Sakura, dia baru saja menyadari jika Sakura menggendong Sarada, memeluknya dan bahkan mencium balita imut itu.

"Kami juga minta maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, Sakura hanya tengah emosi tadi, berpikir Sasuke memilih wanita lain untuk bersamanya dan juga anaknya." Ucap Naruto.

"Pikiran kalian terlalu jauh, aku tidak mungkin menyukai wanita lain selain, uhm... istriku." Ucap Sasuke dan malah mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Dasar gombal." Ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Ya-ya sudah, aku pamit, aku masih ada urusan lagi." Ucap Ayame, kabur secepatnya dan tidak ingin kena masalah lagi.

"Kau semakin besar saja." Ucap Sakura pada Sarada, balita kecil itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan terus menatap ibunya, memperhatikan baik-baik siapa wanita yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali?" Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan fokus Sakura dari anaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa pedulimu, aku datang ke sini untuk Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia membalas sikap Sasuke padanya sebelumnya.

"Hey, aku datang ke sini untuk membuat kalian akur kembali, jangan terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Naruto, nada bicara keduanya seperti tengah perang.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha, kau tidak perlu tinggal di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Enak saja, ini rumahku, seharusnya kau yang tidak perlu tinggal di sini dan kembalilah ke kediamanmu, ibu Mikoto mencarimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu? Dia menghubungimu?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus pulang."

Sasuke terdiam, pulang ke kediamannya pun tidak ada gunanya, dia malas untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya apalagi kakaknya.

"Jadi ibu masih berwisata, kapan dia akan pulang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dua hari lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya bergumam. "Kau menggendong Sarada?" Tambah Sasuke, menyadarkan Sakura dari hal yang mustahil di lakukannya, dulu.

"Ini adalah hasil usaha kerasku, setiap harinya aku harus berurusan dengan pasien anak-anak, aku jadi terbiasa dengan mereka, sekarang menggendong Sarada pun akan mudah bagiku, kau pikir apa? Aku yakin kau selalu saja memikirkan hal buruk tentangku." Ucap Sakura dan memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke.

"Ah, kau benar." Ucap Sasuke, membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura.

"Kau sungguh kejam, tapi aku tahu, kau sangat-sangat kecewa padaku, Sarada pun adalah anak kita, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan takut akan penyakit aneh yang aku alami."

"Aku sungguh salut padamu, Sakura, kau akhirnya bisa bersama anakmu kembali." Ucap Naruto, merasakan jika pasangan itu mulai terlihat berbaikan."Sekarang, kalian harus selalu akur, aku akan pulang." Lanjut Naruto, beranjak pergi.

"Apa? Kau akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ada banyak urusan." Bohong Naruto, sejujurnya dia ingin memberi waktu lebih banyak untuk mereka berdua.

Suasana malah menjadi hening setelah Naruto pulang, Sakura masih senantiasa menggendong Sarada, menatap balita yang terus tersenyum, memegang rambut dan wajah Sakura, dia mungkin sedang berusaha untuk mengenali Sakura.

"Aku ibumu, apa kau masih mengenaliku?" Ucap Sakura, mengangkat Sarada dan seperti membuat balita kecil itu berdiri di atas pangkuannya dengan bantuan tangannya yang berada di ketiak Sarada.

"Mam-mam-ma-ma" Ucap Sarada dan malah tertawa gemas.

"Kau bisa berbicara, haa...~ kau sangat manis." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk Sarada.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan, berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk mereka berdua. Sakura sampai terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan memeluk mereka.

"Sudah sangat lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk lembut Sakura agar tidak terlalu menghimpit Sarada.

"Apa-apaan sih kau membuatku malu saja." Ucap Sakura, wajah sudah merona.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Sakura, menggendong anaknya dan sengaja membalik arah tatapan Sarada membelakangi mereka, mereka jadi leluasa untuk berciuman tanpa di lihat oleh Sarada.

"Tinggallah beberapa hari di sini, kalau bisa setelah ibumu kembali." Ucap Sasuke, kembali mencium bibir Sakura.

"Uhm, aku akan tinggal di sini." Ucap Sakura.

Masa-masa rumit yang akhirnya berakhir, Sakura pun merasa lega, meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan juga meminta maaf pada anaknya, Sakura sadar jika dia sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk untuk anaknya, bersikap egois dan tidak ingin mendengar ucapan suaminya, Sakura benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dan mendapatkan kembali cinta dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari wisuda untuk beberapa fakultas kesehatan di kampus Konoha. setelah serangkaian acara yang selesai di lewati, beberapa orang mulai sibuk mendatangi senior mereka untuk sekedar memberi karangan bunga dan salam perpisahan, di tengah kesibukan itu, beberapa pasang mata mulai menatap ke arah seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas kedokteran, mereka bukan terfokus lagi pada wajah mahasiswa tertampan itu, tapi pada seorang balita kecil yang gendongnya dan seorang mahasiswi yang mereka tahu dari fakultas keperawatan, kasus yang mereka lewati bersama dan gosip-gosip yang beredar, sekarang itu bukan sebuah gosip, Sasuke tidak malu atau canggung untuk memperkenalkan istrinya kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku pikir mereka menatap kita." Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku bahagia kalian ada di sini." Ucap Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Sarada, balita kecil itu tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona, baru kali ini mereka para mahasiswa lain benar-benar melihat hubungan mereka.

"Selamat untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Utakata, sekedar memberi selamat pada suami Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke.

"Dan untukmu Sakura, jangan lupa, kau harus konsultasi lagi dan segeralah menyusul untuk jadwal wisuda berikutnya, sayang sekali kau sedikit tertinggal."

"Baiklah, senpai." Ucap Sakura, pasrah, dia yang tertinggal satu semester harus mengejar lagi.

"Sakura! Sakura!" beramai-ramai teman-teman Sakura mendatanginya, mereka pun lebih dulu menyelesaikannya.

Teman-teman dari Sasuke pun ikut berkumpul, Naruto jadi bisa berdekatan dengan Hinata, tapi dia harus tetap menjaga jarak, Neji terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Wah, Sarada sudah sangat besar, boleh ku gendong." Ucap Naruto, mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sarada dan balita kecil itu malah tersenyum dan menolak ajakan Naruto, dia terus memeluk ayahnya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya dia senang mengajak orang bercanda." Ucap Ino.

"Sarada jadi lebih pintar yaa." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya merona menatap anak kecil itu.

"Yaa, mungkin anak kita juga akan pintar." Ceplos Naruto dan melirik ke arah Hinat, wajah Hinata semakin merona.

"Eh-hem." Neji menatap horror ke arah Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Dia sangat mirip Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anak Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, masih saja bersikap risih pada Suigetsu.

Berkali-kali Naruto meminta Sarada untuk di gendongnya, namun balita itu masih seperti bercanda dengan Naruto, semua tertawa melihat tingkah manis Sarada. Setelah mereka saling menyampaikan selamat, giliran para orang tua yang mulai mendatangi anak-anak mereka, Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ayahnya pun yang super sibuk menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri wisuda anaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun lagi, sekarang dia harus ikut bersamaku." Ucap Fugaku dan menunjuk ke arah Sarada.

Sasuke memberikan Sarada pada Fugaku, pria tua itu menatap seorang balita kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke saat masih kecil, Sarada pun tidak rewel, dia tenang-tenang saja saat kakeknya yang baru saja di lihatnya menggendongnya.

Sakura sedikit canggung untuk menyapa ayah Sasuke, dia memang terlihat sebagai pria yang sangat tegas.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Fugaku, walaupun hari bahagia anaknya, Fugaku kecewa akan sikap Sasuke yang mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

"Sudahlah ayah, jangan di sini, mari kita pergi." Ajak Mikoto, mereka sudah memesan restoran keluarga agar bebas berbicara di sana.

Fugaku pun pergi dan masih menggendong Sarada, Sakura menatap Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat takut, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, sekedar membuat istrinya tetap tenang.

Saat tiba di mobil, Sakura melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menunggu di mobil lain, mereka menggunakan dua mobil, Mikoto dan Fugaku beserta Sarada berada di mobil lainnya. Sakura akan bersama Sasuke.

"Ibu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Nyonya Mikoto menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemput ibu dari stasiun." Ucap Mebuki. "Oh iya, selamat yaa Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, bu." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya mulai naik ke mobil. Sasuke membuka pakaian wisuda dan topi toganya. Mobil terus melaju ke arah sebuah restoran yang cukup berkelas. Turun dari mobil dan seorang pelayan mulai menuntun Fugaku dan Mikoto ke arah ruangan yang mereka pesan.

Restoran keluarga dengan desain yang memiliki ruang tersendiri di setiap areanya, meja berbahan kayu panjang dan bantal duduk, ada dua panggangan di atas mejanya, Mereka mulai duduk tenang, suasana begitu hening beberapa menit sebelum pesanan mereka datang, pintu terbuka dan seorang pria terlihat terburu-buru.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap Itachi, dia pun mulai duduk di sebelah Fugaku, alasannya hanya ingin dekat dengan keponakannya.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berada di sini." Fugaku mulai angkat bicara, seharusnya ini menjadi acara santai untuk merayakan kelulusan Sasuke, namun ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicara terlebih dahulu, tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih menjadi hal baru untuk Fugaku.

Mebuki pun terlihat khawatir, dia mereka sangat tidak enak, memikirkan jika Sakura akan di pandang buruk oleh ayah Sasuke, selama ini Mebuki pun masih sungkan terhadap Mikoto. Posisi duduk yang dimana di sebelah Mebuki adalah Mikoto, wanita Uchiha itu menyentuh bahu Mebuki untuk sekedar membuat wanita Haruno ini lebih rileks, dia pun sadar jika sejak tadi Mebuki terlihat gugup.

"Wah, tidak melihatmu cukup lama sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini." Ucap Itachi, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tegang ini, ingin menggendong Sarada dan tangannya di tepis Fugaku, Pria tua itu terus membiarkan Sarada duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ayah." Protes Itachi, dia tidak boleh menyentuh Sarada saat ini.

"Eh-hem. Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke, tapi kau tetap menyelesaikan pendidikanmu di saat seperti ini." Fugaku menatap ke arah Sakura dan wanita itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih sangat takut, walaupun Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya, Sakura masih tetap takut.

"Aku yang salah, dan ini adalah keputusanku, ayah tidak boleh menyalahkan Sakura." Tegas Sasuke, dia siap menantang ayahnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami tuan Uchiha." Ucap Mebuki, dia benar-benar tidak enak saat ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mebuki, kita ini sudah menjadi keluarga tidak perlu minta maaf lagi." Tegur Mikoto.

Balita kecil itu menatap semuanya, wajahnya terlihat senang, dia merasa jika keluarganya berkumpul semua, baru kali ini dia melihat pria tua yang terus membiarkannya duduk di pangkuan, sesekali Sarada akan menatap ke atas dan melihat wajah pria tua itu, ayah dan ibunya ada di hadapannya, ada dua wanita tua dan seorang pria lagi yang mirip ayahnya.

"Da,da,da,da!" Ucap Sarada dan sibuk memukul-mukul meja makan.

Seluruh perhatian teralihkan hanya pada balita kecil itu, dia berbicara dengan bahasanya dan alisnya terlihat berkerut seakan dia pun tengah marah, yang melihatnya pun semakin gemas melihat balita kecil itu.

"Sepertinya Sarada sudah mengajukan protes dan ingin makan." Ucap Mikoto dan tertawa pelan.

Suasana tegang kembali di cairkan oleh balita kecil itu, beberapa pelayan mulai datang dan menata setiap hidangan yang di pesan, Fugaku jadi tidak bisa berbicara dengan tegas lagi, cucu kecilnya memintanya untuk menahan kedua tangan kecll itu agar Sarada bisa berdiri dan kembali berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya di mengertinya.

"Ayah, biar aku menggendongnya." Ucap Itachi dan hanya di tatapan horror oleh ayahnya.

Menjadi kebahagian tersendiri saat Fugaku mengetahui dia sudah menjadi kakek, pria tua itu sibuk memanjakan cucunya walaupun Sarada membuatnya repot dengan dia pun ingin makan makanan kakeknya, Fugaku jadi harus berhati-hati dan menjauhkan makanannya.

"Jika kau menginginkan balita kecil ini, segeralah menikah, kenapa kau sampai kalah dengan adikmu sendiri." Tegur Fugaku.

"Iya-iya, aku akan segera menikah." Ucap Itachi, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan adiknya itu melemparkan senyum puasnya, kali ini dia bisa mengalahkan Itachi, Sasuke merasa itu sudah sangat cukup, selama ini dia kesal pada kakaknya yang selalu di banggakan dan selalu harus di jadikan panutan jika Fugaku menegurnya, sekarang Sasukelah yang harus menjadi panutan Itachi.

Sasuke sengaja merangkul Sakura, istrinya itu malah terkejut dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke, melirik suaminya yang sibuk mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya ke arah Itachi, seperti ingin mengatakan, 'kau kalah sekarang', Itachi membuang muka dan malas menatap adiknya itu yang masih saja salah paham akan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 bulan berlalu.**

"Apa kau tidak lanjut untuk mengambil residen, kau hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah." Ucap Sakura, setelah Sasuke selesai dengan kedokterannya, dia hanya bermalas-malasan dan belum juga mencari pekerjaan atau melanjutkan kuliahnya, setiap harinya Sasuke malah sibuk mengurus Sarada di saat Sakura masih sibuk untuk menyelesaikan perkuliahannya, pada akhirnya Sarada kembali pada mereka, ini permintaan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan putrinya.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin istirahat dulu, kau pun sudah harus bersiap untuk besok, jangan lupa jubah wisuda dan togamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sibuk bermain dengan Sarada di atas ranjang, sesekali menggelitik putri kecil yang tidak mau kalah menupuk keras wajah ayahnya.

"Iya-iya, kau sangat cerewet, aku sudah ingat semuanya." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya tinggal mendatangi kampus hari ini untuk mengambil jubah dan toganya.

Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang gemes sendiri dengan anaknya yang sudah bisa jalan dan bahkan mulai sedikit bisa mengucapkan mama dan papa walaupun tidak begitu lancar untuknya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ibu Mikoto akan menjemput Sarada sebentar lagi."

"Ha! Lagi-lagi ayah ingin Sarada menginap di sana." Ucap Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbaring, Fugaku akan selalu meminta ibunya untuk membawa Sarada ke kediaman, itu hanya agar Sasuke kembali ke kediaman dan membawa pulang Sarada.

"Aku rasa ayahmu sangat menyukai Sarada." Ucap Sakura, walaupun suasana antaranya dengan ayah Sasuke masih canggung, Sakura berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sarada membaringkan kepalanya di perut ayahnya, ayahnya berhenti mengajaknya bermain. Sasuke melirik ke arah anaknya dan membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Sarada, Jika kakek menggendongmu, kau tendang saja wajahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Tegur Sakura, suaminya malah mengajari anaknya hal yang kurang ajar.

"Apa? Cepat sana pergi, kau sejak tadi mengganggu kami." Ucap Sasuke, bangun dan menggendong Sarada.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sarada meminta gendong pada ibunya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah terbiasa akan sikapku ini." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum pada istrinya, memberikan Sarada pada Sakura.

"Ya sudah, cepat antar aku dan kembalilah sebelum ibu Mikoto datang."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan keluar bersama Sarada.

"Ayo coba katakan nenek." Ucap Sakura, mencoba mengajari Sarada.

"Nyenyek...?" Nada akhiran ucapan Sarada tengah seperti bertanya.

"Ne-nek." Kembali Sakura mengajarkannya.

"Nye-ahahaha." Sarada tertawa, Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang sengaja mengganggu Sarada.

Sakura jadi putus asa sendiri, Sarada tidak belum ingin mengucapkan nenek dan malah bermain-main, berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepala dan tidak ingin mengucapkan nenek.

"Tua bangka." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tcua... baakaa..."

"Sasuke!" Segera mencubit pinggang Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengajarkan hal salah pada Sarada.

Pria itu malah tertawa dan tidak peduli jika Sarada akan memanggil aneh-aneh pada orang tuanya. Perilaku yang tidak patut di tiru yaa...~

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya, satu fic yang ber-chapter tamat... berkurang lagi satu, kapok bikin fic chapter tapi ada kesan tersendirinya, hahahaha.

sorry kalau fic ini emang lama pake banget update, author mulai jenuh, ini nggak sengaja di percepat tamat, intinya author pengen watak kedua tokoh utama mengalami perubahan setelah mengalami beberapa konflik. alurnya terasa biasa saja, tapi author rasa semakin rumit dan memutuskan untuk segera meredahkannya, ambil jalan damai.

termasuk fic author yang cukup banyak "favorit" ternyata ada pun senang membacanya, terima kasih... T_T *terharu*

sorry nggak pernah lagi balas review, tapi author selalu sempatkan balas jika ada yang bertanya, ini hanya alasan malas aja, kalau udah update langsung deh log out XD pokoknya untuk seluruh reader yang sudah membaca sejak awal, ini fic dari tahun lalu yaa, sekarang udah 2018 dan baru saja tamat, wkwkwkwkwkwkw... kalian the best lah, ini cuma fic doang yang di baca-baca begitu doang, tapi antusias readernya bikin semangat di lanjutin, salah sendiri yaa kenapa buat fic chapter, wkwkwkw, menertawakan diri sendiri, sekarang author lebih rajin bikin ONESHOOT, nyaman soalnya, ngga perlu mikir chapter selanjutnya walaupun masih banyak yang ngotot sequel, author angkat tangan dah, nggak mau buatin sequel-seguel.

oh iya, ini nggak menggantung yaa, happy ending kok, baca baik-baik lah.

sudah?

terlalu panjang deh ketik-ketik nggak jelas di atas, XD

sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

di jadiin favorit lagi juga boleh.

and, See another fic.

_SASUKE FANS_


End file.
